


Journey to peace

by Luciannaaa_1801



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Play, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Deepthroating, Dragon!Hanzo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Examination, Noodle Dragons, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Post-Recall, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Switching, Tears, Torture, discussion of limits, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciannaaa_1801/pseuds/Luciannaaa_1801
Summary: Hanzo decides to join Overwatch after the recall at the request of Genji, who he thought dead.He learns to cope with his guilt and reunites with his brother who is helping him with his journey to piece.On base he meets the Cowboy Jesse McCree who could become his first real friend in years besides Genji if McCree wouldn't see something else in Hanzo.





	1. First steps

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. Welcome to my first fanficition I ever wrote. 
> 
> English is not my mothertongue,so please excuse any mistakes and feel free to correct me on those. Especially with the commas. That works so differently than in german. ^^  
> Tags might be updatet along the way. Also please tell me if I missed some.
> 
> This fic is placed shortly after the short "Dragons" but the timeline could be a bit messed up here and there.
> 
> I have finished several chapters already but I don't know if I can hold up to a scheduled release of them, so I am sorry in advance if updates might take a while.

Hanzo needed two months to realize the fact that his brother was alive.

That he mourned him all these years but two months ago he was standing right in front of him, fighting him and instead of granting him death, revealed himself to be his fallen brother. With a new body and a new mindset, saying he had forgiven Hanzo, that the world is changing once again and that Hanzo needed to pick a side. Genji left as quickly as he arrived that day. Hanzo spent the first few days drunk in his little apartment near Hanamura where he was staying over this time of year, crying over the past, with new regret bubbling up as he saw what had become of Genji. He had so many questions. How could he be alive, who saved him and how did they save him? How much of that cyborg was still his brother. Was he in pain? Also another thing…Hanzo’s dragons. The use of them came naturally in the fight. His life was in danger for the first time in a long time, facing a worthy opponent, his emotions boiling over after the accusations and so his dragons broke free, aiding him in the fight. He didn’t see or feel them since the day he murdered Genji. They were just…gone. And he believed that was his punishment. That the spirits couldn’t bear to live together with someone who murdered his own brother. Genji used his dragon too. To control his. It seemed so easy for him and Hanzo asked himself if he was weaker now or if Genji just became stronger. After the fight there was the emptiness again. He couldn’t feel his dragons anymore. Just like before. After his drunken week he spent a week trying to ignore everything that happened but failed miserably in that. He couldn’t sleep and the people on the street who got a look at him quickly turned around minding their own business trying not to stare at a tired, grumpy, into the abyss staring man who was just in the hardest part of his midlife crisis. Then Genji’s words finally settled in. His brother was alive. And he forgave him. He could get to know this new Genji. And he could leave his current life, which was, if he was honest to himself, a pretty shitty life. After contemplating some days over Genji’s words and evaluating every option he had, he finally decided to pick a side. Genji’s side. The call wasn’t easy. Genji had left a little communicator the day he showed himself to Hanzo. So he just turned it on and pressed the little button. It made no sound and for a few seconds nothing happened, having Hanzo a little worried that it was broken, letting his confidence of the decision to call crumble away slowly. But just as he thought nothing would happen anymore, there was a voice.

“Hanzo?” It was Genji. Sounding surprised and suspicious but also slightly excited. “You called…does that mean…?”

“Yes!... I mean, yes.” Hanzo tried to reduce the nervousness in his voice, trying not to sound too excited. “I…I think I picked a side, and I would like that to be yours.” He took a deep breath clothing his eyes. “…Genji…I am sor…”

“It’s okay, Hanzo”, Genji interrupted him, talking calmly now. “We can talk about everything when you are here. I am just so happy of your decision! So we will send you a ship to have you picked up and then…!”

“Genji! I…I don’t even know who ‘we’ is. Is it … an organization? Are they the good ones? I… I think it would be nice to finally be on the…good side.”

“Oh, of course, sorry, it’s Overwatch! Or at least that what is left over of it. Winston recalled the Overwatch heroes! And yes, Hanzo. They are the good guys. I will never again be a part of an evil organization or clan…” Genji’s voice was getting quieter towards the end, having a rough touch.

Hanzo cleared his throat, trying to fight down old memories that wanted to come to the surface. Overwatch, mh? He heard of them, and also saw the end of it. Never thinking it to be the right decision to close it down. Terrorist attacks only had gotten worse after that.  He had a laptop at his apartment, with which he contacted some people who could give him more insight information over the years. So he knew that Talon was on the rise. And he knew a bit of the current state of Overwatch. Especially some of the supposed to be dead heroes, namely Jack Morrison and Ana Amari. Rumors saying they are still alive, with evidence in Egypt. But that was nothing of Hanzo’s concern. Well at least not until now. He would have to see what information Genji had about this.

“I know of Overwatch. As far as I know, because of the Petras act, I will make myself a criminal… even more so.” Hanzo was surprised by himself as he heard the light chuckle at the end of his sentence and obviously so was his brother.

“Well… yeah…but we are doing it for the people! Talon is getting stronger and stronger and someone has to do something about it!” Genji was getting louder towards the end, just like in the past, being his loud and outgoing self Hanzo remembered him by. So there was still a bit of the old Genji inside of his brother, he smiled to himself.

“I know about Talon. I will join Overwatch. I don’t care about an extra entry they might give my profile if the government ever gets to know what I am doing. Being an Ex-Yakuza Boss sets your bounty pretty high and your reputation towards the government pretty low. As… you might know. I am sorry, I am talking too much. Just tell me when I am going to get picked up.” Hanzo closed his eyes, contemplating about his words. It was so easy to fall back into conversations with Genji. Even if the last real conversation was such a long time ago. He felt relieved. He was worried they couldn’t talk at all with each other.

“Tomorrow at high no…*sigh* at 12p.m.” Hanzo heard a huffed ‘god damn it, that cowboy’ coming from Genji after telling him the time, not quite understanding the problem. “There will be a transport ship just outside of Shimada castle on the field. You know, where we often played as little kids? With the sakura trees…” Genji’s voice took on a softer tone. They really needed to have a looong talk. About everything. It wouldn’t be an easy talk, of that Hanzo was sure.

“Yes, I know. Can we… talk? After I arrive?” Hanzo asked.

“Ah, yes. I think Winston probably wants to talk to you first, looking you over, asking you questions. Sorry about that, but he still holds on to old protocols. And then you will be introduced to the rest of the team. You can rest then, we can talk the next day. I am not at the base right now but I will be back in two days.”

“Fine. Until then…brother.” said Hanzo, ending the call.

“Until then, brother.” Genji answered, there was a click and it was silent once again.

Hanzo felt a relieve. He had called. Genji was happy. At least he sounded happy. He looked around in his little apartment. There wasn’t much to pack up. His bow and the arrows, some clothes, his sake, a laptop, he had a sleeping bag, a little first aid kit and his special silent leg armor with which he could walk absolutely silent. On the side of his bed was lying a feather of a sparrow and some incense. He packed everything together in his bag, ate the last food he had in his small kitchen and sat on the bed. He was leaving his current life tomorrow. That was a big change. He smiled to himself. He was somewhat happy and excited, he noted. The first time in…years? His brother was still on this earth and he wanted to have him with him. Make the world a better place. With Overwatch.

Hanzo’s little smile faltered. There wouldn’t be just Genji. There would be other people. Did they know about the past of the two brothers? Suddenly Hanzo felt a lot of doubt bubbling up. What if they didn’t want him there? Or were hating him already, because they knew of their past? Did Overwatch give Genji his new body? Surely they wouldn’t want to have Hanzo there if they knew, right? Hanzo let out an angry little growl. How didn’t he think of this beforehand? He was going to be in a major disadvantage at that base, if the people there knew about their past and judging him for it. Rightly so, if you asked Hanzo. But nonetheless dangerous for him. He stood up, pacing around in the little space he had in his apartment. Well, he couldn’t say no now. He wanted to see Genji again, wanted to clear himself of his burden. It was necessary, Hanzo knew that it wasn’t healthy what he was doing the last years. He exhaled slowly, relaxing a bit. Genji wouldn’t want him there if it was unsafe for Hanzo, right? He laid back on his bed again staring at the ceiling. Hanzo could feel his age right now. His life was playing in front of him, showing him good and bad things and looking back the past few years there weren’t really any good things. He wondered what Genji’s life looked like in the past years. Why did he forgive him? He was happy about it, grateful, but still very surprised as it went against Genji’s nature of being really unforgiving about stuff.

He remembered the one time they were playing in the gardens of Shimada Castle. They were just so little back then, only about 5 to 8 years old. Already trained to be the clan leaders in the future but still mostly shielded from the…bad… stuff. Still innocent. It was shortly after Genji’s birthday, he had gotten a slingshot, intended to bring Genji closer to ranged weapons, as he didn’t really liked them in contrast to Hanzo, who actually liked all sorts of weapons, being fascinated by the possibilities of Usage. Of course they were training with dummies, no blood was shed in their training (yet) and for both of them it was more like a play. Genji really liked his slingshot and so they were shooting at apples in one of the apple trees. They took turns. And as it was Hanzo’s turn, he accidentally pulled the rubber string too far back, resulting it to snap and hitting Hanzo’s hand holding the slingshot. Which then resulted in both of them crying for which they were both scolded. And after that Genji brought his broken slingshot up in every argument they had, never letting it go and being the resentful little shit he was. Hanzo smiled about that memory and slowly drifted to sleep. The first real sleep since he met Genji two months ago.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hanzo woke up late. It was already 10 o’clock but he felt refreshed and awake. He took a quick shower, taking his bag with his possessions and taking one last look around, closing the door of his apartment and also the door to this section of his life. He never turned around after leaving and actually was looking forward now. He was sure he could handle the ‘other people’ on base. He once was the leader of a deadly clan, keeping people under his control, how bad could it be?

He walked 45 minutes till he arrived at the pickup place. Taking hidden routes through Hanamura to avoid some of the Shimada guards. It was easy for him. Since the…incident… the Shimada weren’t that big of a threat anymore. They lost their two spirit wielders, and Hanzo reduced the clan of a few dozen elders, guards and middlemen. Also an unknown assassin had his ways with the Shimada and Hanzo began to understand the connections. So he went on his way, undisturbed by any Yakuza. As he arrived he still had 15 minutes till the pickup. He settled down under the biggest sakura tree and had a wonderful overview over Hanamura, the Shimada castle to his right. There was no one around so he relaxed a bit, breathing the fresh air. After 5 minutes he took out the sparrow feather. It had a few spots where the feather had bald spots or the strands were crinkled. It had seen better days for sure. He kept it as a remembrance of Genji. But he wouldn’t need it anymore in the future, he had Genji back. He waited for a little breeze and let go of the feather. It was swept away down the valley over Hanamura, swirling in the wind. Just looking forward now. He will turn his life around, redeem himself, maybe eventually being happy.

He heard the ships turbines before he could see it. He stood up and shouldered his bag. It was a relatively small ship, it could maybe hold up to 8 persons. In the cockpit he could see two omnics, probably programmed for just this route. It hovered a few inches over the floor and the door opened and laid down to make a ramp. Hanzo’s guard was up now, he didn’t know who would come out of this ship and he braced himself for every accusation there might be coming his way. Inside the doorway a tall figure appeared. Broad shoulders, wide stance, both hands in his pockets and a cowboy hat on his head. He had brown hair and a beard and wore a smug smile on his face.

“Howdy!” The cowboy had a thick Texan accent, with a low rumbling voice, stepping outside a few steps looking relaxed but Hanzo still saw that he was aware of his surroundings, scoping out possible threats with one glance.

“Greetings.” Hanzo had a neutral face, trying to not look threatening at all. He moved closer to the ship, and stopped 2 meters in front of the cowboy as he was blocking the door.

“You must be Hanzo! I heard so much o’ you, sugar! I’m McCree.” He said with a wink, smile getting even bigger. “Sorry for soundin’ rude or something, but I must have a look in that bag of yours. Protocol an’ stuff, y’ know?” He held his left hand out and Hanzo noticed the prosthesis which reached up to his elbow. He hesitated and looked the man, McCree, over. He heard of him? What had Genji told him? Obviously not about the incident, or the man wouldn’t be so friendly towards him, would he? He wore a cowboy hat which had definitely seen better days, a red serape over his broad shoulders, chaps and cowboy boots with spurs and on the right side of his belt, which had a big golden buckle saying ‘BAMF’ on it, was hanging a large revolver. Why was he dressed like that? Pathetic. He looked the cowboy back in the face and breathed out. He looked like a charmer, open expression, probably trained to look unthreatening and leading interrogations. Well, it worked, kinda. Hanzo wasn’t feeling threatened by this man. He still knew he COULD be threatening, but he wasn’t at the moment. So he handed his bag over to him, he wasn’t hiding anything anyway.

“Thank ya kindly.” The cowboy tipped his hat forward, smiling at him. Yes, definitely a charmer. If Hanzo wasn’t so nervous he would maybe appreciate the handsome face and friendliness of the man. McCree looked inside his bag, picking out his clothes and looking in the side pockets and at his laptop. He handed it back at him, looking pleased. “Alright thank ya, darlin’. And you wield a bow. Maybe we can meet up at the practice range and have a little competition? I heard you are quite proficient with that thing.” Another wink. Without a pause to let Hanzo answer, he continued on talking. “Anyway, let’s get going, shall we? ‘Ship is quite loud and we wouldn’t want anyone see too much, ya know?” He stepped to the side, holding out a hand to let Hanzo go first. Hanzo was…confused. Apparently McCree HAD heard much of him. He hadn’t had anyone be so friendly towards him in like…ever? Besides Genji, no one ever was really friendly towards him. Reassuring in his training? Yes. Motivating, yes. But just downright friendly? No. But if he knows that Genji is his brother, he probably knows of his Yakuza past. Overwatch probably knows everything about the Shimada clan anyway. So his friendliness was probably just a facade. Trained to be sympathetic. Hanzo closed his emotions off, this man wasn’t nice to him because of Hanzo as a person. He was nice to him because it was his job.

“Alright” Hanzo moved insight, gripping his bow a bit tighter. There was no one else in the ship. In the corner there was a little fridge, the cockpit was closed off by a door and on the walls were several first aid kits. Hanzo sat down in a chair opposite to the door, watching McCree entering the ship and closing the door. He knocked on the cockpit door and the ship took off. Hanzo was tensing up. He was alone with that man, who was obviously trained in combat in a ship flying to somewhere unknown to Hanzo. There were so many unknown variables to the whole thing that Hanzo would never go in the situation in the first place. But he was doing it for Genji. And for himself, so he had to endure it. Put on his oh so familiar clan leader face, which he probably would never unlearn, pretending to be self-confident about all of this and not showing any weaknesses.

*

As McCree saw Hanzo for the first time he was surprised. He heard a few things about him from Genji. And after the recall they drank a bit too much in celebration of seeing each other again and Genji told him the story of why he had his cybernetic body. To say McCree was furious was probably an understatement. How could one do such a monstrous thing to his own BROTHER?! Genji tried to calm him down but that only resulted in them rolling on the floor and punching each other in the face. They both ended up in the medical ward after that fight. They had another talk the next day. Sober. Genji explained his point of view, talked about an omnic monk named Zenyatta he met during his travel who taught him about forgiving and letting his anger fall. That he wanted to have his brother back, to get a new chance. He explained that Genji himself wasn’t a saint either. Told him about his faults and missteps, which forced Hanzo to his actions. McCree listened to the whole story. He could understand most of the points and found it incredible mature and strong of his friend to have such a perspective on this whole thing. This monk really taught him something. But McCree still promised Genji to punch his brother in the face if he ever saw him. And now he was standing in front of him. Not allowed to punch him. But the strangest thing was, he didn’t even wanted to. One look was enough to see the misery in that man’s eyes, the regret, the pain. His anger dropped and the only thing left was an understanding for the two brothers, for the tragic story their life had been. He didn’t want to let Hanzo see this so he quickly switched to his charming side, showing a non-threatening posture and open body language. He put on his best smile and greeted him. He was actually quite handsome, his hair looked smooth and shiny, well-kept and pulled up in a ponytail with a strand of hair in the front hanging loose. And damn, those biceps? McCree wasn’t sure if he could properly pull that bowstring back all the way. He wore a dark Uwagi, closed with a blue belt around the waist. On the sleeves were intricate decorations embroidered in gold, and he had shiny leg armor on. After he searched through his bag, who didn’t contain anything dangerous, except maybe the laptop, you never knew, they went into the ship. As Hanzo took his place in the ship he seemed to tense up. McCree could see his assassin side as clear as day. This man was dangerous. Very much so. But Genji assured him that Hanzo wouldn’t harm anyone who worked with Genji. So McCree trusted Genji’s words and took place on the opposite side of Hanzo, sitting relaxed and looking openly interested in the other man. They had a few hours of flight to pass so he could get to know him a bit better in that time. It’s not like he had anything else to do.

“Sooo. You wanna join us?” McCree started.

*

Hanzo looked McCree in the eyes. So the interrogation began. He was sure that every word he said would be memorized if not recorded in the first place to be evaluated later.

“Yes.”

“…well, okay, great! I’m sure you will be a great addition to our team. You wieldin’ anything else other than the bow? Guess it’s a bit unpractical compared to modern firearms? How about a sword or anything?” McCree looked at him with an expecting look.

Hanzo ignored the little sting as McCree mentioned the sword. He couldn’t know. Genji is wielding one, of course he would think Hanzo can too. (Well he could, perfectly even so, but he wouldn’t ever pick one up again.) “The bow and my body. I assure you that is more than enough to end my targets quickly.” Hanzo answered with a proud huff. He would show McCree in the training range just how good his bow was compared to McCree's revolver.

“Oh I’m sure it is, sugar.” McCree had a suggestive undertone as he spoke. Hanzo felt a blush on his cheeks and quickly avoided McCree’s gaze. Why did he say it like that? He was teasing him. “So, why do you want to fight for Overwatch? Any particular aim in mind?” McCree’s eyes focused on every little detail of Hanzo’s face. Expectantly. Hanzo felt like he was walking right into a trap. Did he know of his past? Was McCree waiting for him to spill it out? That wouldn’t happen for sure. Maybe he could find out, what exactly McCree knew about him.

“My brother Genji asked me to join. So I did. What aim do you pursue?” He looked McCree right in the eyes, studying his face in return.

“Hm, you doin’ anything your brother asks you to do? Didn’t seem that Genji was that demanding of a type. Well, for me. I just want to bring justice to the world. You know, justice ain’t gonna dispense itself.”

Hanzo didn’t like McCree’s snooty attitude towards him. Especially with his brother as the topic. McCree obviously knew Genji well and wanted to let Hanzo know. So instead of saying anything else the cowboy could turn around to tease him he just shot him a disapproving glare and leaned back. To his surprise the cowboy started laughing. “You really are brothers. ‘Behold of the mighty Shimada-look-of-disapproval!’ Your brother has a good one for himself. But you probably know that anyway, right?” There it was again, the teasing and probing, to get Hanzo to tell something about his past. He MUST know something about it. Hanzo decided to just ignore it. Maybe after he talked with Genji about everything he could ask what the Cowboy knew.

“I have to tell you something straight up, Hanzo.” As McCree said his name with his deep voice, Hanzo felt a shiver running down his spine. Accompanied with a little tingle down his left arm. He immediately looked at it, but it was mostly covered by his sleeve anyway. The feeling was gone as soon as it started. “If you wanna be part of the team, you have to trust us. And we have to trust you.” McCree pointed a finger at him. “So take every opportunity you get to get to know us better, as we will take ours. We have to make sure that we can turn our back to you, you understand?” McCree’s voice was serious. He looked Hanzo in the eyes and he felt a little sting in his heart at the last sentence.

“Of course.” He just looked back, neutral face. He expected this kind of talk.

McCree went silent, just looking at him, leaning back at the wall, waiting for something. Hanzo wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, so he tried to ignore his staring. But after a minute or so he became uncomfortable. He began shifting slightly in his seat. What did he want from him?!

“That means no murdering teammates for their behavior...darlin’.” The last part came out sarcastically. Hanzo’s head snapped back to McCree’s face. “What?” Hanzo was tense now. He was ready to strike if the cowboy decided to fight him.

“Let me tell you this. I know what ya did to Genji. He told me every little detail of this horrible day. I always wondered what happened t’ him, ya know? And then he told me. Never in my life would I have guessed that his own brother did this. Cutting him open, leaving him alone in the dark to bleed out. And ya know what else I would’ve never believed? That he forgives you. After all o’ that, he still gives you a chance. I promised him not to hurt you, but I also promised him that I would punch you in your fuckin’ face if I ever got to see you. And look at me now. Not punchin ya in the face because your pain is written all over it. How could I hurt a man who is already on the ground? So just to get that clear, Hanzo. I can look beyond your actions in the past, for Genji. And maybe you can change my mind about you. But you have to try reaaal hard sugar. But until then, I assure you, you won’t be seein’ my back for a long time.”

Hanzo just stared. His mind was blank. And then all the thoughts came crashing in. This was a horrible idea. How in the world did he think that it was a good idea to say yes to Genji’s offer? Of course the people knew, of course they judged him for it. How could they not? They would never trust him and on missions Hanzo would be the first casualty. He would have to look out for himself, like it had always been. Not really being part of the team. He didn’t deserve anything else. Why did he even hope to change his life. He couldn’t. He destroyed too much to ever redeem himself for it. He felt his chest tighten and he could barely breathe. That was not how he planned how it should go. His neutral face was gone long ago. He held back a cry of pain, not wanting to give McCree that satisfaction of the sore point he just hit. He felt trapped. He WAS trapped. He couldn’t run away. He started to panic. He didn’t had these attacks for a few years now, why would they come back now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos I received already! :)


	3. Chapter 3

*

Just as McCree finished he realized what he just said. The words just slipped out of his mouth, he couldn’t stop them and apparently he was little more pissed about the situation than he thought he were. His words were underlain with his rage. So he snapped out of his anger, breathing out slowly to calm himself. He shouldn’t have the right to interfere in the affairs of the brothers when they didn’t even had the chance to talk with each other yet. He looked at Hanzo as he heard a muffled choke. The man was bent down, hands on his knees, heavy breathing and shaking. He noticed his tattoo on his left arm, his sleeve slipped up a bit. It was somewhat glowing blue, just ever so faintly. Oh no. Great job McCree, first thing you do is send the man into a panic attack, for fucks sake! He cautiously stepped forward. He knew that he had a master assassin in front of him so he was careful to seem as non-threatening as possible. He had had some panic attacks himself, the last one was several years ago, thank god. But every person needed different things. He carefully reached out, with his metal hand, just for safety measures, and brought it in Hanzo’s field of view to touch his arm. “Hey darlin’. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things, didn’t mean to.“ He let his voice take on an extremely soft and low tone.

Just as he touched Hanzo’s right arm, Hanzo’s head snapped up, eyes glowing in a creepy blue and Hanzo’s left hand twisted his wrist of within a second, his arm giving an audible crack and McCree getting a little surge, where Hanzo’s left hand touched him. “Don’t you dare touching me!” Hanzo let out a growl, snarling at him. He got in a fighting stance, shaking and still breathing very hard. He must use every bit of self-control to not break down in front of McCree. “Woah there, easy sugar! Didn’t mean to startle ya, just wanna help. I know these kind of panic attacks. It’s easier if you let someone help.” He held his hands up. His left hand was kinda dangling, Hanzo had just broken his prosthetic out of extremely strong metal in a second. He was really glad now that he didn’t touch him with his other hand. “But if you feel better I can move over there.” He pointed at the far end of the ship. Admittedly that was only 20 feet over but it had a little niche for privacy if someone had to have his injuries treated. So McCree walked slowly backwards and sat himself on the small bed there and avoiding to look at Hanzo just like with a startled animal. He could still see him in the corner of his eyes, making sure he wouldn’t attack him.

He heard Hanzo’s harsh breathing but it didn’t seem to get better instead he heard a little thump and the archer was kneeling on the floor, forehead on the ground and arms around his torso. He was breathing too quick, making it even worse. McCree couldn’t just look at that without doing anything so he carefully and silently walked over and behind the man, kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug. He was prepared for the outlashing and caught Hanzo’s hands in his own. He received a little burn as he caught his left hand with his. He had to jam Hanzo’s hands down with his arms, as his left hand wasn’t really working anymore. They struggled a few seconds and the archer let out a pretty scary growl but then McCree had the right grip onto him, holding him tight against his chest and using his legs to stop Hanzo from moving. First the archer struggled immensely against his grip and McCree started to worry a little bit if that had been the right decision but then, as if you turned a switch off, Hanzo stopped moving, completely loose in his grip. He thought that he might had passed out but then he heard the little sobs. He slowly rocked a little back and forth, using his thumb to stroke over the inside of Hanzo’s wrist, calming him down. He waited a few minutes and as he felt that the worst was over, he stood up and cautiously took a few steps away from Hanzo who was still sitting on the floor faced away. “Listen sweetheart. That was a…bad start. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to get so angry, that was inappropriate of me. How are you feeling? If you want to talk about it I’m listenin’ but we could also just ignore what happened as if it has never happened in the first place if that makes you feel better. Normally I’m pretty good at that ‘getting to know the new recruit’ stuff but…oh well I’m talkin’ too much.” He rubbed his neck and sighed. Hanzo sat up and looked at him. His eyes were red but he looked relatively calm once again. No blue light anywhere to be seen. He had seen that once before but in green. That was in a particular bad Blackwatch mission where they were all severely injured. And then Genji just snapped. He summoned his Dragon Soba and slashed through the enemies all alone and slaughtered every one of them with his blade. As he returned his eyes were glowing bright green and they had to cautiously calm him out of it. He had used Soba before but this state of mind was new at the time. He presumed that Hanzo probably has a dragon of his own and summoning it in this ship would have been reaaaally bad. Hanzo was still sitting silently on the floor looking at McCree. “You alright there? Feeling better?”

“Yes.”, came the silent answer from Hanzo. “I am sorry.”

“Aww, don’t be. It’s alright, I had these myself a few years back, I know how it feels. Don’t apologize for it, everything is alright.” He tried to be positive and relaxed about it, so that Hanzo didn’t feel too bad about it. “You know, I have a pretty good shoulder to lean against if ya ever need one. I actually have the BEST shoulder to lean on in the base, I have some pretty nice reviews, you know?” Maybe a little bit of humor would shake Hanzo out of it.

“I don’t need your help, cowboy!” Hanzo sounded angry.

“Everybody needs help darlin’. Everybody. And it’s okay to accept help. You know that right?” McCree was pretty sure that Hanzo did see that differently. Hanzo and Genji had the same childhood and Genji had also struggled with seeking help. But he learned. So McCree was sure Hanzo could learn that too with the help of Genji.

“Thank you. But I would like to just forget that this happened. This didn’t happen in a long time, I…. I am ashamed of it. You were right with your words though. I just couldn’t handle them. Does…does anybody else know about my…history?“ Hanzo needed to know what was waiting for him at the base. This mustn’t happen again.

“Alright then, I will just pretend that never happened. And about your history, well I think you should talk with Genji about everything, but there are just a few people that know about it. Angela and Winston. But I will promise you they will react better than I did. I was always a bit too impulsive…” McCree told him being a little embarrassed of his actions. “But on the bright side, we got over that awkward first phase of getting to know each other pretty quickly don’t ya think?” He winked at Hanzo, trying to relax the mood.

Hanzo let out a little snort. “Yeah after I regain my pride I can maybe laugh about it too.”

*

Hanzo was TERRIFIED. He could slip on his neutral face again but inside there was chaos. What did he just do in front of that cowboy?! The panic attack came out of nowhere. And McCree mastered it perfectly. Hanzo actually blacked out there for a second and found himself in the arms of the cowboy. And even if he didn’t wanted to admit that but it felt so nice to be hugged by somebody. McCree was warm and held him tight against his chest and Hanzo could just let go. He didn’t really remember when was the last time he had physical contact with somebody other than fighting. He was a wreck. The cowboy was right. He needed help. But he couldn’t ask for it. Asking for it made one vulnerable towards others. They could exploit that and strike him where it hurt most. He couldn’t allow that. Maybe Genji…maybe Genji could help him. Closing this chapter of for now he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the present. McCree was still standing there looking at him, but he looked friendly now, not agitated, angry or threatening at all. And Hanzo saw his left hand. It was dangling from his arm in a weird angle. „Your hand…? “

„Oh, that’s alright darlin‘. I don’t care so much about that, Angie will fix that for me when we are back at the base.” McCree nonchalantly answered, shrugging which made his hand wiggle around in a funny way that nearly made Hanzo laugh. But McCree’s words were coming through to him. “I…did that? When?”

“Oh somewhere in the part which we totally forgot has ever happened. Don’t worry about it.” McCree winked. Hanzo smiled back. A real smile now which soothed the chaos in his head. But there it was all over again. His doubt and self-hatred. The thoughts about his brother, the guilt. He had had a few hours of peace from them but the panic attack showed him pretty impressively that he was NOT over it at all.

The rest of the flight the two of them just sat in silence. McCree looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t so after a few hours Hanzo was relaxed enough that he could close his eyes and he eventually dosed of.

 

As he opened his eyes there was darkness around him. He was…levitating? Far away he could make out two little blue lights which were coming closer. Hanzo knew where he was. He was in his dragons’ space. He hadn’t been here in years. Couldn’t reach it even if he wanted to. Slowly Udon and Suki materialized in front of him. They looked….pained? It looked like they were talking to him but Hanzo couldn’t hear anything. They were slowly flying around him circling his space but never coming closer. Hanzo tried to speak but as soon as he opened his mouth he drowned. He was in black water and couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, struggling to get to the surface not moving an inch. And just like that he woke up, shivering and sweating. He looked around remembering where he was. The ship was still flying. And McCree sat in the corner, his hat pulled deep over his face, snoring. He pulled his sleeve up looking at his tattoo. It was warm. Warmer than the skin around it. He slowly stroked over it. But nothing happened. He was a bit disappointed but it seemed that he was rebuilding a connection to his dragons, that they weren’t completely lost as he thought. Even if he still couldn’t hear or feel them.

 

Just as they were about to land McCree woke up. He stood up and stretched a little bit and flinched as he bent his left hand even further to the side by accident. Hanzo felt bad.

“Alright partner, let’s get you on the base!” He opened the door and to Hanzo’s relief no one waited outside the ship. There was a big hallway with a few crates on the side, medical equipment as it seemed. And from the hallway there were several corridors leading away. Some of them had signs for the canteen and training facilities. McCree led him towards a corridor with a staircase going upwards. It was ending in a tower with a glass panorama wall and an office in the middle of it. If you could call this mess even an office. In the middle of it all sat a big…Gorilla?!

“Howdy Winston. Brought this sweetheart with me, I’m heading out again I just need to talk to Angie for a bit!” He tipped his hat and winked at Hanzo as he left the room. Now Hanzo was standing alone in front of that...thing…Winston?

The monkey turned around, looking him over. He even had glasses on his nose. And a banana in his hand.

“Oh my, you are already here, my apologies for this mess!” The Gorilla could talk?! Hanzo tried to maintain his neutral face as he was pretty shocked about the big talking gorilla in front of him.

“Greetings.” He bowed.

“Ah the Shimadas, always so respectful. That’s a nice change in contrast to the rest of the agents haha!“

He leaped and landed a few feet away from Hanzo, startling him and resulted in him standing in his defensive stance ready to fight. Winston immediately took a step back.

“Oh I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done that! I didn’t mean to startle you!” (Hanzo definitely heard that too often today) “My name is Winston. I recalled the agents to this base. Genji is not here until tomorrow but in the meantime we could clarify your role here and I can ask you a few questions alright?”

Hanzo just nodded, relaxing again. This day was entirely too stressful for his nerves…

“Athena, record the interview please.” Winston said, making Hanzo wonder to whom he is talking to as a robotic female voice answered. _‘Recording started for the Interview with Agent Shimada, Hanzo by Winston.’_ An AI, interesting.

“First, do you know you will be working for Overwatch?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Looking at your…history… I need you to take psychological and physical exam with Angela to check if it is safe to have you on the base.” Wow, the Gorilla wasn’t one to talk around the bush.

“Alright.”

“Are you trained in combat Agent Shimada, Hanzo?” Hanzo looked at him blankly. If wasn’t he wouldn’t be here would he? And with his background…why would he even ask this?

“I am.”

“What sort of combat?”

“I can wield any ranged weapon but exceed with my bow and I received excessive combat training in close range of various martial arts.”

“Good, that’s good, so you are a sniper?”

“You could say so, yes.”

“You can train your skills in our training facility. Athena will build you a test run. You can start going on missions as soon as your check up with Angela comes out clean, the team got to know you better and you succeed in Athena’s Training range and got to rank B on it.”

“Very well.”

“I’m sorry but until the check-up I can’t give you any further information about anything but I can show you your room where you can take a short rest before going to Ms. Ziegler.”

“Thank you.”

The gorilla left his office and Hanzo followed him. They went back into the hall with the ship and turned right in a corridor without a sign. There were many doors and some had a personal touch on them, these must be the rooms of the agents. The corridor was pretty long and Hanzo wondered just how many people there were on base. They turned a corner and Hanzo noticed the crumbling walls and the overall not so great looking hallway they were in now. There were no personal touches on the doors and the light was flickering a bit. So they were putting him far away from the other agents. Separating him. That was fine by Hanzo. He liked silence. The door to his room hissed open. It was a simple room. A bed, a table and chair, a small bathroom and a little kitchen corner with a microwave and fridge. “If you need anything just ask Athena, she is always listening.” …Great, that’s exactly what Hanzo needed now. An always listening AI probably told to look after him. Winston left and went the way they just came from.

‘ _Agent Shimada, Hanzo, your room number is 107, please register your fingerprint for the door._ ’ A screen lit up besides the door. It was a touch screen. So he pressed his right thumb on the screen and the light changed to green.

 _‘Thank you. You will be picked up for your check-up in 60 minutes._ ’

Hanzo sighed. He sat his bag besides the bed and took a deep breath. He could feel how tense he was. The whole situation he was in was extremely uncomfortable for him. Well at least he already met 2 of the three people who apparently knew about his past and survived it. How bad could the doctor be? He took a quick shower and sat on the bed to meditate a bit. He even tried to contact his dragons but he couldn’t feel anything. Exactly one hour later, there was a knock on the door. Hanzo opened it, and before him there was sort of an omnic but instead of a face there was a screen. A voice was greeting him.

 ‘ _Hello, I am the auxiliary robot run by Athena. I will bring you to your location. Please follow me._ ’

They returned to the ship hall and went down the first corridor with a sign that said ‘Medical Center’. He never liked hospitals or medical stuff. Because of that he learned how to do most things by his own back when he was still with his clan. Even then he didn’t like their doctor so he always tried to patch himself up. They walked for about five minutes and were standing in front of a wide double door with two portholes in it. As far as he could see, everything was white inside. But he couldn’t see any person.

 _‘You can enter, Agent Shimada. Doctor Ziegler is waiting for you._ ’ With that the AI walked away. Hanzo considered to just walk away but he couldn’t escape this forever anyway so he knocked and opened the door. He could see no one so he looked around. The wall was full with cabinets and equipment. Next to the door, there was hanging a white set of armor and a staff. In the corner was a table with 3 stools and in the center of the room was a sort of hospital bed, but less comfortable. On the right was a door with a porthole and the light was out in that room. To the left there was a sink and a coffee machine with half a dozen used coffee cups stabled on top of it. There was also a door, but it was closed. “Hello?” Hanzo asked in the room. The left door opened. Out of it came a young woman with blond hair in a ponytail. She wore a lab coat and had a clipboard in her hands. And she looked…intimidating. Hanzo tried to swallow down his nervousness.

“Good evening agent Shimada.” Her voice was smooth but her tone was kind of… aggressive? Hanzo couldn’t point out what he didn’t like about it.

“Greeting. You must be Doctor Ziegler?” He bowed.

“That is correct. I will run you through this exam. It will be a physical and psychological exam to see if you are suited to work as an agent.” She had a swiss accent. “I will ask you a few questions first and will then continue with the physical exam. Please sit down at the table.”

She pointed to the table in the corner so he sat down and she sat to the opposite of him. She flipped the first paper on her board over and clicked her pen.

“So you are Hanzo Shimada, former Yakuza Boss and clan leader of the Shimada clan located in Hanamura, Japan, which was specialized in illegal weapons trade and drug trafficking. Is that correct?”

Hanzo had a feeling that she was kind of angry at him. He decided to answer all the questions as short and neutral as possible to get over it quickly.  “Yes…that is correct.”

“You are 38 years old and you are the older brother of Genji Shimada who is an agent here at Overwatch. You want to join us…for what?”

“Yes, that is correct. I want to join…because Genji asked me to. And I support the goals from Overwatch.”

“Do you have any illnesses or handicaps?”

“No.”

“How many drinks of alcohol do you consume in a week?”

“About three bottles of Saké.”

“That is too much. You should reduce the amount, considering your age. Do you smoke?”

“No.” He ignored her little lecturing.

“Are you sexually active?”

“…no.” Hanzo hesitated with that answer. He wasn’t sexually active at all for the last 10 years. And he kind of felt ashamed for that answer just now, as Doctor Ziegler pulled up one of her eyebrows just ever so slightly.

“How many hours of activity do you get a day?”

“4.”

“That is good. I will continue with the physical exam now, please take of your Uwagi and sit on the bed.” Hanzo was surprised that she knew the actual name of his top. He walked over to the bed and took it off. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable under the strict look of the doctor. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened a bit to his heartbeat, taking his blood pressure, shining a light in his eyes and ears and mouth. She turned around to write it in a computer and came back with a needle and some vials. Hanzo tensed up. He HATED needles. „I will take a bit of your blood to make sure everything is alright.“

Hanzo gave her his arm and tried to think of anything other than her jamming the needle in his arm. It was actually really painful. Much more than he remembered it to be. He quickly glanced over and could see that the needle was quite big and that the doctor had an angry look on her face. Oookay, so this is how she handled his past. He couldn’t even say anything against it. After she finished, she put away his blood and did a few things to different vials. She pulled out a pair of latex gloves and a tube of…something.

“Considering the bounty on your head am I right to assume you haven’t visited a doctor in the past 10 years?”

“…yes?” Hanzo was REALLY nervous now. What did she want to do with this stuff?

“Looking at your age then, please make your bottom half free and lean over the bed. I will do a prostate exam on you to rule out any problems in this area.” She walked towards him.

“No!” Hanzo spitted the answer out before he could even think about anything she just said. No, no, no, he would NOT let her allow to do a prostate exam on him. He wasn’t even THAT old, why would she want to do this? He could feel his face burn and took a step back but he was already flush against the bed.

“Don’t make it that hard, I will do it quick, but it needs to be done.” She took another step forward and Hanzo ducked away to the right side going for the door.

“Athena lock the door.”

‘ _Door locked’_

Hanzo turned around. He wasn’t nervous now, he was angry. He wouldn’t allow her to treat him like that. “Open the door”, he growled.

“Agent Shimada, if you want to be a part of the team, I must finish the exam.” She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

“Well I’m not going to be part of the team then.” He snapped back.

“Really? I thought the eldest Shimada wouldn’t be this childish in his behavior. Let us get this over with. Otherwise I have to use different methods to get it done.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo looked at her in surprise. “I won’t let you.” He had told himself that he would be calm and friendly at the base, but this Doctor was really scratching at his self-restraint. He took a defensive stance towards her.

“You are going to fight me?” She looked at him expectantly, studying his face, waiting.

Hanzo was just looking at her. He knew a few techniques to win a fight without hurting his opponent too badly or even knocking them out for a short moment. He was seriously considering this, as the doctor let out a short laugh.

“And here I was hoping for you to attack to use this.” She showed him her left hand in which was a small dart. “A friend of mine left me a few sleep darts and I never got the chance to use them. A pity.” She stowed it away in her pocket. “Anyway, I was just messing with you, Shimada. A prostate exam isn’t necessary, although I would recommend to get one done in the next few years.” She paused for a bit. “You see… I now about your past with Genji. I know exactly how deep your blade cut him in every part of his body. How your spirits tore through him and how many minutes he was laying there alone in the dark bleeding out. I know how he cried out to you to stop, but you wouldn’t. It is hard to stand in front of the man who did this to my husband.”

Husband? She was…married to Genji? Genji was married?! His brother who slept around in Hanamura every night and who just laughed about the idea to start a family one day. To have to take responsibility for something? Hanzo stared at her blankly.

“You understand that I am a bit biased here?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, couldn’t.

“I gave him his body. I was the one who saved him that day. If I ever see you threatening his life or doing something that risks it, I will not hesitate to stop you Shimada.”

“That…that is fine by me.” Hanzo answered quietly, his voice rough. He could understand that everyone was angry. But confronting him each individually was just exhausting. He felt like he was slowly crushed by all the guilt he piled up over the years.

“Can we trust you?” She looked him right in the eyes.

“Yes…I want to be trusted. I want to change. If I could I would undo the mistake all those years ago…”

Angela sighed. “McCree was right. You HAVE your pain written all over you. Makes it difficult to stay angry at you.”

So McCree already got his arm fixed, good. Did he… tell her how it got broken in the first place? Of his panic attack?

“You can go now. I can see your regret, you seem stable enough to be an agent, everyone here has his own burden. But don’t take it too lightly. Your mental health is important, if you ever need someone to talk I can help you. Athena unlock the door.”

_‘Door unlocked.’_

 She turned around dedicating her attention to his blood samples.

Hanzo left her office as quickly as possible and returned to his room. He went into the shower again and sat down on the floor letting the warm water patter over his head. The last hours were so stressful on his body and his mind that he felt he would go insane if he had to encounter another person today. He sat in the shower for over an hour trying to breathe slowly as he heard Athena’s voice. ‘ _Agent Shimada, you are in the shower for over 60 minutes now, do you need help?_ ’ Hanzo was tempted to just ignore her, let her do whatever she would do if he didn’t answer. But he decided against it.

“No, I’m fine.”

‘ _Very well._ ’

He got up and dried himself off and looked in the mirror to brush his teeth. He had bags under his eyes, even though he slept really well today. Doctor Ziegler and McCree were right. You could see the pain in his eyes.

He wanted to sleep so badly, but he feared that the other agents might wanted to visit him.

“Athena?”

‘ _Yes Agent Shimada’_

“Could you…lock the door for me and prevent anyone from disturbing me?”

‘ _Of course, door locked. I will send anybody away who wants to visit you._ ’

Hanzo laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was looking forward to the talk with Genji tomorrow. It wouldn’t be an easy one, but Hanzo needed disclosure. His stomach rumbled. Oh right, he didn’t eat anything besides breakfast. But he wouldn’t leave his room anymore today. So he rolled on his side and closed his eyes drifting of in a restless sleep.

As he opened his eyes he found himself in his dragon space again, floating in the darkness. But his dragons weren’t anywhere to be seen. He wanted to call them but he remembered what happened last time he tried to speak. So he tried to move forward but he couldn’t feel if he was actually moving or not. But the movements of his arms were getting slower. Like the water or whatever it was around him got thicker and thicker. He started to feel exhausted and out of breath even if he didn’t need to breathe at all as he noticed now. The urge to breathe in was unbearable but he held out longer. He couldn’t move now. Frozen in place in the never ending darkness. His left arm started to hurt. He wanted to look at it but he couldn’t move a muscle. It felt like an electric shock running up and down his arm. He tried not to but eventually he opened his mouth to scream and breath and he immediately drowned in the liquid around him. He didn’t wake up immediately like last time. No, he continued to struggle. He felt the substance entering his lungs, burning, destroying him from within. Hanzo could feel his consciousness fade away as he saw a little spark of green in the distance. It was accompanied with two blue lights coming closer. He felt the pain in his lung fade away but the pain in his arm stayed. He could move a little bit now and managed to glance at his arm. His tattoo was glowing bright blue and little thunderbolts were sizzling around it. Like in the fight he had with Genji before he called his dragons. He needed to wake up! What if he was doing just that in the real world just now? With the thought of waking up he jolted out of his bed, tumbling to the floor, breathing heavy with a little sting in his lungs. His tattoo was still slightly glowing. He was drenched in sweat. He looked at his bed, it was a mess. The sheets were crumpled and wet from his sweat. And on one side there was a tear through the fabric. Great. Now he had to get a new one. He looked at his arm again and send a thought out to his dragons. ‘Udon, Suki, can you hear me? Are you still there? I will meet Genji today…maybe you could meet him too?’ Nothing. Just silence. Hanzo let out a little growl. What were those dreams? Why did he have them but couldn’t reach his dragons?

He showered his sweat off and sat on the bed. “Athena, how late is it?”

‘ _It is currently 7:46 am, agent Shimada. I have to inform you that agent Shimada, Genji was at your door this morning at 5:34 am. He wanted to speak to you but I let him know that you didn’t want any visitors now._ ’

Genji was back already? He was really nervous all of the sudden. He needed to get this done or he couldn’t concentrate on anything else.

“Athena? Could you…call Genji to my room?...please”

_‘Of course. I will send agent Shimada, Genji an invitation.’_

Hanzo sat on the bed waiting not so patiently till he decided to stand up and pace around the room. Until he heard a knock and froze in place. “Yes?” He could hear the shakiness in his voice. The door opened and in front of him was his brother. He looked different than two month ago. He didn’t wear his silver armor or helmet and visor. He had on sweatpants and a pullover in black and red. He didn’t wear shoes, Hanzo could see his prosthetic feet and his right hand. His left hand was still human, so was his face but there were thin scars all over it. His black short hair was tousled. On his throat he could see a bit of the cybernetics…as Hanzo had cut his throat, they must have rebuild it with their technology.

“Brother…” Genji looked at him, smiling. He rushed towards him, pulling him in in a tight hug. Hanzo hugged him bag. He could feel some metal parts under Genji’s pullover. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hanzo stepped back. “Genji…I…”

“Let me start. I have a lot to tell you. I know you want to apologize. But let me go first, okay?” Genji interrupted him. Hanzo nodded, as he had a lump in his throat anyway. They sat on his bed facing each other. Genji took notice of his torn sheet and except for a slightly raised eyebrow didn’t say anything to it.

“So as you can see, even though I’m alive, my body changed a bit. I already heard from Angie that she told you that she saved me…and that I’m married “Genji looked a little bit embarrassed. “But let’s start from the beginning.” Genji took a deep breath, his voice sounded less robotic as if he wore the visor but it still had a little mechanic noise with it.

“That day…I was so angry at you. I trusted you with my life, and you took it away without hesitation. That hurt more than the actual wounds. And then there was an angel who saved me. You know I really thought that. Angela was wearing her Valkyrie armor and wings and so I just thought I had died. But she saved me. I can’t remember much of the process, I wasn’t really conscious for that. Angie told me all about it but well, it’s a lot of medical stuff… It took her a year to finish the last operation. And then it took me 5 years to come to terms with my new self. I hated everyone and everything back then. I wasn’t working for Overwatch but for Blackwatch back then. It was a smaller division. McCree was on my team too, I heard you two already met. Well to say it in one word, I was an asshole. After Overwatch was shut down, I went to the Shambali monks in Nepal and met Zenyatta there. He is an omnic monk and I learned to come to terms with myself, learned to accept my body, my new chance. He showed me that I still have a reason to live. It was liberating. During my time there I decided to write letters with Angela, as she was the one who saved me and I never thanked her for that. We became good friends and as I returned we fell in love and now we are married since three years. I am…happy, Hanzo. I understand the pressure you were under in the past. I was always envious of you. That you were the first born getting all the attention from father, your buttoned-up attitude annoyed me and the only reaction I could get from you and father was anger. So I did things that would anger you. I never realized how you never wanted the attention from father. How they manipulated and took advantage of you. Looking back now it is obvious. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize that earlier, it maybe would’ve saved us both from this… So I decided to search for you. It took me few month to find just the slightest clue of you at all. You were hiding pretty well, Hanzo. “Genji chuckled. “But I wouldn’t be your brother if I couldn’t find you anywhere. I finally noticed a pattern in the Shimada Castle incidents. That there would be an assassin every year at the same day. Fighting his way through and leaving, without taking anything. So I came that day to Hanamura and found you. I have to admit, a little bit of that old anger was still bubbling up as I first saw you after all these years. But I could see the pain you were in. I can help you, Hanzo. Don’t let that day in the past affect your every step in the present. I forgive you.” Genji laid a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezed it a bit. “And he forgives you too.” Hanzo felt a little nudge on his left hand, he looked down and found his brother’s green spirit dragon Soba curling around his arm, licking his hand and looking up to him with big eyes. Hanzo felt the tears running down his face. He pulled Soba up to his face. “I’m sorry little one.” He stroked his thumb carefully over Soba’s head. Soba stuck his tongue out looking like a derpy cat and tilting his head to one side before sliding his arm back down and curling into the lap of Genji.

“Genji, I am…so happy for you. I am so glad that you can live your life. But… I don’t know if I could ever forgive myself for what I have done…”

“Hanzo. I didn’t forgive you in just one day. It was a process and I had good and bad days. I can help you. You need to learn to love yourself again. I don’t want to see you like that. It will need time but you can do it. I… I think I felt you last night. Soba showed me, what he saw. He was with your dragons. Hanzo. Where ARE your dragons?”

More tears were running down Hanzo’s cheek. “They are… gone. I can’t feel them or see them. I had this dream last night and I think I saw Soba too. But I was drowning. Yesterday I saw Udon and Suki in my dream, they were talking to me but I couldn’t hear them. They looked in pain. But I can’t reach them anymore Genji.” Little sobs were coming out of Hanzo’s mouth interrupting his words.

“But you had them when you fought me. I must admit they were…weak. It was so easy for Soba to turn them. As if they were just…empty, without their own will. But they are still there, I am sure you will find the connection to them again. You can meditate with me, if you want.”

“Thank you. That would be nice…. Genji? You became such a strong person. I am looking up to you brother. I am proud of you, how you overcame your weaknesses.”

“I had help Hanzo. I didn’t do it all alone. And I am still getting help. It’s not like all the worries will vanish into nothingness one day. They are just not controlling you so much anymore. I am here for you.” Genji pulled him into a hug again.

“That’s the third shoulder to cry on I got offered today.” Hanzo let out a short laugh. “I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Three? Wow, nice score brother!” Genji laughed. “Who did you meet already?”

“McCree, Winston and Dr. Ziegler. I…was not feeling up to seeing anymore new people yesterday.”

“Angie told me about your meeting. I’m sorry, I told her not to be angry with you, same with McCree. But other people can be surprised by their emotions too. I can assure you, they will not be angry with you when you see them the next time.” Genji showed him a reassuring smile absentmindedly scratching Soba behind his ear.

“Thank you, brother.” Hanzo bowed his head down low. He was surprised how mature and wise his brother had gotten. Genji did better than him. Hanzo was battling his problems for 10 years and was still standing at the beginning. Hanzo’s stomach rumbled.

“You are hungry, shall I show you the kitchen and canteen?” Genji offered.

“Yes. But I have one last question.” Hanzo was nervous for the answer. “…Are you in pain?”

Genji’s expression seemed like he was looking back to the past. He was silent for a moment. “Not anymore. I accommodated to this new body. I can still feel most of my body. Angela did a fantastic job to safe as much as possible.” Hanzo sighed, at least he wasn’t in pain anymore. That was good.

He stood up and quickly washed his face in the bathroom, to get rid of the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

He followed his brother through the corridor. Soba was sitting content on his shoulder looking back at Hanzo, tongue sticking out. Hanzo smiled. He could hear people in the kitchen before he entered it. One was a loud and rumbling voice the other one a loud female one. They were apparently fighting over how the eggs should be prepared. They turned the corner and in front of Hanzo had to be the tallest man he ever saw. This guy had muscles all over him despite that he obviously was a bit older with all his grey hair. His left eye was blind and had a scar over it and he had a short beard. He wore a white tank top. Next to him was standing a women with long red hair. She downright looked tiny next to this man but was probably 5’7 feet tall. She was also quite muscular and wore a black shirt and a red overall. Down at her feet there was an orange cat sneaking between their legs. On the table next to them was sitting a really short man with blond hair and a long beard which was braided. He had a piece of scrap in front of him on which he was working with his screwdriver. As they stepped in they all immediately looked up. “Genji you are up so early! Oh and who are you?” the woman greeted them. She looked friendly and lively.

“Good morning Brigitte.” Genji greeted her. “This is my brother Hanzo, he is working for Overwatch since today. Hanzo these are Brigitte, Reinhardt and Torbjörn.” He pointed to the big man first and then to the small man. “Brigitte is Torbjörn’s Daughter.” Hanzo braced himself for any accusations they might throw his way. McCree had told him that only Angela, Winston and he himself knew about his past but you never know. He slipped into his confident leader role. It was honestly the only way Hanzo new how to handle social interactions with people besides Genji.  

“Greetings, my name is Hanzo Shimada.”

“Hello there!” The man named Reinhardt hold out his hand to shake his. Hanzo’s hand vanished in the big hand of the man. “Ohh I didn’t know you had a brother, Genji! Nice to meet you!” Brigitte shook his hand and had a sparkle in her eyes and let out an excited sound. “Ooh, do you have a dragon too? Soba is so cute, how cute would another one be?” Hanzo ignored the little sting and smiled at her. “Yes, I have two. But I’m afraid they are a little bit shyer than Soba. They probably won’t come out till they accommodated to their new surroundings.” He shot her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and noticed the glance Genji gave him, he ignored it. “Aww…well let them know that they will be in good company with me!” She picked up her cat and showed him to Hanzo. “This is Jet. He really likes Soba and I’m sure he will like your dragons too.” She had a pleased look on her face as she noted how Soba was dangling from the cat’s leg looking confused at Brigitte. “Brigitte let that man arrive first before you drown him with your words!” The man at the table let out a rumbling laugh. He glanced at Hanzo’s leg armor and made big eyes. “Is that…silencing armor?” He seemed surprised and excited.

“Oh? Yes it is.”

“Would you mind me having a look at it? It looks really well made! I make armor myself you know? If you ever need something fixed you can come to me!” Brigitte laughed punching her dad on the shoulder. “Quit talking old man!” Hanzo looked at Torbjörn. With that he could work. Talking about strategies, armor or weapons, Hanzo was feeling more comfortable in these topics. “I can lend it to you so you can have a look at it.” Doing people a favor was always a good thing because you can ask for one in return. Also it makes people like one more if they do a favor for you. Some psychological thing… He also showed his trust to the man with lending his expensive armor to him. He shouldn’t have a problem with these three people.

“Are you making breakfast Reinhardt? I’m starving!” Genji asked the big man.

There was a little back and forth between him and Brigitte on who could make the better eggs so they just both made a batch. They sat down and ate the English breakfast Reinhardt and Brigitte prepared. It tasted good. But Hanzo definitely preferred the Japanese kitchen. After they all finished Torbjörn excused himself to continue to work. Reinhardt and Brigitte followed him as they both needed to make adjustments to their own armor. As Genji and Hanzo sat alone in the kitchen, Hanzo could relax a bit again. But Genji looked at him with a disapproving look. “You don’t have to disguise yourself here on base, Hanzo. I saw your old clan leader attitude. You can be yourself. If you constantly disguise yourself it will exhaust you within days.”

“I couldn’t help myself. It’s the only thing I know how to confidently interact with people who are not you…it is difficult to turn this kind of thinking off. I’m sorry, I will try.” Hanzo sighed. Genji was right, but he just couldn’t let the others see the broken state he was in.

“Would you like to know where the training facility is?”

“Yes, lead the way.”

They were walking quietly down the hall. Hanzo noticed that Genji also didn’t make a sound while walking, he had little dampers under his sole. They both were ninjas indeed he chuckled to himself.

As they were nearing the training facilities Hanzo could already hear loud bangs from weapons. He heard a chuckle from Genji. “If you would excuse me a second, I need to surprise someone…” and with that Genji climbed up the wall and quick as lightning scurried through the door. Hanzo walked into the room seeing a small shooting range and an open field with moving dummies on it, to the right there was an area lain out with mats and another door with a sign that that said “Silence please.” on it and on the left there was a small fitness studio with a few barbells and equipment. There was McCree standing at the shooting range, to his left was a small Korean looking girl with long brown hair firing her little blaster into a target. A man with dark skin and dreadlocks was working in the fitness area doing some sort of stretching.

The girl was noticing him first as she had to reload her blaster. “Huh? Hey, who are you?” McCree turned around as she started speaking and seeing Hanzo in the door starting to smile wide. “Howdy Hanzo! I see you survived your first day on base, it can only get better from now on!” He put his revolver away and walked a few steps towards him. He couldn’t see Genji anywhere as he tried to secretly look around. The girl was standing beside McCree now. He bowed to her “Greetings, I’m Hanzo Shimada, I’m the…” “Shimada?!” She interrupted him, “That little shit got a brother?” Her expression damped her sharp words, she was smiling.

“Hana! Be nice to the new agent.” Came from the man in the fitness corner.

“Well, yes I am the older brother of ‘the little shit’” He answered her with a smile, playing along. “And you are Hana?”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“I’m Lucio, nice to meet you.” The man with the dreadlocks was standing next to him holding his hand out. He wore big headphones which were just sitting on his shoulders now. He looked friendly.

“Hello” Hanzo shook his hand. He saw a green spark in the corner of his eyes. Genji was on the ceiling on one of the support beams.

“Do you wanna’ train a bit with us?” Hanzo just wanted to answer McCree’s question as he saw Genji dropping on the floor behind the cowboy, silent like a feather. He held on to his neutral face not giving Genji away whatever his brother tried to do.

Genji stood up behind McCree and quickly poked him in the sides with his index fingers. What happened then was a sight Hanzo will never forget.

McCree let out the highest screech Hanzo ever heard from a man and jumped in the air eyes wide, arms flailing. His hat fell off gliding down to the floor. Genji quickly stepped away to get out of range of the cowboy as he turned around. Genji was laughing loudly while McCree looked like a drowned rat, frowning. Hana jumped a little herself as she was surprised by Genji but then started laughing along Genji and Lucio.

“Hey there, can’t embarrass me in front of the new guy.” McCree managed to look like a kicked puppy.

“I was hoping for a challenge, but I see your age took the best of you.” Genji was still laughing.

“I’m only two years older, you’re an old man yourself Genji! But ya better look out for my heart, Jesus Christ!” McCree let out a sigh to get rid of the shock and then pulled Genji into a hug. “You’re back! How did it go?” Genji hugged him bag, slowly calming down from his laughter. He then greeted the other two. “Everything went as it should. Escorted the target safely to the location.”

“But you!” He pointed to Hana. “I heard that!” She stuck out her tongue towards Genji and his brother quickly grabbed her tongue with his fingers pulling it out a bit. She made wide eyes and stepping towards Genji to release the tension of her pulled out tongue.

“Mhh mmm, nghhh!!”, it came angrily out of Hana’s mouth.

“Don’t mess with a ninja!” Genji stuck out his tongue in return and let hers go. She pulled it in and sulked a bit.

McCree chuckled “Glad to hear that the mission was a success. And where is my favorite dragon?” With a little *poof* sound Soba appeared on McCree shoulders. But not in his tiny form but instead in about the size of a large dog. With the sudden weight added to him, McCree nearly toppled over but Genji steadied him. Soba licked through McCree’s face causing the beard of the man to stick up. “Alright there, easy!” McCree patted Soba on the head letting the dragon lick the side of his face. Hanzo felt his tattoo warm up but as he looked down it wasn’t showing any sign that the dragons were active.

The four of them then continued to talk about the mission, chatting back and forth and Hanzo started to feel left out. So he looked around the room a bit more and noticed a big scoreboard above the door. On top of it was currently an entry of McCree with 126 points, second entry being Genji’s with 124 points, followed again by McCree with 123, then Genji 122, McCree 121 and so on. The two of them seemed to have a little competition going on.

“Hey Hanzo, you goin’ to shoot something? Don’t be intimidated by those numbers over there, Genji and I are doing this for years, we just have a little bit o’ practice.” McCree shot a smile at Hanzo and winked while he was petting Soba’s head who was still sitting on his shoulders, but with each pet he seemed to shrink until he was in his tiny comfortable size again.

“Maybe later. I don’t have my bow with me.” He tried to not look directly at McCree, remembering in what state the man had seen him. Everyone went silent after that, not knowing what to say or what topic to pick so Genji stepped in. “Let me show you the rest of the base, Hanzo.”

Hanzo just followed Genji outside, Soba hurried to catch up to them, this time choosing Hanzo’s leg as his mean of transport slowly making his way up to Hanzo’s chest and snuggling in between his Uwagi and chest right above where the belt closed the jacket. Hanzo had a little smile on his face.

“That went…okay.” Genji sighed. „Hanzo, I’m glad you are here. “ Genji smiled at him and Hanzo felt a warm feeling in his stomach.

Genji led Hanzo around the base showing him were his own room was and how he got to the meeting rooms, where the storage was and from which he could take anything he wanted as long as he entered it into the digital inventory catalog. Hanzo especially took note of that as he saw extra sheets in there. The base even had a little wellness area as the agents in the past liked to have a place to relax other than their rooms. It wasn’t kept tidy since Winston just recalled the agents and as Genji told him, not everyone answered the call and a few weren’t even alive anymore. Hanzo thought about telling Genji about the hints he had gotten from his contacts about Morrison and Amari but decided to do that later. He instead made plans to clean out one of the Turkish bath rooms so that he could use it, it would be nice after a training session and he would be alone because Genji told him nobody used this area at the moment. And if he followed the messy hallway his room was at down, he had a direct path to this area. Genji asked him if he wanted to change rooms and move closer to the other agents but Hanzo actually liked the location of his room. They ended the tour in a community room which was quite big to accommodate the over 100 agents that used to work here. It had a little play area with arcade and game consoles, many beanbags and a couch and in another corner a small library with comfortable looking armchairs. There was a mini cinema that took up the whole side of the room and could be closed off with a big thick curtain. There was also a mini kitchen and a snack machine. In the middle of the room was a giant couch. And with giant, it meant that it was ginormous. As Hanzo laid eyes on that thing he immediately thought of how perfect that thing would be for an orgy, it hadn’t any headrests and had an oval form with tons of pillows on it and looked so soft with the dark red velvet surface.

“What is that thing?” Hanzo pointed to the couch looking questioning at his brother.

Genji looked at Hanzo. “Oh that is our orgy couch. You know it’s a great team building exercise.”

Hanzo just looked at Genji blankly till Genji started laughing real hard. “I’m sorry but you should have seen your face just now! This thing is a joke from McCree. A birthday present from him to Commander Morrison. He used to take up all the space on the old couch as he used to take naps on it after missions. I think the poor man didn’t get any sleep elsewhere. McCree thought it was funny to see Morrison nap on this thing and Jack actually took his naps on it. Because the old couch was gone AND that thing is really comfy. There are a few photoshopped pictures of Jack on this couch that went around base…” Genji chuckled to himself. The room had three doors and just as they went to leave, one of the doors opened and a little woman came in. She was wearing a comfy looking pajama and thick fluffy slippers. She looked Chinese and had a coffee mug in her hand, a book under her arm and a small robot flying around her following her.

“Oh hey, Mei, did you had a good night after yesterday’s mission?” Genji turned towards her. The sudden voice startled her a bit, she didn’t look awake at all. “Huh? Oh Genji, good morning. Uh yes I slept well but I cannot wake up without my coffee.“ She raised her cup a little. “Oh and who are you?” She looked at Hanzo, eyes not opened all the way, yawning after her question. Hanzo bowed to her “I am Hanzo Shimada, I am a new agent as of today. Genji is my younger brother.” He said it like he played back a message. Mei looked a bit surprised and then smiled at him. “Nǐ hǎo.” She bowed down in return dangerously tipping her coffee cup but that little robot flew under it to steady it. “And this is my friend snowball. I’m going to read in the corner over there, you can join me anytime. If you like reading I mean. No one else on base seems to like it. Do you?” She pointed at the library corner. “I actually do enjoy reading sometimes. I might join you sometime.” And Hanzo meant it. Mei seemed like a calm person he wouldn’t need to make conversation with. Just sitting in silent each reading their stories actually sounded nice.

“Oh, great!” She smiled at him and walked over to an armchair. Genji also smiled at him, picking up on the honest answer from Hanzo. That felt…good. He took a few seconds to acknowledge that feeling. Genji and Hanzo were walking back to their quarters as Athena was making herself noticeable over a local speaker.

_‘Agent Shimada, Hanzo, please come to Winston’s office in the next 10 minutes.’_

“Angela probably gave him your exam report and talked with McCree how you did on your way here to give you the missing permissions on base.”

“Ugh…okay.” Hanzo stumbled a bit on his way, thinking back on the panic attack with McCree and the near escalating situation with Dr. Ziegler. He wasn’t so sure about Winston giving him any other permissions.

“Is everything alright Hanzo?” Genji stopped walking and looked at him kind of worried. Soba was back on his shoulder.

“I…am not sure about the permissions…you said Dr. Ziegler…Angela, told you what happened at the exam right?” Hanzo looked to the ground.

“Yes she did. But she told me she believes that you are suitable to work here with us. That you need a bit of help and one confidant, but I was going to be that person anyway, I don’t see a problem.” Genji showed him a reassuring smile.

“Well, yeah. But you know… the way here wasn’t going…too well.” Hanzo felt a little blush creep up his cheeks.

“Oh. So Angela was right with her assumption. She had told me earlier that McCree had broken his prosthetic on his way to the base with you and he had told her he just fell on it inconveniently. But she didn’t really believe him. Did you fight? McCree seemed happy to see you at the training range.”

“I… uhh… I had a panic attack on the way here…” Hanzo was still looking at the floor. He was ashamed to even say this, but he wanted to be more honest especially towards his brother and letting him know a bit more about his emotions. So he wanted to tell him about his panic attack. “I did snap his arm…apparently. I don’t remember it. McCree tried talking to me and calmed me down.” Hanzo was fumbling around with the end of his belt.

“Oh, Hanzo. I am sorry. How do you feel? Did you tell Angie about the panic attack? Do you have them more often?” Genji looked concerned.

“No, I didn’t tell her. It was hard enough telling you this right now and having McCree be the one who helped me out of it. I had them often the first month…after that day. But not recently. Until yesterday.”

“McCree is a good guy, Hanzo. He is my best friend, he wouldn’t use this against you. I’m sure he understands. He really seemed happy to see you. I guess these sort of encounters get people closer together faster. I think you might have made your first friend there Hanzo.” Genji winked at him. Hanzo thought about this for a second. Maybe the cowboy could be his friend. He saw Hanzo in a really bad state and still was friendly towards him and didn’t say anything to the others about it. He should try to build a friendship with the cowboy.

“Mhhh. I will see.” With that Hanzo started walking towards Winston’s office. He heard Genji chuckling.

Winston was already waiting for him. “Ah agent Shimada. I hope you acclimated to the base. I received the report from Angela and talked to McCree. They both think you are suitable to be an agent for Overwatch. You are still on probation but get the same rights as the old agents here. If everything’s going well your probation will be lifted in 1 month and then you are going to be send out on more dangerous missions.”

“Very well.”

“Did you meet everyone of the team already?” Right as Hanzo was going to answer he heard a zip and saw a blue streak coming towards him. He blinked and before him stood a small and slender woman with short brown hair.

“Good day, love! You must be the new recruit Winston talked about. You are Genji’s brother Hanzo right? My name is Lena but on missions I’m called Tracer.” As she was speaking she was leaning back and forth never standing still. On her torso he saw a small machine which glowed in the middle in the same color the streak had been in he had seen earlier.

“Greetings.” Hanzo bowed once again. “You are…fast.”

“Oh, ah, yes. You know I had a little accident with time and now I can skip a few seconds if I like. Winston helped me getting it under control." She shot Hanzo the biggest smile. Lena seemed like an open and energetic person. Exactly the sort of person Hanzo DIDN’T like to be around. It was too exhausting.

“Interesting. Can you use it in combat?” Hanzo really was interested in her condition but just because he saw it as a special weapon and he liked to learn about new weapons.

“Um, yes I can. But only because it has become second nature for me to use it. It wasn’t designed to be a combat ability.” She seemed a bit drawn back after Hanzo’s question.

“Mhh. If you excuse me now. I would like to test the training facility.”

“Oh ah yes, agent Shimada, I stocked up the storage with arrows for your bow. We didn’t really had that sort of ammunition. Please feel free to use them and tell me if they suffice your needs.” Winston called after Hanzo who was already almost through the door, he could see the disappointed look on Tracer’s face.

“Thank you.” Hanzo went back to his room to go and pick up his bow. He didn’t change his clothes. He already wore an Uwagi. For shooting the bow he liked to pull the left sleeve down so that the arrow wouldn’t catch the fabric as he shot it. It also came in handy when he released the dragons. They would have burned the fabric away. Back at the training range he found it to be empty. He looked on the clock in the corner of the room. It showed that it was almost 11:55 a.m. so they must be in the kitchen preparing lunch. Hanzo was a bit hungry himself but he could still feel the fatty breakfast in his stomach. He chose the treadmill to start his training and to warm up his muscles a bit. He ran for 5 kilometers and then did his little body weight routine with sit-ups, pushups, lunches and squats and a few katas to repeat his martial arts training. He then took his time to thoroughly stretch his entire body to retain his agility. He was thinking about using the barbells for some new exercises but decided against it. His mind had enough to do with the new surroundings so he didn’t want to strain his body with a new training routine. He placed himself in one of the shooting range booths and started to test the arrows Winston got for him. They were fine. Even though Hanzo had a few special arrows, for example a sonic arrow, he liked how the arrows flew. He got bullseye after bullseye and decided to shoot some patterns in the target so that he didn’t destroy the arrows with repeated bullseye shots and so that he didn’t have to change the target disc all the time. At the end of it, Hanzo had spelled his name in Kanji spread out on several target discs. He looked up at the score board and decided to give it a try. “Athena, could you show me the training course McCree and Genji use for the scoreboard?”

_‘Of course.’_

On the range with the dummies, some started moving or switching places, a few obstacles started to pop up and some dummies with the tag ‘Civilian’ also were added to the range. Hanzo looked at it for a bit, seeing how everything moved. “What is the goal?”

_‘The timer is set to two minutes. Enemy targets give you plus points, if you hit friendly targets they reduce your points back to zero. The more points you get at the end, the better.’_

Mhh, he looked at the scores and at the amount of his arrows. They should be enough be he wouldn’t have enough time to change his quiver all the time.

“Athena, could you send your auxiliary robot down here to help me get my arrows during the test run?”

_‘Of course agent Shimada, I will be there shortly.’_

He carried his arrows over to the range and placed them nearby as the door opened and the AI walked in. She positioned herself near the quivers and Hanzo instructed her to push the arrows from the back closer to him as he went to through them. He took a deep breath. “Start.”

On the wall opposite from Hanzo was blinking a red light. Three times then it changed to green and the targets started moving.

Hanzo started shooting. He found it to be relatively easy to get headshots and he could distinguish friendly and enemy targets with ease. He was very focused on the task and shot as fast as it was possible for him. He knew McCree and Genji had an advantage with their fast firing weapons but Hanzo trained himself to shoot faster and faster to keep up with these kinds of weapons so he didn’t think that his score would be so different from the other two. He heard the door but couldn’t allow himself to turn around. He ignored whoever just came into the training range to finish his run. As the timer went to zero, the red light was blinking once again and a little signal was heard.

‘ _Test run over. Final score: 131 points, by agent Hanzo Shimada’_

131? That was 5 points better than the best score on the board. Hanzo smiled to himself, he was proud of his archery skill and that just showed how good he was at it.

“You must be kiddin’!” Hanzo turned around. He found McCree staring at him with an open mouth. “Do ya know how hard I worked for that score? You can’t just…walk in here and put Genji and me on our asses like that!” McCree still stared at him with disbelief.

“Well I told you my bow and body are a big enough threat. I wasn’t lying to you.” Hanzo said with a slightly proud of himself undertone.

“Yeah ya know, with those biceps’ of yours you look like you could crush heads with your bare hands, but damn that was impressive! How can you shoot this fast?” McCree tipped his hat up a bit and looked him over.

“Training.” Hanzo was blushing a bit. Nobody ever commented his body before. He took it as a compliment. He HAD big biceps. He needed to have strong arms to pull the string of his bow, which was set on a very high draw weight.

“Man you just gave me new motivation to train harder. Can’t just let ya walk in here and nonchalantly claim the first place.” McCree laughed.

“Well I just did.” Hanzo smiled smugly at him and crossed his arms in front of him as he turned fully around.

“You …uhh..“ McCree looked at him with a strange expression and Hanzo worried he was being too arrogant.

*

Holy. Shit! What did McCree just see now? That archer was insane, he shot the targets with such precision and such speed McCree could barely follow with his eyes. It was a sight to behold for sure. Hanzo seemed different when he was training. He was so focused and confident. And he had his left side of his jacket pulled down, as McCree noticed now! He glanced down and saw the small nipple and the dragon tattoo which ended a bit over it on his chest. He could see some sweat drops running down the curve of his arms reflecting the light. McCree needed to focus on something else, because damn he got hot under his clothes and the blood was definitely running away from his brain. What did he want to say again?

*

“McCree? Are you alright?” Hanzo was worried now. The cowboy looked like he just had a stroke and starred into nothingness.

“Huh? Oh uh yeah I’m very alright, thank you.” With that he turned around walking away quickly. “There’s still food in the kitchen if ya want some.”, he added just as he passed the door.

Hanzo looked at the spot McCree was standing at a few seconds ago. Did he say something wrong? Hanzo frowned but finished his training. He should take a shower and eat something.

*

McCree made sure to get away from Hanzo as quickly as possible, because the bulge in his pants began to draw attention to itself. McCree was surprised of himself. He didn’t had anyone in his bed for a long time, yes. But to get a boner just at the sight of some naked skin and muscles…? Well, paired with the confidence Hanzo radiated it gave McCree some ideas. As he noticed where his thoughts were going he quickly thought of something else. This was the brother of his best friend, he knew him for just 2 days and put him through a panic attack already. He wasn’t even sure if the archer was playing for his team or not. But the intricate dragon tattoo on his arm, wrapping around his biceps and ending just above his nipple… The thought of Hanzo’s dragon snapped McCree out of it. He didn’t see Hanzo’s dragon yet. Soba was always somewhere around the base and judging by Hanzo’s blue glowing eyes and the tattoo he had, he must have a dragon too, right? He should ask him about it next time. Maybe he could learn a bit more about Hanzo through his dragon. Soba often showed the same emotion Genji had even if the two weren’t at the same location.

*

Just as Hanzo left the training facility, Genji and Mei were walking towards it. Mei looked much more awake now. Hanzo smiled at them and went on his way. As he turned a corner he could hear a “What the fuck Hanzo?!” from Genji, which made Hanzo chuckle to himself. He was sure his high score wouldn’t be there for long as the two seemed to be motivated enough to kick him of the first place. He needed to be better in the future.

As he arrived in the kitchen he could see the left over plate with a Chinese dish. It consisted of rice and various vegetables in a dark sauce. Apparently Mei had cooked today. This was more to Hanzo’s liking than the fat breakfast he had earlier. He warmed his meal up and sat down in the corner and slowly let the air out of his lungs. He usually liked silence. But now he wished someone would talk to him. He listened to himself, looking for any signs that his dragons were there. But it was just silent. Hanzo had a lump in his throat and put the rest of his meal aside. He had mourned the loss of his dragons, even if he thought it was a fair punishment for him. But seeing Soba around made it even worse now. He missed his dragons deeply. He should talk about it with Genji.

He decided to give his mind some distraction. He got a new sheet for his bed and then went on to clean the wellness area. It was physical work that allowed his mind to be empty and relaxed. He also discovered a balcony with a few lounge chairs on it that was meant for cooling off after sauna. It had a beautiful overview over the ocean and cliffs the base was laying at. Just as Hanzo finished the sun was setting so he sat down on the balcony and watched the sunset. The thoughts came back but weren’t as bad as before. The last sunrays of the spring sun warmed his face and he smiled to himself. He maybe found a new home. Genji was still alive, he had a purpose again. He would work on himself and then eventually he would get his dragons back. As he the last sun ray was gone, he closed his eyes. He sat cross-legged and took deep breaths. He tried to remember the feelings he had whenever he contacted his dragons and tried to replicate them. He thanked them for helping him in the fight with Genji and also apologized for him not caring about them all those years. He felt a warmth on his arm but didn’t open his eyes. He was in his dragon space now. He could move almost freely. He still didn’t dare to open his mouth, but it did feel better than before. In the distance there were two light blue lights as they were coming closer. And this time he could see his dragons again. Their expression didn’t change but they had a bit more light in their eyes as they circled around him. Hanzo felt warm. The feeling was spreading to his whole body. It was comfortable. And it almost felt like home. Something was still missing but this progress got his tears flowing over his cheek. He just levitated there in silence, watching his dragons.

*

McCree had cleaned his room, washed his clothes, cleaned peacekeeper twice, tried to read a book with Mei but failed miserably in concentrating on the book till Mei kicked him out because he couldn’t sit still, and then decided to go for a smoke on the rooftop. It was getting dark so he watched the sunset. It was always beautiful to see. As the last sunray vanished, he noticed a light blue glow. He was curious and leaned over the balustrade and looked down on the balcony of the abandoned wellness area. He saw Hanzo sitting cross-legged in one of the chairs. First the blue light was only coming off from his tattoo but then it slowly spread around his whole body. McCree was mesmerized. The man looked so at peace it was quite the beautiful sight. He could see tears running down the archer’s cheeks as they reflected the blue lights. As nothing else happened McCree slowly retreated inside. He didn’t want to spy on Hanzo and that looked like a personal moment he didn’t want to disturb.

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I am very impatient and can't wait to release the prewritten chapters with a few days inbetween them. So here, just have them all. ^^

The next day Hanzo was awake as early as usual. The sun was about to rise and so he was on his way to the training facility. He couldn’t hear or see anybody on his way over there, apparently no one was awake yet. He got through his body workout routine and fired a few arrows at the dummies to warm up. (He got headshots on all of them and didn’t really need a warm-up)

“Athena, could you start the training program Winston asked me to do?”

_‘Of course Agent Shimada’_

Hanzo watched as the dummies were moved again. Some of them had a sort of laser pointer strapped to them and more obstacles were brought up near where he stood.

‘ _Please put on the tracking vest on your right. Goal of this training course is to eliminate all of the targets that are not civilian and not to get hit yourself.’_

Hanzo looked to the right and saw a container with a few of these vests laying on top of it. So he had to move this time and it wouldn’t be about how fast he fired but how well he aimed and moved. He took a few full quivers to his place to run back to when he ran out of arrows. So he put on the vest, which luckily didn’t restrict his movement and lined up at the start point. He focused on the task and got serious. “Start.”

Once again, the lights were blinking and as they turned green he started. Hanzo had to roll and duck behind cover, the lasers were set to random firing rates so he couldn’t predict them. He was elegantly jumping from cover to cover, searching for high ground, never hitting a civilian target and shooting dummy after dummy, most of them from behind. He was constantly moving and sliding around the course only stopping shortly if he needed to switch his quivers. As he started to sweat he searched for more targets to shoot but there weren’t any. As he thought the course had ended directly besides him a target popped up. He turned around to shoot it and could only stop himself in the last second as he saw that it was a civilian. Heh, nice mean ending. He heard the sound that ended the training course. He stood up and put the vest away.

_‘Perfect score, rank A+’_

Of course he had a perfect score, Hanzo didn’t expect anything else from himself. Winston should be happy with Hanzo then. He packed his stuff together and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He was still the only one awake as far as he could see. So he made himself a little light breakfast and sat down to eat it. He got halfway through as the door opened and a very tired looking Dr. Ziegler walked in.

“Oh, Hanzo, good morning.” She didn’t even looked at him and went straight towards the coffee machine and fridge. As her cup filled with coffee she took out a big piece of a chocolate cake from the fridge and sat down on the table Hanzo sat at. She closed her eyes and it looked like she was sleeping while drinking from her hot coffee and slowly eating her cake, her head nodding up and down sometimes. Hanzo looked at the cake. He didn’t had something sweet for…months? Years? He didn’t allow himself anything even though his biggest weakness were sweets and baked goods. And now his mouth watered at the sight of this rich chocolaty goodness. Angela had deep circles under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept in days. “Uh, good morning doctor.” Hanzo finally pushed out. He didn’t really know what to expect from her after their first meeting.

“Don’t mind me sleep-eating here, I just forgot to sleep…again.” She slowly opened her eyes. “Your blood didn’t show any abnormalities by the way, everything looks good, you are very healthy.”

“Shouldn’t…Genji remind you to sleep?” Hanzo asked before he could stop himself. He shouldn’t interfere in the relationship of his brother.

“Yeah, well you know I build an on-off switch into him so that I can have my peace for a while,” she deadpanned. Hanzo looked at her with a puzzled expression. She was joking…was she?

“Meine Güte, that was a joke. He is probably searching for me again just now. He knows he shouldn’t disrupt me when I’m working but if I do that for too long he will come to get me out of my office. Sometimes I just need to finish things so I asked Athena to always tell me when someone is going to enter my office and I hide from him until he gives up because he knows I’m stubborn in this matter.” Hanzo looked at her with a slightly amused look. So Genji found himself someone who could stand up against him. That was good, he needed someone with a strong will…and strong nerves. Just as she said that the door of the kitchen opened and a tired looking Genji walked in.

“Angela…I finally found you. I was up all night, you know I don’t sleep so well without you at my side. You are overworking yourself again.” Genji was mumbling at her, looking like he was just sleepwalking and picked her up from the chair into his arms as if she weighed nothing. It seemed like he didn’t notice Hanzo at all. Angela just let it happen, apparently she was used to this. Genji pressed a kiss on her forehead and Angela snuggled up against him. Hanzo had to look away at that openly displayed closeness and love between the two. He was happy for his brother but it hurt too much knowing he himself was all alone. “If you want some, you can take a piece out of the fridge, it’s made with Swiss chocolate” Angela winked at him as she was carried out of the kitchen. Hanzo saw her pointing at the last bites of her cake. The door closed behind them and Hanzo just sat there, wondering. Genji was right. Apparently Angela wasn’t angry anymore. Hanzo got up and took a small piece of the cake out of the fridge. He was eagerly taking a bite from it and closed his eyes as all the chocolate and sugar touched his tongue. The cake was fluffy with a creamy frosting and it was delicious. Hanzo let out a small moan as it was so long ago he tasted something like this. The piece of cake was gone in a minute and Hanzo had to restrain himself to not eat another piece.

As Genji was out for the next few hours, Hanzo thought about what he should do now.

_‘Agent Shimada, Hanzo, please come to Winston’s office now.’_

Hanzo sighed and got up, going on the way over to Winston’s office.

“Agent Shimada! Ah, ugh, Athena just told me your training score and, uuh, I see you did exceptionally well on it! That are good news. So, uh the next step would be to integrate you into team training to get to know the fighting styles of the other team members better.” Winston seemed surprised at his score, as if there would be anything else to be expected from Hanzo, ts. “The next group training is scheduled at 14 o’clock. There isn’t any exact training program but you can watch the agents at their training and everyone is encouraged to get a new training partner each time. I got some official clothes in your size here.” Winston handed him a pack of clothes. He would look at them at his room. “You don’t have to wear them on missions, but the communicator is mandatory.” Hanzo saw the little tech piece on top of the clothes.

“Thank you.”

Back at his room he looked through his clothes. There was a blue sweat jacket with the Overwatch sign on one of the sleeves and dark sweatpants. Also some dark grey wide cargo pants, that could come in handy, they seemed robust. Even if he really liked his own light and wide pants. He also found a dark grey tank top that seemed like it would be a tight fitting. The collar was coming up to serve as a half mask that would cover his mouth and nose. Under all the stuff there was a very slim and light Kevlar vest. It was grey and white with some orange accents. Hanzo put the tank top and the pants on and looked in the mirror. The top WAS tight fitting, but he didn’t feel restrained and could move just fine with it. He had to test how good he could breathe through the fabric, even if it seemed fine just now. But it would definitely be nice to not be recognized immediately on missions. The pants were bit looser than his own but made out of a thicker fabric. He put the vest over the tank top and found it to be surprisingly flexible. He decided to train a bit with the new clothes to see if he liked them. A Kevlar vest would definitely be nice for missions but only if it didn’t influence his movement and aim. He looked at the clock over his door. 9 o’clock. As Hanzo didn’t train as long as he liked yesterday and as he didn’t want to change his cloth again, he decided to test the new gear now. So he went back to the training facility, surprised as he saw a cowboy standing at the dummy test range. McCree seemed very concentrated on the task, he was doing the test Hanzo beat him and Genji at. The cowboy was good. Very good. He was firing and loading his revolver in split seconds and sometimes there could be only one shot heard and more than one target was falling over. Hanzo stopped at the door and watched him. McCree could actually be a threat to him if he wanted to be one. The winner would be the person who drew their weapon faster. McCree shot the last dummy and Athena announced the score.

_‘130 points for agent Jesse McCree.’_

Jesse? So that was his name. It suited him. McCree seemed pretty angry, seeing that he was one point short of reaching Hanzo’s score. Hanzo let out a huffed laugh startling McCree into spinning around and raising his weapon. Hanzo immediately tensed and froze in place. McCree was standing too far away for Hanzo to do anything to stop him, if McCree pulled the trigger now.

“Ah shit, sorry!” McCree spilled out, putting his weapon away immediately as he saw that it was only a team member behind him. Looking quite a bit shocked that he even turned around with his weapon drawn. Hanzo relaxed a bit but was still drawn back. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with trust issues and problems from the past. As Dr. Ziegler had told him. Everyone on base here had his own package.

“Hanzo! I’m sorry! I didn’t really mean to…I was lost in my thoughts!” He saw the pain in McCree’s eyes. He was angry at himself for raising his weapon at a teammate. As it WAS dangerous, he didn’t pull the trigger after all so it was fine by Hanzo now.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to startle you, I should be more aware of my silence and about all of you not used to me being around.” Hanzo bowed his head in an apology.

“No, that was entirely my fault. What…are you wearing?”

“Winston gave it to me, I went here to give it a test run to see if I can move and breathe with it.”

*

For god’s sake, what did he just do?! He was so lost in his thoughts that he pulled his gun at a team member, at Hanzo! Yeah he startled him, but that was no excuse to be that lost in thoughts that he forgot where he was and getting his defenses all up and ready. If Reyes would still be here he wouldn’t even make the effort to drag Jesse’s ass to a more private room but just yell at him right here and then how much of an idiot he was. As McCree was looking at Hanzo again, who was relaxing now, he noticed what the archer was wearing. And holy shit, that vest and top were tight. It really flattered him. And the half mask gave him something mysterious and drew the attention to his dark eyes. Why did he have to look that good in all of his clothes?? First the tittie now that?! McCree couldn’t just run away every time Hanzo wore something pretty. He had a feeling him admiring Hanzo’s body would still happen if Hanzo wore a potato bag.

“I….ugh…I need breakfast. Sorry again, see ya!” And with that he hurried out of the room. If he would stay in there he wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t just stand there drooling on the floor while he watched Hanzo train in…this! He already dreaded the team training later today.

McCree hurried to his room instead of the kitchen. He took a cold shower in his room to cool off but that didn’t help against his raging boner. He didn’t wanted to but that damn thing wasn’t going away on its own, as he noticed. So he almost reluctantly reached down to touch his cock at the base, slowly dragging his hand up to the tip, circling a finger around the head, picking up a drop of precum and stroking his hand back down. He let out a grunt. He could feel ashamed about this later, that he was having a wank about the brother of his best friend right now. He picked up the speed. This wasn’t going to be one of his hour long sessions where he would deny himself his orgasm about 10 times until he would let himself finally come. No this was going to be quick. He already felt his lower stomach tighten with pleasure and he arched his back, furiously fucking into his hand now. Behind his closed eyes he saw an image of Hanzo on his knees closing his mouth around his cock. “Fuuuuck!” The first row of cum landed against the shower wall, followed by another and another, his orgasm seemingly infinite. At the end of it McCree was breathing heavily and saw the proof of his forbidden thoughts being swept away by the water.

*

Hanzo watched as McCree hurried out of the training hall…again. What was his problem? Was he still angry with Hanzo? Yesterday McCree seemed rather fond of him. Hanzo huffed and turned to his training, deciding that this was none of his concern right now. He could maybe talk to Genji about this later, he seemed to really like the cowboy, maybe he understood what was going on.

But he really liked the new clothes. They were comfortable and he had no problem breathing through the fabric. It was tight enough that it wouldn’t interfere with a fired arrow. As Hanzo finished testing the clothes and pushing himself to his limits it was 11 o’clock. So he could test the steam bath and then eat something for lunch before the team training started. He collected his bow and arrows and brought them back to his room and took a towel and a bottle of shampoo with him as well as the sweatpants and pullover to change into afterwards. As he arrived at the wellness area he started the steam bath and took off his clothes to clean himself in the shower room. He took his time to let the bath warm up properly and have it really steamy. As he entered the steaming bath he took a deep breath feeling the burn of the hot air in his lungs. He sat down on one of the benches on top of his towel and clothed his eyes. That was wonderful. He could feel his muscles relax and with that his mind began to calm down too. He nearly fell asleep but his head falling to the side woke him up again. He was completely wet now, sweat beads rolling down his chest and hanging at the tips of his hair. So he got out and turned the bath off and went to the shower room again. He was feeling all relaxed and cozy now, except for the short time in which he stood under the freezing cold water under the shower to clean of the sweat. But now on his way back to his room, wearing the comfortable Overwatch clothes he felt as if he had never been that relaxed. He went to the kitchen to cook himself something to eat or maybe someone else had already cooked for the team. He could definitely smell something coming from that area. As he entered the kitchen he would have liked to turn around immediately and leave. The kitchen was full. Sitting at the table were Torbjörn, Mei and Tracer, at the stove was standing Reinhardt stirring something in a big pot and Brigitte was cutting a big loaf of bread into slices. Lucio was putting the dishes on the table and poured everyone some juice into their glasses. He looked up to see Hanzo before he could silently walk away again. “Oh hey, Hanzo, you wanna join us for lunch? There’s enough for everyone.” He smiled at him and promptly put another set of dishes down on the table.

Hanzo reluctantly sat down. His relaxation was gone again and he tensed up a bit being surrounded by so many people he didn’t really knew and knowing that each one of them was a trained fighter one way or the other. He was supposed to be one of them but he didn’t feel like he was part of the team. They had their own special dynamic Hanzo was still unfamiliar with. Reinhardt put the big pot in the middle of the table on a coaster. It looked like some sort of chili. Brigitte put down the bread and gave everyone a slice. As plates were filled with the chili con carne Hanzo noticed several curious looks in his direction. There was a short silence as everyone was digging into their meal until Brigitte looked at him. “Did you settle in already? I heard about your high score, McCree and Genji weren’t too happy about that!” She laughed.  
“I’m fine thanks. The chili tastes good. Thank you very much.” He answered shortly. Reinhardt put a hand onto Hanzo’s shoulder. “Hah, thank you! It’s an old recipe I learned from my mother. She was the best cook I knew!” Hanzo tensed under the physical contact.

“So, you and your brother just met again recently? Where were you before?” Lucio asked him. Hanzo felt a lump in his throat. He knew these kind of questions would come sooner or later. “We…had a…confrontation years ago. He just recently approached me again and asked me to join Overwatch.”

“Oh, so do you know…why he has all those injuries? I never asked him, it felt too private.” Brigitte tuned in.

“Must have been some nasty fight. I wonder how the other guy looked. I was on that transport ship as Angela found him, was looking really bad there for a few hours. Did you knew that this happened to your brother?” Torbjörn tuned in.

“I…didn’t know about it until I recently met him again.” Hanzo pressed the words out. He had flashbacks of the night and tried to think of something else but if they kept asking him about it that would be impossible.

“Ohh, you must have been devastated to hear the news then! To see his own brother so wounded. Good thing that Genji deals with it pretty well.” Tracer chimed in.

“Yeah but if I ever got to know who did this…” Torbjörn left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. “Letting a man just sit there bleeding out in the dark...poor kid was so young back then.”

Hanzo felt the nausea rising up his throat. He couldn’t stay here. They would kill him if they ever found out. He could never be a part of this team, he would have to lie constantly and if he ever revealed something…

“Now let’s stop invading Genji’s privacy here, it is obviously a difficult topic even for Hanzo. He just learned about Genji’s fate.” Reinhardt interrupted the others who were progressively getting more agitated.

“I’m sorry…” Hanzo needed all his willpower to press the words out and get up from his seat. He left the kitchen as quickly as possible. The others were apologizing to him about the difficult topic but Hanzo didn’t really take note of that anymore. He had to consciously press the air out of his lungs and suck it back in or he would just suffocate here and then. His stomach felt like it was flipped over. He staggered down the hallway away from the others towards his room but it was still so far away. He couldn’t just collapse here in the hallway. He leaned on the wall breathing heavily and swallowing down his nausea. His left arm felt hot and as he looked at it the tattoo was glowing once again. He felt mocked. His glowing tattoo just showed him what he couldn’t have anymore. Which just made the oncoming panic attack worse. He huffed heavily as the door directly next to him opened. And of course it was the cowboy who came out of it. Hanzo wanted to turn away from McCree as he noticed him.

“Howdy… Ooookay, what’s wrong sugar? Another panic attack?“ McCree looked worried. And besides his past experience which ended in his prosthetic hand being broken he touched Hanzo at his shoulders to get him to look at him. Hanzo didn’t fight back. He couldn’t. He felt paralyzed and couldn’t breathe, just like he felt in his dragon space. McCree pulled him against his chest and into his room. “It’s alright darlin’. We’re in my room, nobody can see you. Just let go, I gotcha’, don’t worry.” McCree mumbled these words to Hanzo who couldn’t even listen to one of them, he only heard a static noise in his ears. He felt something soft beneath him and realized that he was laying on a bed, McCree behind him pulling him into a tight hug and slowly stroking his hand up and down Hanzo’s arm. He felt the warmth of McCree against his back and his strong arms around him and he felt safe. Could let go of the nasty feeling which was nearly making him vomit. He was at the edge of hyperventilating as the first tears began to fall. He couldn’t stop the hard sobs that were coming out of his mouth and he pressed his fingers into McCree’s arms, holding onto him. Hanzo didn’t care right now that he was this vulnerable in front of McCree. All he could care about was how safe he felt in his arms, how good it smelled all around him. Rich and musky. He would definitely regret this later but now he just didn’t care.

*

As McCree left his room on the way to the kitchen he basically ran into a hyperventilating Hanzo leaning on the wall next to his room. He pulled him into his room onto his bed to hug him tightly and helping him through his panic attack as touch had helped the last time too. His tattoo was glowing once again but his eyes weren’t and he didn’t seem THAT out of it. Or he didn’t view McCree as a threat anymore. He mumbled all sorts of reassuring words to him not even sure if Hanzo could hear him. The man was sobbing hard in his arms. From time to time he let out a pained noise, nearly a scream but too muffled from the crying and lack of air in his lungs. These noises crawled under McCree’s skin. He felt his eyes watering a little at this immense pain the other man seemed to have and hugged him even tighter. It didn’t end soon like the last time. It was like Hanzo had infinitely many tears that he held back over the years which were coming out all at once now. So McCree just laid there with Hanzo until his sobs were dying down. As the man went completely silent, McCree heard the familiar breathing sounds from someone who just fell asleep. He decided not to wake him up immediately giving the man a few minutes of silence of his thoughts. He must be exhausted. So he carefully pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans without waking Hanzo up. He looked at the time. It was shortly after 13 o’clock now. He absolutely couldn’t be at the team training today. Not with what happened here. And Hanzo probably wouldn’t want to be there either. So he wrote Genji a message.

(13:06) Hey. Can’t come to team training today. Your brother needs my help.

(13:06) Genji: What happened? Is he okay? Where are you?

(13:06) He had…a panic attack. Don’t tell him that I told you. Just letting ya know why we won’t be there. He’s sleeping now.

There was a pause till Genji finally answered.

(13:08) Genji: Thank you Jesse.

McCree put his phone away. If it weren’t for that panic attack he would actually really like the situation right now. After a few minutes he heard the buzz of another message.

(13:14) Genji: I’ll just tell them that you are high again and that my brother isn’t used to the “foreign” food yet. ;)

McCree smiled at the last text. Winston would be kind of angry with him but if that meant that nobody knew what was going on with Genji’s brother then so be it.

Hearing the little snores from the other man and laying on his comfy warm bed McCree closed his eyes bathing in the contact to Hanzo he definitely won’t be getting once the man woke up. In a little selfish act he pulled him closer towards him and dosed of into a dreamless slumber.

As McCree opened his eyes he was laying alone on his bed the place next to him cold. God damn it, he wanted to talk with Hanzo about what happened. That wasn’t healthy to just run away from his problems. Maybe Genji would have more luck with his brother. After all McCree was just some guy Hanzo met two days ago.

*

As Hanzo opened his eyes he didn’t know where he was. He was laying on a bed and a very warm person had his arm around him laying at his back. Slowly the memories were coming back of what happened in the kitchen and him stumbling right into McCree’s arms. So the cowboy saw this again. Great. He was tensing up at the close contact and the imminent confrontation and was going right into another panic attack as he heard the slow and steady breathing of a man who was sleeping. Hanzo carefully pushed the arm of the other man down from him, stopping every time McCree moved a bit or his breathing pattern changed. He then stood up, one inch at a time so that the movement of the mattress wouldn’t wake him up and finally walked out of the room missing his leg armor more than ever right now. He took the direct route to his room. A look on the clock told him that it was shortly after 3 o’clock now, so team training was probably still going on right now but that was the last place on earth he wanted to be right now. But a punching bag would definitely be nice right now. Hanzo was so angry with himself, the guilt was pressing down on him again and he just felt extremely uncomfortable to be here on base. He put on his usual clothes and the leg armor to at least have something familiar his mind could concentrate on. He pulled out his phone and wrote Genji as message to the number he gave him yesterday.

(15:23) Can we talk?

With the team training he wasn’t actually expecting an answer right away but he heard the little ding sound of an incoming message.

(15:24) Genji: Of course. I will shower quickly and be at your room then.

Hanzo patiently waited in his room for his brother. Or he seemed patient on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out and didn’t know what to do with himself. His tattoo never lost the soft glow since his panic attack and he didn’t know what to make of it.

30 minutes later there was a knock on his door and his brother came in. He took one look at Hanzo and hurried over to him pulling him into a hug. “Anija.”

As Genji hugged him he felt a weight on his shoulders and a lick across his cheek. He glanced over and saw Soba sitting there looking at him worriedly. _“You are in pain.”_ He heard the voice in his head. It was the first time since their reunion that Soba had talked to him.

“What happened brother?”

“The others…were asking about your injuries, who the person was and what they thought about this person. I…couldn’t stand all their hate towards me without them even knowing that they were talking to me.”

Genji had a disapproving look on his face. “I told them that was a personal topic I didn’t wish to talk about. I didn’t think they would bother you with these kinds of questions. I’m sorry. But it doesn’t matter what they are thinking about this. I forgave you Hanzo. They don’t have the right to judge my decision in that topic.” Genji had a serious look on his face. He noticed the glow of Hanzo’s tattoo.

“Can you….feel your dragons again?” He said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

“No…” Hanzo looked at his tattoo, warm and glowing, useless.

“Would you like to meditate with me? I have an idea.”

Hanzo just nodded.

“Let’s go then. Team training is over and tonight is movie night so nobody should be in the training facility right now. There is a meditation room that is more suitable to reach a relaxed state than this small room here.”

Hanzo didn’t really want to leave his room but when Genji said it was more suitable then he would go.


	7. Chapter 7

The meditation room was the door with the “Silent please” sign on it. Inside was a square room about 5 meter in every direction, the floor was lined with soft matting and one wall was fully covered with a mirror from floor to ceiling. In one corner was a stack of blankets and pillows and some incense and candles on fire safe holders. Genji got some of the incense, lit it and then placed it a few feet away from the middle of the room and sat down next to it.

“Maybe Soba and I can help you reach your dragon. I have a theory why you can’t reach them.”

Hanzo sat down in seiza across from Genji. He put his hands in Genji’s waiting open palms.

“I think you have to forgive yourself Hanzo. Your dragons are suffocating in your guilt. You locked them away thinking you didn’t deserve them and now you have to free them again. You said you were drowning in your dragon space unable to move. That is what your dragons are feeling right now. Let go of the guilt Hanzo. It won’t undo your mistake and it shouldn’t because it made you a better person in the end. But you suffered enough to let the guilt press down on you that hard.”

“I am no better person now…” Hanzo started but Genji interrupted him.

“You are. You decided to fight on the good side. You are not sitting in Shimada castle right now discussing how you could increase the income of your illegal weapon dealing or standing in the cellar ‘interrogating’ one of your business ‘partners’. You feel guilty. That alone shows how much you regret your decision. But now it is time to let go of that. To free your mind and your dragons and live a life you deserve. You can’t deny that yourself forever Hanzo or it will kill you in the end.” Hanzo looked at his brother. It still felt unfair to forgive himself for the unspeakable things he did to his brother.

“Say it. Say you forgive yourself.” Genji showed a serious expression.

“I can’t.”

“You can. Just say the words. You don’t have to believe them…yet.“

Hanzo took a deep breath. “I…forgive myself.” He nearly choked on those words but could feel a twitch on his arm.

“Good.” Genji pressed his hands. “Those feelings won’t come over night. But that was the first step. You are doing great anija. Come on. Say it again one more time before we turn towards your dragons.“

Breathe in. “I forgive myself.” Breathe out. Genji smiled at him. Hanzo had to admit it felt good. And seeing Genji being happy with Hanzo forgiving himself made it a lot easier to actually believe it.

“Close your eyes and go in your dragon space. I will send Soba to you. Through him I can see what’s happening. Just concentrate on my voice okay?”

“Okay.” Hanzo closed his eyes and concentrated. Black all around him. But this times his dragons were there immediately circling around him ever so slowly. Same pained expression on their face. He could move a little bit but still couldn’t breathe. Before a panic could settle in there was a green spark and Soba joined in circling around Hanzo but held a little bit of distance to his dragons.

“Good. Try to touch your dragons now.” Genji’s voice was coming from far far away. It was barely audible but something Hanzo could focus on. He moved forward getting closer to his dragons. Soba also moved closer from the other side. As Hanzo reached out to touch them they stopped in their circling and looked at him. Speaking but Hanzo couldn’t hear anything. He felt tears in his eyes as he couldn’t reach them as if there was an invisible wall between them.

“I can hear them Hanzo. It’s alright. They are happy to see their master. They hurt but they still care for you. Udon, Suki.” Genji was speaking directly to his dragons now and Soba tuned in, both of them speaking the same words at the same time, giving their voices a little echo. “ _We forgive you_.” With those words his dragons began crying and opening their mouth to a scream but Hanzo still couldn’t hear anything. Genji’s hands tensed around his and Soba joined them in their crying. Seeing his brother and sister again after all these years the dragons were finally united again. They nestled against each other finally being able to touch again. Hanzo felt his tears running down his cheek. A warm feeling was spreading over his whole body. He opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he did the black water entered his lungs. He was tensing up, panicking. “Hanzo, breathe! I’m with you, your dragons are with you. They forgive you. I forgive you. We still love you.” Hearing Genji’s words made Hanzo realize one thing. He was afraid. Afraid of his dragons’ rejection for forcing them to fight against their brother. But if he believed Genji’s words they still loved him. He wanted them back so badly and reached out for them again despite the pain in his lungs. He had to fight through this. He touched the invisible wall again. But this time he concentrated on his dragons behind it. ‘I am so deeply sorry. Udon. Suki. Please. Forgive me.’ He spoke despite the black water in his lungs, which he realized now was his guilt. His dragons bowed their heads to their master and with a high pling, the wall shattered around Hanzo, realizing he had been the one caged away. His hand touched the head of Udon and as he touched him he could hear them again, could breathe again. “Master! We missed you so deeply! We couldn’t reach you, you wouldn’t let us. We are sorry, we thought you didn’t want us anymore.” Suki tuned in. “Master! You are finally here! We are so sorry. We forgive you. We were misled too, didn’t question your choice back then! We are so happy to have you back!” She licked across his face as more tears were falling out of Hanzo’s eyes. He couldn’t stop the sobs coming out of his mouth. He put his arms around both of the dragons. They were far too big for Hanzo to reach around them but he just wanted to touch them as much as he could. They were coiling up around him and he could feel a smile appear on his face. Around the three of them Soba was forming a ring around them and snuggled up against them. Hanzo enjoyed the closeness to his dragons a few seconds more until he opened his eyes and saw directly into Genji’s brown eyes. He also had a few tears running down his cheeks.

“Genji…thank you.”

“Anija. I’m so happy for you!”

Hanzo leaned forward to hug his brother. His whole body still felt warm and his tattoo was glowing really bright now. He looked at it and concentrated on letting his dragons free. First nothing happened but then Soba popped out of nowhere and landed on Genji’s shoulder snuggling up against his master and then with a poof Udon and Suki both appeared. But not in their tiny form. Not even in their dog sized form. No. They were everywhere. Hanzo couldn’t move as the two dragons took up every inch they could find in all their glorious size. Genji was pressed against the blue scales of Udon. And Soba who saw his brother and sister nearly full sized decided it would be good idea to do exactly the same. So instead of two, there now were three room sized dragons in the meditation room, knocking the few things that were in the room over, including Genji and Hanzo. “Soba! Whyyy?!” Came from Genji somewhere between the dragons. He sounded like he would suffocate every moment but not from lack of air but from laughter. Hanzo crawled over and under the coils of the dragons trying to reach the door. It took him a while and sometimes he could see Genji’s hair popping out somewhere next to him.

“Master we are so happy! Thank you for reaching out to us again!”

“I’m happy too Suki. But why do you have to be so big?” He felt a light swat of a dragon tail against the back of his head. “Because we are so happy to see you!” Hanzo and Genji both reached the door at the same time and as soon as they pressed the handle down they both tumbled out of the room down of one of the dragon coils on top of each other. Hanzo had to laugh too, he was just so happy to finally have his dragons back. He was lying on his back, As Genji started to get up Hanzo noticed another person in the shooting range. It was the cowboy. Who else. It seemed like Hanzo had a cowboy magnet on him. He stopped laughing, remembering the circumstances under which they met the last time. McCree had a puzzled look on his face as he saw the two brothers tumbling out of the room which apparently was filled to the brim with dragons. He was about to stand up and talk to McCree as he heard a high pitched screech coming from Suki who then immediately flew out of the room. Or at least she tried to but got stuck in the doorway as Soba and Udon tried to do the same. Hanzo didn’t think McCree’s eyes could get even bigger as he witnessed three giant spirit dragons get stuck in a door. But apparently Suki won the fight over who could exit first and flew directly and at full speed towards McCree who in turn let out a high pitched scream himself turning around and running away from the giant dragon shooting directly at him. But Suki was faster and pushed McCree to the ground curling up around him licking his face. Udon joined, though without the licking. Now McCree was captured between two giant blue dragons one of which seemed like she wanted to lick his beard off of his face. Soba was back at his tiny form now so that he could fit between Suki and Udon and stared directly at McCree’s face and then crawled under his cowboy hat settling in his hair.

“Uhhhh….” McCree couldn’t get more out as he was buried under dragons, disappearing out of Hanzo’s sight. He was blushing slightly to see his dragons shower McCree with such affectionate actions. They probably recognized him as the one who calmed him down from the panic attacks. And being the only person in years besides Genji Hanzo let near enough to really touch him they probably just projected their happiness onto McCree. “Help…?”

Genji was still laughing hard. Hanzo was in this weird state between laughing and being embarrassed. McCree had just surrendered now, being buried by two giant dragons and being showered by affectionate grooming he could nothing do against. As his dragons finally let go of him his hair and beard were sticking out in every direction his hat crooked on his head with tongue-poking-out Soba peeking out from under it. McCree still had a bemused expression on his face. “So uh I guess that answers my questions if you had a dragon too. You even have two! Uh can you two also be a smaller size like little Soba over here?” He reached up scratching Soba’s head and his dragons promptly changed their size equally to Soba’s and flopping on their backs showing McCree their bellies to get scratches. “My my, if you too aren’t the sweetest blue dragons I have ever seen. Of course you stay at place 1 of my favorite green dragon Soba.” He added as Soba huffed a little. “So what are ya names? Can you talk too?”

“We are Udon and Suki.” Udon answered his question and despite his size he had a deep calm voice.

“Well hello! Nice t’ meet’cha!” McCree tipped his hat at the two little noodle dragons lolling around on the floor, nearly tipping Soba of his head and then he finally pet Hanzo’s dragons. Their tongues were falling out of their mouth and they started purring. Yes, just like Hanzo’s first thought of McCree was. He was a charmer. “And how can I tell you two apart?”

Suki frowned at McCree. “Can’t you tell that I’m a girl?”

“Uuuuhhhhh….” McCree was looking embarrassed and shot Hanzo a look which said ‘How does a dragon girl look?’

“She is messing with you. I have longer horns than her but she has longer fur.” Udon chimed in.

“Oh ah, okay. Thank you. I can see that now.”

Soba was slithering his way down McCree’s back and over to Genji now. Genji picked his dragon up gave him a little smooch on the cheek and placed him on his shoulder.

Udon and Suki now hurried back to Hanzo too and found them a place between his chest and his Uwagi, where Soba had sat earlier too. His tattoo had stopped glowing because the source of the glow was now outside of his arm. And it was warming his heart to see his two dragons snuggling up against him. His mind was at peace at the moment. Until McCree stood up and walked towards Hanzo.

“You alright there darlin’?”

“Yes I…Genji helped me.” He couldn’t stop the blush from rising up his cheeks as he thought about the panic attack earlier. He took a deep breath. He should apologize to the cowboy for bringing him in this situation again and especially thank him for caring.

“Sorry that I burdened you with my problems. And thank you for helping nonetheless.” He bowed his head.

“Aww darlin’. S’okay, as I said I have the best shoulder to cry on. Don’t ya worry about me.”

There was an awkward silence after that. Until Genji swept in. “How about we attend movie night? How do you feel brother?”

He thought about it for a moment. If movie night meant watching a movie and everybody would be silent then that didn’t sound too bad.

“If I can have my sake. Then yes.”

Genji chuckled. “You can have all the sake you want brother. But uuuh…just so you know. My excuse for you missing the team training was thaaaat….you had the shits.”

Weirdly enough that was fine for Hanzo. It would just be his body which had caused problems and not his mind. They left the training facility and as Hanzo glanced up at the scoreboard he saw McCree’s name at the top. 133 points. Heh, as he had thought, he needed to be better in the future.

As they arrived in the community room, Mei, Hana, Lucio, Brigitte and Lena were already laying on the giant orgy couch, they had a big bucket of popcorn in front of them and they were already snacking on it. Winston sat in one of the big bean bags with a banana in one hand and a peanut butter jar in the other.  Torbjörn also was sitting in a bean bag and Reinhardt had taken up one armchair, his feet were laying up on the footrest and he had the biggest beer mug in his hand Hanzo had ever seen. Mercy was sitting cross-legged on one of the bigger armchairs. So the small couch was still empty and offered space for three normal sized people. Apparently the big movie theater wasn’t really used since the recall and everyone preferred to snuggle up. Hanzo had picked up his sake bottle on the way over here and McCree had also made a little detour to his room to get himself some whiskey. As they were entering the room they were happily welcomed. Genji went over to Mercy, picked her up, sat down on the armchair and placed her on his lap. She immediately snuggled up against him. Soba peaked out of the pocket of Genji’s hoodie. Hanzo looked away. So McCree and he had the couch for themselves.

“So let’s draw lots who gets to choose the movie!” Hana enthusiastically exclaimed.  “Athena draw!”

_‘The movie for this times movie night will be chosen by: Jesse McCree.’_

“Yes!”, that was McCree.

“Noooo!”, “Why him again? Athena are you biased?!”, “Damn it.”, “Why?”, “Uggghhh”, came from everyone else in the room.

“Hey now! My movies ain’t that bad, they are cultural treasures! Be glad that you get to see them!”

McCree put his movie of choice onto the beamer. It was a Western. Hanzo really didn’t know what else he should have expected from the cowboy. Well at least he was true to his style. He settled down onto the couch and McCree took place besides him but with a few inches between them.

“How about a little challenge?” McCree winked at him. “Every time someone says ‘Howdy’ in the movie, we have to drink a shot.”

“Don’t do it Hanzo! McCree is the biggest drunkard I have ever met! Even bigger than me, haha!” Reinhardt warned him. “Oh and are you feeling better? Sorry you didn’t tolerate my food…” Reinhardt actually looked sad.

 “Oh, uh, yes I’m feeling better, thank you Reinhardt. And I think we have to see who is more trained in the art of drinking, shall we?” He looked at McCree. Hanzo was almost always up for a challenge.

McCree was shooting him the biggest smile. “That’s my man! Athena start the movie!” Hanzo was glad that McCree turned his attention to the screen and didn’t see the slight blush on Hanzo’s cheeks. He never had someone be so happy and enthusiastic because something Hanzo did or said.

The movie night was actually quite funny. The alcohol made it more tolerable for Hanzo to be around this many people and he didn’t have to interact with them directly. The orgy couch team started to throw popcorn at the screen whenever someone in the movie said something typical for a Western and Soba was LOVING it. He acted like a little vacuum, eating all the flakes falling down in front of the screen. His own dragons didn’t want to come out. But that was fine for Hanzo. He could understand that very well. He could feel them in his mind as a warm and comfy spot where he could always find peace. Torbjörn was asleep after the first 15 minutes and began snoring. Reinhardt was loudly laughing at the efforts of the orgy couch team to aim at the mouth of the people on screen and Genji and Angela were mostly busy with kissing and snuggling with each other. Winston seemed to enjoy the film and McCree? McCree could join almost every character on screen to say their lines with them. And the word ‘Howdy’ was used often. Very often. Half way through the film, which McCree told him was 4 hours and 30 minutes long by the way, they both were through half of their bottles of respective alcohol. And they both were tipsy. Hanzo actually could blend out all of the other people sitting on this little couch, almost if he and McCree were in their own little bubble. So he didn’t really notice Reinhardt who was carrying the asleep Brigitte, Lucio and Hana (yes, all of them at once) out of the room half way through the movie and Mei following him looking very tired or Genji and Mercy disappearing in the direction of their rooms after just 30 minutes (Soba stayed of course). They were laughing at bad pick-up lines in the movie and both shouted ‘Howdy’ whenever they had to drink because of it. Nearing the end of the movie the community room was empty besides the two of them and Winston who was apparently really enjoying this movie. But they didn’t notice him leave after the movie ended because they were busy chugging the rest of their bottles.

“Ya can rrrreeally drink a lot, H’nzooo.” McCree was very drunk. But so was Hanzo. “I jus’ like my sake.” As both of them attempted to stand up McCree fell over forward, face first in the fluffy rug on the floor and Hanzo fell backwards again landing on the couch. There came a little huff from McCree who managed to turn his face sideways so that he wouldn’t suffocate in the rug.

“Lookin’ good from down here, sugaaa’.”

“I always look good, cowboy…” Hanzo had closed his eyes. The world was spinning all around him and he felt as if his dragons were flying through his brain again and again. He didn’t drink THAT much in a long time. At least not in that short period of time.

All that came from McCree was a muffled “Mhhh...” before there was loud snoring to be heard.

Far faaar back in Hanzo’s mind there was a little alarm going off, that he couldn’t stay here in his drunken state, not able to defend himself should someone attack him. But as he attempted to stand up again he fell back right away. So he stayed. And fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was every chapter which was pretty much already finished. Now it may take a while until there will be a new chapter.  
> Thank you for all the Kudos! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the weekend so I could finish another chapter quite quickly. Enjoy. :)

*

As Genji entered the community room the next morning to look after his brother, whom he had noticed to be really into drinking with McCree, he found Hanzo exactly where he thought he would be. Passed out on the couch. But the whole picture that presented itself to Genji made him chuckle. Hanzo was laying sideways on the couch and Udon was laying dog sized on his stomach functioning as a blanket and snoring quietly to himself. On the floor beneath the couch was laying a passed out McCree on his stomach and on top of him was laying Suki, also at dog size and also functioning as a blanket. But his smile was falling from his face when he saw his tiny green dragon in front of the screen laying on its back, stomach FULL, looking like he was about to puke just then and there, slowly blinking at Genji.

“Sobaaaaa! How much popcorn did you eat?! Good god.” Genji was picking his dragon up, holding him in his open palm and cautiously poked his finger in Soba’s bloated stomach. His dragon threw his head back theatrically and gave a little burp sound which smelled liked popcorn. “Angie is gonna kill me if she sees you like this.” Soba just gave a sigh. He placed Soba in his hoodie pocket, hoping the dragon wouldn’t puke. The dragons didn’t really have to eat but sometimes they just liked to. McCree and Hanzo didn’t move an inch at Genji’s talking so he walked over to his brother and tried to shake him awake. Hanzo still didn’t move but Udon did. He opened one eye and looked very resigned.

“Master won’t wake up so soon. But he had fun so we think it is okay.” As if Hanzo’s dragons kept watch, they now dissipated into air with Genji’s arrival.

“McCree?” Genji nudged McCree’s leg with his foot. He also didn’t even flinch. Genji sighed. He couldn’t carry these two at once. So he opted for his brother first, as he thought that would be in Hanzo’s favor not to wake up with people all around him.  He heaved Hanzo’s slack body onto his shoulders and carried him in a fireman’s carry to his room and just letting him flop onto his bed throwing a blanket over him and returning to McCree. As he was finally letting McCree fall onto his bed, the man moved.

“Ugghhh. Am I dyin’? Did someone shoot me in my head?” His voice was coarse.

“No you just challenged my drinking-since-barely-legal-age brother to a drinking contest. Congratulations you both lost.”

“Where’s Hanzo? T’was a fun night…” Genji didn’t bothered with answering as McCree was snoring once again. Now as the two princesses were calmly sleeping in their beds, Genji could turn to much more important things. First he had to dump Soba at Angie’s office. She would give him all the wonderful scratches he needed to get better soon as well as a lecture of when to stop eating which she would direct at Soba AND Genji and then there was a new highscore waiting for him in the training range…

*

Hanzo woke up with a scream. He panted heavily and looked at his hands which had been blood stained just a second ago. He closed his eyes. Just a dream. No. A memory of the day he killed his brother. His head hurt and the world was still spinning around him. He barely made it to his toilet before he threw up into it, part from the alcohol, part from the memory. He may love his sake but that had been way too much yesterday.  He felt like shit and wondered how the cowboy felt. How did he even get into his room? He felt a lick on the hand that was dangling from the toilet seat as he was hanging over it. Suki looked at him with big eyes (now in her tiny form), Udon was sitting behind her looking at him judgingly.

“Hey you two. You are still here…” Hanzo smiled a little.

“Of course we are master!” Suki huffed. “We would never leave you voluntarily!”

“Even if you reek like now.” Udon added.

“I like the cowboy. He is good for you.” Suki said.

Hanzo looked at her. He already noticed how fond of McCree she was. “I…had fun last night. He is good at distracting me from my thoughts I suppose.”

“He calmed you. And us. Tamed us so easily with his voice. Two times now. You should keep him.” Udon added.

“I can’t keep him. I don’t even HAVE him. Sometimes… he’s acting strange. I don’t know what’s going on in his mind then. As if he wanted to get as far away from me as possible. Maybe I burdened him with too much. He is Genji’s best friend and probably helped him immensely on his journey. And now I am here. Another broken Shimada. Far away from being better. Loading all my shit onto him. Not that I wanted to, but that doesn’t matter now that it happened.”

“That’s not true master. You did great already! We can talk to you again! We can see you again. We have our brother Soba back and other master too! Listen to what he said. It will take more than a day.” Suki snuggled up against him.

Before he could think about that anymore another wave of nausea hit him and he vomited into the toilet again. Despite feeling absolute shit right now, he was glad to have his dragons back. He missed their little talks.

After a long and hot shower Hanzo decided to go to the wellness area. He could sweat the rest of the alcohol out and maybe he would feel alright to train afterwards. As he wanted to go he stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe he could ask McCree if he wanted to join. He surely didn’t feel any better than Hanzo right now. He remembered his time at the clan. Of course the Shimada castle had had its own onsen and he and Genji used to go there together quite often. He noticed now how he missed this. After that day, he didn’t allow himself anything nice and even if he wanted to he wouldn’t be allowed into an onsen because of his tattoo which distinguished him as a Yakuza. If he wanted McCree to call him a friend he should maybe start with things where they were doing things together apart from calming Hanzo out of a panic attack. He decided to ask Genji too. As he was on his way to the Cowboy’s room he sent him a message.

(13:44) Do you want to go to the wellness area with me? I cleaned it up and plan on using one of the Turkish baths now. Asking McCree too.

(13:45) Genji: So you are awake now. Attempting to sweat it out? ;) I’m sorry brother but my prosthetics can’t really stand to be wet and hot for this long. There is too much electronic stuff going on that I don’t want to risk failing. I’m sorry.

Hanzo would have liked to punch himself in the gut for asking Genji in the first place. How could he forget that his brother was half cyborg now? Of course he couldn’t just sit there in a high temperature room and extremely humid air to relax.

(13:47) Genji: But thank you for asking me. Don’t let it bother you Hanzo, it’s alright. Have fun with McCree. ;)

His brother knew him well. For the sake of his nearly bursting head he decided to let his thoughts about feeling guilty drop for once as he arrived in front of the door to McCree’s room. He was about to knock as he noticed what he just did. He smiled to himself. His guilt wanted to bubble up again but he didn’t let it. Genji said it was okay so it was okay for Hanzo too. Maybe it was the last lingering alcohol in his blood which made this decision so easy but so be it. He knocked three times short and sharp. It took a while till the door was opened but Hanzo could hear shuffling inside the room so he waited. A very tired and shit looking McCree opened him.  “Howdy… ugh I think I can never say that word again, it’s gonna give me a pseudo headache now.”

“Greetings. I would like to ask if you want to join me for a steam bath.”

“A what now? Why do you even look so fresh and awake? Shouldn’t you be hanging over a toilet or somethin’?” McCree asked grumpily.

“Well, I did that already.” Hanzo admitted. “And I cleaned the wellness area so I will be taking a steam bath now. Do you want to join me? It will make you feel better.”

“Uh…well sittin’ around in hot steam actually does sound nice. Give me a sec’.” McCree went into his room again and came out with two bottles of water, shampoo and a towel.

“You want one?” He offered one of his water bottles.

“Oh. Yes, thank you.” Hanzo took the bottle and noticed he didn’t drink anything today yet and he was really thirsty. As he opened the bottle to take a sip he heard the crack of the bottle cap indicating that it was unopened before so he could drink it without hesitation. He flinched a little bit as he recognized he subconsciously thought McCree could poison something he gave him.

*

They were walking to the old wellness area on the base that Hanzo had apparently cleaned up. He felt like shit and the silly archer didn’t even look that bad. But if he indeed puked already then most of the alcohol was probably already out of his system. He looked back to the evening and he hadn’t had this much fun at a movie night in forever. Genji was pretty lame since he was married to Angela and not up to much mischief these days. But Hanzo? Maybe he found himself someone he could spent his time with and have fun. He would just have to ignore how ridiculous handsome that man was.

So as they entered the wellness area he saw the effort Hanzo had made to clean everything up. Hanzo was setting up the bath already and McCree went to the shower area still sleepy, grumpy and in pain. It was at the exact moment his shorts landed on the floor that the realization hit him. Oh no…. Hanzo was going to be…naked. And so was he. Nothing to hide…anything. McCree just stood there staring at the wall, his slow working brain considering every possible solution to get out of here without giving away his reason. His hangover wasn’t a good excuse because Hanzo had one too and he was here. Well, fuck. It’s not like McCree was ashamed of his body. He actually really liked it. But it would show things and betray him where he couldn’t use it right now. He quickly took his shower, still facing the wall and hurried. Maybe he could get his towel around his waist and his ass on the bench before he could see anything from Hanzo and Hanzo from him. But that turned out to be wishful thinking as Hanzo walked into the shower room and cleaned himself very quickly as he had showered already he explained. McCree needed all his self-control to NOT look away from the wall. He turned his water to the coldest setting and hoped it would freeze any tiny bit of desire in him to death. He waited till Hanzo left for the bath and he couldn’t feel his toes and fingers anymore until he put his towel around his waist. Well, until now he was still lucky and nothing was peaking up yet, literally. The steaming bath was…well steamy. He quickly closed the door behind him, Hanzo already sat in one of the corners, head laid back, eyes closed. McCree didn’t dare to look any longer. He quickly placed himself to the side of Hanzo with enough place between them so that he wasn’t sitting in his direct line of sight. Just look forward and everything would be fine. Or close your eyes, yeah that was a good idea. He leaned back like Hanzo and closed his eyes, breathing in the hot air and trying to relax a bit. He actually drifted off in a relaxed state, between the two it was pleasantly silent. Until he felt a sudden small weight on top of his head. McCree was jumping up, startled, gripping his towel, looking around to what had just touched him as he still felt a pull on his hair.

“That are just my dragons. Sorry that they startled you.” Hanzo was looking at him, seemingly not distracted by McCree’s near naked state, with Udon (Right? Longer horns…) on his head, tongue out with a pleased look on his face. McCree reached up to touch the other one on his head, which had to be Suki then. “They like the heat.” Hanzo had closed his eyes again already, sounding a bit slurry as if he would fall asleep soon.

Before McCree could notice that he was looking at Hanzo, he was LOOKING at Hanzo. All those sweat pearls running down his chest and pooling around his navel. His arms were laying relaxed at his sides and his muscles were still impressive. The dragon tattoo shimmered in the dim light and McCree would have liked to lick every line of it. Hanzo’s towel was pretty small and so McCree could see all the glory of his thighs and trained calves. Even his feet looked neat and well looked after. McCree’s gaze went up again hanging on the tiny towel which was showing the slightest contours of Hanzo’s crotch in which McCree could see a bulge. McCree was staring and didn’t notice it himself until a small dragon head plopped down from his head in front of his eyes. “Master is pretty isn’t he?” The dragon’s voice was only in his head and McCree’s face was promptly turning red, avoiding Hanzo with his gaze. He really really hoped that had only been in his own head and not also in Hanzo’s. But as Hanzo wasn’t moving or opening his eyes he hoped he didn’t hear any of it.

McCree tried to relax again but he had to lean forward so that his growing “problem” wouldn’t show. But he had to admit, this bath absolutely distracted him from his headache and the nausea. Suki didn’t say anything else, he just felt her made herself a little nest inside his hair and purred as she finally laid down, probably being a mirror image of Udon on Hanzo’s head. Okay, that was actually pretty cute, McCree thought to himself.

They sat in the bath for at least 45 minutes until Hanzo was moving to stand up.

“Do you feel better already?” he asked McCree.

“Mh mhh.” He just nodded, looking down to the floor. Just a few more minutes and he would have made it through this situation without embarrassing himself. “I’ll just stay here for another few minutes.”

“Alright, see you in the training facility?”

“Sure.”

With that Hanzo left the bath and McCree could finally relax a bit. He noticed that Suki was still sitting on his head. “Hey there.”

“Your hair smells so good!” He felt her nestle into his hair even more.

“Um, thank you?” McCree wondered if it was always the case for the dragons to roughly display their masters feeling or if that was just Genji’s dragon because McCree could absolutely not picture Hanzo ever saying the stuff Suki was saying to him. He heard the shower being turned off so he slowly got up and showered himself.

As he arrived at the training facilities he could see that Hanzo was already shooting at targets. Their scoreboard course as he recognized now. A short look at the board showed him, that Genji was first place at the moment. Brigitte and Reinhardt were throwing punches at each other on the mats, Reinhardt held back, McCree could see that but Brigitte was doing really well, being a relatively new recruit and stuff.

Genji was showing Torbjörn something on his shuriken bracers, probably talking about what they could improve about the functionality. Hana, Mercy and Mei were having their dance session with Lucio to the left. They always tried to do this twice a week to have a bit of fun in between missions and to get some exercise. At the moment they were dancing and hopping around to some electro songs that were probably created by Lucio. He watched them a bit with a smile on his face until he turned his gaze towards Hanzo. McCree still couldn’t really believe how he could shoot that fast with a bow. As he was standing there just watching, Genji was coming towards him. “Hey McCree. Feeling better?”

“Yeah, had a nice steam bath. Your brother really knows how to get rid of a hangover.” McCree laughed, but it didn’t really reach his eyes because he was feeling a bit down. He had obviously fallen for the archer, there was no denying it. He had a body of a god, every inch trained and perfect. And he was good at was he was doing, dangerous. He had a special kind of humor, that was showing through more and more, the more time one spent with him. And McCree just wanted to protect him. The last panic attack remembered him of his own years back, but he didn’t had anyone to help him back then. But as Hanzo had made absolutely zero moves in that direction he didn’t think that Hanzo was interested. Or if he was even gay at all. Probably not, right? So he had to settle with ‘just’ being friends. He shouldn’t complain, a good friend was worth so much, especially on the battlefield. Genji had proven that multiple times already.

“What’s on your mind cowboy?” Genji saw right through him.

“Oh uh, I have a question…about your dragon.”

At the mention of Genji’s dragon Soba popped up straightway on Genji’s shoulder, tongue poking out like always.

“Does your dragon…always feel the same way as you do? Do you share emotions? Or something?”

Genji looked at him a bit surprised and considered the question a bit. “Well, we are definitely connected. It’s hard to explain if you don’t experience it yourself. But Soba likes everything I like, and dislikes everything I dislike. I don’t know where his preferences and opinions on a specific topic start and where mine end. Sometimes he shows more from my emotions than I would have liked, so you could say the dragon might amplify a specific emotion. Sometimes I didn’t even know I felt this way about something until I see how Soba reacts about it. Why do you ask?”

“Um, I…” McCree pulled his hat up a little bit, revealing Suki who was still sitting in his hair, content and peaceful.

McCree disliked the look on Genji’s face. His eyes were sparkling with new found motivation and McCree felt like he didn’t want to be the target of that motivation.

“Ohhhh I see. Suki do you like McCree?” Genji smiled at her.

„Yes. And master and Udon like him too.“

“Well, there you have your answer. Usually you don’t take that long to act on something, or someone, you like. Why don’t you go for it cowboy?”

“I…uh, huh?” McCree was confused how Genji figured that out so fast.

“Oh please, Jesse. You always wear your heart on your sleeve and your eyes give your thoughts away.”

“But…he is your brother.”

“I am very aware, yes” Genji laughed. “I think it would do him some good, if he finds some distraction, has some fun. Or maybe something more long term?” Genji threw him a calculating look. “I don’t care as long as you don’t play with him.”

“But he…didn’t show any interest in ...that kind of thing like at all.”

“He never has. I think he doesn’t even know how that would work. In his past, the people were coming to him and he could just chose from them. Maybe he just likes you as a friend, that could be a possibility, yes. But maybe, seeing how Suki is acting, maybe he just didn’t realize yet how handsome you are, cowboy.” Genji finished with a wink.

“So, he is…gay?” McCree shouldn’t be so hopeful. That was just Genji’s view on the things, Hanzo could feel completely different.

Genji burst out with laughter. “Yes, ohhh yes! Father didn’t like that at all as he found out. He even sent some women to Hanzo to maybe pique his interest. But that didn’t work at all. But don’t…overwhelm him McCree.” Genji’s tone was more serious now. “If you search for a relationship with my brother, you should befriend him first. He probably didn’t allow himself any thoughts in this direction for the last years. It may take a while for him to accept that he too deserves some happiness. And don’t expect that he gets any hints. You have to be upfront with him, if you want him to know something.” The last sentence was added with a warm laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. Don't feed your dragon too much popcorn.


	9. Chapter 9

*

Hanzo finished the training course with 134 points. That was Genji’s new top score. He needed to be better so he did it again immediately. Udon was back in his arm, but Suki was still outside somewhere, hopefully with McCree and not getting into mischief. He gave everything he had and at the end he was pretty sweaty but looked at his score, 137 points. Well, that would hopefully keep the two at bay for a few days, he proudly thought to himself. The room was too full for his liking and the loud music from the little dance session to his left was annoying him a bit. But nobody disturbed him in his training for which he was glad. He turned around to see McCree and Genji talking to each other. Torbjörn was gone already, he had given the man his leg armor to study. Under the brim of McCree’s hat he could see a little blue dragon tail peek out. So there was Suki. Hanzo relaxed. He hadn’t noticed how worried he was over not seeing or knowing where one of his dragons was. He got used to having them around so fast again.

_‘Attention, Agents Shimada, Genji, McCree, Wilhelm, Correia dos Santos, please come to conference room 29 for emergency mission briefing now.’_

Everyone looked up at the sound of Athena’s voice. The music was turned down. “Emergency mission? What's going on?“ came from Mercy. Genji walked over to her, giving her a short kiss on the lips. “We are about to find out.” McCree walked over to Hanzo and reached up to get Suki out from his hair. “Can’t take ya with me, little one, sorry. Duty calls.” He winked at Hanzo as he placed Suki in Hanzo’s hands. And with that the respective agents quickly left the room, leaving the others standing around with worry on their faces.

It was nearly 4 o’clock now and Hanzo hadn’t had anything to eat yet so he walked over to the kitchen. There were still a few pieces of the rich chocolate cake left. He thought for a moment and decided it would surely help with his hangover and went for a piece. It tasted as good as the last piece and Hanzo enjoyed it. But the curiosity about what was going on and the worry coming from the other agents lessened it a bit. On the way to his room the group of called agents was coming down the hallway where the conference room was. Everyone had a serious look on their face. McCree and Genji stopped to talk to Hanzo as the others kept on walking.

“There was an attack in London on the Pro Omnic rights community. Many are dead and the attack is seemingly still going on. We have to leave now. Don’t miss me too much darlin’.” McCree added with a wink.

“Don’t do anything stupid while we are away brother.” Genji added and hugged Hanzo.

Hanzo stiffened at the idea of being alone at the base without Genji near him. Not even McCree would be here. “Good luck you two. Be careful.” They hurried down the hallway to get back to the others. As Hanzo was inside his room, he could hear a faint rumble from the ship leaving the base. Now he was alone. His anxiety was coming back ever so slowly. He didn’t really know what to do now. He felt useless. Hanzo wasn’t one to sit around and let others do the work. Never had been. Even at the clan, he did everything himself, much to the dismay of his father who always told him, that he had to learn to let the people work for him. He decided to distract himself from the fact that his brother and his only friend (was McCree his friend already? Hanzo would like to think of him that way) were gone for a few days and that he was on base with people he didn’t really know. He walked to the library and saw Mei sitting there with a book in her hands and a cup of coffee on snowball’s head who was hovering next to her. He walked over to look at the books in the shelves. He picked one out that had an interesting title. Much to Hanzo’s shame he really enjoyed romantic novels. It absolutely didn’t fit in his role of a dangerous assassin, but that was what he liked to read. Mei looked up quickly and shot him a smile. He could see the worry in her eyes, so apparently he wasn’t the only one seeking distraction. She didn’t say anything and together they sat in silence for a few hours, each of them enjoying their books and the silence. The book was really good and as Hanzo finished it, he felt somewhat refreshed. Whenever he had the time to read, he could immerse himself in another world, forget about his worries and the danger around the world wherever he went. His dragons hadn’t come out since Genji and McCree left, he could feel them being shy again. That was okay for Hanzo as long as he could feel them. He put his book away and bowed to Mei. “Thank you.”

“That was fun, thank you too!” Mei answered. The worry in her eyes not so strong anymore.

Hanzo avoided evening dinner with the others as he didn’t want to risk being asked questions again. He went to the kitchen at a later time and made himself a little snack. As he had nothing else to do now he went back to his room and sat on the back to meditate. He entered his dragon space once again. This time the black wasn’t so black anymore. It was a light grey. Udon and Suki were there immediately, pressing their heads against his back and stomach. In his dragon space the two were always in their full size. “Hello master.” Udon greeted him.

“Hello you two.”

“Why can’t we help other Master and McCree?” Suki asked.

“Because we need to gain the trust of the team before we are allowed.” Hanzo said.

“Why don’t they trust us?”

“Because I don’t trust them.” Hanzo admitted. “At least not yet. But I am working on that. Slowly.”

Hanzo’s dragons snuggled up around him. He stayed there for an hour until he fell asleep which always resulted in him automatically leaving his dragon space and going directly into a dream.

As Hanzo woke up the next day he felt restless and so did his dragons. He blamed the absence of Genji and McCree on his subtle nervousness. But as he entered the kitchen he saw Angela sitting there with a worried look on her face.

“Good morning.” He greeted her.

“Good morning Hanzo.” She fidgeted around with a little communicator.

“Is everything alright doctor?”, she seemed very worried, more than would be justified with other team members going on a mission.

“Yes, no...I don’t know. Genji promised me to write me every morning. But he didn’t write today. I can’t reach him and Athena can’t build a connection to any of the other members or the ship.”

Hanzo felt his dragons stirring under his skin. “Does that happen often?”

“Sometimes. They could be in a position where they don’t have reception or they turned off their signal so that nobody could listen in on them. But normally someone would tell that to the people on base.”

Hanzo remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. He was sure she knew that his brother was as skilled fighter and would surely return home safely. So was McCree. Hanzo didn’t really know anything about the skills of the other agents but if they were sent to an emergency mission, they were surely capable of successfully completing the mission.

But his dragons weren’t reassured at all. Their nervousness transferred over to him. Angela was looking as if she would start to cry every second and on the table in front of her Suki materialized. Hanzo was as surprised as she was to see his dragon there. Suki was slowly stretching towards Angela to touch her hand with her nose and gave her a little lick.

A small tear was falling down of Angela’s cheek but she still smiled. “Hello there.”

“Other master and Soba love you. So we like you too.” Suki spoke and Udon joined her on the table. Hanzo was as surprised of the openness of his dragons as was he uncomfortable in the situation right now. He didn’t really know the doctor but his dragons let it seem like they knew her since ages. Angela pet Suki’s head, the worry was slowly creeping out of her eyes. Hanzo just sat there. Silent and watching this strange situation. Until suddenly Udon and Suki flinched simultaneously like they were in pain and both of them let out a small whine before vanishing again. Angela looked at him with big eyes. “What happened?” Hanzo didn’t know it himself but in his head the dragons were screaming. “He is gone!” “We can’t feel him!” “Where is he?“ “He is hurt!“ “We need to go!“. Hanzo held his head. He could feel their pain, was nearly stunned by it. He stood up with shaky legs. “I…nothing. They are just nervous...” He pressed out. He needed to get out, needed silence to unravel the screams of his dragons in his head, to calm them. As he turned to leave he felt Angela’s hand gripping his arm. As he looked at her he could see the pain in her eyes. “No! Please tell me…what happened?”

“They…they can’t feel their brother anymore.” Hanzo tried to stay calm himself but Angela pressed a hand on her mouth as if she wanted to prevent the little scream from leaving her mouth. “Does that mean…?”

“He could just be unconscious.” He remembered this kind of situation. He experienced it often but in this way just once. As they were older and had to train and fight with real weapons he and Genji often fell unconscious at the end of the training, either from exhaustion or because one brother beat the other. As the dragons knew what happened and it wasn’t life threatening, they were nervous but relatively calm in these situations. But it nonetheless made Hanzo hate to train with his brother. But once, Hanzo was 18, Genji wasn’t coming home from one of his unallowed trips to the city. And his dragons were acting the same way like now. Desperate for not being able to feel their brother anymore. So Hanzo sneaked out himself and tried to search for his brother. And he found him. Unconscious in the back of a car, drugged, and on his way to wherever. Hanzo killed the guy who did that. That wasn’t the first person he ever killed. But it was the first he ever killed out of pure hatred. He brought his brother back to the castle stealthily. When Genji woke up he couldn’t really remember anything. Just said that he was talking to a nice guy at the bar and then woke up back here. Hanzo didn’t tell Genji how he barely saved him and just told him to be more careful the next time. His brother apologized. It was at a time the two brothers were close. Not like later where they were driven apart by the clan elders.

There was tight knot of fear inside of Hanzo. He felt trapped. Didn’t know where his brother was right now, he couldn’t just follow him to save him. He had to sit here and wait until someone could reach them or they reached out to the base.

He waited exactly 58 minutes, sitting in the kitchen, lost in thoughts and his fear of his brother, as Athena announced:

‘ _Ship incoming. Medical support needed_.’

Athena’s voice was heard from everywhere around the base.

Angela’s communicator made a bit of noise before you could hear Lucio’s urgent but calm voice.

“Angela?”

“Yes?!”

„I need you to be ready for surgery upon landing. We will be there in 20 minutes. McCree took two shotgun blasts into the lower area of his abdomen and I can’t stop the bleeding and Genji is unconscious but stable since 60 minutes.”

As if a switch was flipped, Angela was calm and professional, asking Lucio about some of the vitals, asking for a few more details here and there so that she could prepare as much as possible before the ship would arrive. Hanzo just stood there, staring into nothingness as he heard what happened to the two people that were most important to him.

“Hanzo!” Angela shook him awake. „I need help, pull yourself together, we don’t have time for panic, they need our help. Follow me.” She quickly left the kitchen and Hanzo just followed her. She was right. He needed to have a clear and focused mind now. As they were crossing the big landing hall to get to the medical bay, the other agents were all standing there, waiting anxiously for the ship. Brigitte was following them. Apparently she was trained a bit in medical procedures as she helped Reinhardt over the years. In the office Angela pushed away the bed in the middle and opened the door with the portholes in it. Behind that door was a short hallway with two other doors. One of them had the sign “operating room” on it. She went into that room, indicating to Hanzo and Brigitte that they should stay outside. After a few minutes she was coming back and rushed back into her office. She pulled up a first aid kid and out of the fridge a bag of blood with all the utensils needed to administer it to the patient. She looked at Hanzo now with a serious expression on her face.

“McCree will need surgery right away. His condition is critical and Lucio had to revive him once already. So Brigitte and I will have to work quickly without interruptions. Lucio’s leg is broken so he can’t stand at the operation table with us or care for Genji. As Genji’s situation is relatively stable I entrust you with the task to care for him until I am ready. You just have to make sure that he doesn’t have cerebral hemorrhage. I will show you how you can operate the cat scan and I need you to show Lucio the results. Can you do that?”

Hanzo just nodded. So Angela showed him which buttons he had to press, she changed a few settings, preparing everything for Genji’s arrival. Hanzo listened very carefully, remembering every step she showed him.

They were walking back to the landing hall now where Angela prepared a stretcher on wheels with an IV pole and then they all just waited. Mei and Hana had tears in their eyes, Torbjörn looked very worried, and Winston was fidgeting around with his glasses sweating heavily and looking like everything was his fault. Tracer had a hand on his back but a matching look of worry on her face. Seeing the other agents left on base, he asked himself, why Angela was giving him the task to care for his brother. He had a bit of knowledge about the medical procedures, as he had to nurse his own wounds for years. But she was downright showing her trust by giving Hanzo this responsibility. And Hanzo didn’t plan on disappointing her. His dragons weren’t screaming anymore, hearing that Genji was stable calmed them. But hearing that McCree was on the edge of dying made them curl up in little balls of sadness in his mind.

Soon the ship was landing, Angela was standing directly at the front. The door opened and Hanzo felt like everything was going on in slow motion. A bloodied but other than that alright looking Reinhardt was carrying a limp and even bloodier McCree out of the ship and laid him onto the stretcher. His stomach was a mess. His chest armor was broken and hanging open and there was so much blood coming out of the wound. Angela immediately put the IV with the blood into his arm. Reinhardt went back into the ship as Hana pushed a wheelchair to the door where Lucio could sit down, his leg was in a splint and he had a few splatters of blood on his clothes but looked relatively fit. Reinhardt carried a just as limp Genji out of the ship and as Hanzo laid eyes on his brother he immediately had flashbacks to the day he nearly murdered his brother. Genji was wearing his silver green armor but his whole right arm was missing from the shoulder and the electric wires were sizzling. He didn’t have his visor on his face so Hanzo could see the closed eyes. On Genji there was also blood but it didn’t seem to be all his own as Hanzo couldn’t make out any serious injuries apart from the missing cybernetic arm. He had to physically hold back his dragons so that they wouldn’t injure his brother any further with their attempt to soothe him, so he gripped his left forearm tight.

Angela looked up shortly and at the sight of her unconscious husband she let out a sharp short wail, shot Hanzo a look and concentrated on her work on McCree again. The man was white as a wall and Hanzo wondered if his heart was even beating at this moment. They were taking off in the direction of the operating room and Hanzo followed with the stretcher of Genji. He put Genji in the cat scan, Lucio was with him, giving him directions where he could and then they let the machine do its work. A few minutes later Lucio could look at the pictures of Genji’s head. He seemed happy with what he saw. “I don’t see any bleeding, could you put him in one of the beds next door? I will tell Angela the news so that she can fully concentrate on McCree.” Lucio took his tablet with the pictures on it and rolled to the operating room door. Hanzo looked at the second door next to the operating room, as he looked inside he saw four beds, two on each side. The room looked like a typical hospital room. There was a mirror on the wall and as Hanzo looked closer he could identify it as a two way mirror, the window must be in Angela’s private room next to the main room. He placed Genji on top of one of the beds and sat down next to the bed and after warning his dragons to be careful he allowed them to come out. They were crying silently and each of them curled up on Genji’s chest in a tiny heap. Looking at his unconscious brother covered with blood…now he couldn’t comprehend how he could ever be manipulated into murdering his own brother. He closed his eyes but he just saw the memories of him slashing his sword into Genji again and again, hearing his pleading to stop, feeling the skin and muscles give away under the blade.

“Master. Please stop torturing yourself. You didn’t do this to your brother. You are here to help him. He won’t be angry with you once he wakes up. It’s a different situation.” Udon’s voice was calm and quiet but was spoken directly into Hanzo’s mind. Now the tears were rolling down Hanzo’s cheeks. He controlled his breathing. Udon was right. And if he went into a panic attack now, it wouldn’t help anybody. Not that it helped in other situations anyway. He began taking off Genji's armor where he could easily do so and then stood up and got a small towel wet to clean the blood off of Genji. He also looked for any injuries but only found small cuts on his left arm, nothing serious. So he sat there and listened to the breathing of his brother. His thoughts moved on to McCree. The man was fighting for his life next door. Angela was fighting for his life. What if she lost? What would Hanzo do then? He was his only friend besides Genji. What would Genji do then?

Hanzo took Genji’s hand in his. The skin on his hand was calloused and dry. Hanzo didn’t move for at least two hours. He couldn’t hear anything besides Genji’s breathing. His dragons were still laying on his chest, sleeping now. The door of the operating room stayed closed for the duration and Hanzo wondered how the status was. Wondered what had actually happened there on the mission. Who had shot McCree? And what happened with Genji’s arm? Reinhardt had a strange look on his face as he had met Angela’s eyes. He was sure he was briefing the others already but Hanzo couldn’t leave Genji’s side and he wanted to wait till Angela would come out of that room.

There was no warning other than his dragons lifting their head as Genji’s eyes flung open, glowing bright green and his brother let out a low growl, fletching his teeth. Genji was trying to sit up immediately but with the missing right arm he was out of balance and that gave Hanzo enough time to press his brother back down in the mattress.

“Genji! It’s okay you are safe now. You are home!“ His dragons grew in size, pressing Genji down too, they actually started glowing a bit and both let out a growl in response to the growl Genji gave them. Genji threw his left hand up to punch Hanzo, eyes still glowing green. Hanzo caught his hand and pressed it back down on the bed, his other hand still on his brother’s chest. “Genji, Soba. You are safe. Please stop.“

“Please brother. Calm down.” Suki now spoke.

The glow in Genji’s eyes slowly faded away, he was relaxing again and looked at Hanzo. Conscious now.

“Anija? Where am I? What happened? Where is McCree? I need to help him!“ His brother attempted to sit up again but Hanzo prevented that from happening.

“You are at the base Genji. Something happened on your mission and you were injured. Angela is with McCree right now. Please lay back down.”

The memories seemed to come back slowly judging from the look in Genji’s eyes.

“How bad is it?”

“I don’t know. Lucio said that they nearly lost him on the flight over here and Angela is in there for more than two hours now.”

It looked like Genji wanted to use his right arm until he realized that it wasn’t there anymore.

“Oh, right. That’s gone.”

“How do you feel, are you in pain?” Hanzo touched Genji’s wrist to measure his pulse. It seemed normal and Genji apparently had no memory losses as far as Hanzo could tell.

“My head hurts like a bitch. But other than that everything is fine. Lucio must have turned the pain receptors in my prosthetic parts off, because I actually don’t feel my arm missing.”

“What happened? Why did you lose it?”

“Well, we arrived in London and there was just chaos everywhere. Buildings were on fire, people were running around screaming. So many dead omnics in the streets. It was so sad… But we found the Talon agents that were responsible for that. Reaper was there. And Doomfist and I think I saw Sombra too. We followed them but it was just a trap. The building we followed them into exploded. Reinhardt’s shield absorbed most of it but I was standing too far on the side and got hit with parts of the building I think. I was thrown against a wall head first and something heavy was laying on my arm. I could see the others from my location, even if everything was blurry from that moment on. Lucio could push them away and Reinhardt shielded most of their bullets. But Reaper could get behind them with his creepy shadow stuff going on. I wanted to warn them but it was too late and McCree didn’t notice him. He got shot twice from close distance in the stomach. I ripped my arm off myself to get to them. But as I didn’t turn off the pain receptors beforehand, well…I fell unconscious from the pain. If I would have thought about that earlier I maybe could’ve helped them…” Genji was feeling guilty.

“You hit your head pretty hard. It’s not your fault and McCree would have been shot either way. Don’t feel guilty about it Genji.” Hanzo’s dragons emphasized his words as they were now cuddling with Genji again, small and happy. Hanzo noticed the irony of him telling Genji to not feel guilty. And apparently so did his brother because they both had a small smile on their faces.

“You are doing well Hanzo. I’m proud of you.” Genji smiled to him reassuringly.

“It’s…nice…being able to let the guilt fall sometimes. I am forever in your debt for you have changed my life and helped me with this.” Hanzo bowed once again.

Genji looked at the door now with a serious expression on his face.

“He will make it. Angie is spectacularly good at her job. And if she could save me, she will save McCree. That stupid cowboy still has something to do here, he can’t go just yet.”

They were silent after that, both lost in their thoughts. After two more hours of waiting Hanzo started to nod off. Genji was already sleeping but both immediately woke up as they heard the click of a door opening. A tired looking Angela was coming out of the room followed by Brigitte who had red eyes from crying. Hanzo’s dragons dissipated into air.

No…no, no, no, she wouldn’t let him die….

“He’s stable now.” She answered the shocked faces of the Shimada brothers. “It was very close, but I think he will make it. I put him into a coma, so that his body can heal better. He will stay in that coma at least for two days. I will see how the situation is then.” Hanzo felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Thank god, she saved him.

“Thank you.” Hanzo bowed to Angela. He was forever grateful for her helping the people Hanzo held close.

“Now to you, mein Schatz. I looked at your pictures, your head looks fine, I’m glad that you have a stubborn one. How do you feel?” She stepped to the other side of Genji’s bed and pulled out a little light and shined it in Genji’s eyes.

“My head hurts, but other than that I’m fine.”

“Good, please stay here for another day, I will pull up some machines to monitor your vitals. I don’t want you collapsing from unnoticed internal bleeding.” She wanted to turn away to get the machines but Genji caught her arm and pulled her back. “Angela, I’m fine. Come here, you did a great job, relax for a bit. Please.” Genji pulled her further down onto the bed and hugged her with his one arm. With Genji’s words Angela just let herself fall onto the bed and started crying. Brigitte had already left the room unnoticed from Hanzo and Hanzo himself now turned around to leave. He gave the two a bit of privacy.

Standing in the hallway in front of the medical bay, Hanzo didn’t really knew what to do now. He noticed Brigitte who was standing to the side of the door, tears still running down her cheeks, looking a bit lost. He decided to thank her too, he didn’t know what exactly she did, but she had been in there with Angela.

“Thank you, you did a good job.”

“Mh? Oh, I…I didn’t really do much. Angela did most of the work. I’m sorry, it’s just so….sad to see a teammate like that. I’m not…used to this still.”

If Hanzo wanted to be present at the next missions, he would have to gain the trust of his teammates. He could have protected his teammates from this sort of outcome if he had been present. And this would be a good opportunity to maybe do something good for Brigitte. He summoned his dragons on the palm of his hands and showed them to her. “They would like to get to know Jet, maybe you could show them where he is?” His dragons were looking a bit confused at Hanzo but obeyed nonetheless. And as soon as he saw the sparkle coming back to Brigitte’s eyes and his dragons purring with the first scratches she gave them, he knew that was a good decision. He tried to push away the discomfort of not knowing what his dragons were doing for the next minutes or so and went back to the ship hall but it was empty.

“Athena could you tell me, where the other agents are?”

_‘The majority of the agents are in conference room 29.’_

“Can I…go there?” Hanzo still wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do on base and if there were things he still wasn’t classified for.

‘ _Yes, you have the permission to attend_.’

He walked down the hallway looking for room 29. The door was open so he just entered. In the room there was a big round table with about 20 chairs around it. On one wall there was a giant screen which showed the faces of a few talon agents at the moment. Winston was sitting in the front chair, Tracer was beside him. They were quietly talking to each other. Reinhardt and Torbjörn were there too, but talking more loudly.

“I tell you, Torbjörn. It was him. The poor kid saw it too…”

Hana, Lucio and Mei were sitting in another corner looking like they didn’t really know what was going on. So Hanzo at least wasn’t the only one. He sat down in a chair where no one was sitting right next to him and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

About 10 minutes later Brigitte was coming in. She had her cat in her arms and Udon and Suki were both laying on top of that cat, grooming it. Brigitte looked calm and content. Seeing his dragons again, safe and sound, let Hanzo relax a bit. She smiled at Hanzo walking over to him.

“As I predicted, they love Jet! Thank you, Hanzo.” She had a sincere look on her face that made her look more mature than normal. His dragons were slithering their way over to Hanzo’s shoulder and he heard them speak in his head. “That cat is so nice. We had fun, master!“

Hanzo heard footsteps come closer from behind him, he turned around and saw Lucio, Hana and Mei standing there looking cautiously at his dragons.

“You have dragons too. Uhm, could you show them to us?” It was Hana who spoke. She made a shy face. Hanzo sighed. Well it was his own fault that he had shown his dragons to them. But the day would have come sooner or later anyway. He made an approving noise and scooted over a bit so that the three could look at the dragons that were now sitting on the table. He noticed that Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Tracer and Winston were looking at them too now. Everyone was silent and his dragons noticed the sudden attention they were getting now. They curled up in a knotted ball, looking at Hanzo to get them out of this situation.

“Just this once, they will hopefully don’t pay too much attention to you after they got to meet you.” Hanzo was talking to them through his thoughts. Hana was now cautiously reaching with her hand out to his dragons and slowly started petting Udon’s head. His dragon wasn’t looking too happy about it, but was enduring it. As she started to scratch him behind his ear though he was actively enjoying it and slowly started to purr. Mei picked up Suki who was much more relaxed than Udon, as Mei was a person they liked already. Hanzo let them have his dragons for about 5 minutes until he let them dissipate into air. There were a few disappointed looks and noises but it was getting too much for his dragons and for him.

Winston cleared his throat. “If everyone could take a seat please.”

The mood in the room switched from calm to nervous really quickly.

“First of all I would like to tell everyone that McCree is in a stable condition. And Genji woke up and is feeling relatively fine. The two of them nonetheless won’t be able to attend any missions in the next week, McCree might be out for more than a month, only time will tell. The goal of the mission in London was to stabilize the situation there. But it turned out to be a trap for us. If the purpose was solely that, we don’t know. But Talon was waiting for us, which means that they already knew that I recalled the agents and that we are working again. I had Athena run a virus detection program on every tech piece we have and she only found one little hint, that Talon had indeed hacked us.” On the screen behind Winston was popping up a pink skull. Hanzo knew that symbol. It was Sombra’s. He actually had had contact with her a few times in the past. That woman was extremely dangerous but he never had the feeling that she would work for an organization like Talon. That SHE was the one where he got the hints about Morrison and Amari, well, he had a feeling he should better keep silent about that now.

“With these news and the attempted attack on our agents, I had Athena ramp up the safety regulations a bit and I would like you to not discuss any mission details over your phones or communicators anymore. According to Reinhardt and Lucio, the Talon agents present in London were Reaper, Doomfist and Sombra.” A picture of each of them showed up on the screen. Hanzo had only known how Sombra looked. “For those of you who don’t know about Talon and its agents, the agent Widowmaker once was the wife of Gérard Lacroix, who was an Overwatch agent. Talon kidnapped her and turned her into a sleeper agent. After she was rescued, she killed her husband and went back to Talon. Talon also has a very renowned geneticist in their team. Her name is Moira O’Deorain, who once was a team member of Blackwatch, a division of Overwatch. I tell you this, because apparently these two aren’t the only Overwatch associates, that now have ties with Talon.” Winston paused. He looked sad and as Hanzo’s gaze went over to Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Tracer, they looked like they were in pain. Winston breathed in and obviously had a hard time even speaking about the topic.

“The Talon agent we know as Reaper…is the previously presumed dead Overwatch agent Gabriel Reyes who was Commander of the Blackwatch team.” The room was silent. Until everyone was speaking at once. They asked how he could know that, Reinhardt stepping in, explaining that McCree pulled Reaper’s mask of as he fell, and that the two big shotguns actually were a dead giveaway, they had just ignored that for years as they couldn’t ever imagine Reaper to be Reyes. Hanzo just listened to everything the others were talking about.

“I just sent Athena over to the medical bay to tell Angela, so that she can tell Genji if she thinks he can handle that already.” Winston said now. If Genji…can handle it? Hanzo then remembered that his brother had told him that he had worked for Blackwatch. If Reyes was the commander, he and Genji probably worked together all the time. With three Talon agents now who had ties to Overwatch, it must be difficult to get over such news again and again.

“There is an important mission that needs to be addressed right now. Normally I would send Genji or McCree, Lucio or Angela and Tracer. But given the situation, only Tracer is available right now. So for medical assistance, Brigitte you will be going.” Brigitte looked wide eyed at Winston.

“Me? I mean…of course. That’s going to be my first mission…” Hanzo couldn’t quite tell if she was happy or not.

“For scouting and high ground support I would like to send Hanzo.” At the mention of his name Hanzo looked up, as surprised as Brigitte was. “The situation is not ideal, but we need to escort an important target to a safe location. I’m sorry Hanzo, you hadn’t had a team training with the others but looking at your training scores I hope you can adapt quite quickly to your small team for the mission. You will have to go no later than in one hour. Everyone else can go now, I will brief Tracer, Brigitte and Hanzo for their mission now.”

The others were slowly leaving the room and Hanzo was tensing up once again. He didn’t want to leave, not with Genji and McCree here at the base. He wanted to be here when the cowboy woke up. He had to hope that his mission would be fast then.

As everybody left, Winston showed them a picture of a young girl, maybe 9 years old. Her name was Ariana Carlton. Daughter of the current leader of the Pro Omnic Movement, which was attacked in London. She was currently staying in Los Angeles with her mother and should be escorted to a safe house outside of LA. She would be a very good target for blackmailing the leader and in the current situation, they had to protect her by all means. Hanzo should secure the way out of the city, Brigitte was following them with another car and would pick Hanzo up once they left the city and Tracer was supposed to be in the car with Ariana. It should be a simple and fast mission if they won’t get attacked. If. It could very well be that Talon had agents stationed somewhere near. They shouldn’t know about this mission but that was something they couldn’t rely on now.

Hanzo went to his room to put on his new clothes and the Kevlar vest. At the ship Angela was standing there with a big backpack. She looked bone tired and as if she could hold herself barely upright. She put the backpack in Hanzo’s hands. “Here. It’s a full first aid pack with everything you would need in an emergency. Give it to Brigitte please.”

“Thank you. How did Genji receive the news?”

If Hanzo thought she couldn’t look more exhausted before, he was wrong. “Not good. He’s sleeping now, I….administered a slight sedative. He didn’t want to stay in bed and was over exhausting himself. Paired with the anger and sorrow I couldn’t take responsibility for this and he just wouldn’t calm down.” She sounded desperate at the end. She was obviously overworking and over worrying herself at the moment and needed to relax or she would just collapse under the stress.

“Go to your husband and take a nap with him. He needs you. McCree won’t wake up till you get him out of that coma. You have the situation under control now.”

Angela lost all her tension at once and sighed. “You are right. I need to sleep. Good luck. And take care. I don’t know if I can perform another complicated surgery in the next hours.“

With that she turned around and walked back to the med bay.

Hanzo put the backpack in the ship and placed his bow and arrows next to it. He wouldn’t need anything else, food and water was on the ship and he was supposed to be back at the base this evening.

As Brigitte and Tracer were entering the ship, Winston was waving them goodbye and the door closed. They would only be flying for about 20 minutes with the high-speed ship. Enough time to prepare mentally for the mission. Tracer and Brigitte were quietly talking to each other, Hanzo could hear how nervous Brigitte was. He himself slipped easily into his focused and concentrated self. Ready to fight if he had to.

As they landed they immediately went towards the meeting point. Hanzo climbed up the buildings in an abandoned alleyway and took his position on a roof where he could see the car, the door and all the way down the street as well as onto the roofs of the other buildings. Brigitte was sitting in the car behind the one in which Ariana would sit in. Tracer was going for the door and Hanzo shot one of his sonic arrows at the next best spot where another sniper would hide. He couldn’t see anybody.

“I’m getting her out now.” Tracer informed them over the little communication device in her ear.

“Clear.” Hanzo answered.

“Clear.” came from Brigitte.

Hanzo could see the door open and in the last seconds of duration of his sonic arrow he could see a slender figure appear at a corner of the building opposite from him. He knew who that was.

“Stop!” He told Tracer. The door didn’t open any further.

“Widowmaker is on the building to the right of you. I will go over to her and distract her so that you can enter the car. Brigitte you need to look for any other risks on the street.”

“What? No, don’t go there alone Hanzo!” That was Brigitte. But he was already on his way. Widowmaker didn’t seem to notice him, yet. He had his leg armor back on, he got it back from Torbjörn before they left. As he was about to shoot another sonic arrow in the general direction of her he turned a corner and with that he triggered a venom mine of some sort. He took one breath of the toxin and immediately held his breath. It stung in his eyes and he couldn’t talk right now. He could also already hear light footsteps in his direction. She had noticed him. But at the same time he could hear a car door being closed. Good. He fired one arrow with a quick peek around the corner but to his surprise she wasn’t coming from that direction but dropped behind him from the top. A grappling hook? As he turned around she was already scoped in, aiming at his head and in the last second he could duck away to cover. She was fast. But he would be faster. The shot from her heavy rifle echoed through the street. Hanzo climbed up the wall he was hiding behind to attack from a new angle. He quickly peeked over again and fired an arrow. He aimed at her grappling hook to restrict her movement. He hit it and the arrow severed the cable from the hook. All he could hear was an angry growl coming from her. Another peek and he fired an arrow at her weapon. He could feel her shot brush against his cheek. It burned a bit so the bullet scratched his skin. But that didn’t matter because in the next moment he could hear her weapon drop to the ground. He peeked again from another position and fired two arrows at her knees in quick succession. He didn’t have to look to know that he had hit her. He surprisingly didn’t hear a sound of pain coming from her though. Hanzo didn’t want to kill her, but interrogate her. “I got her. I’ll tie her up and bring her over to interrogate.“ He grabbed the rope that was hanging from his belt on the back.

“You…got Widowmaker?“ It came from Tracer. She sounded like Hanzo had just announced that he could fly.

“Yes. I am still at the corner behind…what?” Hanzo looked over to Widowmaker who was laying on the floor, trying to get the arrows out of her legs, her rifle was laying several meters away from her on the ground unreachable for her. But as she noticed that she couldn’t get the arrows loose or her rifle back in her hands, she pulled out a little...thing. It glowed pink and she pressed the button. A translocator!

“No!” But with a slight grin, Widowmaker vanished, only her rifle and a few drops of…blue?...blood were left where she had lain on the ground.

“She had a translocator...” Hanzo admitted over the communicator. He should have finished tying her up before he would distract himself with communicating with his teammates.

“Come back to the car, Hanzo. We don’t know who else could be here. We have Ariana in the car and are ready to go. The car is bullet proof, we don’t need you on the rooftops anymore.” Brigitte was talking to him. She was right. He needed to get to safety, especially now that he noticed the toxin showing its effect. Breathing hurt and his vision was slowly blurring more and more. He quickly collected his arrows, except the two that were lodged in Widowmaker’s legs and hurried over to the car. He looked around to see if there was another source of danger, but he couldn’t really focus anyway. He sat in the back of Brigitte’s car as she started the engine.

“I need an antitoxin. Now.”

“What?! Why, are you hurt? What happened?” Brigitte looked at him through the rearview mirror.

“Obviously, or I wouldn’t need an antitoxin.” Hanzo stated calmly despite him not being able to focus his vision at all now. “She had a venom trap placed on a wall there. Where is the backpack, Angela probably has something in there.”

“It’s in the trunk. Can you get to it?”

Hanzo leaned over to the back and reached for it. There was nothing else in the trunk so he could just feel for it. He heaved it over to his seat but as he opened it, he realized he couldn’t read what was standing on the different medications and syringes.

“Brigitte, you need to stop. I can’t focus my vision anymore.” Hanzo took a flat breath in. The next sentence was difficult to say for him. “I need your help.”

“Oh no, I’m stopping, wait, please don’t pass out, please don’t pass out.” Brigitte was everything but calm. The car stopped with a notable jerk and she crawled back to the backseat, looking at the backpack contents. ”It should be here somewhere…where is it? Oh, I think I found it, give me your arm!” Hanzo held his arm up, breathing really hurt now. He felt a short poke in his upper arm as Brigitte used the syringe. “Do you feel better already?”

„No. But that was everything you could do, get to the front seat again and start driving, we can’t lose the other car.  It will probably take effect in the next minutes.” Or at least Hanzo hoped so.

He laid back on the backseat row and Brigitte turned around reluctantly. “Talk with me, so that I know that you are still okay.” she asked him.

“What should I talk about?”

“I don’t know. Where did you shoot Widowmaker?“

“In her knees. I hit them both and she couldn’t move anymore. But I didn’t expect her to have a translocator. That was my mistake.” Hanzo felt his breathing hurt less and less now. His vision also started to clear a bit. Good.

“I didn’t knew that either. Winston had told me once what the kit of every Talon agent was. Normally Sombra was the one with a translocator. Maybe she gave it to Widowmaker?”

“Mhh.”

“Already feeling better?” Brigitte still sounded pretty nervous.

“Yes. It’s taking effect now. I should be good in a few minutes….thank you.”

“Good, that’s good.” She was looking at the road in front of her and relaxed her shoulders a bit.

Hanzo hoped that this was the only inconvenience they would have on this mission. As they were driving he was checking his vitals once in a while. Measuring his pulse, checking his eye focus, the feeling in his fingertips, trying to solve various mathematical equations in his head but everything seemed to be back to normal now. They drove for maybe an hour as they arrived at the safe house. It was in a very calm and quiet neighborhood where one wouldn’t expect a severely guarded and secured home with a panic bunker underneath. Brigitte and Hanzo were driving around a corner not stopping in front of the house. Hanzo was feeling absolutely fine now. So he left the car and scouted the area for threats. He didn’t find any and so Ariana and Tracer were exiting their car. Tracer was entering the house, she should look around a bit, to see if it was safe inside too. As she was leaving after a few minutes, Hanzo relaxed a bit. Okay, most of the mission was over and they could return to the base now.

As they were sitting in the ship, Brigitte looked at him with a worried expression. “Are you sure you are fine? Maybe you should ask Angela to look at you when we arrive.”

“Yes I am sure.” Hanzo frowned. He didn’t want to talk about his mistake anymore. He was feeling fine now, he thanked Brigitte for her help, the topic was done.

Lena was looking a bit worried too but didn’t say anything.

Upon landing Brigitte took the backpack and Hanzo collected his bow and arrows. Winston and Angela were waiting in front of the ship, they both looked relieved that they made it back to base safe.

Tracer was filling Winston in with the appearance of Widowmaker, which made his face grimace with worry. Brigitte was giving the backpack back to Angela and Hanzo heard her talk. “I used one antidote for Hanzo. Could you take a look at him? I don’t know if I did it correctly and if he’s alright…”

“I said I was fine!” Hanzo sounded pretty angry now, he had told her, that he was fine, repeatedly, why didn’t she believe him?

“No, she did the right thing. She is still new to most of the stuff and asking me to check if she did everything correctly is a good thing. Come with me to my office now, I will check your blood.” Angela stepped in, showing her unyielding face. 

Hanzo slowly let the air out of his lungs. He shouldn’t get so worked up about his mistake. But still.

He was following her and she immediately drew a bit of his blood at her office. She did a quick test on it and announced that she couldn’t find any residues of the toxin. She already knew what the components of the toxin were as they had encountered the venom traps of Widowmaker numerous times, she told him. She quickly turned around once more and sprayed his cheek with some kind of disinfectant. It burned and Hanzo flinched with her sudden movement. “Be more careful next time, please.”

McCree’s state was still stable, but he would stay in intensive care for another day, so Hanzo decided to look after Genji.

His brother was sitting on the bed playing with a mini game console, and next to him was sitting Hana, holding the same little console. Apparently they were fighting against each other, if he could go by their faces and swearwords they were throwing at each other.

“Hahaaa! Gotcha’! Told you, you’re getting too old for games!” Hana was teasing Genji who looked pretty mad about losing to her.

“Not fair, you had much more time to learn that game, I just started!”

“Yeah, because you are old and have boring adult things to do instead of playing games.” She stuck her tongue out but learning from the last time, she pulled it in immediately again as she saw Genji move his arm in her direction.

“Oh brother, hey! Could you do me a favor and remove this nuisance from my bedside please? I need my silence.” Genji was poking Hana at her sides and she was giggling. “You are not a good loser Genji!”

Hanzo didn’t respond to Genji’s plea and looked his brother over. “How are you feeling? When do you get your arm fixed?” It was still missing but the exposed wires were now covered.

“Torbjörn is already working on it and Angie already prepared the wires in my shoulder so that it can be reconnected. He should only take a few hours now and then Hana won’t be so cheeky anymore, because she knows I will be allowed to walk around again. There will be no place where she is safe!”

“I will just stay with Angela then!” She had a triumphant look and Genji squinted his eyes. “If you are fast enough to get to her...”

“Okay okay, I’m going to leave now, see ya!” She stood up and took her little game console with her. She smiled at Hanzo as she was passing him.

“I heard you were on a mission. You didn’t even say good bye, Hanzo!” Genji poutet.

“We had to go fast. But you are right, I should have said good bye.“

“Well, how did it go? You were injured.” Genji looked at his cheek.

“We accomplished our goal successfully. I had a minor inconvenience I am not proud of. But I don’t plan to let that happen again.”

“What do you mean, what happened?”

“Widowmaker was there, I got her, and was about to tie her up, but she translocated away. I didn’t watch out for her taking anything out of a pocket.”

“You GOT Widowmaker? Well I wouldn’t call that minor. We were nowhere near to ever capture her and I think everyone here rather has her dead than behind their backs so if you see her again next time…you know? Just do your thing… We don’t think she would or could tell us anything in an interrogation.”

“Very well.” If they wanted her dead, Hanzo could do that. Indeed, it was easier for him to kill someone, than to incapacitate. One shot in the head or heart and his target was dead. For incapacitation he often needed two or more arrows to overcome the flight instinct of a human. One could withstand quite the amount of damage before collapsing. Especially trained agents.

Hanzo was pretty tired and even if he had gotten that antidote, the toxin really exhausted him. As it was later evening anyway he said goodnight to Genji and Angela and walked to his room. Sitting in his bed he took his time again to meditate and spend a little time in his dragon space. His dragons were sulking a bit, they wanted to help him against Widowmaker but he didn’t want to draw that much attention to his location and he was doing just fine without them at that moment. They couldn’t have protected him from the venom trap anyway.


	11. Second steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree finally wakes up! I nearly put that in the next chapter but decided that you've waited long enough. ^^

Waking up the next day, Hanzo could feel that his body had overcome the toxin completely, he felt good. His brother should be allowed to walk around base again and tomorrow Angela would wake McCree up from his coma. As he walked into the kitchen he found Angela again. The two seemed to have a similar sleep patterns or it was just coincidental that they met so often. She was sitting there with her coffee mug and a piece of cake. It was not the chocolate cake, it looked like some kind of strawberry or raspberry cream cake.

“Good morning, Hanzo. It’s actually nice to see someone awake this early on a regular basis.” She smiled at him.

“Good morning.” He walked over to the fridge.

“I noticed you liked the chocolate cake quite a bit so I bought another cake. You can have some if you want.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Hanzo looked inside and indeed there was a delicious looking cake with a few raspberries on top sitting in the fridge, waiting to be eaten. Hanzo was surprised that Angela had noticed his sweet tooth already and wondered what else he had shown to the other agent he was not aware of.

As the day was progressing Hanzo trained a bit, ate lunch and avoided to talk to anybody for more than a few words. He was feeling rather unsocial today and a bit lonely. He noticed that he actually missed the cowboy, his positive and outgoing attitude, someone to compete against with a similar skill level to Hanzo’s and to just talk with each other. His dragons missed him too and they wanted to see him but Angela wouldn’t let anybody in that room as long as he was in that induced coma. Maybe he could have some fun with Genji as he was going to be out of the medical bay today. Speaking of him, Hanzo hadn’t actually seen his brother since the evening and now it was already late afternoon. He was alone in the training facility, Winston had announced that there would be no missions for the next days for the agents to recover. Apparently that was a reason for the others not to train anymore. Mh, undisciplined.  

As he was shooting at the targets he could feel a presence in the room with him. He continued shooting as the feeling made the hairs on his neck stand up. Someone was somewhere behind him and tried to be stealthy. The person did a really good job but Hanzo had noticed them nonetheless. Was it an assassin send to kill him? How could they have found him here? He pulled another arrow and made himself ready for a fight as he turned around, ducked down and fired his arrow at the person standing there.

“Woah, Hanzo! Relax, it’s just me!” It was Genji, Hanzo realized now. “Ugh come oooon, I don’t want to go back to the med bay!” He was complaining now, looking at the arrow sticking out of his prosthetic knee.

“Well then you shouldn’t sneak up on me when I have my bow in my hand!” Hanzo was so shocked that he shot his brother that his automatic response was anger towards his brother but he was absolutely sorry and the regret already started to spread, making it hard to breath.

“I wanted to see if I could sneak up on you now. Or if you still had your crazy-ass-ninja sensing skill. I’m sorry Hanzo, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m fine, see?” Genji’s happy mood switched over to a concerned one.

“I…I’m sorry, Genji.” He stared at the arrow in Genji’s knee.

“It’s alright, at least you didn’t shoot to kill.” Genji winked at him. Winked! How could he find that funny? “Hanzo, please. Stop that. I’m fine, it was my own fault, you didn’t hurt me, everything is okay.” Genji was smiling at him again as he pulled out the arrow. Apparently the arrow didn’t do too much damage, as Genji could move his knee a little bit and it still supported his weight.

To see how relaxed Genji approached the whole situation Hanzo could relax a bit too. His brother was fine, he didn’t hurt him. The situation was under control. Hanzo let his breath escape his lungs. “Very well.”

“Actually…I’m here because I wanted to talk to you about something.” Genji now took up, a more serious expression showing on his face. “Maybe we can sit in the meditation room?”

“Of course.”

As the two brothers sat down in the middle of the room they both let their dragons out. The three were rolling around on the floor chasing, grooming or teasing each other. Sometimes Hanzo wondered if they were cats in disguise and not ancient spirits.

“What do you want to discuss?“ Hanzo was a bit nervous about what his brother wanted to talk.

“Well, it’s…about McCree. You know, I didn’t really take it well to learn that Reaper is Gabriel Reyes. And for me it was just my Commander. Overwatch saved me yes. But in that time I was just there because I had to pay the debt for the body I got. There was no emotional bond or anything. It was work. I was glad to find a friend like McCree there. But that was it. Me and Angela, we are a bit worried what McCree will do, how he will react. Reinhardt told me, that he had seen Gabe’s face before he fell unconscious from his wounds. We don’t know what will happen when he wakes up, maybe…I don’t know, maybe he has a trauma or falls in a depression or maybe he leaves the base behind to hunt Reaper down personally. You know, Gabe got him out of Deadlock. He saw potential in him, gave him a chance. He was like a father to McCree. I just wanted to tell you that so that you can prepare for whatever situation might evolve, once he wakes up. He might be positive and happy all the time, but even McCree has his demons.”

Hanzo just sat there. He couldn’t even imagine how McCree must feel about this.

“Thank you…for telling me. But…I don’t know how I could prepare. How could I help with the situation? I have so many problems myself, how could I do anything good?”

“Just be there for him. He will appreciate it, even if he isn’t showing it immediately.”

“Would he even want me there? We just know each other for a few days and I don’t even know if McCree considers me a friend.” Maybe he was just another team member for McCree. Not a friend at all, maybe McCree was just this friendly and helpful to anybody and was just hanging around with Hanzo because he felt it was his job or something.

“He definitely likes you, Hanzo. Don’t worry about that.” Genji smiled, but there was something else in his voice which Hanzo couldn’t quite discern.

“Angie is going to wake him up tomorrow morning. I thought you might want to be there. She said there shouldn’t be too much people but I could ask you if you want to be there.”

“Oh. Are you sure there isn’t someone else that wants to be there? Someone who knows him longer than I do? I don’t want to impose myself.” Hanzo would really like to be there. But he just didn’t feel like he deserved it in contrast to the other agents that knew McCree far longer than he did.

“Hanzo, they can talk to him when he is awake for a few hours and is feeling well. I asked you for a reason. I think he would be happy to see you there. So just so you know, tomorrow morning. Be there.” Another smile. “Do you want to eat dinner with us? I promise you, they won’t ask you stupid questions. Reinhardt is going to cook fried potatoes with bacon and eggs, it’s actually quite delicious even if it is so fatty. You should try it.”

“Okay.“ Hanzo sighed. He would be there when McCree wakes up. But would leave immediately if he got the feeling McCree would have liked to have someone else there.

Dinner was actually quite nice. They were all sitting in the community room because the kitchen was too small and the gigantic canteen hall felt too big. The mood was relaxed, the food was, as Genji said, amazing and he asked Reinhardt for the recipe, which made the other man blush from joy. No questions were asked in Hanzo’s direction for which he was really glad but he also didn’t let his dragons out as he didn’t want that extra attention now. He was sitting at the side, where he could hear what they were talking about but wasn’t sitting immediately with them. Like that he had his distance but wasn’t completely excluded. The topic changed once to McCree and they were asking Mercy about his status and how long he would need to stay in the medical wing, but she dodged all questions in that direction quite gracefully without sounding rude. The only time Hanzo felt a little bit of her annoyance was the look she shot him as she told him that Genji’s knee was fine again. Hanzo had the decency to look guilty and blushed a bit with the embarrassment. As the evening progressed, some of the agents were saying good night and Hanzo used this to get to bed himself.

As he was laying in his bed he stared at the ceiling. He had missed McCree at dinner. The presence of the cowboy was always so engaging and him missing really showed up in the mood of the group. His dragons had materialized themselves next to Hanzo, dog sized, and cuddled with him until he fell asleep.

The next morning Hanzo woke up early as always but he was nervous. Nervous for McCree’s reaction, how he would feel after he wakes up, mentally and physically. He went to the kitchen first and Angela was there, apparently waiting for him. “Good morning!” She had a smile on her face.

“Good morning.”

“Genji told me you would like to be there for McCree, I thought we could have our breakfast cake together and go over there together?” She held to plates in her hands, each with a piece of cake on it.

Hanzo smiled, an actual sincere smile. His brother made a good choice with the doctor. They were sitting down and ate their cake, Angela had a cup of coffee, Hanzo had tea. They weren’t talking but that was okay for both of them. As Angela wanted to take another sip from her mug she nearly let it fall with a little scream. “What the….you scared me! What are you doing in my coffee?” In the mug was laying a pleased looking Suki, eyes closed, submerged in the hot liquid.

“I’m sorry, they really like heat. Suki. Please don’t do that, you will be all sticky now…” As he looked down to his tea, Udon was laying in his cup, same pleased face.

Angela picked Suki up with two fingers and placed her on a napkin. “You can have hot water next time, if you say something.”

Hanzo placed Udon besides his sister and got a glass of water where he dunked his two dragons in. They were protesting against the quick wash but he ignored them. Angela chuckled a bit but her face turned a bit more serious then. “Shall we?”

Hanzo followed her to the med bay. She was walking into the OP and asked Hanzo to wait in the room next door with Genji as she needed to prepare McCree for the transfer out of intensive care. So he sat there with his brother for about 15 minutes until Angela rolled a bed into the room with a sleeping McCree on it. The man was still extremely pale, but breathed slowly and steady. He had an oxygen mask on his face and an IV in his arm. Under the blanket there was hanging out a clear bag, probably connected to his wound, where the wound fluid was collected. Angela had cleaned him up from all the blood and put him in a hospital gown. “It should take only a few minutes until he should wake up now.” She placed herself next to the bed, took McCree’s blood pressure and temperature and looked at the ECG machine and wrote something down in her files. The minutes were passing and McCree didn’t move an inch. The steady peeping from the machines didn’t change a bit and Hanzo was getting a bit impatient. It was well over ‘a few minutes’ now. His brother looked at Angela. “Angie, shouldn’t he wake up by now?” A worried undertone accompanied his words.

“Yes…the anesthesia shouldn’t be in effect anymore by now, it’s just his body telling us he isn’t ready to wake up yet. He probably suffered a serious trauma with the reveal of Reaper’s identity, together with the physical trauma, it could take him some time to wake up on his own. We just have to wait, there is no telling when that point in time will be. You can wait a little bit longer but if he doesn’t wake up in the next hour you can go, I will watch him. Genji I will contact you, if I need a break, don’t worry. You can take over after lunch. There should always be someone with him in case he wakes up. I think it’s better to not have him wake up alone.” She made pensive face.

Hanzo and Genji both stayed for another two hours until they decided to leave to eat and drink something and get some movement. After lunch Genji went back to switch with Angela and Hanzo decided to exhaust himself a bit in the training facilities. After his warm-up he picked up some of the weights and did a few exercises with them until he turned to the score board course. He was doing relatively fine but could feel that he wasn’t concentrated enough to get a good score. And just as the last targets were showing, he hit a friendly one resulting in his points dropping back to zero. With an annoyed huff he turned around and left, to take a shower. He was still feeling restless. Not even a good book could distract him now. He was worried about McCree. So he just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling listening to his dragons which were running around in his room.

“Do you think he will be very sad, master?” Suki addressed him.

“I don’t know. Probably, if Genji thinks so. He knows him better than I do.”

“We will comfort him! He is safe with us, we will protect him!”

“Be careful to give him his space, Suki. Maybe McCree doesn’t want our comfort. I’m not even sure if I CAN comfort someone. I was the one who needed comfort in the last interactions…”

“But he likes us, why wouldn’t he want to be comforted by us?”

“I don’t know.”

“You worry too much master” Udon chimed in. “He will be happy to see us.”

It was nearing dinner time now and Hanzo took his meal to his room once again, avoiding the other agents. As he was sitting on his bed, not knowing what to do, his phone made a noise. He looked at the incoming message from Genji.

  
(19:20) Genji: Hey brother. Do you want to look after McCree? I need to eat something and I don’t want Angie to work the whole time. She will sit here all night if I don’t find someone to watch over McCree.

(19:20) I will be there shortly.

As he entered the room McCree was laying in his brother already waited, ready to go. He gave him a little remote control of some sorts. “Here, if he wakes up, or there is any problem, press the button and Angie will come right away. He isn’t allowed to sit up at all, he can drink a little bit of water, but no alcohol, no food.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No, thank YOU, brother. Have a good and peaceful night.“ Genji pressed his shoulder and left the room.

Hanzo pushed the most comfortable chair in the room to the side of the bed and took a blanket of one of the empty beds. If he was going to sit here all night long he could at least make himself comfy. His dragons carefully stepped on the bed and settled down in the space between McCree’s feet on top of the blanket. They curled into little balls and fell asleep right away. So Hanzo just looked at McCree. The man was still sleeping. His beard was a bit longer than usual as he wasn’t awake to shave it properly. On his arm Hanzo could see various scars and he wondered how he lost his left arm. With his eyes closed and the body relaxed, McCree looked peaceful. Hanzo now noticed that he always had some kind of tension in his face, probably not even noting that himself. That was gone now and it made him look a bit younger. McCree was good looking. Strong and muscular, confident, even while sleeping. Hanzo took his right hand into his own. He didn’t know why, but it just felt right to give him some contact. He could feel the callused skin on McCree’s hand, from all the use of his gun even if he usually wore his glove. Hanzo absentmindedly stroked his thumb over the outside of McCree’s hand. He slowly started to fall asleep, McCree’s hand still in his as he dozed off.

“NOOO!” Hanzo woke up immediately from the scream right next to him. It took him a second to realize the situation he was in. McCree had woken up and sat upright in his bed, hunched over. “No, no, no, no…why?!”

“McCree! Lay down, you shouldn’t sit up right now!” Hanzo pressed the other man back into the mattress his dragons were awake too and looked over to McCree with a worried expression. McCree didn’t resist Hanzo’s push and laid back down. The machines were peeping really fast now and Hanzo was worried how dangerous that was for McCree. The man was staring at the ceiling, sobbing hard now. The tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on to the pillow. “Why... would he do… this? Why?! I loved him! He was like a father. I thought…he was dead…“ His words were clipped by his sobs. Hanzo felt McCree’s pain in his heart but didn’t know if he should touch him, hug him maybe or if he didn’t want any contact.

“Should I get Angela…?”

“NO! Just…stay here…with me. Please…“ McCree looked at Hanzo and Hanzo could see the immense emotional pain the man was in right now. McCree showed him everything looking openly into Hanzo’s eyes. Trusting him with this. Hanzo swallowed.

“Do you….want to be hugged?” Hanzo was so bad in social interactions, he had no clue if the other man wanted to be touched, if it was appropriate, so he decided to ask.

“Yes…please…”

With that Hanzo carefully laid on the side of the bed and pulled McCree into a hug without moving too much and without putting too much stress on his wounds. His dragons were crawling up on the other side and licked the tears off of McCree's cheek and curled up right beside his head. Hanzo could feel McCree lean into his touch and the other man was just crying hard now. Hanzo let him, he could only imagine how McCree felt right now, but sometimes the tears just had to come out. The peeping of the machines also calmed down and Hanzo relaxed a bit. They were laying there, Hanzo slowly pet McCree’s side where he could reach with his arm and listened to the breathing of the other man. Soon it would get steadier, quieter and McCree was sleeping in his arms, having one hand clawed in the sleeve of Hanzo’s sweater. Hanzo dozed off too.

What he didn’t notice was Angela who woke up from the scream too and who was standing behind the mirror in her little private room she slept in whenever she had a patient on station. Angela, who had observed the situation and decided that Hanzo managed it well enough. She would look after McCree’s wound in the morning, the machines weren’t blaring any alarms. She watched as Hanzo laid besides McCree and had a little smile on her face. Of course Genji had told her about McCree’s feelings towards Hanzo. She hoped, Hanzo would return them. To respect the privacy of the two men, she went back to bed, back to a waiting barely awake Genji. “Is everything alright with him?” He asked.

“Yes, your brother calmed him down.”

“Good…” Genji was already sleeping again in the next second.


	12. Chapter 12

*

The first thing McCree noticed as he woke up was the immense pain. Everything hurt and his head felt like it would explode every second. Within seconds all the memories were coming back and the distorted face of the man he once saw as a father and whom he thought dead was flashing before his eyes. He had grinned at Jesse. Laughed at him going down from his wounds. The emotional pain was way worse than the physical pain. He hunched over forward, not really feeling the pain from his wound on his stomach, crying, screaming. Why? WHY?! He felt like he would go insane if he had to endure this pain one second longer until he felt hands pushing him down in to the mattress again. Strong hands. He looked over to the side and saw Hanzo sitting there. Hanzo. He was here for McCree. Did he just ask if he should get Angela? Why…no. He didn’t want her here now. He just wanted to sink into the other man’s arms, forget everything that happened before. And finally Hanzo laid down onto the bed with him. McCree felt the warmth of the other man, his embrace, he felt safe, closed off from the rest of the world. On his left cheek he felt two little tongues licking off his tears. Even while crying hard, McCree could spare them a little smile of gratefulness. He cried and cried until he felt he would break apart if just another sob would come out of his mouth. But he was calmed by Hanzo’s presence. He trusted the man with his life. He knew Hanzo probably didn’t feel the same in that regard or any other really. But he was here for McCree right now and that’s what counts. Lulled back to sleep by the soft stroking of Hanzo’s hands he closed his eyes. But not for long, he slept for an hour maybe, he couldn’t tell, but woke up with a muffled scream because he saw Gabe’s face again, laughing at him, mocking him. The tears were running down his cheek again but Hanzo had woken up too, pulling him a bit closer. That was how his night was going. Sleep a bit, wake up from his nightmare and Hanzo being there, comforting him. Even if McCree was in the greatest pain he had been his entire life, he also felt so grateful to Hanzo, which just made him fall even more for the man. Nearing sunrise, McCree was finally so exhausted, that not even his nightmare could wake him again. As he woke up finally, it was bright in the room from the sun. And he was laying alone in his bed. It hurt his heart to see Hanzo gone and now he could really feel his wound on his stomach. Angela was standing next to the bed. McCree could also feel new tears gather in his eyes.

“Jesse. Good morning. How do you feel physically? I saw you sat up last night, can I have a look at your wound?” Her voice was so soft and gentle and her eyes showed compassion.

“Hurts.” One word, describing his whole being. He stared back at the ceiling unable to say another word, his throat closed off from his swallowed down sob.

Angela carefully removed the bandages all around his torso with scissors so that he didn’t have to move. He didn’t look down. Couldn’t bear to see the damage the other man had caused. “One of the stitches ripped open. I will clean that off quickly and then you can rest again.” She came back with a little tray with a needle, a bottle of disinfectant and a thread, she sprayed it onto his stomach and he could feel the burn on his wound. But he didn’t flinch, didn’t move. She finished quickly and put new bandages on him.

“Jesse? Could you look at me please?” Angela asked him, voice even softer than before. He slowly turned his head, looked at her but not really seeing her. He didn’t care what she wanted to tell him or ask him. Nothing was important anymore. The most important person of his past didn’t just rise from the dead but also turned against him, betraying him. He almost wished, he hadn’t woken up again, if it weren’t for the wonderful embrace Hanzo gifted him last night.

“If you need to talk, you know I’m always here for you. I’m very sorry. But we can go through that together, okay? You are not alone, Jesse, we all love you and care for you. Don’t close us off.” He stared back at the ceiling. He didn’t care for her words. They didn’t make him feel any better. What did though was him putting his feelings far back into the last corner of his mind and suppress any thought of it. He felt numb now, but that was better than the crushing, excruciating pain he would feel otherwise. He didn’t even notice her leaving his room.

*

Hanzo was woken up in the morning by Angela. He was still lying on the bed with McCree and was a bit embarrassed that Angela had found him like that. The night had been tough, he barely slept, to comfort McCree whenever the man woke up with a cry. If he could he would take all the pain away from the man. But she just smiled the sweetest smile at him. “Thank you for comforting him, Hanzo. He needs sleep and rest now, you did a good job. But you are exhausted. Come on, go to your room, have a bit of time for yourself, I will check on McCree.” Hanzo WAS exhausted. His dragons were still curled up next to McCree’s face. Reluctantly he stood up and took his dragons with him. She was right, he needed a bit of rest himself. Process what happened last night and come back with a cleaner mind to help McCree. Back in his room he had trouble to fall asleep but once he did, he slept for 5 hours waking up shortly after lunch. He ate something and went back to the med bay. Genji had been right, the cowboy apparently had been happy to see him there. As he entered the first room he was greeted by a concerned looking Angela sitting at the table with a coffee in her hands.

“Oh thank god you are back! I think he is running head first into a depression…he had looked for you as he woke up, I think he will be happy to see you.”

Hanzo looked at her with a puzzled expression. Did McCree like him really THAT much?

“Well we like him that much too, so it fits, doesn’t it master?” That was Suki’s voice in his head. Well. Yes, he really liked McCree, but it just felt like he didn’t really deserve to have a good friend, especially as it felt like he was stealing him from Genji. But his brother had only shown approval of their friendship.

“Master, you ARE allowed to be happy.” Udon said. He should listen to his dragons…but it was always so easy to slip back into pitying himself over what his life had become, regret his actions and just feel miserable. But he wanted to change that and he would. So McCree liked him, and Hanzo liked McCree and he was his friend. Hanzo made a conscious decision of that to accept it and slowly breathed out. It felt good to not let himself weigh down with his negative thoughts.

So he was actually happy and in a really good mood as he entered McCree’s room only to be greeted by a nearly apathetic McCree staring at the ceiling. He didn’t cry, didn’t look like he was in pain, didn’t even react as Hanzo entered the room. He remembered the words from his brother. _“He will appreciate it, even if he isn’t showing it immediately.”_ So against all his initial instincts to just leave immediately because obviously he wasn’t wanted, he stayed. As he sat down next to the bed he looked at the man. “McCree?”

McCree did look at him. But the pain from his eyes was gone, and instead there was…nothing in there. That was not good. He knew that feeling or rather that no-feeling. And he couldn’t allow his friend to cope with it like that as it won’t be going to help him overcome it.

“Do you want to talk? Or should I just sit here with you?” McCree stared at him and didn’t say anything. Hanzo wouldn’t have any of that. “If you won’t answer me I will walk out right now.”

McCree’s eyes widened a bit at Hanzo’s direct words. “Please…stay. I don’t want to talk. But could you…tell me something? A story from...anything?“ 

„Very well.“ And so Hanzo thought a moment about what he could tell McCree as he remembered the night where Genji went out for the first time alone and sneaky and came back drunk as hell. Hanzo told him how he couldn’t believe how his brother could climb all the way up to his room in this state and not fall to his death but he made it. Hanzo told him every detail he could remember and even if it wasn’t the most exciting story ever, McCree seemed to like it. His dragons had snuggled up with the cowboys and he scratched their little heads with the smallest smile on his face.

For the next weeks, that was Hanzo’s day to day life. He ate breakfast with Angela who was happy that McCree would talk to at least one person on base and then he sat at the side of McCree’s bed, telling him stories from his past. Some happy, some funny but also sometimes ones that were rather sad or violent. First it was just Hanzo talking but after a few days McCree started to tell some of his life. Hanzo learned about his past in the deadlock gang and how he just got over a recent meeting with Ashe, the deadlock leader he had quite the past with. Hanzo deliberately ignored the little sting of jealousy he didn’t quite know where it came from. The omnic Echo he apparently retrieved on that mission was stationed somewhere unknown from McCree now. The other agents would show up too and first McCree didn’t really acknowledge them, but in the end he would talk to them again too. Hanzo didn’t know if it was Angela’s doing but they didn’t visit as often and mostly when Hanzo wasn’t there, because he was eating or training, which he did considerably less now. The other person McCree talked much with was Genji. Sometimes Hanzo and Genji would tell him stories from their childhood, nearly reenacting it and this didn’t just help McCree but it also brought Hanzo and Genji closer together, healed some of the still aching wounds the men had. Hanzo also didn’t go to any missions. After the initial pause to missions, Winston was sending the agents out again but not Hanzo. Angela had told him that she had told Winston about his positive influence on McCree’s health and so Winston decided that Hanzo was needed more on base and that was absolutely fine by Hanzo.

McCree still hadn’t looked at his wound, Hanzo knew that because he was always there when Angela changed his bandages. Not because he absolutely wanted to, but because McCree had asked him to, to distract him a bit. Hanzo would also look away, look McCree in his eyes, talk to him. But one day McCree finally mustered the strength to look. Angela had told him before that she did a good job with it and that it wasn’t as bad looking as one might think. So she took the bandages off and both Hanzo and McCree looked at his stomach. And both men swallowed. But because of different reasons. McCree did because he saw the extent of the damage the shotguns did. There was a long scar on the front of his torso, going from the low right side starting a bit over his hip bone over to the top left side ending under his rip arch. It wasn’t a perfect line but had outbreaks in different positions, as the shotgun ammunition had torn away so much of his skin. The flesh was a bit red around it from the strain on the skin but the thread was already pulled out and the drainage too. It was closed but there was still a bit of scabbing on top. The scar itself was pretty red and hurt too but Angela told him that it would be less visible with time.

And Hanzo? Hanzo swallowed because he could see the trained stomach of the man, the muscles that tensed up with McCree looking down at his stomach, the dark hair all over his torso and the V-shape that ended further down in his sweatpants. McCree was beefy, there was no perfect six-pack but a bit of body fat that made him look all the sexier. The scar looked badass in Hanzo’s opinion and only showed the dangers of his life that he had survived. Hanzo already thought that the cowboy looked handsome, but that was always from a neutral standpoint. But now? He saw the cowboy in a different light, he had never noticed just HOW good looking the cowboy was. He actually had to look away or else he might drool over him.

“Okay that doesn’t look too bad now, does it?” McCree directed his question at Hanzo. “Thank you Angie!”

“Yes, no. Doesn’t look too bad.” A little blush crept up at Hanzo’s cheeks and he hoped McCree wouldn’t notice it.

Angela had told McCree that he could leave the med bay in about two weeks. And after another two weeks of rest he could start to train again and finally go on missions again. The man was eager to get out of his bed and had regained most of his charm and positivity. Hanzo could still see the occasional hint of pain in his eyes but that was okay. The pain would never go away, it just became more tolerable. Hanzo also grew more comfortable with physical contact. It wasn’t that he hadn’t liked it before, it was just unfamiliar. Hanzo had never had much physical contact in his life. As kids he played and trained with his brother, they hugged, sometimes. But other than that, everyone else held a respectful distance to him. So for him to touch McCree, hug him, it was quite a big deal. The cowboy had been very touchy from the beginning and Hanzo had liked it, but to get used to it still needed time. And now he actually looked forward to lay in McCree’s bed and have the most possible contact to the other men without laying on top of him. It was nice and warm and often, when Hanzo didn’t tell him a story, they would watch a film on a tablet on the bed. Most of the time it would be a Western movie but Hanzo grew to like them.

*

McCree hated to be bound to his bed, but having Hanzo around all the time made it so much better. That first day after waking up had been rough. And for the first time he saw a determined and sure of himself Hanzo outside of training. Hearing that strict tone, tolerating no bullshit, made McCree feel hot in his face and the only reason why he wasn’t blushing was that his blood was on the way down. Even in his current state he couldn’t deny just how sexy he found that sort of dominance.

But it did help. Over the weeks, McCree felt more and more like his old self, sometimes the sadness would come up again but Hanzo was there for him. He enjoyed their time together, watching movies, talking, touching. If he would look at the situation from the outside he would think he and Hanzo were in a relationship without kissing and sex. They were almost always touching somewhere, relaxing when the other one was around and they had their inside jokes. Whenever Genji was with them, Genji watched Hanzo closely. But as it seemed, for Hanzo McCree was just a friend. It hurt. But McCree took what he could get.

Just a few days. Then he could leave this room and walk around again. Last week Angela started physiotherapy with him and although it hurt and was exhausting, he loved it because he got some exercise and could move around a bit. He had heard from Genji what the new high score on their training track was and that Genji just couldn’t crack it. So McCree had a mission once he got out of here and was allowed to train again.

*


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the first team training for Hanzo. He didn’t participate in any of them during McCree’s stay at the med bay because he wouldn’t go to missions anyway. Sometimes he would watch the agents train but actually he saw no sense in training with them, the only other person who could maybe beat him in hand to hand combat was his brother. It was also the first team training McCree was allowed to participate in. His wound had fully healed and no pain remained. He had already trained alone, a bit of cardio and weight training to regain his old fitness level. Hanzo had watched McCree train, he had been shooting his arrows at targets and he was so glad that nobody witnessed the few misses that were caused by Hanzo looking too long at a McCree switching his shirt or doing squats with his back turned to Hanzo.

So now Hanzo was standing near the wall watching the agents fight against each other, helping with weight lifting (in which Mei was surprisingly good at, you wouldn’t think that with her stature.) His brother approached him, he had just finished his aiming practice.

“So you want to fight someone?”

“Well…I think I have to eventually.” Hanzo answered not feeling too motivated about it.

“Scared?” Genji shot back with a wink.

“You know, no one besides you could ever reach my level.” Maybe that was arrogant of Hanzo but it was also true.

“Oh? Well maybe I have a surprise for you then. Hey McCree!” His brother waved at McCree who was shooting at some targets. The cowboy secured his weapon and came over.

“Yes?”

“How about you and Hanzo have a little combat training?” Genji said that with an evil smirk, and both men were looking at him with wide eyes.

Both of them didn’t want to fight the other, as that would mean very close body contact. And both men didn’t know, why the other one didn’t want that in front of all the other agents that would watch. But both also would never shy away from a challenge. So reluctantly they were going over to the area with the mats and took position.

“Okay darlin’. Don’t go easy on me, I’m fine and can handle your ninja shit.” McCree smiled at him.

„We will see.“ Hanzo shot back with his own smile.

Hanzo was the first one to take an action. He quickly shot forward trying to bring McCree to the floor with a swipe at his feet but the cowboy jumped over it. So he had quick reflexes, Hanzo thought to himself. Impressed. That was unexpected. McCree came down with a hard punch that Hanzo blocked and Hanzo himself then tried to land a punch. This was going back and forth, both men barely landing any hits as the other would always block them in time. So it would be a thing of who had better endurance and concentration. Hanzo fought like he would with any opponent, except that he didn’t target McCree’s stomach at all. He couldn’t punch the man on his healed wound. It would end the fight for sure and that wasn’t fair. So with that whole area not available for Hanzo to punch and their fight going on for almost 10 minutes now he moved over to a closer fighting style including throws from different martial arts. Hanzo had to admit, he was impressed that McCree could hold up against him. It was fun. But now Hanzo could see that the cowboy didn’t quite know how to defend against his grappling techniques resulting in them finally landing on the floor, Hanzo on the bottom, McCree laying with his back against Hanzo’s chest on top of him. Hanzo had his arm around McCree’s throat and held him in that choke, his legs were curled around the cowboy’s legs. He let McCree’s arms free so that the man could still tap his hand on the mat if he wanted to give up. He slowly squeezed harder with his arm to reduce the blood flow to McCree’s brain. If he wanted to he could get the cowboy unconscious in no time, but he gave him a chance to tap off or maybe even escape his grapple. But instead of any of these options, McCree wiggled a bit, hands on Hanzo’s arm but not really pulling, and pushing his ass into Hanzo’s crotch. He didn’t tap out even as Hanzo still increased the pressure. He must feel dizzy already and Hanzo was confused as to why McCree didn’t stop him, until he heard the oh so silent sigh and …moan? out of McCree’s mouth. In that moment McCree went slack in Hanzo’s arms who immediately let go of the man, crawling out from under him and looking the man in the face. He was already coming back.

“What the fuck McCree? Why didn’t you tap out?!” Hanzo was worried but he had also heard that little moan which went right to his nether regions.

„Hey darlin‘. Just felt so nice in your arms there, how could I possibly leave that?“ McCree winked at him and had a smile on his face as if he was on drugs. Hanzo wasn’t sure if that was still the oxygen deprivation speaking out of McCree. Must be.

*

As McCree was laying on top of Hanzo in his choke hold, he could feel his head go dizzy due to the oxygen shortage Hanzo was inducing with him pressing down on his carotid arteries. He knew that feeling very well. But not from fighting. He had a little breath play kink. And so being choked by partners was kind of his…thing. Laying on top of Hanzo in that choke did a lot of things to his body and mind. First of all he forgot what was happening around them, then he pushed into this feeling, enjoying it, feeling his lips go numb, he pressed his ass against Hanzo, not aware of this movement, and just laid there feeling the blood flow being reduced even further by Hanzo until the blackness crept up at the edges of McCree’s vision. A little moan escaped him but he just didn’t care right now. As he opened his eyes again, Hanzo was above him looking at him worriedly, confused and apparently angry if he could go by the angry shouting Hanzo threw at him. McCree just bathed in the endorphins his brain was pouring out right now. Genji’s face appeared in his field of view now.

“You alright McCree?“ The look on Genji’s face showed a few things. One was worry, but that quickly disappeared as he saw that McCree was okay. The next one was delight, followed by a cheeky grin as he looked over McCree and Hanzo, both trying to hide their “excitement” unbeknown to each other. That quickly snapped him out of his bliss. He was laying on the mats in the training room with many eyes watching and poor Hanzo probably didn’t even know what was going on. He sat up. “I’m sorry Hanzo, should have tapped out there but I think I was too dizzy for that already. Good fight.” He announced that loud and clear for everyone to hear and he could feel the attention shift away from them as nothing happened anymore. Hanzo still frowned a bit and looked at him with an expression McCree couldn’t really place. That was dumb. He shouldn’t have given in to that feeling, he kind of imposed himself on Hanzo there if you would look at it from a different angle. Even if Hanzo didn’t know how much he had enjoyed that just now. He was glad that his red face could be explained with the choking. There was an awkward silence and McCree could see Genji’s grin from the corner of his eyes. Okay so he noticed. Great. “Iiii think I need to rest a bit.” That was a lame excuse but one with which he could go to his room.

*

The others were turning to their own training again. But Hanzo and McCree had put out a real show. It had been a nice fight even if Genji could see Hanzo avoiding McCree’s stomach. Would he not, he would have won that fight in a minute. Even if McCree would like to be, he just wasn’t as fit as before still. But what had been the most interesting part of that fight was something no one noticed but Genji. Not even the two men fighting noticed, too occupied with their own “problems”. That there was an attraction between the two men, which both of them ignored because they thought the other one wouldn’t see it the same way. He walked over to his brother who was still kneeling on the floor. “So Hanzo, how was the fight?”

„Surprisingly good. I didn’t expect McCree to be this quick.“ He was looking everywhere except in Genji’s eyes.

“Mhh. And is there a reason why you wouldn’t stand up now brother?” Genji himself could feel how evil his smile looked and he enjoyed the blush that rapidly spread in Hanzo’s face.

“I…no.” He said, while still remaining on the floor.

Genji leaned in to Hanzo to whisper in his ears so that no one could overhear what he wanted to tell him.

“You know, it’s okay Hanzo. Go for it, I think it will make you happy.” The tone not so much teasing anymore but soft and sincere. With that he turned away and left the room to go after McCree. Hanzo watched Genji leave with a puzzled expression on his face.

Arriving in front of Jesse’s door he knocked. It was opened by a McCree that looked like he had just tried to rip out all of his hair. “Genji? What’s the matter? Was your fight recommendation not enough for today?” McCree sounded grumpy.

“Actually no. Can I come in?” McCree stepped to the side. As Genji entered the room he turned around to face McCree and came directly to the point. “So besides your obvious enjoyment of being choked out...” McCree’s face was red as a tomato now. “Hey I’m not judging, to each their own. Well besides that, you missed something very important and I’m just here to tell you about it.”

“And what would that be?” McCree asked reluctantly.

“That my brother had a boner.” Genji winked at him and quickly left the room. McCree was still standing frozen in place until the words reached his brain. “Wait what?! Genji wait, come back, Genji!!” But as McCree ran out of his room the ninja was nowhere to be seen and only a silent chuckle could be heard from far away down the hallway.

*

Hanzo had went to his room immediately after Genji had said those very unsettling words to him. His brother apparently could read him like a book. So he had found it hot that McCree had rubbed his ass against Hanzo, let out that little moan, surely that was because of his years of abstinence. Not because McCree was a skilled, trained, funny, handsome, empathetic, charming guy. Absolutely not.

“Master. Genji is right. You should allow yourself some happiness even in that regard.” Udon was sitting on his shoulder.

“I don’t…” he stopped. He wanted to say that he didn’t like McCree THAT way. But did he really not? He wasn’t sure of that anymore. But a friend was way more important than a one-time thing which ended awkwardly between them so Hanzo would rather them being just friends than two guys not being able to see each other in the eyes because it hadn’t worked out. Okay, McCree had moaned which sounded like he actually enjoyed being choked. But that could have just been the oxygen reduction, which often caused a rush of endorphins. Hanzo pushed those thoughts away, that he would actually really like if that would be McCree’s thing. No. He shouldn’t even hope for such things. It was so long ago that he had had a partner in his bed, but one he actually really liked and could imagine having feelings for? That he never had.

The next time both men saw each other there was a silent agreement to just ignore that little incident. McCree had come to the same conclusion as Hanzo. Hanzo probably had just reacted on his body being touched in sensitive areas and not because of any other action or the person itself. So everything was as usual, they joked around and had fun, but that little awkwardness was always in the back of their minds. A few days later there was another movie night scheduled so the two of them had planned to repeat their “challenge” and stocked up on whiskey and sake.

Everyone had the same places as last time, the orgy couch team had popcorn again but Genji had instructed them to not throw it this time so that Soba wouldn’t eat everything. Soba did his best to convince the popcorn team to give him some with the biggest cutest eyes he could make and once in a while a piece “accidentally” dropped out of Genji’s sightline.

This time it was Lena’s turn to choose a movie and with a little consultation on their couch they decided for a love movie. So their task was easy, every time someone cried, kissed or said I love you, they had to drink. This time Winston and Torbjörn actually left early but Reinhardt was sitting on his chair, sniveling into his handkerchief while watching a sad scene. Angela looked like she actually enjoyed the movie too and Genji looked bored as fuck. McCree and Hanzo had as much fun as last time, they weren’t as loud but they could cuddle on their little couch, joke about some of the lines and just enjoy their time. And like last time, they were the last ones sitting in the community room. Not completely wasted but close. They stood up and Hanzo had to grab McCree’s arm so that the man wouldn’t fall.

“How about we go to our rooms?” Hanzo addressed McCree. It was late, at least he thought that, he couldn't really tell anymore.  
“Okay, darlin’. Lead the way.” McCree was stumbling behind him and Hanzo grabbed his hands so that both of them could stabilize each other.

“You’ve prettyyyy smooth hands suga’.” McCree was lulling on his way. “Would love t’feel ‘em on my skin.”

“Mh. Would love to put them on your chest.” Hanzo answered, thoughts wandering to a more dirty direction. The alcohol had successfully shut down both of their senses of shame, concerns and restraints. And what was coming out of their mouth now was indeed the truth but they would have never said any of that if they weren’t drunk. They finally ended up in front of McCree’s room.

“Feel free to do as ya please, sugar.” McCree grinned at him, staggering through his door and pulling Hanzo with him.

Inside McCree was kicking his boots of his feet or at least he tried to and in the process he toppled over and landed face first on his bed. Hanzo could manage to get off his own shoes without falling. He was standing in the room not really knowing what to do now. It was no embarrassing uncertainty but a simple blunt one where two drunk men where slowly thinking what to do next. McCree turned over on his bed and opened up the buttons on his flannel shirt. It took him a while as his drunken state didn’t make it easier. Hanzo just watched.

“Darlin’, you look good over there, but you would look better over here.” McCree told him. So Hanzo walked over to the bed and put his legs on each side of McCree, basically sitting on top of the man. He put his hands on McCree’s chest and let his fingers finally go through the dark hair there. It was warm and soft but he could still feel the hard muscles under there. He smiled. He still knew that he had always wanted to do that but he couldn’t remember why he hadn’t until now. Hanzo leaned over and laid on top of McCree, his face was sitting in the crook of McCree’s neck, his hands were wandering around on his torso. He could hear little sighs from McCree and that kept Hanzo going, hearing those little noises from McCree. He breathed in McCree’s scent, it was musky and warm, made him feel safe. On a whim he let his tongue poke out and he licked at the skin on McCree’s neck. It tasted like it smelled and Hanzo loved it. McCree’s hands were on Hanzo’s back now, running up and down and occasionally pressing Hanzo down on him. Hanzo let his tongue wander up to the jawline of McCree and the man let out a long soft moan. Hanzo could feel McCree’s boner pressing against his own as these actions didn’t leave Hanzo cold. He moved his hips up and down a bit which resulted in both of them moaning. But the moan was muffled as McCree turned his head and kissed Hanzo. He didn’t quite know why but at first he was surprised and confused why McCree was kissing him. But as soon as he felt the soft warm lips on his own, every thought was lost. McCree tasted like the whiskey he had drunk and he could feel a warm feeling tingle down his stomach. He was lost on the man’s lips and as their tongues touched the once soft kiss turned into a needy one. McCree was pressing Hanzo down hard onto his chest and his hands were now groping his ass. Hanzo put one hand in McCree’s hair and pulled at it so that the man had to bend his head back a bit. This action resulted in a loud whimper from McCree and a thrust of his hips against Hanzo’s. As Hanzo let go of McCree’s mouth to get some air they looked each other in the eyes. As if there was a moment of clarity both registered the situation they were in. And both decided to ignore any thoughts that would tell them to stop. Hanzo could feel his precum wetting his boxers and his thrusting got a bit faster, had a more frantic touch, as had McCree’s. There just wasn’t enough friction. Hanzo felt so hot, wanted more skin to touch, more skin to feel under his hands, to taste. “Darlin’, you're so hot, I can feel your hands burnin’ on my skin.” McCree mumbled into Hanzo’s ear. Hearing the deep and raspy voice of the cowboy let Hanzo sink in deeper in the feelings. He felt heavy but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He realized that the alcohol was finally getting to him, the tiredness settled in, his motions were getting slower and softer, as were McCree’s, the hot, burning desire settled into a small warm flame instead of a bright and high burning one. They were thrusting their hips together in a slow and steady motion, savoring every move. “I think I love you.” McCree said that so quietly that Hanzo nearly overheard it. But his brain was too drunk and too tired to actually understand what the cowboy said. So he pressed a kiss on the other man’s lips because it had felt so good. But it didn’t take long till he dropped his head in the crook of McCree’s neck again and both of them dozed off into an alcohol induced slumber, still laying on top of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed! But I have an announcement to make.  
> I wasn't sure about their relationship as I wrote the first chapters. I didn't know if I wanted to include bdsm stuff or let them have a vanilla relationship.   
> But now I decided on bdsm and a little touch, or rather foreshadowing, was already in this chapter. Both of them will be switching but it starts with Hanzo being on bottom.   
> I haven't included any tags on that topic until now, because, as I said, I wasn't sure if I would include it. So I am sorry if that is not your thing and you read until now.  
> But for those of you liking it, look forward to a bit of smut in the next chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

As Hanzo opened his eyes, he could only see a bit of skin and dark hair, the next thing he noticed was the smell. Warm, musky, alcoholic. He felt hands on his back and noticed the warmth that was seeping into him. He felt relaxed and snuggled in closer. Until he realized where he was laying, what had happened last night and who the person was he was laying on top. With wide eyes he jumped back which resulted in his head throbbing like someone had put a knife through it. He had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself. Because of Hanzo’s sudden movement, McCree was waking up too now. He went through the same stages as Hanzo. Searching for the warmth that had just left him, relaxing and then wide eyes and staring at Hanzo. They looked at each other for at least 30 seconds, saying nothing.

He hadn’t really make out with his friend last night had he? His fingers touched his lips. He had just ruined a perfectly good friendship because he couldn’t control himself. He could hear his dragons in the back of his head but he didn’t listen to them, too distracted by the flood of his own thoughts to concentrate on them. McCree was sitting up now, his shirt was still on but it hanged open. “Hanzo, darlin’? Is everything okay? You look like you are about to go into another panic attack right about now. Look at me, everything is fine, we can talk about it.” McCree reached out to take Hanzo’s hand in his own.

“I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Even though the cowboy was the hottest man he had ever laid his hands on and who was a fantastic kisser. And his smell, Hanzo could lose himself in that. But no, he couldn’t, it would just ruin everything.

“Okay…well I don’t regret it. It was fantastic, you taste wonderful and feel even better and…I… would like to do that again. I wanted to do that since the first time I laid my eyes on you, darlin’.” McCree admitted. Hanzo could see the truth of his words in the other man’s eyes.

“But we are friends, we can’t.” Hanzo stated.

“Why not? Hanzo…I’ve already fallen in love with you and you sure did seem to feel the same yesterday. If you don’t want me because you didn’t like it, that’s okay, but if you are just denying it yourself because of some stupid ‘I don’t deserve it’ reason I won’t accept that.”

Hanzo wanted to tell him exactly that. That he didn’t deserve it. But he stopped and thought for a moment. So McCree wanted more, Hanzo also wanted more than just being friends, but he was still afraid of it not working out.

“I too…have an interest in you.” He finally said. He could see the fear of rejection slowly fade away from McCree’s eyes.

“Okay. That’s good. I…would like it to be…a relationship. What would it be for you? Do you just want something short or one time only, or…?” McCree looked at Hanzo with an open vulnerable expression for which Hanzo admired the other man. To show him his vulnerable side so easily.

“No, I would like a relationship, I think. But what if..?”

“There’s always a ‘What if’. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. That’s life. But I sure as hell would like to try it with you.” A small smile was finding its place on McCree’s face now.

That sounded good to Hanzo. But there was still one thing which let him hesitate, although…

“McCree. I have to tell you something else…”

“I’m listenin, darlin’. You can tell me everything.”

“My last…sexual encounter lays several years back. And all I ever did, was taking on the dominant role. I…didn’t know anything else, I always had to be dominant, strong, could never show any weaknesses, not even in that regard, as it would have gotten around and people would have used it against me. I think I liked it though, kind of. But I would do things different now. And what I would really like, or at least I think I would like, is…to be…on the receiving side. And just give away the responsibility, turn my thoughts off, don’t have to worry about anything, don’t have to be in charge. I think…I would like that. And it would help me get back into things, if you would take on the leading role. If you want of course, but you seem so self-confident and self-assured. And maybe if I resolve more of my problems I find liking again in a more dominant role, if you would like to be on the receiving end. I think this part of myself will come back eventually, in a different style for sure, but I have to allow it myself first and I can’t do that still. If all of that is not your thing…then...”

“It is my thing.” McCree interrupted his endless babbling. Hanzo looked up, he hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t looking at McCree anymore, the man was still sitting on the bed and looked relaxed and now he had a cheeky smile on his face.

“I am into that stuff too, you may have noticed it…in the training match.” McCree huffed a laugh. “And here I thought I maybe overwhelm you with that stuff, didn’t plan to spit it out that early not to scare you off. But yeah, I like both rolls. I will gladly be on top, if that’s what you’d like to try and I’m open for a switch if you want that too. Seems like we’re fitting together even better than I thought.”

Hanzo could feel another worry fall from his shoulders. And with that he listened in to his dragons but the two were just materializing themselves instead of talking to him in his head.   
“Master! Why wouldn’t you listen to us?! Don’t lock us away!” Suki huffed. “But now we have McCree, yes?”

McCree laughed. “Yes, now you have me.” He scratched her behind her ear and she started purring.

As Hanzo felt his muscles relax and the worry fall off, it wasn’t replaced by joy. Instead his nausea was coming at him with full force and he barely made it to the toilet before vomiting into it.

“Sugar you okay? Please tell me that’s just from the alcohol and not from the thought of being together with me?” Hanzo could hear the smile in McCree’s question.

Hanzo could only respond with a grunt and as the worst was over he rinsed out his mouth with water and looked at…his boyfriend? That was something he sure had to get used to.

“Why aren’t you hanging over a toilet?” He finally asked.

“Never did. I have a mighty headache but I never have to vomit. Good genes I guess. But seeing that you feel so much better after that I’m a bit envious of you.” McCree laughed and flinched directly after that and held his head.

Hanzo did feel better. But now they were standing in the small bathroom of McCree and looked at each other. It was awkward. Suki had groomed his hair as he was vomiting into the toilet and now she was curled up around his neck, Udon disappeared after he washed his mouth. “You should kiss.” She twittered before disappearing herself. Hanzo looked at McCree. If they wanted to try a relationship then yes, he could kiss him right now, touch him. Consciously pushing away all his doubts of what could go wrong in their relationship and allowing himself some happiness he stepped forward and pulled McCree into a kiss. The other man gave into him, hands running over Hanzo’s back, slipping under his shirt. Hanzo’s hands found themselves in McCree’s hair. As McCree was a bit taller than Hanzo, he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach him comfortably. Pulling away for air McCree had the biggest grin on his face. “Your dragon’s have really good advice, you should listen to them more often sugar.”

“Sometimes they do, yes. But I need a shower now. And we...should maybe talk about some things?”

“Alright, I will give you a bit of privacy there, so we can both arrange our thoughts.” McCree turned around and Hanzo was glad for the time he could be alone to think. The shower did help immensely against his hangover and the thoughts were coming a bit more clearly now. He tried to think with what he should start the conversation that was about to come but couldn’t decide. So he would just do it spontaneously then. As he stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and down, McCree stood up from his bed and entered the bathroom but not before giving Hanzo a short kiss on his mouth and a smile. That was nice. He still hadn’t quite realized what they had just decided on. So McCree was his boyfriend now. The thought brought a bright smile on Hanzo’s face.  

As McCree took his shower Hanzo looked at his phone, he had a message from his brother.

(7:33) Genji: Hey brother, I went to the community room to pick your drunk asses up but you weren’t there and not in your room, did you find your way to a bed safely or are you laying somewhere on the floor suffocating on your own vomit? :P

So Genji had brought him to bed the last time. He wasn’t sure when he would leave McCree’s room, he actually wasn’t quite ready to leave this safety spot yet and encounter anybody on base.

(7:34) I’m at McCree’s room. Thank you for caring for me.

(7:34) Genji:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(7:35) What is that even supposed to mean?

Before Hanzo could read any answer from Genji McCree was back in the room, hair wet but fully closed. (Thank god or Hanzo might have swooned then and there) He went over to his mini fridge in the corner and took out two water bottles and gave one to Hanzo from which he drank half of it immediately.

“So how’bout we snuggle up on my bed and talk?” McCree placed his pillow against the headrest of his bed and leaned against it, he spread his legs a bit and pat the space in between them, indicating for Hanzo to sit down there. And Hanzo gladly sat down there and leaned his back against McCree’s chest while McCree pulled the blanket up over both of them and put his arms around Hanzo. This way he didn’t have to look McCree in the eyes and McCree couldn’t see his blushing which would make it a bit easier for Hanzo to talk.

“I’m guessing you want to talk about preferences, limits and stuff?”

“Yes.” Hanzo wasn’t quite sure where he should start.

“Okay, how’bout ya tell me what you really want to try out first, what is it that makes this interesting for ya?”

“I think I like Bondage, being tied up, unable to move. Being teased. Maybe pain? I think I would have to try that out to see if I really like it.“

“Bondage with ropes? Or more with metal stuff like handcuffs?”

“Ropes.”

“I can do that. I actually read a few books about that and learned it because it had always interested me. Can you do it too? Seeing where you come from.” He could hear the friendly smile in McCree’s voice and the man was now massaging Hanzo’s scalp which made him sink into McCree’s warmth even further.

“Yes, Genji and I had learned it to secure captives. But I used it on my partners too.”

“Okay, so what is a no-go, a hard limit for you?”

“Blood, feces, urine, vomit, lasting traces, verbal degradation.” That was easy, as it was the same stuff Hanzo didn’t want to do as a top.

“We’re on the same page there, that’s good. Any parts on you where I shouldn’t do anything? No pain, no ropes, no touching?”

“No, my tattoo is a bit more sensitive and I…I…” Thinking about sex with McCree, he had pictured himself on top but considering the situation now it would probably be him that was on the receiving end, but Hanzo had never done it that way around before. He could feel McCree’s hand under his chin, slowly running his fingers up and down on the side of his face and tipping his head back a bit. Those little touches made Hanzo’s stomach flatter with a warm feeling. He gave into the movement from McCree’s hand and relaxed even more.

“You never were on the receiving end and don’t know what to expect.” McCree finished his sentence.

“Yes.”

“Okay, if you don’t want it, we don’t have to do it, but speaking of experience it can be fantastic.”

“I…would like to do it, but …with care.”

“Of course sugar. I will be so nice to you. Caring for you, makin‘ ya feel really good and makin‘ ya scream for me.“

Hanzo could feel the heat on his face and given McCree’s hand was still on his chin he was sure the cowboy could feel it too.

“And makin’ ya blush for me too.” There was a light chuckle coming from McCree. “Okay, so for me I have the same no-go’s you have. And for preferences as a top, I would like to use that pretty mouth of yours a lot, letting you suffer a bit from pain and pleasure, having you all obedient for me and if you aren’t, discipline you for that naughtiness. I like to mix things up with endearment, have you close all the time, touch you, give you that contact you soon will be longing for. I want to be called ‘Sir’ and you will answer every question I ask you verbally. We will use ‘Red’ as the safeword, everything will be stopped, once you say it and we will talk about it, green means everything is okay, orange means you need a pause or you are nearing a limit. I will ask you what your color is constantly and I want an honest answer. Are you alright with everything till now?”

McCree had definitely experience in that, he answered all the unasked questions Hanzo could have had and knew what he wanted. “Yes.”

„Good. And for me on bottom, I will tell you now too, so that you know what you can expect once you want to try it again, I like pain a lot, especially on my nipples. And I like breath play. You can tie me up as much as you want but same as on top, I need touching. I need you to caress me from time to time, or else I can’t stand do be dominated if I don’t feel your affection once in a while.”

“Very well, I agree with that. I enjoy… to inflict pain and have some experience with ‘breath play’ from my martial arts training. I never really used it in that way but if you like it I would try it with you. In the future.“

“Mhh. I would really like to get to know that body of yours right now. But I think it’s better to do that without a hangover and when we both had a bit of time to process everything. How about we go eat some breakfast?”

At the thought of leaving this room Hanzo tensed up again. So they were together now but he really didn’t want to tell anyone, get the attention or anything. McCree seemed to know what troubled Hanzo.

“Don’t worry, they will be happy when we tell them and then it will be done with. Well, besides your brother, but I think you are able to handle him yourself.” McCree laughed.

They were entering the kitchen, but there was not only Angela but also Genji who was sitting on top the backrest of a chair and Hanzo wondered how he could balance on that without the chair falling over backwards. And he had the biggest fucking grin on his face. Hanzo braced himself for whatever might leave Genji’s mouth. Angela herself also had to suppress a grin and tried to look neutral but failed miserably.

“Good morning.” Hanzo frowned and tried to ignore the two while McCree walked over to Genji and gave him a little push which made the ninja jump up in a double jump, crawl up the wall a bit and land back on the table.

“Not today, McCree! So? Did you two finally kiss? Did I do my part? Oh look at that blush, that is definitely a yes!” He pointed at Hanzo’s face and Hanzo continued to ignore his brother.

Hanzo took out two pieces of cake for himself and McCree, Angela already had one in front of her. It became a little ritual to eat cake for breakfast with her and he really enjoyed it. So there was always some sort of cake or pie in the fridge.

“Yes Genji, we DID kiss, and we plan to do it again, if you don’t mind.” McCree said to his brother.

“So you two are together now? Are you my brother-in-law now?!” Genji let out a gasp.

“Uhhh…” McCree looked over to Hanzo as if he wasn’t sure what to say about this. He didn’t want to say anything without speaking with Hanzo about it.

“Genji, don’t be so mean.” Angela stepped in and pulled him off the table. He gave her a short kiss on the cheek before he walked over to Hanzo to lightly punch his brother on the shoulder.

“Can I be your best man?” Hanzo looked at his brother, he was getting really annoyed now.

“Genji. Shut up!” He looked at Genji angrily. His brother froze in place and looked at him wide eyed.

“You shouted at me.” Now that Genji mentioned that, he instantly felt bad for giving his brother shit, his brother who did so much for him. As he was getting into his regret again his brother pulled him into a hug, which took Hanzo completely by surprise.

“You are angry at me! That is great! So I’m not longer the holy, perfect brother to you that you think you aren’t allowed to be angry with! I’m so happy for you brother, for McCree and your progress.” Hanzo relaxed in Genji’s grip as he heard his words. He felt his eyes water a little bit and hugged Genji back even harder. “Thank you, Genji.” He mumbled under his breath. As Genji let go of him, he was pulled back immediately into another hug by McCree.

“Genji is right. You ARE doing a great job, honey!” Hanzo could feel his face burn from his blush and buried his face in the shirt from McCree.

“Congratulation you two. Was about time!” Angela now chimed in, a friendly smile on her face.

Hanzo breathed out. Okay so that was done. Just eight more to go.


	15. Chapter 15

As they finished eating their cake Angela and Genji walked out of the kitchen. McCree and Hanzo just sat there, unsure of what to do next. Normally Hanzo would train now, but he couldn’t really concentrate and he still had a bit of a hangover. Maybe a steam bath would be nice again.

“McCree? Do you want to go to the wellness area for a steam bath?” He decided to just ask him.

“Mh. Sounds good, helped a lot last time. Meet’ya there? I will pick up new clothes from my room and stuff.”

Hanzo nodded and made his way to his room to pick up clothes, a towel and shampoo and walked over to the wellness area, his way was way shorter than McCree’s. He started the bath and went to the shower room to quickly wash himself. He pulled his towel around his waist and sat down in the steam bath. He could hear McCree enter the shower room just as he closed the door. Thinking of McCree…this time he was allowed to look. Last time he didn’t look, because of bath etiquette. But now? He could look as much as he wanted, he smiled to himself. The bath was already hot and steamy and felt really good on his tense muscles. A minute or so later, McCree entered the room, towel around his hips and as soon as he closed the door he could feel the other man’s eyes on his skin.  
“Now I can finally look at that fine body of yours.” McCree huffed a laugh. “Do you even know how difficult it was for me to not look last time?” Hanzo actually hadn’t noticed McCree’s problem last time so he was a bit surprised. The other man sat down opposite from him, not in immediate reach. “Better sit down here, if I can touch you we both might end up on the floor from heat stroke.”

Hanzo smiled a little at that image. He looked McCree over, watched the muscle tense and relax under his movement, the first beads of sweat form on his skin and began to roll down the curvatures of his body. He looked further up, seeing all the dark hair on his chest he had run his fingers through, his look ended in McCree’s face and Hanzo met his eyes which were staring back at him. “Like what’ya see?”

“It will be sufficient.” Hanzo just said with a slight smile, not giving McCree that extra ego boost. That man already had a big enough ego for both of them.

“Oh? Well you can tell me, after I’m finished with you, sugar.” McCree’s voice got a bit deeper, a bit more sensual. It let Hanzo’s blood flow south. After that both of them were sitting there in silence, enjoying the heat of the bath, sweat running down their skin. Hanzo wondered why his dragons weren’t coming out but Udon answered that in his head right away. “We don’t want to interrupt you master. Have fun with McCree.”

As the half hour mark approached, Hanzo stood up to get out of the bath. McCree opened his eyes which he had closed some time ago and came outside with him. Hanzo walked right over to a shower and started to wash his sweat off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Mind if I join you?” McCree was standing right behind him but not too near to still give Hanzo a bit of space.

Hanzo thought for a moment, how impractical that would be, two persons under one shower head, but feeling the warmth of McCree’s hand on his shoulder and the closeness of the other man he turned around and wanted to pull the other man towards him, but he was still a bit unsure if that would be…appropriate now. “No. Join me.” So he just answered McCree’s question and would see what the cowboy would do now.

McCree stepped forward, one hand on Hanzo’s back and the other steadied himself on the wall, their chests were touching and McCree let his tongue slip into Hanzo’s mouth. This was way hotter than the steam bath had been. Hanzo placed his hands on McCree’s back and slowly let them run over the muscles and soft skin. He went further down and grabbed the ass of the other man. McCree had a round and trained butt, it was perfect. With his hands there he pulled McCree closer which resulted in both their bodies lying flush against each other. Hanzo could feel McCree’s dick on his thigh and it was NOT small. On the contrary, it was growing even further by the second. But so was Hanzo’s. The warmth of McCree’s body seeped into him, and McCree put one of his legs between Hanzo’s to press his thigh against his dick. Hanzo moaned under the pressure and McCree’s mouth was wandering down his neck to bite him there. Not hard, just a teasing gesture, before he sucked the skin in. That would definitely leave a mark for some time. Hanzo let his head fall back against the wall as McCree’s tongue was wandering up again, finding his mouth and softly biting the bottom lip of Hanzo. His hands grabbed his ass and he moved his hips a bit which made both of them moan with pleasure. Gasping for air, McCree pulled his head away a bit and brought up his right hand. He let his thump run over Hanzo’s bottom lip, before he let his finger slip into his mouth. Hanzo didn’t resist and felt the thumb play with his tongue. Meanwhile, McCree lowered his head and left a trail of kisses and soft bites down to his nipple which he then sucked into his mouth. Hanzo could feel a jolt of lust shoot through his body. He sucked on the finger in his mouth, felt the pressure on his nipple, the hard grip on his ass cheek and McCree’s hard cock against his own. His head was buzzing with pleasure, his whole body felt so hot, he wanted to cum so badly now, but McCree just kept going and teased his nipples. Hanzo let out an impatient groan and pushed his hips against McCree’s. He heard a huffed laugh coming from McCree, who then straightened himself again and pulled the finger out of Hanzo’s mouth. He immediately missed it. Instead McCree let his fingers slip into Hanzo’s hair and pulled his head back with a hard sudden motion which caught Hanzo by surprise. “So impatient, sugar.” His prosthetic hand was now wandering around on his body, was on his chest, pinched his nipple ever so slightly to see how Hanzo reacted to the slight pain and seemed to like the response. His hand wandered further down and finally brushed over his throbbing dick ever so slightly. “Do you want my left or right hand there? Hot or cold?” McCree asked him. Hanzo needed a short moment to think which hand was not the prosthetic. He wanted to feel skin. “Right.” He was breathing heavily but so was McCree. But instead of McCree moving his hand down the man paused entirely. Hanzo opened his eyes to see what was going on. And met McCree’s eyes, who looked at him intensely. “Right, what?” A small smile was curling his lips up as he saw Hanzo’s realization in his eyes.

Hanzo’s first reaction on McCree’s insistence in being called ‘Sir’ was refusal to call him that. He wouldn’t put himself down like that and give McCree the power over him. But he could also feel the pleasure resulting from the demanding words spoken with a deep voice. He had asked McCree for this. It was HIM who wanted it like that. Even if it felt strange at first he breathed in. “Right hand please. …Sir.” He nearly growled that word, couldn’t look McCree in the eyes, even though he had liked that just now he still felt like he was being degraded. He could feel a hand on his chin, pushing his head up again so that he met McCree’s eyes with his own.

“Everything is alright sugar. If you don’t want this we can stop right now. But I can see the pleasure you are getting from this. Tell me your color?” McCree had spoken with such a soft voice, lulling Hanzo back from the doubts he was asking himself. He could feel the soft strokes of McCree’s fingers against his cheeks and leaned into the touch. “Green. Sir.” This time the word came easier to Hanzo. McCree smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips. “Good.” And with that he took Hanzo’s hard cock into his right hand and began to move his hand up and down the length in a fast rhythm. Hanzo couldn’t stop the loud moan from slipping out of his mouth at this sudden shock of lust. It had been such a long time since Hanzo felt another hand but his own on his dick and it felt so good. His eyes were rolling back and McCree’s mouth swallowed all the small noises coming from him. His hands clung to McCree’s back and pulled him closer, to get more contact, more warmth, more everything. He didn’t even feel the water from the shower anymore or the cold tiles on his back. There was just McCree’s mouth and his hand pleasuring him. It didn’t take long at all for Hanzo to near his orgasm, given the last time he came laid several weeks back. In the moment that all his muscles tensed up and he could feel the first contraction of his orgasm, McCree pushed his tongue deep inside Hanzo’s mouth. He let out a scream, wavering in the pleasure as the spurts of his cum landed between the two men. McCree only stopped moving his hand as Hanzo began to jerk away from overstimulation. He pulled back from his mouth and looked him into the eyes, a soft expression on his face full of affection. “Your moans sound so hot, darlin’.” He quickly let the stream of water wash away the evidence of Hanzo’s orgasm. Hanzo felt like he was floating until he noticed McCree turning the water off and reaching for a towel to dry himself and Hanzo off.

“What about you?”

“Oh I can wait. Just wanted to give you a bit of a release and first taste. So? Was it ‘sufficient’?” He smugly asked.

Hanzo smiled back. “It was.”

They both dried off and laid down on the loungers in the relaxing area. The air was warm and comfortable, it was silent and Hanzo was as relaxed as ever.

“What was going on in your head when I asked you to call me Sir?” McCree asked into the silence. Hanzo looked at him and thought for a moment. If he wanted to do this with McCree he had to answer him truthfully, so that they could both trust each other.

“I…felt degraded. For a short moment. Giving you the power. But I wanted it. It just felt weird…unfamiliar.” He quietly answered. He had found it incredibly hot, and yet his brain told him not to like it that much.

“Did you look down on your partners or did you ever think less of them as they submitted to you?” McCree looked at him now, open expression, no judgment.

“No. I was thankful for their submission.” Hanzo had never looked down on his partners.

“See? I don’t look down on you Hanzo. It is just a game. We decide the rules for it. I think it is very strong of you to give in to your desires, overcome any doubts and do this with me, because you want to try it. It is not weak to be submissive. At least not with me. I want you strong, and independent. Have your own opinions. See the pleasure in your eyes when you give yourself to me.” The words were floating through Hanzo’s head and soothed something he didn’t notice had caused him pain.

“Come here.” McCree opened his arms and Hanzo walked over to him and laid down next to him, into his arms and snuggled up against him.

“Thank you, Jesse.” Hanzo could feel the affection for the man grow even bigger. Maybe… he loved McCree already.

They were laying there for another hour, just cuddling, dozing off for a few minutes here and there and enjoying the quiet time with just the two of them before they got up and put their clothes on again.

“I need to go shopping a bit today, do you want to come with me?” McCree asked Hanzo. But he declined the offer, as Hanzo just needed a bit of rest with his light headache he still had and to think a bit about what happened. So McCree was going into town with Genji, Brigitte, Lena and Hana as far as he noticed, and Hanzo made himself some tea and cuddled up with his dragons in the community room to read a book. He was sitting there for half an hour till Mei joined him. She had her coffee and snowball with her and took a book out of the shelf. As she sat down she sighed shortly as if she needed to be courageous.

“Hello Hanzo. I’m sorry if this is a personal question but I overheard that you and McCree are together. Is that true?” She looked at him with a bit of curiosity in her eyes but withdrawn nonetheless.

“Yes. That’s true.” He answered her shortly. Mei smiled at him and nodded and then she turned to her book. Hanzo let his air escape his lungs. He really liked Mei, she was so uncomplicated.

Hanzo tried to read his book but his thoughts were wandering off to the morning activities. He absentmindedly scratched Suki’s head and Udon was curled up around his neck, snoring silently. He already missed being touched by McCree. Hanzo was so unfamiliar with people caring for him for his whole life until recently and he was still adjusting to it. Accepting that people cared for him. He accepted it rather fast with his brother, because he was his…brother. It made sense in Hanzo’s head that Genji would care for him if he forgave him. But McCree? He still tried to wrap his head around this, why the cowboy liked him so much.

“Accept it master. He likes you probably for the same reasons you like him.” Udon interrupted his thoughts and puzzled Hanzo a bit with the simplicity of those words.

Hanzo was woken up by a hand on his shoulder which made him jump a little.

“Sorry darlin’. Didn’t mean to startle ya. Just wanted to tell you that I’m back.” He must have fell asleep over his book and thoughts, he was still sitting in the armchair in the community room but Mei was gone. “How late is it?”

McCree looked on his watch and smirked at Hanzo. “It’s high noo…hurgh!” McCree was tackled to the ground by a screaming Genji. “Don’t you dare McCree! Don’t say it, don’t fucking say it!” McCree was laughing so hard on the floor that he could barely breathe and Hanzo just sat there confused over the whole situation. “What…is going on?”

“He does this all the time on missions when he is showing off his little trick where he shoots six people in a second. You will experience it soon enough. I can’t hear it anymore. Sometimes I even imagine a little tumbleweed rolling over the floor…” Genji rolled his eyes. Hanzo was still confused, a little less now but still confused. But then his stomach grumbled and he noticed how hungry he was.

“Good you are hungry, we were about to cook, it is 14:46 by the way.” McCree stood up from the floor, winked at him and then leaned forward to give him a short kiss on the lips.

“Awwww, so cute!” That came from Genji. Out of a reflex Hanzo just punched him on the shoulder. “Owww! Why am I being bullied by everyone?” He even pushed his bottom lip out forward and made big eyes.

“Maybe because you are a little shit.” Hana appeared behind him.

“You!” Genji turned around pointing a finger at her, she laughed and ran away, Genji waited a few seconds before he started to chase her.

“Angelaaaa! Help me! Help me!” Hana screamed down the hallway but a few seconds later there was a loud female scream and then laughter. “Stop, stooooop, hahaha, I can’t breathe, hahaha, stop, ahhh.” Well, apparently Hana was ticklish.

McCree pulled Hanzo up out of his seat and whispered in his ear. “I’ve bought somethin’ for ya. We could try that after lunch.” With the tone McCree was talking in Hanzo could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. “And Hana, Brigitte and Lena know about our relationship now, so they shouldn’t annoy you with any questions. They already did that with me.” McCree scratched his head and rolled his eyes a little.

“Good.”

As they were walking over to the kitchen, McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hand. He wanted to pull back at first but stopped himself and actually enjoyed it to be able to openly show his interest in McCree. Reinhardt joined them on the way to the kitchen and noticed their hands. “Ha, was about time, good luck you two!” He rumbled. Had it really been that obvious? And here Hanzo thought he could hide his feelings pretty well.

For lunch they made pizza. Everyone could chose the topping for their pizza and they ate it in the community room. Hanzo was feeling pretty social today and so he actually talked a bit with Hana, about what exactly she was doing here at Overwatch, what her specialty was and he learned that she had quite the knowledge about mechanics and had her own battle mech. Apparently she also really liked gaming and asked if Hanzo wanted to play some with her but he declined the offer for the time being. He never really played games but maybe in the future he could find pleasure in that. For the rest of the day there was nothing else planned so everyone just chilled around the base. As McCree stood up, the cowboy threw him a calculating look and tipped his head a little before he made his way back to the quarters. Hanzo had understood that wink and waited five minutes before he said goodbye to the other agents. Well five minutes apparently weren’t enough to deceive his brother but thankfully he didn’t say anything and just winked at Hanzo.

As Hanzo opened the door to McCree’s room, the cowboy was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for Hanzo, he had a bag lying next to him. “How do you feel?”

“Good, my headache is finally gone.”

“Good.” Voice getting a deeper tone, McCree’s posture shifted slightly, he looked more determined, dominant, self-confident (even more than before) and a smile crept up on his face as he looked over Hanzo standing in the middle of the room. “Undress yourself for me then. Please.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hanzo could hear his heartbeat in his head. He was a bit nervous, he felt like he was the prey of a predator. He was self-confident about his body. But being told to undress in the middle of the room with nothing to hide, whereas the cowboy just sat there fully closed, well, it made him nervous. But hearing the clear command, Hanzo just obeyed. He needed this if he wanted to lock out those annoying thoughts filled with doubt and self-loathing. It had gotten so much better since he was on base, had accepted most of him, but sometimes it would still come up and bother him. So he closed his eyes and breathed in, before he slowly let the air escape his lungs, trying to relax a bit. As he opened his eyes, he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, folded it up and laid it on the ground next to the bed. As his gaze met McCree’s eyes he noticed the satisfaction in there from Hanzo following his command and a softness he hadn’t expected there. It helped him relax further and to sink into the right mindset. He opened the tie of his sweatpants and let them drop on the floor and then folded them up like his shirt. He pulled his socks off and threw them onto his pile of clothes. Only his boxers were left now. He pulled them down slowly and a bit reluctantly but seeing the sparkle in McCree’s eyes he could feel the warmth spread over his body. He was standing naked in the middle of the room and McCree just looked at him. Let his eyes wander around his body. Stopping here and there and Hanzo felt as if he could physically feel his gaze touch his body.

“You look fantastic, darlin’. You have a body of a god. And that tattoo. Come here.” McCree sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to the space between his feet on the ground. “Kneel down.” So Hanzo stepped into that place and sat down in seiza, as this was something he didn’t even do consciously anymore. It was his second nature. “So pretty.“ McCree opened the hair tie in Hanzo’s hair and let it fall down on his shoulders. He placed his hand softly on Hanzo’s cheek and Hanzo leaned into that feeling. He felt safe now, where he wanted to be. “So obedient for me.” McCree murmured. He turned over to his bag and pulled out a black rope from it. “I thought we could do some bondage as this was the thing you named first for your preferences. How does this sound?”

“Good, Sir.” It was easy to say it now, kneeling before the man brought his thoughts to a stop. He was already enthralled by the other man’s touches, Hanzo was looking forward to being tied up. So McCree stood up and sat down behind Hanzo, he let his hands run over his body in slow and steady movements, letting his nails scrape over his skin once in a while before he pulled Hanzo’s arms back behind his back and started to tie his hands together. McCree’s movements were confident and steady. He checked if the blood flow was restricted or not, if the knot was tight enough before he continued with the rope over to the front side of Hanzo. McCree followed every knot and coil of the rope with his hand, moved Hanzo with the rope, and Hanzo let himself completely fall into it. As McCree finished the last knot, Hanzo’s hand were bound on his back, his upper arms were pressed against his body by a rope, so he couldn’t just pull his hands out of the bind. It was tight but didn’t restrict the blood flow. McCree pulled him back against his chest and just sat with him, letting his hands run over Hanzo’s body. Hanzo closed his eyes. This feeling was even better than he had imagined. He felt so calm, secure and loved that he could barely even grasp it. Soft moans were coming out of his mouth and he could sit here forever. He felt soft kisses on his neck and shoulders and soon he noticed the teeth that were teasingly scraping against his skin. Until McCree found a soft spot where he bit down hard. Hanzo tensed up under the pain but at the same time he could feel pleasure arise from the pain which quickly spread around his body. He let out a groan and slowly let his head sink back again, surrendered to the feeling as he noticed that he couldn’t move out of his binds. McCree licked over the bite mark and kissed it. “Color?”

“Green Sir.” Hanzo mumbled and huffed, too captured by pleasure and pain to really move his mouth. He could feel a smile on McCree’s face as he continued to kiss the skin there. “Mh mhh. Look at you, enjoying the pain, such a good boy. Could you stand up for me and lay on the bed?”

“Mhhh.” Hanzo nodded. But he immediately felt a twist on his nipple. “Yes, Sir.” He hissed. McCree helped him stand up and steady himself and then held on to the ropes on his back to lower Hanzo down on his stomach so that he wouldn’t just fall face first on to the bed. Hanzo’s dick was already hard and dripping with precum, being tied up and unable to escape the pain and pleasure really got him going. As Hanzo laid there McCree positioned himself behind him and placed his hands on his butt cheeks. For a moment Hanzo froze at the touch on his butt but McCree just placed a few kisses here and there and began to slowly massage his muscles. His thumbs were circling closer and closer to his butthole and every time Hanzo tensed up a bit, McCree placed a kiss on his butt. And then, unexpectedly, he felt something soft, wet and warm against his entrance which made him jolt and strain against his binds because it surprised him. But then a long deep groan escaped him as he felt the pleasure coming from McCree’s tongue. He didn’t think that it would be that good to be touched there and he wiggled backwards a bit to get more of that feeling. He felt McCree grin against his skin as his tongue entered him a bit and Hanzo let out a scream. He moved his hips against the bedsheet to get a little bit of release on his leaking dick but McCree pressed his hips down so that he couldn’t move them anymore. He grunted and moaned and tried to wiggle free out of his grasp to just get a bit of that sweet movement against his cock, but McCree didn’t allowed it and just continued to eat him out. Hanzo was sweating and moaning and straining against his binds, eyes rolled back and not able to formulate a coherent sentence to beg McCree to finally allow him to come. But suddenly he stopped. “You sound so hot darlin’. Looks like we found a good spot.” A slight chuckle escaped the man. “You seem nice and relaxed now, put your ass up in the air for me.” Hanzo immediately followed the command, eager to get more of that touch. But instead he felt something wet and cold on his ass which made him turn around to look. McCree held a tube of lube in his one hand and the other was spreading it on his entrance. He looked at Hanzo. “Relax, I have a feeling you will like it.” McCree winked. So Hanzo tried to relax again, breathed out, tried to ignore his throbbing dick that was now touched by nothing else but air. He heard a slight rustle from the bag again and then a soft round thing pressed against his entrance. McCree was slowly pushing it forward and pulled it back again, and bit by bit it sank deeper into Hanzo who was reveling in this feeling but also noticed how unfamiliar it felt. The thing was getting thicker by the end and with a sudden pop it was sucked into Hanzo’s ass and stayed there. He could feel a base pressed against his entrance. With that a loud moan came out of Hanzo’s mouth, he felt full, and the plug pressed so perfectly against all his sweet spots inside him that he unconsciously moved his hips in the air to relieve himself but didn’t find any. “Such a good boy. You love that. Just a little longer and I will care for that cock of yours. But now.” And with that McCree pulled Hanzo up by the ropes so that he would kneel on the bed, the movement caused the plug to move against his prostate and made him shiver uncontrollably with pleasure. McCree pulled him a bit up to the edge of the bed and stood up to stand in front of Hanzo, he placed a hand under Hanzo’s chin and looked him into his eyes. “You’re doing so well, Hanzo. Open your mouth for me.” He did and so McCree slipped a finger inside Hanzo’s mouth on which he began to suck immediately. Meanwhile McCree unbuckled his pants with his other hand and seeing what would come next, Hanzo eagerly sucked even stronger on the finger. He wanted to do well for McCree, please the other man, being allowed to cum at the end, because if he wouldn’t he would probably go insane. McCree’s hard dick popped out of his pants and Hanzo stared at it. It was so big, bigger than his, not that he thought that his was too small. But looking at that cock his mouth watered a little. He leaned forward by himself and McCree smiled at that eagerness from Hanzo and guided his cock in front of Hanzo’s lips and pulled his finger out of his mouth. Hanzo slowly pushed his tongue forward to lick the drop of precum away from the tip. It tasted rich and salty, a bit bitter but not in a bad way. He opened his mouth to take the tip in. McCree’s cock was so big that it actually already stretched his mouth a bit. He felt a hand gripping his hair and moving his head a bit in Hanzo’s own rhythm and slowly but surely he would get to the base of McCree’s cock, he never had had trouble with a gag reflex and so as his nose touched McCree’s stomach he could feel the hand in his hair tighten and pushing his head a little further against McCree. “Oh fuck, darlin’, you didn’t tell me you could do that! Feels so good.” McCree moaned in a deep and raspy voice. It motivated Hanzo to do even better and so he moved his tongue on the underside of McCree’s dick and sucked his cheeks in to increase the pressure, McCree was moving his head a bit faster now and Hanzo relaxed and let it happen, but with the movement of his head, his whole body was rocking back and forth and he could feel that plug inside his ass which made him groan as McCree fucked into his mouth in a rapid tempo now. Hanzo heard the wet slurps coming from his own mouth and would he not be absolute desperate for his own orgasm right now, he would be ashamed of those noises. But with the rapid tempo McCree soon tensed up and buried himself in Hanzo’s mouth as he came down his throat. Hanzo could feel the twitching of McCree’s cock and the cum flowing down so far back his throat that he couldn’t even taste it anymore. “Fuuuuuuck, baby, darlin’, that was amazing!”

McCree was out of breath and his legs were shaking a bit as he cupped Hanzo’s face and gave him a long deep kiss. Hanzo practically threw himself into that kiss, and a little whine escaped his mouth as he felt his own dick still throbbing. He was pushed onto the bed once again and turned around on his stomach and ass pulled up in the air. “Pleeease…please….I can’t…anymore…” Hanzo just couldn’t endure it anymore, he had to come, HAD to. He didn’t care that he was begging right now, didn’t think that he would ever do it but now here he was. His cock was constantly leaking precum at this moment and his balls were pulled up tight against his body. “Shhh sh, it’s alright, I will make you come, don’t ya worry.” McCree rubbed Hanzo’s back in a soothing gesture, looking over the missing ‘Sir’ in Hanzo’s plea and then finally touched his cock with his right hand. Hanzo let out a scream that nearly turned into a cry as McCree finally gave him what he wanted. A fast rhythm with high pressure and at the same time he could feel McCree move the plug in his ass so it rubbed against his prostate. There was no slow increase in pleasure, instead the orgasm just exploded out of Hanzo. He turned his face into the pillow and screamed and screamed as his orgasm was shaking through him. He lost any tension and as his orgasm eventually faded away he just slumped over to the side. Hanzo wasn’t really there for a few minutes, he could feel McCree talking and untying the knots of the ropes, and easing the plug out of him. He quickly wiped him clean a bit and pulled him into a hug and under the blanket but he was just floating away in his bliss. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked right into McCree’s face who was watching him. “You alright there partner?” He asked him with a smile. Hanzo could only nod, everything else was entirely too exhausting right now. “That deep throat was the hottest thing I ever experienced, holy shit. You were so good, Hanzo. How do you feel now? Can you move your hands alright? Strained the ropes pretty heavy there at the end.” McCree was lifting one of Hanzo’s hands and he could see the rope marks left on his wrist. Those would stay there for a while and Hanzo was actually happy about that. He closed and opened his hands and didn’t seem to experience any loss of feeling or functionality. “I’m more than alright, thank you McCree. That was….something else.” The cowboy laughed. “Well we now know that you absolutely love getting fucked in the ass. I’m looking forward to the real thing.” He winked at Hanzo and even if he just now had the most intense orgasm of his entire life, he could feel a bit of lust gather in his stomach again at the thought of McCree fucking him.

They were just chilling in McCree’s room for the rest of the day, McCree had a few chocolate bars in there, which Hanzo really enjoyed and watched some movies cuddled up in bed. It was a nice afternoon and for dinner they made pizza with the rest of the dough that wasn’t used for lunch and took it back to McCree’s room. As the night approached Hanzo asked if he could sleep in McCree’s room for the night, as he wanted to be cuddled a bit more and enjoy the closeness to McCree. The cowboy agreed happily to that. They didn’t do anything else that night, just cuddling and sleeping and his dragons joined them too, each laying over a head of the two men.

The next morning Hanzo woke up early as ever and watched the snoring McCree besides him. He smiled a little and got up without waking him. He went to the kitchen and was greeted by Angela. Like every day. He sat down with his piece of cake and Hanzo noticed her looking a bit concerned at him. He waited a bit if she would say something but she didn’t. So he approached her. “Is something wrong Angela?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, is something wrong?” She still looked concerned and now Hanzo saw that she looked at his neck and wrist where one could see a bite mark and rope marks if he moved and didn’t watch for his top to cover it.

“Oh, you mean this?” And Hanzo pulled his sleeve up a bit, he was surprised, that she was concerned with Hanzo’s safety and at the same time he felt a warm feeling in his stomach that she cared for him but also the hot embarrassment that he had to explain it to her. “Then no, nothing is wrong, I wanted this.”

“Oh…okay. Good.“  Hanzo could see a bit of red on her cheeks. “I...I needed to ask that, I could never forgive myself if you needed help and I didn’t ask. Even if I think McCree would never do such things.”

Hanzo just nodded and ate his cake.

_‘All agents please assemble in conference room 29 for mission briefing in 15 minutes.’_

Athena’s voice was echoed through the hallways.

Angela looked up. “Oh? A new mission? Why does everyone have to be there?”

Hanzo didn’t know so he didn’t say anything and just stood up to make his way over to the conference room. He and Angela were the first to arrive, besides Winston who was already waiting inside. Apparently no one else had been up this early. The 15 minutes ticked by and still no one was showing up but they could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Reinhardt was showing up in the door. “Good morning! Why does this briefing has to be so early?” He rubbed his eyes and his hair was still a bit messy.

“We need to discuss many things and we need to prepare for the mission, the agents will leave today for it.” Winston answered his question.

One after another the agents were coming into the room, each one of them looking more tired than the one before, McCree sat down next to Hanzo and laid a hand on his leg. The cowboy was in a good mood despite being pretty tired and last but not least, Mei walked in, still in her Pajamas and Snowball pushing her forward from behind.

“Thank you all for coming. Now, we need to discuss the upcoming mission.”


	17. Chapter 17

On the screen behind Winston there was popping up a picture seemingly taken with a surveillance camera. It showed an open garage where two groups were meeting up with a few big crates in the background. Doomfist was standing at the front, talking to another man.

“Athena found this picture of a surveillance camera in a city near Toronto. You can see Talon securing a deal with a local weapon dealer. We found out who the other party is and also that they plan to deliver the ordered weapons this night to a Talon location we didn’t think would still be active. The name of the weapon trader is Thomas Smithlace. Officially he is a police officer but he is using his job to guide the police around his illegal dealings so that no one notices it. We will send one team to watch over the deal, this team will follow Smithlace back to where his base is so that we can give the important information to the government. Unfortunately we can’t intervene directly or the world will notice too soon that Overwatch is active again. Team 1 will consist of the following agents.” On the screen behind him, the photos of Team 1 were portrayed. Genji, Lucio, Tracer and Torbjörn.

“The second team will stop Talon from getting the weapons as soon as Smithlace is gone. We can’t allow Talon to have access to new weapons. This team will have to expect a fight but looking at the security footage of the area we couldn’t see too much Talon activities, so we think that 5 agents will be enough with the support of two tanks. Team 2 will be the following agents.” On the screen the photos of Hana, Mercy, McCree, Reinhardt and Hanzo were showing.

“Brigitte, Mei and myself will stay here at the base for communication and base security. I will give you your respective mission files, please read it carefully and ask me if there are any questions left.” Winston was handing out thin folders to every agent and they all started to read it immediately.

They would fly over to Toronto in 1 hour and would land there at 13 o’clock local time. The deal would be held somewhere around 20 p.m. 1 hour outside of Toronto and Team 1 would wait a bit in the outskirt of the meeting point to wait and follow Smithlace. It was important to get these information to the government so Team 1 and Team 2 wouldn’t meet until after. Even if there would be a fight, Team 1 should stay focused on their task and not help Team 2. Team 2 would wait until Smithlace and Team 1 would be gone and then attack the Talon agents stationed on the location, to get access to the weapons and to destroy them if possible. They were expecting 10 to 15 agents, but having the surprise element on their side, two tanks, one support and a highly skilled sniper and gunslinger should be enough to take them out quickly. Although they were asked to stay under the radar for as long as possible. Both teams would have contact to the base and get important information of the other team if there were any. After that would be done, they should come back immediately and Winston would sent the government the information anonymously. Nobody had any questions and everybody hurried to pack their stuff. They couldn’t start earlier, as Athena had just found these surveillance camera photos. Hanzo went to his room and put his tight shirt and Kevlar vest on, he tied his hair back tightly and took his bow and quiver. Finally he put his leg armor on and took 5 packs of arrows with him on the ship. He would see, how many he would carry to the actual mission. As he entered the ship, McCree was already sitting in his seat, serape and cowboy hat on him, actually nothing really changed but the chest armor and his now full ammunition belt. Hanzo sat down next to him. “Hey darlin’. Our first mission together, let’s see how good we fight together, eh?“ He smiled at Hanzo. “I’m looking forward to your high-nooning.” Hanzo answered dryly but ended with a smile. Hana flew her big Mech into the hall and loaded it to the backside of the ship. The last to enter the ship where Angela and Genji who both carried two big backpacks, probably with everything one could ever need in case of an injury. She secured it in the ship and sat down, ready to go. Lena was sitting in the cockpit together with an omnic programmed to fly there but she would assist.

The ship flew for about 5 hours and McCree took a nap on Hanzo’s shoulder. He wasn’t the only one sleeping and Hanzo wandered how they could all just nap on the way to a mission. He wouldn’t say he was nervous but the very high possibility of an upcoming fight had him aware and alert since he sat down in the ship. He chose to meditate in the time being and levitated a bit in his dragon space.

They landed stealthily and a bit outside of Toronto. They would walk there and had a bit of a march in front of them. D.Va put her Mech on autopilot and started to play games in it. She was soon joined by Genji who sat on top of the Mech and Mercy who would sit in his lap. Because of Torbjörn’s short legs the man was scooped up about 50 minutes in by Reinhardt and placed on the gigantic armored shoulders of the man. Hanzo didn’t mind the walking, it was his most used way of transportation but McCree was slouching next to him, whining about how his feet hurt and how he would be totally exhausted when they got there. His words got Lucio to boost his music a bit and the whole team got a bit more motivated to move faster. Hanzo didn’t quite understand how his music worked, but he didn’t ask either. All together they walked 3 hours and were splitting up about 15 minutes before reaching the meet up point. Team 2 was now trying to silently (emphasis on trying, as a big Mech and a huge armored Reinhardt were actually pretty hard to hide) get to their observation point.

But they got there uninterrupted and hopefully unnoticed. The immediate area was an abandoned industry park and Talon apparently used one of the big halls for a trading meet-up point. They still had 4 hours to go and could set everything up without fearing the immediate arrival of the weapon dealer or Talon agents. Mercy had packed them a little lunch kit, which Hanzo really enjoyed and so did the others. Hanzo had brought two full quivers to this location as anything more would have slowed him down too much. They were quietly talking and as the meeting time was nearing Hanzo climbed up on the building opposite of the meeting point to get a good overview of the situation. Team 1 would be stationed a bit further down the abandoned street. He could see Mercy, McCree and Reinhardt from his position, hiding behind a corner which couldn’t be seen from the target building. D.Va was waiting in her Mech behind the building Hanzo was on, so that she could quickly help him, if that was needed.

At 19:56 he could hear Winston’s voice over the comm. “Target Smithlace on his way over to the meet- up point now. Should arrive in about 2 minutes. Be careful and good luck.”

They hadn’t seen any Talon agents at all entering or leaving the building. Which was not good, because they didn’t know how many there were now. Just as Winston had said, a black car was approaching. A man stepped out of it, he looked like he was in his forties, a bit of grey hair showed at his temples between the black but he had a trained figure and a well-fitting business suit on him. He wore a pistol on his belt, openly displayed. A door of the observed building opened and out of it came a Talon agent. Hanzo couldn’t see his face, he was wearing an armored suit and a red helmet. On his back was hanging an assault rifle and behind him were following three identical looking soldiers. One of them had a suitcase with him. They didn’t shake hands, the man just opened the suitcase and even from his position Hanzo could see that this was a LOT of money. Smithlace took it and put it back in the car and then pulled out a phone to call someone. Not shortly after, a big truck approached. It stopped in front of the garage and opened the trunk door. Hanzo couldn’t see inside but the agents already started to get the crates out of it and into the building. Inside the garage a known figure appeared. It was Doomfist. Hanzo tensed a bit, he knew what that man could do and he should under no circumstances come too close to him. They hadn’t expected any higher ranked Talon agents here. Doomfist was looking at the weapons and was apparently happy with the quality and amount. Smithlace got back into the car and drove away. That would be the job of Team 1 now. They waited 5 minutes, until the truck was empty and drove away too and the agents were occupied with opening the boxes. Hanzo pulled one of his sonic arrows out and shot it at the upper ledge of the open garage door so that it couldn’t be seen from the men inside. They had set it as a signal to start the attack. As soon as the arrow landed and made a quiet thwack sound it showed the outlines of the men inside the garage. And there were more than 10 soldiers in that garage. Hanzo couldn’t count them that fast but he guessed that there were at least 20 soldiers emptying the crates. Very well. He had enough arrows for 20 soldiers. He pulled out three arrows at once and fired them in a rapid succession at the agents he could see from his position. The arrows landed in their head which let them fall dead to the ground immediately. The surprise was over now as the other agents noticed their dead comrades. Shouts were getting louder, the noise in the garage too. Footsteps could be heard, but from inside the building next to the garage. More soldiers. As Hanzo looked over, there were coming at least another 20 soldiers out of the building, weapons ready. They didn’t expect that. He didn’t have enough arrows for all of them and he would need to change his position constantly now.

“Well fuck, the hell is this?” He could hear McCree shout from somewhere beneath him. They had seen the new soldiers too.

“Hahaaa, let’s gooo!” Reinhardt shouted and charged into the soldiers nearest to him, Mercy had connected her boosting stream to him. D.Va flew up onto the building next to Hanzo and fired her missiles at the Talon agents. McCree rolled around a corner and threw some of his flashbangs at the enemies which left them stunned and soon with a hole in their head and dead on the ground. With D.Va at his side Hanzo could peek more than he initially estimated as her Mech had a defense matrix which ate all the bullets flying at him. With that he had enough time to take out 7 more agents, but he noticed another round of more heavily armored agents coming out of that door now. “D.Va go fly in and help Reinhardt.” He commanded. Reinhardt was starting to get cornered by the enemies and Mercy tried to do her best to keep the stream connected without her getting too much in the fight. D.Va flew over there and knocked three soldiers away from Mercy with her boosters. Hanzo was firing arrow after arrow and struck down agent after agent but soon he heard a whirring sound coming from behind him. He turned around and jumped to the side in the last second to see Doomfist approach with his giant gauntlet. Hanzo fired arrows at him but Doomfist fend them off with his armored arm. His arrows weren’t strong enough to pierce through that material. Hanzo frowned. He couldn’t get away fast enough to get out of Doomfist’s reach now and his arrows were running dangerously low. “Doomfist on my building!” Hanzo shouted into his communicator but looking at the battlefield below him he could see that Mercy was healing and boosting Reinhardt and D.Va which were right in the middle of the fight, she couldn’t leave them now. But then he heard it. The cowboy was standing on the place in front of the garage, as if he would move in slow-motion, head deep in his face. “It’s hiiiigh nooooon!” And with that he shot six bullets so fast that it sounded like one, with which he took out 5 of the heavy armored soldiers, one who was going after Mercy and shot Doomfist in his left, unarmored arm, which made the man cry out from the sudden unexpected pain and let him retreat back to his soldiers immediately. Hanzo could have sworn that McCree winked at him but he couldn’t really tell from that distance. He quickly pulled out his last arrows to shoot at Doomfist who was now running at McCree, but the man suddenly shot up very high in the air and vanished on the other rooftop. Around Reinhardt and D.Va there were more and more dead soldiers, but they didn’t seem to stop coming out of that building. Winston really had to improve his estimation and research next time. Hanzo noticed that he had only 5 arrows left with which he quickly targeted 5 soldiers. He hit them all but now he had no arrows left. McCree was cornered on one end and the other three on the other end. He could see Mercy’s tense face, switching between healing and boosting but the healing was used more often now. Which was not good. A sharp shout of pain let Hanzo turn his head, McCree was hit in his thigh but he was still upright and continued to shoot. But his ammo also did seem to go out now. Hanzo couldn’t let that happen, he had sworn himself to protect his team so with a short and concentrated shout he called his dragons to aid him in this fight and with that the two were appearing out of thin air, gigantic, bright blue and hungry for his enemies. They were rolling through the Talon agents with a loud roar that let the glass windows shatter from it. McCree ducked down as they flew through him but not harming him, neither did they harm any of the other three Overwatch agents but any Talon solider in their range got shredded with the wrath of two spirit dragons seeing their loved one and their friends in danger. Hanzo saw a dropship appear in the sky, door open and a figure standing in it, watching the battle. It was a slender and tall woman, dressed in thin armor with short red hair. Hanzo could feel her eyes on him, even if he shouldn’t be able to tell where she looked. But he could feel that stare and it felt disgustingly evil and interested in him and…his dragons. As they returned to Hanzo, sated and silent now, they disappeared again. Hanzo was breathing heavily, they always took quite a bit of his energy with them whenever he let them out like this. The place in front of that garage was littered with dead Talon agents now and the four Overwatch agents were staring at him with disbelief, awe and a bit of fear maybe, he couldn’t tell. The Talon ship was coming closer and Hanzo could see the woman smiling now, still looking at him until he heard Doomfist again, he appeared behind D.Va and was ready to target Mercy but D.Va turned around in the last second and threw herself between Doomfist and Mercy. She got hit and her Mech was punched into a wall, damaging it pretty severely. Seeing that he couldn’t harm any of them so easily now, Doomfist jumped up in the air to enter the ship. D.Va started the thrusters of her Mech and followed Doomfist in the air. The woman stepped back a bit, still smiling and Doomfist jumped into the now open doorway, landing there before D.Va arrived with her Mech. And then Hana jumped out. Hanzo didn’t understand why she did that but then she fired her little blaster at the Mech. She wanted it to explode. McCree was standing at the wall, safe from the upcoming explosion from that angle and Reinhardt had pulled out his shield for himself and Angela. But they were all too far away to catch Hana. So Hanzo leaped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground feeling his spine compress under the sudden added weight and heard the explosion above him. It threw him to the ground and Hanzo tried to throw himself over Hana to protect her. He could hear a high pitched ring in his ears, the world was spinning around him and he looked down to see if Hana was injured. The explosion of the Mech had showered the whole place with debris from the building and Hana was apparently hit by a piece on the head there was a small wound on her temple with a bit of blood. But she was still moving slightly and breathing. Good. Other than the ringing, Hanzo couldn’t hear anything and he felt a bit strange. So he stood up to see were his team mates were to see if they got injured. But suddenly the world around him shifted. No. He was falling. Before he hit the ground everything went black.

*

The fight was way more difficult than they had expected. There were so many soldiers. He had to use his deadeye which always made his head hurt quite a bit afterwards but to save Hanzo he would do it every day. And Hanzo in turn had let his dragons out. They had saved them all. It had been a breathtaking sight. He only knew his dragons as friendly and cute but seeing them tearing through their enemies as if they were nothing was extremely impressive. As he looked over to Mercy now, he saw Doomfist appear behind her, he was ready to punch, but D.Va noticed and stepped between them. He flinched as her Mech was punched straight into a wall, damaging it. Doomfist was going to escape, he hadn’t noticed the dropship before, but looking at the open door he could see Moira standing there. Moira. He had once worked with her. He had never liked her, he got a creepy feeling from that woman and the way she had always looked at Genji had made him, and Genji too, very uncomfortable. Seeing Doomfist escape D.Va wanted to stop that and sacrificed her Mech to explode the ship. But she jumped out of it at a pretty high height and McCree couldn’t run to her with his bullet wound in his thigh. In the last seconds before the bomb went off he could see Hanzo leaping forward and catching the falling Hana in midair, before the explosion threw them both hard to the ground. He turned away and held on to his head, so that it wouldn’t fly away from the blast. As soon as it was over he limped over there. “Hana, Hanzo!” Hana was laying in Hanzo’s arms, who was kneeling on the ground, both moved but Hana had a bit of blood on her temples and Hanzo was bleeding out of his ears. A short look into the sky showed him that the ship had gotten away, it had been pushed ahead by the exploding bomb and got a little bit of damage on one side but seemed to function just fine. Dammit. He couldn’t get there faster, his wound hurt too much and as soon as Hanzo stood up, he could see him shake a bit before he got limp and fell to the ground again. He hit his head pretty hard, as no one was there fast enough to catch him. He didn’t move after his fall. “Hanzo!”

Mercy got there first with her Valkyrie suit and immediately connected the healing stream to Hanzo before she took a look at D.Va. “Hana? Can you hear me?” Hana looked a bit confused and tried to focus on Angela. “Yes. I’m fine I think. My head hurts, but Hanzo caught me. Help him!” She saw the unconscious man lying on the ground, now bleeding from his head too. After shortly checking on Hana she fully concentrated on Hanzo, mumbling under her breath. “Genji will be furious…” She checked for broken bones and pulled out one of those bracers for the neck and put it on him. She shined a lamp in his ears, felt his pulse, checked his breathing. “He is stable, but we need to leave, now!” She tapped her ear. “Winston! We got overrun by Talon soldiers, there were at least 50 of them, the fight is over now but we got three injured agents, one is unconscious, Team 1 needs to pick us up!”

“What? What happened? Team 1 is one their way to you, it shouldn’t take too long.“

“We will talk about that on base, I have to look after my patients now.”

McCree was finally there and took Hanzo’s hand in his. “Darlin’! Everything will be alright, I’m here.”

„He can’t hear you Jesse, his eardrums are blown and he is unconscious.”

“Yeah, well but it makes ME feel better when I talk.” He brushed some of the loose hair strands out of Hanzo’s face.

“I’m sorry Jesse. He is injured because of me.” Hana looked guilty as she quietly apologized.

“What? No, don’t take the blame there. You had a good idea and things like that can happen anytime. He will be fine, don’t worry.” She didn’t look convinced but stayed silent after that.

“Jesse, how is your leg doing? Let me see.” Angela came over to him and looked at the bullet wound. “Mhh, pretty deep, I need to stop the bleeding now.” She pulled a white bandage out of her mini first aid kit and pressed it onto his wound and tied it down. “I will tend to you as soon as I am finished with Hanzo on the ship.” As everyone was looked after they withdrew towards one of the other buildings to wait for Team 1. Reinhardt carried Hanzo as careful as possible and Angela steadied McCree. They waited for 15 minutes until they heard the engines of the ship. Hana peeked out to see if it was theirs or Talon’s. “It’s them, we can go, guys.” As soon as the door of the ship opened, a figure jumped out and dashed over to them. It was Genji. “What happened? Is he alright?!“ Angela pulled him away a bit. “He is alright Genji, he hit his head pretty hard and stood in the blasting zone of an explosion but he will be alright, don’t worry. Come on, help me bring him into the ship so that I can tend to him.” Reinhardt picked him up again, so Genji just walked beside him. McCree and Hana were the last to enter the ship, they were both not feeling too well and McCree could notice the blood loss now. Inside Angela was already putting an IV inside Hanzo’s arm and Genji helped her with cleaning up the wounds from the debris. The other team was already sitting inside looking worriedly at Hanzo and now at Hana and McCree who were limping inside the ship. McCree wanted to hold Hanzo so badly, but he had to let Angela do her work.

“So looking at how you all look, is it safe to guess that our part went over way better than yours? What happened?” Lucio asked into the silence. Reinhardt told them what happened and how they were surprised by the number of soldiers, and about Hanzo’s dragons and D.Va’s bomb. Lucio in turn told them about their successful tracking of Smithlace and they could take some good photos as evidence without being noticed.

As they were talking about the mission stuff he noticed how Hana was really tense and silent next to him. He could see a few tears in her eyes waiting to roll down her cheeks. “Hey Hana. What’s wrong? Are you in pain?“ He asked her softly, to not draw too much attention to her. The others were occupied with Hanzo or Lucio and Reinhardt anyway. She looked at him and now the tears were flowing.

“No I…I’m just so sorry. That was my mistake and now he’s hurt and you must be so angry with me, because I hurt your boyfriend and he made you so happy the last weeks and he probably hates me too now, but I just started to like him and he maybe wanted to join me playing a game and now he probably won’t and there were so many dead people today and I am a reason to it and…”

“Hana! Stop. I am not angry with you and Hanzo won’t be either. Everybody makes mistakes and besides, you saved Angela back there. You did well. And the dead people, well, I understand you, sometimes it gets overwhelming. Come here.” He pulled her into a hug and he could hear her sobs muffled through his serape. Lucio looked over to them with a questioning look but McCree just smiled at him to indicate that everything was okay. Lucio pulled out a little speaker and placed it next to McCree and turned it on. The music was silent but very comforting and McCree could feel his eyes get heavy. He looked at Lucio with a thankful smile, his leg also didn’t hurt as much anymore now. Hana’s sobs were calming down too and soon both of them were sound asleep, healed by Lucio’s music.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey, McCree, Hana, wake up you two.” McCree felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Lucio standing in front of them. “We are home. Come on, we need to check your injuries. Angela brought Hanzo over already.”

“Is he awake?” McCree abruptly sat up which startled Hana a bit.

“Ehr, no. He is still out. Genji explained it a bit. Apparently using the dragons costs so much energy that he would have been pretty tired after that anyway.”

“Oh…okay. Well let’s go then.” McCree stood up and as he put weight on his leg he flinched as he was reminded of the bullet wound in there. “God damn…!”

So they made their way over to med bay. Lucio accompanied them, still playing his calming music. It took them a while as McCree was slow and wouldn’t sit in a wheelchair, Lucio had offered, and Hana was also a bit dazed still. They entered the first room and nobody was in there, Hanzo must already be in the station room then. Lucio told them to wait a bit and to sit down, until Angela had finished things with Hanzo. So they sat there for a few minutes until they could hear someone throwing up in the next room and a deep groan. McCree immediately got up, flinching at his pain but pushing through it. As McCree opened the door he could see Hanzo leaning over the side of his bed throwing up into a bowl Angela held for him. Genji was standing on the other side and had his hand on his brother’s back to soothe him. Hanzo leaned back and Angela gave him a towel to clean his mouth and a small glass of water. Hanzo looked miserable. He was all tensed up and looking around the room as if he would be attacked in the next second. Angela touched his shoulder and pointed to his ears with a questioning look. Hanzo looked a bit confused but then he shook his head and frowned even deeper. So he still couldn’t hear. Angela then pointed to her stomach and rubbed it in a circle making a face as if she were in pain, then pointed to Hanzo again with the questioning look. He shook his head again and pointed to his head instead. She pulled out a tablet and showed him pictures of the cat scan and gave a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. She must have done one already, as they had walked over here. McCree walked over to the bed immediately and pulled one of Hanzo’s hands in his. “Darlin’! I’m so glad to see you awake!“

„He still can’t hear you Jesse.” Angela told him, as she put the bowl away.

“Yeah well, but…” He could feel Hanzo practically crushing his hand and McCree could see the upcoming panic in his eyes. McCree tried to calm him down with soft strokes of his thumb and a reassuring smile but it didn’t seem to help him. Hana had followed him into the room and cautiously looked at Hanzo, as if she wasn’t sure how he would react to her presence, but Hanzo was occupied with himself at the moment. Angela turned around to get a piece of paper and wrote something down to show it to Hanzo.

_I will be there for you in a few minutes, after I’m done with McCree and Hana. I will heal your ears, it won’t take long._

Hanzo pressed his lips together and nodded stiffly.

“McCree, Hana, I still need to take a look at you, come on. Hana, I will need a few pictures of your head, so please go on through to the cat scan. McCree do you want your privacy or can I do it here? You would need to take your pants of for that. And do you have any additional injuries?”

“No, just my leg. But Lucio did a good job on that already. I want to stay here.” He didn’t want to leave Hanzo at the moment, all tensed up and not speaking. He probably didn’t want to speak without hearing his own voice. So he sat down on the bed next to Hanzo and pulled his pants down over his knees while Angela left the room to go to Hana. She came back 2 minutes later and quickly grabbed some things out of a closet and came over to him with thread and needle, a bit of disinfectant and tweezers. McCree groaned, the damn bullet was still in there. She was still in her Valkyrie suit and her staff hung at her side. She cleaned his wound and took the tweezers in her hands. “I will make it quick. Or do you need a local anesthetic?”

“No, no, just make it quick please.” He clenched his jaw and looked away. He could never look at stuff like that, didn’t matter how often it was done to him now. He felt a sharp pain and a disgusting pressure inside his leg but as Angela promised, it was over quickly and he heard a clank with which the bullet fell into the metal bowl. But the wound was bleeding a bit heavier now, so she pulled out the thread and needle and began to sew the deepest layers together and after that the top layer of skin. She connected her healing staff to him for about 5 minutes, which reduced the pain tremendously and the edges of the wound were already connected. Enhanced healing really was something special. McCree pulled his pants up.

“Take it easy for the next few days please.” Angela left the room to get Hana inside. “She will stay the night here for observation, she has a concussion, but other than that everything is fine.” Hana walked over to a bed and laid down. She still had the same guilty look on her face as before, closed her eyes and turned around, cuddled up with her blanket.

*

As soon as Hanzo had woken up he felt the nausea hit him like a truck and he threw up over the side. He was confused, dazed, in pain, alarmed. A quick look around told him that he was in the medbay on base. Good. Genji was beside him and Angela held a bowl for him. Embarrassing. He couldn’t see McCree around anywhere. Worrying. The next thing he noticed was the silence. The absolute silence that pressed onto him. He remembered what had happened, the explosion must have damaged his ears. Was everyone alright? Did something else happen after that? He felt bone tired and sluggish. He knew that feeling, he always felt that way when he let his dragons devour his enemies. And that also meant that they were sleeping at the moment, so not even in his dragon space he could hear any voices right now. He was in his own silent world at the mercy of his own thoughts. He NEEDED to know what happened after he fell unconscious. Did he do a good enough job to protect his team? Of course not, he fell unconscious. Did he slow them down, being a slack body that needed to be carried out of there? Angela drew his attention to her. Gesturing if he could hear anything. No. If he still felt nauseous. No, but his head hurt and he felt dizzy. But then McCree limped into the room. It immediately took the edge off of Hanzo, made it more endurable. He looked at McCree’s leg, it was still bleeding, now through a bandage Angela must have put on there. He could see McCree’s mouth moving, indicating that he must be speaking but once again, Hanzo heard nothing. It made his anxiety worse. He pressed his lips together, because it made him feel utterly helpless and closed out and also because he wanted to prevent himself from speaking as he couldn’t assess the volume of his voice. So he’d rather say nothing than to embarrass himself. McCree sat down next to him and took his hand, and Hanzo held onto it as if that was his last connection to this world. Angela held a piece of paper in front of him on which she explained that she would soon heal the damage on his ears. Good. Until then he would just stare at the wall, waiting it out. Way too soon, McCree stood up again, he didn’t want to let go of his hand but as he didn’t know what was going on he let him. He soon understood that Angela was going to take care of his bullet wound. He would have liked to hold McCree’s hand for this, he knew the man didn’t like those medical procedures, like himself, and wanted to give him comfort. But at the moment he felt the safest in this bed, would he attempt to stand up he had the feeling that he would soon lay on the floor instead. Angela finished her task quickly and efficiently and left the room to get a shy and tired looking Hana into the room. She was up and walking, which meant that Hanzo had protected her good enough for her being up at least. It took a little bit of that pressure from his shoulders. But she walked over to a bed and wrapped herself up into a blanket and turned away from everyone. McCree looked over to her and frowned a bit. He didn’t understand the current situation and got angry with…everything. Himself, for falling unconscious and not finishing his enemies off earlier and better, for not protecting Hana better so that she wouldn’t have to be here now, at Angela for tending to McCree and Hana before healing his ears, which immediately made him feel guilty for thinking that and with those thoughts the anger came for himself again. His brother was standing next to his bed the whole time. He must have felt it as Hanzo fell unconscious. Did his mission go smoothly? Did his unconsciousness distract Genji from his job?

Angela stepped in his field of view and smiled at him, gesturing at the door as she began to pull his bed out of the room. So he didn’t have to stand up, and apparently he shouldn’t if Angela didn’t even let him try. She pushed him into the OP which made Hanzo tense again. He didn’t like that at all. The room had a big headlight in the middle over an operation table, a few cabinets and many machines. She pushed his bed next to the table and motioned for him to lay on the table. He carefully did so, with a little help from Angela, which made him feel even more helpless but his dizziness just wouldn’t go away. She pulled a piece of paper out on which she must have written down something earlier and showed it to him.

_I will numb your ears and the parts around it. Just a little sting and then you should feel nothing. I will close the holes in your eardrums and give you some high potency healing serum I developed recently. This might feel strange or hurt a bit, but don’t worry. You just have to lay down and don’t move. Okay?_

Hanzo read the note and nodded. He felt nervous but he could handle a little sting from a syringe. Angela brought her utensils over to the table and turned his head a bit over to the side. Hanzo decided to close his eyes, he couldn’t hear OR see anything then but he trusted Angela enough that she would tell him if something happened around him. He felt the little sting just behind his ear and immediately the area was numbed. Angela worked on that side for about 15 minutes if Hanzo had estimated that correctly, his sense of time might be a bit wonky right now. Angela softly turned his head around to the other side, he felt that sting again and after that nothing. Shortly after, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and Angela held a little bottle with a yellow, kind of glowing, substance in her hand. She motioned him to sit up and he heard the slightest squeak from the table under him, it wasn’t absolute silent anymore. She took a pipette and a few drops of the substance and dropped it into his ears. First he felt nothing and breathed out but then a strange tingly feeling was spreading in his ears. It didn’t tickle, but hurt a bit, the area got warm and then nearly hot, which startled him a bit but then it subsided and as if a switch was flipped he could hear the ventilation of the room again.

“Can you hear me?” Angela asked him.

“Yes.” It was loud and clear as if he was never hurt in the first place.

“Good! How do you feel? Still dizzy now? Pain? Headache?”

“I feel…good. But I still have a little headache. What happened after the explosion?”

“I will give you some painkillers for your head. After the explosion nothing happened. You stood up and fell unconscious and we got picked up by Team 1 after that. They got evidence of Smithlace’s doings and I’m sure Winston is already sending that information out so the mission was a success.” She smiled at him.

“Success? Hana and McCree got hurt and I didn’t do my job to protect the team.” Hanzo responded in an angry tone.

“Oh, that was nothing. We had missions that went way worse and would still be called a success. You saved Hana from worse and your dragons, Hanzo, that was impressive! If you wouldn’t have been there I don’t think we would have survived that. So thank you!” She bowed. Hanzo was surprised at the gesture and the respect she showed him.

“I still need to be better next time…” He mumbled.

“Don’t be so angry with yourself. You did a great job and I will gladly go on another mission with you. But I would like you to stay the night here at the medbay. Your head looks fine but I want to be sure that there is no unnoticed bleeding or injury.”

His shoulders dropped from releasing the tension in his body. He just hoped McCree and Hana wouldn’t be too angry with him for not protecting them enough. He slowly stood up, Angela stood beside him just in case, but he felt safe on his feet, the dizziness was gone as well. So he walked over to the room and was greeted by McCree who immediately pulled him into a hug.

“Hanzo, darlin’, please tell me you can hear me, how are you feeling? Can I do something for you? You were amazing at the mission, just tell me you are okay!”

Hanzo leaned into the hug, letting the other man’s warmth sink into him, relaxing even further. He was back home. Safe. “I can hear you, I’m fine. You saved me back there with your little trick, I don’t know why Genji doesn’t like it.” He quietly chuckled.

“Hey! You didn’t have to hear it for the 200th time now, or you would be annoyed too! But given that he saved you with it, I guess it’s okay…” Genji admitted with a short chuckle.

“It’s good to hear you again. Are you…angry? Because you got hurt before I could eliminate all the enemies…” He mumbled into McCree’s shirt.

“What? No! Why would I be angry? Hanzo you saved us! I’m so glad you were on that mission! Darlin', baby…don’t do that to yourself.” He felt McCree’s hand pet his head, massaging his scalp.

“What about Hana?” He leaned back a bit looking over to Hana’s bed. She was still cuddled up in her blanket, turned away. He stepped back from McCree and walked over to her.

“Hey, Hana. I am very sorry you got hurt because I couldn’t protect you better. I will do a better job next time, I promise.” He said that in Korean, as he could speak it a little, to show her more respect. At his words, she turned around and looked at him.

“So….you are not angry with me?” All wide eyes and cautious.

“Why would I?” Now Hanzo was confused.

“Okay stop it you two! Nobody is angry at anyone, mistakes can happen, no one can do anything about it, stuff like that happens all the time, you two are still friends, everyone is happy!” Genji interrupted them. He looked pretty annoyed at both of them and McCree tuned in with laughter, nodding at Genji’s words. Hana quickly stood up and hugged Hanzo, which took him completely by surprise. He just noticed how small she was, and he wasn’t particularly large himself, she just reached up to his chest.

“Thank you for catching me.”

Slowly and unsure, Hanzo put his arms around her and returned the hug. It felt strange at first but then he relaxed and even smiled a little. He looked over to McCree who just had the loveliest and most heartwarming smile on his face looking at Hanzo. There was only a high pitched “Awww” missing to complete the picture of an enraptured McCree. Hanzo could feel the love seep into him, leaving a warm and comfy feeling.

“Hana, you shouldn’t get up.” Angela chimed in, friendly but firm.

Hana stepped back and smiled at Hanzo and as if she had a sudden thought looked at him with wide eyes. “Do you have to stay here too tonight? Do you want to play a game with me? Lucio can get my games over here!”

“Mhh. I suppose I could try it.” He answered her with a smile. Hana was delighted at that answer and pulled out her phone, probably to write Lucio. She sat back on her bed and Hanzo crawled back into his. He still felt exhausted. McCree was at his side, taking Hanzo’s hand in his.

“Don’t let her beat you brother, you need to defend the family honor!” With a laugh Genji left the medbay. The mention of family honor resulted in a little sting in his gut. But McCree noticed it and sat on his side of the bed and pulled him into a hug, saying nothing, just showing him that he was there. 10 minutes later, Lucio came in with two small consoles in his hands. He gave one to Hanzo and sat on Hana’s bed to watch her play. She explained the game to him, it was an old one, because he was old too, as she said. You had to pick a character and then you would fight your opponent in a side view, had special abilities and actually you just had to smash the buttons in a certain sequence to win. Hanzo was skeptical at first but after the 6th try he actually beat Hana the first time.

“Aww no fair! But you are better in this game then your brother, it took him 10 tries to beat me the first time!” She laughed. And Hanzo laughed too, McCree had crawled under the blanket with him in the meantime and Hanzo leaned against his shoulder. It was a fun evening. When they ended their little gaming session, Hanzo noticed that his dragons finally woke up. With them rising, they materialized on his lap, crawling up his chest and nuzzling into his chin, licking it, giving Jesse a little smooth on his cheek before they jumped over to Hana’s bed where Lucio and Hana stared at them with awe and delight as they carefully crawled onto Hana’s lap, licked at her hand and spoke to her.

“We like you. You fought well, and you saved other master’s partner.” Udon had spoken. Hana carefully stretched her hand out to scratch them under their chins and behind their ears and looking over to Hanzo with the biggest smile.

“Well, looks like you gained the trust of the dragons. You can be assured of their support now.” Hanzo said in a serious voice, surprised that his dragons trusted Hana so much so soon, but as he thought about it, he trusted her too. With his life. So he gained another friend.

As it was getting late, Angela stepped into the room asking McCree and Lucio to leave and her two patients to rest. McCree tried to convince her, that he should stay and Hanzo would’ve liked that but she wouldn’t budge. Udon jumped back over to him, but Suki stayed with Hana. Hanzo was a bit surprised about how much his dragons apparently liked her, but Udon explained it in his head.

“She is feeling sad. The day was hard for her and she has an inner conflict with herself. She saved people and she killed people. Suki is just giving her comfort.” In moments like this his dragons could always surprise him with how much they knew about what was going on, reminding him that they were immortal spirits, wise and so so old. Udon curled up on Hanzo’s chest, and he could see Hana cuddling up with Suki. They both fell asleep immediately, exhausted from the mission and the injuries. The dragons kept watch over their sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Angela checked Hanzo and Hana for any undiagnosed damage but both were feeling fine so they were allowed to leave the medbay. They shouldn’t train for a week and restrain from any strenuous activity, she especially looked at Hanzo for that one, which made him blush slightly. They got breakfast together and then Hanzo walked over to McCree’s room and entered silently. The cowboy was still asleep. Hanzo wanted to slip into his bed but then decided otherwise. The cowboy would probably be startled if someone unexpectedly slipped into his bed. So instead he just called out his name. McCree moved a bit and murmured something into his pillow, so Hanzo said his name again. He opened an eye now and Hanzo could see his thought process in his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that Hanzo was standing in front of him.

“Darlin’, you are out, so you are fine, that’s awesome, come here, it’s so early, you can cuddle with me, while I still sleep a bit…” McCree was mumbling these words, looking and sounding really tired still. So Hanzo crawled under the blanket with McCree who immediately pulled him into a tight hug and went right back to sleep. Hanzo didn’t mind that at all, he was warm and with Jesse, he wasn’t tired anymore so he just laid there and listened to McCree’s breathing.

The week went by with McCree being overprotective about Hanzo. At first it was nice that he worried for Hanzo but now he was just annoyed that McCree would be so soft with him. He was fine and he wanted to get intimate again, but McCree would block everything saying that Hanzo needed to rest some more. In his annoyance he had a few…interesting thoughts. He didn’t think that he would have the desire to dominate McCree this soon. But seeing it now, he would really like to do that. So after dinner he walked over with McCree to his room. As soon as McCree closed the door behind them he overwhelmed him and pressed him against the wall, McCree let out a surprised squeak. “Uhh darlin’, what’s that supposed to be?”

“I think I like to be in charge for a bit. What do you think?” He softly bit McCree in his neck and pressed him against the wall a bit more.

“Well, I would like that, uhh, but Hanzo you need to rest…mhhh” So that was a yes from McCree, Hanzo didn’t need to hear anything else. He slipped into his dominant role with ease as he noticed. With a trained maneuver he pushed McCree to the ground and sat on top of his back, twisting his arms on his back, rendering him immobile and getting a groan out of McCree. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “I will show you, that I absolutely don’t need to rest anymore. You will undress now and you will call me Sir, understood?” There was a small pause in which McCree said nothing, thinking.

“Understood, Sir.”

“Mhh, good.” Hanzo stood up and shortly scratched McCree’s head. He sat down on the bed and watched McCree undress, just as it happened last time but now with reverse roles. Jesse grinned at him and Hanzo could already see how much he liked it.

“Do I need to take my hat off?” McCree cheekily asked, naked, proud and with his hat on his head.

Hanzo had to concentrate not to laugh out loud. He stood up and walked to Jesse so that their chests touched, looking him in his eyes. He could see pleasure in them, cheekiness, humor. Soon there would be only pleasure left. And obedience. Hanzo smirked. He reached up to softly pet his cheek, McCree leaned into the touch.

“If you manage to keep it on your head.” With that he pressed his thumb into a pressure point at McCree’s neck resulting in the man to yelp and flinch away but Hanzo gripped his hips and pulled him towards him. He added pressure to the point until McCree sank to his knees to get away from the pain, leaning forward against Hanzo’s legs resulting in his hat to get pushed off his head.

“There goes the hat. Didn’t think it would happen that fast.” Hanzo said, with a playful tone. McCree huffed and looked up to Hanzo, now on his knees before him. Oh yes, McCree liked this, he didn’t lie as he had told him he was into pain. The cheekiness slowly faded out of his eyes. McCree’s cock was twitching in anticipation of what would happen next.

“Where did you put the ropes, Jesse?” He pet McCree’s head, massaging his scalp, stroking his cheeks and McCree closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. “In the top left drawer of my dresser, Sir.” McCree sighed.

Hanzo turned around to get the ropes and the lube, which was lying next to the ropes, out of the drawer. McCree was patiently kneeling on the ground. It made Hanzo smile. He was feeling confident in his role. He had feared that McCree didn’t want to be on bottom, but he really seemed to enjoy it. Hanzo threw the lube on the bed and crouched down behind McCree. “Put your hands over your head.” McCree did that and Hanzo pulled them behind his neck, binding them together and then onto his back so that his elbow would point upwards. He tested the tightness of the ropes and was happy with it. He hadn’t tied someone up in a long time but he had it memorized so well that it felt like he just did it yesterday. His movements were fast and efficient. As he tied the last knot he leaned forward to give McCree a kiss on his cheek, letting his hands run over his chest, pinching his nipples, soft at first but as McCree pressed into that touch he pinched harder and enjoyed the moan coming out of his mouth. McCree leaned back against Hanzo as he continued to increase the pressure and bit down on his neck. The moan turned into a low growl and then into a whine and his cock was twitching and throbbing heavily now, a drop of precum ran down his shaft. Hanzo could feel his own erection in his pants but he planned to get McCree’s mouth to work soon. He continued to work on McCree’s nipples some more, until they were red and swollen and really sensitive. McCree’s whines were coming as continuously out of his mouth as his precum leaked out of his dick. “Please, Hanzo, please, more, I need more, just…anythin’…” Hanzo bit down hard on his neck, which made McCree shout in surprise and pain.

“I think you missed something. Only good boys will be rewarded with more, Jesse. You still have to show me how good you are.”

“Sir! Please, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. Hanzo, Darlin‘,Sir, pleeeaaase!“

Hanzo smiled behind McCree’s back at his rambling. He was really receptive towards Hanzo’s doing. Hanzo stood up and stepped in front of McCree, his face was red and his mouth open, he was huffing and his dick was twitching, and he looked up at Hanzo with the sweetest look Hanzo had ever seen. Full of pleasure and pain, obedience, love. Hanzo opened his pants and grabbed his own erection, he slowly stroked it two or three times before he grabbed McCree’s hair and positioned his dick in front of McCree’s mouth. The man opened his mouth willingly and immediately began to suck on Hanzo’s dick, swirling around it with his tongue and really put effort in his blowjob to please Hanzo. Hanzo’s grip tightened and a moan slipped out of his mouth. Jesse was really good at that. Hanzo noticed that Jesse didn’t go all the way down on his cock and gingerly pushed McCree’s head deeper with each move.

“Can you be a good boy for me and take it all?” McCree’s eyes flicked up to meet Hanzo’s and he moaned around his cock, a sound between pleasure and doubt. With the next move down on his cock, Hanzo pushed McCree’s face towards him until his cock was fully inside McCree’s mouth. The man held his breath and closed his eyes and Hanzo held him there for a few seconds until he felt McCree swallow and then choke, he waited another second before he finally pulled away completely with a moan. McCree coughed once, he had a few tears in his eyes from the choking and his face was really red now. His mouth hung open and a bit of spit was running out of the side of his mouth. McCree was totally gone by now, captured by Hanzo’s doing and lost in lust and pain.

“Such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Hanzo’s voice was deep and low. McCree eagerly nodded. “Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

„Stand up and lay on the bed.“ Hanzo helped him to stand up and before he let McCree lay down on his back, he checked his hands, if the rope was still sitting like it should and separated his bound hands from the chest harness and pulled out another rope. He connected it to McCree’s bound hands and pulled them up over his head, binding his hands to the headrest of the bed and with another rope he tied his ankles to the end of the bed on the left and right, so his legs were spread apart a bit. This had McCree tied to the bed without much movement left. He quickly undressed himself, picked up the tube of lube and kneeled between McCree’s legs. He coated two fingers in lube and McCree expected to feel them against his entrance but instead Hanzo reached around to his own and started to slip a finger inside himself. He moaned at the touch and McCree watched him with wide eyes, squirming in the ropes, desperate to be touched. Hanzo leaned forward and left a trail of kisses on McCree’s chest. He wandered down with his mouth until he nearly touched his cock only to stop right before it and wandering to the left. McCree growled and thrusted his hips up but with his free Hand Hanzo pressed him down. He found a spot where McCree was ticklish, right where his leg met his upper body, he licked at it and then bit down only to release the skin immediately and lick it again. He continued this on more parts, around his cock, but never touching it, biting and licking, moaning in between as he worked the second finger inside him. McCree was mumbling endearments through all of this, voice blurred into an incoherent mess, trembling in the ropes, breathing fast. At one point even too fast and Hanzo went up to his mouth to kiss him and calm him down a bit. “Shhh. It’s alright Jesse. You are being so good for me. Breathe. There we go. You will get what you need soon. Tell me your color.”

Jesse took a few deep breaths, opening his eyes and slowly focusing his gaze onto Hanzo’s face. “Green, Sir.” Hanzo smiled. His free hand trailed down his body to pinch Jesse in his left nipple which rewarded him with a deep sigh.

Hanzo had worked himself open, his two fingers were slipping in and out easily now, so he grabbed the tube of lube again and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto Jesse’s cock, which made him twitch and throb as the cold lube dropped onto him. He spread it with his hand, but giving Jesse as little pressure as possible, enjoying the desperate moan and the buckling of his hips. Hanzo positioned himself over Jesse’s cock and slowly lowered himself until he could feel it pressing against his entrance. He laid one hand on Jesse’s chest. “You need to hold still, Jesse. Do you understand? Can you do that?”

“Yes, yes. But please, just do it, Sir.” McCree threw his head back and clenched his jaw.

So Hanzo slowly let himself sink onto Jesse’s throbbing erection. It filled him out completely and it felt so good, his head sank forward for a moment, reveling in the new feeling and now his breath was coming out in little huffs and moans. As he finally sat down all the way he paused for a moment. Jesse’s cock was twitching against his prostate and this alone nearly made Hanzo come. But not yet.

“You feel so good, Jesse. But you are not allowed to come just yet. You need to ask me first and I will give you my permission.”

“Yes Sir.” The answer came out as a cry, McCree’s eyes were wet from all the pleasure overwhelming him, the teasing and denial, frustration but in a good way.

Hanzo started to move. Slowly at first, testing the feel of it. And he loved it. Soon he would give McCree a fast and steady rhythm and loud moans were filling the room, both from McCree and Hanzo. Every once in a while Hanzo pinched Jesse’s nipples which gave Hanzo extra pleasure as McCree’s cock was twitching hard inside him then.

“Please, I need to come…. Sir, can I come? …ahhhhh!” McCree’s eyes rolled back and he strained against his bindings, his hips moved up in the rhythm Hanzo was dictating. But Hanzo wasn’t ready just yet.

“No. Not yet.“ He leaned forward to swallow the cry from McCree down with his mouth and they let their tongues play together for a while. As he pulled back, McCree clenched his jaw, bit down hard, and did his best not to come right now. Hanzo was actually really proud of McCree to have this self-control and devotion towards Hanzo. Giving him all he got, being so open towards him. Hanzo was sure now, he absolutely loved this man. He felt his orgasm rise and so he leaned forward and put his hand around McCree’s throat, pressing down on the sides to reduce the blood flow. Hanzo didn’t think that a man could be more lost in his lust but apparently it was possible looking at McCree right now.

“You may come.” He murmured in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

And McCree came immediately, loud. He screamed and shook and strained against the ropes, eyes rolled back, and his cock pumping his cum inside Hanzo. It seemed to never end and with the twitching and the absolute hot view of McCree, Hanzo felt his own orgasm come, he let go of McCree’s throat and joined him in a scream as his cum spurted onto McCree’s stomach. For a few minutes only the heavy breathing of the men could be heard and then Hanzo slowly got up from McCree’s dick. He quickly got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned himself and McCree before he opened the knots of the ropes and massaged the places where the rope marks where. He laid beside McCree and pulled the blanket up over both of them. He was satisfied, happy, felt warm and tired and at peace. McCree snuggled up against him immediately, still breathing heavy. But he didn’t calm down and instead Hanzo could hear a sob coming out of McCree’s mouth, he looked the other man in the face immediately and saw the tears running down his face. “Jesse, what’s wrong?” He was worried, did he do too much? Was he too hard? Didn’t McCree want this?

“I…I’m just….gosh, Hanzo that was amazin’ an’ I think you fucked my brain out. I’m just…overwhelmed, is all.” McCree sobbed and buried his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo relaxed and pulled McCree closer. “I love you.” He mumbled against McCree’s hair and pressed a kiss onto it. He could feel McCree’s arms tighten around him. “I love you too Hanzo.”

Hanzo felt his heart overflow with love for this man. He didn’t think that it would be possible for him to even feel that way for someone, but he did and he could feel his own tears in his eyes. In his mind he thanked his brother so much for giving him the second chance. He felt at peace. Finally. After years of pain and sorrow, he finally felt like he was on the right path. Maybe even at his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, I think I really like Top Hanzo. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Winston had formally apologized for his miscalculations and canceled every Talon related mission in the next future. They were concentrating on Smithlace now. Winston had posted the information online but it seemed like it didn’t go through. They suspected a hacker or someone higher up to have taken down the information immediately. There was a scheduled undercover mission to get the information via paper to the government. They were discussing back and forth on who should go. It was supposed to be a two man mission and McCree was set on position one. He did many undercover jobs with Blackwatch and Winston suggested Genji but the ninja argued that he would blow the cover, as a cyborg ninja was easily recognizable. They argued about whether or not a healer or tank should go, but the tanks were too big and slow and the healers too important and vulnerable. Tracer wasn’t on base right now, she was on her time-off with her girlfriend Emily. So she couldn’t attend the mission. The only person left coming into question was Hanzo. Winston commented how he didn’t know if that was a good idea, given that the two were in a relationship but Hanzo assured him that he would fully concentrate on the mission and that his personal relationships wouldn’t interfere with that. So they planned to fly to Ottawa in the next week, the American embassy of Canada was there. Hanzo and McCree got fake identities, sponsored by Lucio and Hana who were really adept with Computers and faking identities.

And now he and McCree were sitting on a transport ship on their way to Ottawa. Hanzo would be Mister Takahashi, Katsuro and McCree’s name was now Liam Archer. He had winked at Hanzo as he presented him his new name. So instead of their usual attire, they both got new clothes. Hanzo wore a pinstripe suit, they were supposed to be business men, visiting Ottawa just for short business and gone without ever being noticed in the first place. McCree also wore a suit and no hat. It was strange to see the man without his hat, but instead he wore his hair in a short ponytail at the base of his hair. It suited him. He had also cleaned his beard a bit at the edges. The ship dropped them near the Overwatch safehouse in Ottawa. In their bags they had their weapons stored, a few medkits and their fake identity stuff with passports, identity cards, job certificate, laptops with fake data on them. Hanzo only had one quiver of arrows with him as they didn’t plan on fighting anyone, they just had to go to the American embassy, get the information there without being recognized as former Blackwatch agent McCree and Yakuza clan leader Shimada and they were done. Simple…

As they stepped into the safehouse they could smell the stagnant air. Nobody went in here for a long time. It was rather dusty. They secured the house and unpacked their weapons, choosing one of the three bedrooms as their own and reported back to the base, that they landed safely. They would go to the embassy tomorrow. It wasn’t as rushed as the last missions which was good. So they still had half a day to do something. Plan a bit about what they would say, if at all, what could go wrong and how they would react then. They each had a copy with evidence from Smithlace’s doing with them. It was a small folder. As they hadn’t had anything to eat yet, they went out and searched for a nice restaurant. They found a steak restaurant near the water so they sat down at a table and ordered their meal.

“You look so sexy in this suit…Katsuro.” McCree smiled at him.

“I don’t think Mister Archer would flirt so openly with his business partner.” Hanzo cautioned him but he smiled back. “But I think Liam looks pretty good in a suit too.”

“Well, maybe we can do….something then, when we get back.” McCree wiggled with his eyebrows.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo smirked. Their meal was coming and it was an excellent steak. They ate in silence and every once in a while Hanzo looked around to see anything suspicious but he didn’t notice anything and neither did McCree, they could relax a bit and Hanzo really enjoyed going out for dinner with McCree. It was a first. They strolled down the path along the water a bit but had to restrain from holding hands as this wouldn’t fit in with their cover roles. They decided to split paths before entering the safehouse again, if they were followed by someone. So as Hanzo walked back to the safehouse on a different route he could have sworn to see a little pink skull flash in one of the TV’s from the electronic shop he went by. He looked again but didn’t see it and also didn’t notice anyone around him following him. Just to be safe he walked even longer and as he was near the safehouse, he quickly dashed through some bushes and climbed over a few fences to stealthily get into the house. McCree was already waiting for him and noticed how rushed Hanzo had entered.

“Everything alright Hanzo?”

“I thought I saw something, so I just took precautions if they would follow me.”

“Someone followed you?” McCree asked alarmed.

“No. Maybe. I couldn’t see anyone and my dragons also didn’t notice anyone following me. So I guess I must have imagined things. I was on the run for 10 years, I guess it left some things behind in my brain.”

“I know that feeling.” McCree pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “But on a different note, do you think…you could do that again? Being top? You look so hot in your suit it gives me ideas...you topping?” McCree was getting quieter towards the end as if he was shy about his words.

Hanzo leaned back a bit to look him in his face. “I thought you maybe didn’t want to do it again because you preferred the top role.”

“Well, I like both, but it depends on my partner which one I like better. And you showed me that I definitely like the bottom part better with ya.” A warm laugh made McCree’s chest shake. “Which doesn’t mean that I would say no to give you a spankin’ if ya need it, sugar.” Now he winked.

“Good, I’m glad.“ Hanzo laughed too. It was dark outside now. So Hanzo pulled McCree inside the bedroom. And placed a hand on McCree’s chest.

“So you liked me on top?” Hanzo switched in his role, deep voice, eyes dark. He could see McCree swallow.

“Yes….Sir.” Giving Hanzo the permission to continue.

“Undress yourself, but give me your tie.” McCree did as he was told. Hanzo tied his hands together behind his back with the tie. “Kneel down.”

“But…the floor is so hard. I’m not the youngest anymore.” McCree whined. “Sir.” He added as he looked into Hanzo’s face. Hanzo was so fast that McCree couldn’t even realize what just happened. Hanzo grappled him, pressed into a few pressure points and McCree was lying face down on the floor, groaning from the pain of Hanzo’s fingers on his pressure points on his back. “I think that means no orgasm for you tonight, don’t you think Jesse?” Hanzo calmly said.

“No! No, I’m sorry, Sir, that was meant to be a joke. Please Hanzo, Sir…”

“Now. Kneel.” He said crisp and stood up to stand in front of McCree. The man needed two tries to get up on his knees with his bound hands and Hanzo lifted an eyebrow at the pathetic first try. Hanzo grabbed McCree’s hair and pulled his head back hard. “And now you will wait.” He turned around to leave the room. He needed to get some things. In the living room his bag with his bathroom essentials was still laying on the table, he opened it to get a small tube of lube he had packed as a precaution. He went on to the washing room to see if he could find clothespins. He did, the old wooden ones, he took 2. He quickly returned to the bedroom, he didn’t want to let McCree wait for too long without his supervision. As he opened the door McCree looked up, his back was a bit slouched and he looked glad to see Hanzo return. His cock was hard between his legs. He stepped forward to stand directly in front of McCree and pushed his legs further apart with his shoe. “What do we have here? Already hard for me?” With his words he carefully sat his foot on top of McCree’s dick to press it down a bit, hands in his pocket, smirking. His words didn’t miss their effect. McCree moaned and Hanzo could see the first drop of precum leaking out of his cock.

“Yes Sir…gosh, you look so hot.” McCree huffed with a red face.

Hanzo smiled at the last words. He knew he looked good in a suit and especially liked it, that McCree found him so sexy in it. He took the two clothespins and presented them to McCree. The man looked at them with a hunger in his eyes that directly fed through to his erection. Hanzo put them on McCree’s nipples in quick succession and after a shout from McCree, the man twisted in place, moaned and groaned from the pain. The clothespins were rather strong, Hanzo had tested them on his fingers as he had picked them out. And McCree was melting under them. Hanzo sat down on the bed and just watched him. How he sank deeper and deeper into the pain, his chin now resting on his chest, huffing and moaning, eyes closed. His dick was leaking precum in a constant stream now. He gave the man five minutes to find a relaxed place in the pain before he stood up to run his hands over McCree’s upper body. The man leaned into it, enjoyed it and kissed every part of Hanzo that came near his mouth. Hanzo opened his belt buckle and the click sound made McCree open his eyes. Hanzo got his erection out of his pants and grabbed McCree’s hair again, forcing his mouth on his dick and dictating a fast and merciless rhythm with which McCree soon was choking, because Hanzo went in all the way. Every once in a while he gave McCree a pause to breath and swallow. But he would pick the rhythm up again. McCree’s saliva was running down his chin, unable to swallow it with Hanzo’s cock in his mouth. Hanzo noticed his orgasm approach and just before he came he pinched McCree’s nose shut with two fingers and burying himself deep in his mouth. With a groan and a few pumps he came deep in McCree’s throat. As the man couldn’t breathe at all now, he was choking with wide eyes, Hanzo felt the movement of his throat on the head of his dick. McCree was fighting against his bindings, the reflex to pull away to get air in his lungs too strong to be ignored. But Hanzo stayed, even after his orgasm, held his nose shut, pressing McCree’s head against him. Just as McCree’s eyes started to roll back, he broke his grip, let loose and stepped back to close his pants again. McCree breathed in deep for a few breaths, coughing in between. “Thank you Sir.” His voice was ruff.

Hanzo crouched down to take McCree’s face into his hand and looked him into the eyes. “So obedient and grateful, what a good boy. Maybe you will still get your orgasm today, Jesse.” He kissed him and McCree opened up to greet Hanzo’s tongue. But soon Hanzo stood up again. He still had his suit on while McCree was naked, sweaty and ready to come. His nipples were swollen and red but he let the clothespins on there for now. Instead he pulled his belt out of his pants and let it crack with a quick flick of his wrist. The sound drew McCree’s attention to the belt and he stared at it.

“20 strokes. You will count them, in Japanese.” Hanzo stated. He knew that McCree could speak a bit Japanese, but he probably didn’t knew the numbers up until 20. McCree was meant to fail in this task.

McCree nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Hanzo guided him over to the bed so that his knees were still on the ground but his upper body leaned on the mattress. The clothespins were pressing in his chest now, resulting in more pain. He pushed McCree’s legs further apart and he had a beautiful view on his ass and butthole now. He let his finger stroke over the entrance with a quick motion and dragged it up his back up until his hair to scratch McCree’s head, so that the man could relax a bit. But soon Hanzo stepped back again and gripped his belt tighter, he had folded it in half and held the buckle in his hand so that only the leather part would hit McCree’s ass. He lifted his hand up for the first strike which landed with a loud whack on the middle of McCree’s ass. He only responded with a little moan, without jerking away. “Ichi.“ Hanzo struck him again, a bit harder now and a few centimeters higher up. “Ni.” Another one further down. “San.” Hanzo targeted the place right under the ass muscles where the skin was soft and sensitive. He put in a bit more force, so that it would leave a mark until at least tomorrow. “Yon!” McCree shouted that one, trembling a bit. Hanzo quickly did another strike. “Go!” The shout followed a groan and Hanzo let his hands slowly run over the welts on McCree’s ass, it started to get pretty red now. “Your color?”

“Green, Sir.” McCree pressed the words out, so Hanzo waited a few seconds longer, before he continued with the belt. McCree counted until 9, but then he forgot the Japanese word for ten. “Ugh…uh…shit, no. What was it again…ten, I’m sorry Sir, I don’t know the word anymore, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I want to be good!” McCree started to shake and Hanzo could see a few tears glistening on his face. Hanzo put the belt on the bed and leaned over McCree to give him body contact and let his hands go through his hair, massaging his scalp and with the other, he wiped away the tears on his cheek. “It’s okay Jesse, you are being so good for me. I’m proud of you. Look at me.” McCree turned his face over to the side to look at Hanzo. Even if tears were flowing down his cheeks, Hanzo could still see the pleasure in his eyes. He pulled McCree’s upper body up a bit to reach the clothespins. “Now, breathe in, relax.” With his words he pulled the left clothespin away from his nipple. The pain from getting it off was often worse than to wear them. So he quickly pressed his flat hand against McCree’s swollen nipple to reduce the pain a bit. But that didn’t stop the scream to come out of McCree’s mouth and the hip thrust against the bed. “Hurts…so good.” The words were quiet, mumbled under his breath and Hanzo was actually surprised just how much McCree seemed to like the pain.

“Color?” Hanzo wanted to be sure that he wasn’t overwhelming him.

“Green, Sir. So green…” Also mumbled under his breath. McCree was essentially gone, reveling in his subspace, so Hanzo had to watch out a bit more that he didn’t do too much to McCree. He pulled off the other clothespin which resulted in another scream and more tears. But also a moan and more thrusting against the mattress from McCree. Hanzo could feel his own erection pressing against his pants again. The sounds McCree made were just so hot and pure. He didn’t pick up the belt again, the ten strikes had been enough for McCree. Instead he opened his pants and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hand to spread it over his dick. He put the rest on McCree’s entrance. The man was so relaxed that his fingers slipped in easily. He didn’t need to prepare him any further. So he positioned himself behind McCree and slowly but steady pushed inside him. Feeling the tight muscles around his cock, hearing the moans from McCree who pressed back at Hanzo. As he was fully inside he waited a moment, because he felt like he would come any second now. He put his hand on McCree’s bound hands, he pulled on them to get his upper body up from the mattress a bit and started with a slow rhythm that soon turned into a fast and hard one which made the bed squeak and thump against the wall. As Hanzo felt his orgasm arise, he pulled harder on McCree’s arm so that the man’s torso was upright now. He placed his other hand around the throat of McCree, not pressing down, just holding it there and he whispered into his ear.

“Come for me, Jesse.” He felt his own orgasm wash over him, his cum spurting inside McCree’s ass, and he felt Jesse’s muscles contract as the man reached his own orgasm, heard his scream, felt his shaking, noticed the tears running down his face, before they both collapsed onto the mattress.

Hanzo removed the tie from McCree’s hand and stood up. McCree was slowly calming down, so Hanzo quickly went to the bathroom to get a wet towel with which he cleaned McCree and himself off. He removed his clothes and pulled McCree up in the bed to cuddle with him.

“You were so good for me, Jesse. I love you.” He gave McCree a kiss on his forehead but the man was already asleep. Deeply exhausted and satisfied. Hanzo followed soon enough.


	21. Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The torture tag applies for this chapter.

Hanzo woke up from a word in his mind. “Intruders!” His dragons spoke to him. He opened his eyes, held his breath and listened. Yes, there were sounds coming from the living room, quiet footsteps, he looked over to see Jesse lying next to him. He rolled over to cover Jesse’s mouth as the cowboy woke up with wide eyes. “Intruders.” He quietly said, only a whisper. McCree’s eyes opened wider and Hanzo rolled off to the side of the bed. He quickly grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on, before he grabbed his bow and three arrows. He waited behind the door while McCree was still putting on his pants, not yet fully awake. Hanzo could hear the footsteps getting louder before they stopped in front of their bedroom door. The door handle was pressed down slowly and two figures emerged from the hallway. Talon soldiers. Hanzo could see the emblem on their shoulders. McCree hid himself behind the closet to the side of the room. The two soldiers pulled their weapons out and aimed for the pillows on the bed were their heads would be, if they hadn’t stood up. Two silenced pistol shots could be heard and the men moved in to take the blanket away only to discover an empty bed in the dim light from the early sunrise. Hanzo didn’t hesitate and took the first shot, instantly killing the soldier on the right. But the second man dropped to the floor immediately after their discovery, clever. He shot in the direction of Hanzo but he had already moved on from his corner. McCree took a shot but the other soldier was fast. Hanzo dropped his bow to move on to hand to hand combat, the Talon soldier was good. But Hanzo was better. The pistol landed on the ground just a few seconds after Hanzo had engaged, McCree picked it up. And then it only took a few seconds for Hanzo to press the soldier to the ground, rendering him immobile. He may or may not have broken both arms of the man in the process. “Why are you here? Why do you know of this mission?” As the soldier was still alive, Hanzo decided to at least interrogate him before killing him. McCree turned on the light in the room and quickly scouted the house to see if there was anyone else, but it was clean. So Hanzo could concentrate on the soldier. But the man remained silent. “McCree, knife!” He told Jesse and was handed a big kitchen knife after a few seconds. They pulled the soldier up against the bed and just for good measures, Hanzo broke his legs so that he couldn’t run away on them. Hearing the soldier scream reminded him of his work as the clan leader. He had tortured so many people in his life already. He knew every pressure point, every nasty way of making a person talk. He had only had three people who had never said a word as he had interrogated them. But they weren’t alive anymore now. He crouched in front of the soldier, looking in his face. McCree was standing to the side. Hanzo could see the skeptical look on his face but he said nothing. Hanzo didn’t like this side of himself. Too many bad memories. But this soldier wanted to kill McCree and Hanzo couldn’t just let them get away with this. So he swallowed his nausea and guilt down and lifted the knife up to the man’s neck, softly pushing it against the skin, not cutting it yet.

“I will kill you quick, if you tell me what I want to know. Otherwise…” He let the knife puncture the skin a bit, so that a single bead of blood rolled down the knife. But the soldier stayed silent, even if his eyes were wide and panicked. With a quick motion he stabbed the knife in the leg of the soldier, deep, he could feel it scrape against the bone. After the scream subsided he could see tears running down the man’s face. He was mumbling something. “Don’t know, don’t know anything…please.” Hanzo didn’t believe him. So he pulled the knife out. The wound was bleeding pretty strong but Hanzo hadn’t punctured an artery so he had a bit of time left. He took the knife and held it against one eye of the soldier, who pressed them shut. He put a bit of pressure against it and it scraped the eyelid a bit already. “Tell me what I want to know.” He stated calmly, deadly, cold.

“I don’t know anything, I promise! I… I was just hired a week ago, I didn’t know…please!”

“Hanzo…I think he is telling the truth. Come on…” McCree intercepted.

“He tried to kill you!” Hanzo barked back. This wasn’t some easy crime, this man deserved to suffer.

“McCree’s right, he doesn’t know anything.” The voice of a woman joined them. Followed by a groan from McCree who fell on the ground unconscious. Hanzo turned around to see Sombra appear out of nowhere, holding her gun with which she had just punched McCree on the head. She aimed it to the soldier on the ground and shot him in the head with a short burst of bullets. He was dead immediately. Hanzo shot up with a snarl and was ready to defend himself. But Sombra lifted her arms in a peaceful gesture. “Easy there amigo. I’m here to warn you. I always liked you, so I give you a head start. Be careful. Talon has an interest in you, Moira has an interest in you. You better not let yourself be caught by her. But.” She walked over to McCree’s side of the bed and pulled out the folder from his bag. “I can’t have you publish this either. You know, Smithlace’s weapon are great and Talon needs them. So if I see you trying to publish it again, there will be no warning next time. Understood?” She walked over to Hanzo’s side and pulled his folder out. Hanzo knew how dangerous Sombra could be, he had interacted with her more than once. She knew everything about their mission, it made no sense to continue it now, they were compromised and he was smart to take the warning and leave. “Yes.” He pressed out.

“Good. Adiós!” With her words she vanished again. Hanzo stood still for a moment, before he ran over to McCree to look for his injury. The man was already moving again, groaning and holding his head.

“McCree! Are you alright?”

“What the hell happened? Ow…”

“Sombra happened…she took the evidence with her, she knew about our mission and gave us a last warning not to publish them.” He kept quiet about the part with Moira. “We need to leave now, it’s not safe anymore. Talon knows.”

“She warned us? Why would she do that? Did she kill that guy? Why? What is that woman doing, I thought she worked with Talon.” He looked at the dead soldier on the ground. Hanzo still thought that his past connection with Sombra was something he shouldn’t mention. So he just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what her goals are.“ Which was the truth.

“God dammit.” McCree sat up. „You were pretty scary there for a moment. Can imagine you as head of a Yakuza clan now…” Hanzo swallowed and pressed his teeth together. He didn’t want to be like that. But the thought of them killing McCree hadn’t allowed for a calmer reaction on his side. He had just naturally slipped in this role. “I…could not help it. I’m not proud of it.”

“It’s okay. I still love you.“ McCree stood up and pulled him into a hug. He grabbed his communicator from the nightstand. “Winston? We are compromised, two dead Talon soldiers and Sombra hacked us. She knows about our mission, took our evidence, got away.” He looked at Hanzo to check if that was true, but given that she wasn’t lying dead on the floor it must be this way. “We need to get out of here now.”

“What?” McCree could hear a sleepy Winston. “How did that happen? I will send a ship right away. Are you injured?”

“No.”

“Good, good. I need to check if Athena has a virus or if her firewall is broken.“ He mumbled that more to himself than to give McCree information.

Hanzo and McCree brought the two soldiers outside, cleaned the blood off from the floor and bed, cleaned themselves off and packed everything together in 30 minutes. The ship was stationed outside of Ottawa and would be here any minute now.

They thought about what to do with the bodies and decided to just take them out into a corner in the garden behind the high fence. The house was compromised now anyways so it didn’t matter when someone found the bodies in a few days. On their way back they didn’t talk much. Hanzo was lost in his thoughts. Maybe he had been too brutal with the soldier. If he had said the truth and Sombra hadn’t been there he would have tortured that man until he would have died from it. Killing them was one thing, but torturing them another. His dragons were silent since then. He could feel them still, otherwise he would have panicked, but they just decided not to say anything about it.

Arriving at the base Angela and Winston were waiting for them. “I’m so sorry, Athena could find the path Sombra entered our security system and shut her out but that shouldn’t have happened. We can be glad that it is only the house we have lost and not a life.” Winston started before they even stepped out of the ship. “We will try it on other ways, the government has to get these information!”

“No.” Winston and Angela had a puzzled look on their faces as Hanzo intercepted. “We can’t do that. Sombra gave me one last warning, they don’t want it published and she will know if we try again. We can’t do it.”

“But we have to! He is gaining more and more control over the market, with his illegal weapon trades. It will only get worse and Talon will become stronger.” Angela said, voice a bit angry.

Hanzo sighed. “I have worked with Sombra in the past.” He stated it calmly, waiting for the response of the others. Everyone, including McCree, looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth. “You did what?”

“In the past. When I was the clan leader. Talon had approached us earlier but father declined. Sombra approached us too but on different turns and for her own advantages. So we took the deal with her. That woman is dangerous and deadly and she can hack anything. If she decides to hack for Talon, then there is nothing we can do about it, she will know everything. No electronical device will be safe. We can’t publish the information or Talon will stand on our doorstep, I promise you that.”

They stared at him, still all wide eyes. “That…sounds bad.” Angela concluded. And she was right. Hanzo hated to be in this situation right now, but Sombra had the upper hand. They could wait a bit until her focus shifted but right now, they couldn’t do shit.

“I will see if we can upgrade our security system...” Winston mumbled and walked away.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, that you have worked with her?” McCree sounded a bit upset about this fact.

“You didn’t ask and I didn’t think it was important until now.” And because he had had contact with here just days before he joined Overwatch… “How is your head by the way?” He tried to switch the topic and it worked. McCree rubbed his temple.   
“Hurts, but it is okay, I’ve had worse happen to me.” He winked and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. McCree had noticed something was up with Hanzo, but Hanzo couldn’t even say himself what he was feeling right now and why. He felt guilty for torturing that guy, for not protecting McCree from Sombra, for withholding the information about her. The guilt ate him. Once again. So he tried to meditate in the meditation room but he couldn’t find his inner peace. His dragons were as restless as he was and they didn’t have any answers. So he shot at some bots, but not getting a new highscore, which was set by Genji at the moment. Though with each shot, he felt calmer and calmer, concentrated on his training and blended everything out until he had no more arrows to shoot. The day was almost over and after a small meal he went over to McCree’s room. He hadn’t seen the cowboy since they left the ship, each of them doing their own things on base. As he entered he heard the shower. Hanzo had already showered at the training facilities. After the last arrow was shot, the restlessness had come back. So now he thought, he maybe needed someone to distract him from it, or maybe even get rid of it. He wanted to tell McCree everything, also about Amari and Morrison, but he felt like he couldn’t.

So he made a decision. He undressed himself and kneeled down in the middle of the room so that Jesse would see him as soon as he would leave the bathroom. He sat in seiza, back straight, hands on his thighs. Eyes closed and breathing calm and deep. He sat there for 5 minutes until he could hear the water being turned off and Jesse whistling to himself. He stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips and jumped a little as he saw Hanzo. “Oh, hey. Darlin’! What…are you doing?“

„I…I need you, Jesse. I need to turn off my thoughts for a bit. And then I will tell you everything I haven’t told you yet.”

“Why don’t you tell me now?”

“I can’t. Please, Jesse. I need that and then I will tell you. I promise.”

“You want to be…punished, for not telling me earlier? Is that what you want?”

“No…Yes. Sir.” Hanzo bowed his head a little and his breath escaped his lungs. He wanted Jesse to hurt him, for the last secret he held to himself. For not protecting him enough, for the guilt he was feeling again.

It was silent for a while and Hanzo couldn’t look into Jesse’s face. He waited patiently for the answer. He knew that he asked for much but he hoped Jesse would understand.

“Very well.” Hanzo could see McCree stepping forward. “Hands on your back then.” Hanzo obeyed. Relieved that McCree would do that for him.

McCree got the rope out of the drawer and began to tie his hands together, tight, and high on his back. It hurt a bit, but didn’t cut off the blood flow. McCree was fast and efficient with the rope and soon Hanzo’s hands and arms were tied against his upper body on his back. He wanted to sink into that feeling, but McCree grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. “How do you want to be punished?” The voice nearly a purr, deep and promising. Hanzo could feel the tension leave his body. But he couldn’t answer the question. He just wanted pain, have McCree do it. That was it. “Just…hurt me, Sir.”

“Just hurt you. Mh. Sadly this isn’t how this works, darlin’.” Another pull in his hair. McCree stood up and massaged his shoulders. Hanzo didn’t know what to take from McCree’s answer. “Up on the bed with ya.” McCree helped him stand up, kissed his neck, let his hands run over his body, whispering him endearments in his ears. Showing him how much he loved him.  Hanzo could feel the warmth spread in his body, but the guilt remained, now stronger than before, seeing that McCree was so soft and loving towards him, but Hanzo still had his secrets, unable to tell them McCree, the man he loved and whom he would trust his life with. So now Hanzo laid on his stomach on the bed, hands bound on his bed and his legs were just now tied to the bed posts on the end, so that he couldn’t close them.

“I actually bought some stuff for us. Didn’t know who would be the one to try it but looking at you now I think it’s a good opportunity, don’t ya think?” Hanzo tried to turn his head to see what McCree was talking about, but the man was standing out of Hanzo’s field of view.

“Mh mh, sugar, already forgetting your manners. Let’s give your mind a little reminder who’s in charge then, yes?” Hanzo clenched his jaw. He wanted pain, now. But instead he felt a slick hand against his entrance slowly finding its way inside. Hanzo tried to relax but he was still pretty tense and not quite ready to enjoy that yet. But McCree just continued with his slow massage eventually opening him up enough for whatever he wanted to do. He felt a tip pressed against him, another buttplug? It slipped inside Hanzo and stayed there, like the last time it felt really good and it was probably a little bit bigger than the last. With a harsh tug, McCree pulled Hanzo’s upper body off from the mattress so that he was kneeling on the end of the bed, he threaded another rope through his hand bindings and pulled it down to the end of the bed. This resulted in an arched back from Hanzo who had to lean backwards a bit because the rope was so tight. It was uncomfortable and exhausting to sit like this for a longer period of time. McCree climbed onto the bed and had something in his hands, he was grinning. Hanzo looked at it and made wide eyes. No.

Seeing the expression on Hanzo’s face, McCree grinned even wider. “Seems like a really good idea now, darlin’. Last chance to say something. I’m listening.” Hanzo just shut his mouth and looked at McCree. He wouldn’t wear this…but then again he didn’t say anything and least of all his safeword. “Open your mouth then.” Hanzo didn’t open his mouth. He was actually feeling pretty rebellious right now, which surprised him probably more so than McCree. “Hanzo, darlin’. Open your mouth. Last warning.” He held his mouth shut. With a sigh McCree moved his metal hand up to Hanzo’s jaw and pressed his thumb down in the side to open his mouth. It hurt like a bitch and Hanzo tried to keep his mouth shut, but eventually he would give in. Immediately McCree put the ring gag inside, closing it behind his head, careful to not get any hair in the clasp. So now Hanzo was kneeling on the bed, back arched back, hands bound behind, mouth open unable to swallow down his saliva and something up his butt, all clearly visible for McCree. He could feel his face getting hot and red. “If you want to say your safeword, make the same sound three times, understood?” Hanzo nodded but the frown didn’t leave his face. McCree leaned against the headboard with a few pillows behind his back. He had put on sweatpants instead of his towel around his waist. And he wore a smug grin. “And now, I will enjoy the show.” He held a little remote control up to let Hanzo see it. He switched a button and Hanzo felt the butt plug vibrate, soft at first but just so perfect against his prostate. He made a sound he wasn’t proud of, which sounded even more pitiful with an open mouth. McCree quickly switched to a higher setting and Hanzo couldn’t stop the shaking. It was so hard to maintain his position with the arched back and without falling over, he was breathing through his mouth, moaned, strained against his bindings whenever he got a little out of balance and the vibrations travelled through his body. His cock was rock hard, in the direct view of McCree. Hanzo could feel the saliva slowly dripping out of his mouth, it embarrassed him to no end, but strangely it added to his excitement. McCree switched to the highest setting and watched Hanzo squirm and moan, which soon turned into continuous screams. Hanzo’s eyes rolled back and his cock was twitching and leaking and he felt like he would pass out soon from all the things going on. He could feel an orgasm rise up but something was missing. It was like he was already there but it just.wouldn’t.come! It drove him crazy and soon he was just in a whirl of pleasure, waiting on the edge of an orgasm, but never quite reaching it. He didn’t care about the gag anymore, even if he could feel his spit running down his chest, the ropes where exhausting but he leaned back even further to get the plug a bit deeper, trying to thrust in the air, to get this something that missed, to finally reach his orgasm. But it wasn’t enough. He would soon scream not only because of pleasure but because of frustration, it ate through him, leaving him raw. Until suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, he hadn’t even noticed that McCree had moved. The man stood in front of him on the bed and slipped his erection in Hanzo’s mouth through the ring gag. “Good that I measured that thing before buying it.” But Hanzo didn’t really hear him. His mind could focus on something now. Because of his position, McCree could reach even deeper than the first time, Hanzo could feel him way down his throat. And Jesse didn’t use him to tease or enjoy, he just used him to get himself off. It was a fast and near brutal rhythm, straining Hanzo’s back even further, until he could feel the twitching of McCree’s cock in his throat, feeling his cum spurt down, hearing the groan, feeling the hand tighten its grip in his hair. Even if Hanzo didn’t choke, he still felt his eyes water a little from the intruder. But McCree let go of him as quickly as he had approached, sitting back in his place, watching Hanzo. Saying nothing, just watching. In the back of his mind a thought was coming up, that maybe this was his punishment. He wanted McCree’s touch, wanted to hear his endearments, wanted to feel the love of this man. Hanzo surrendered. He gave everything he had. His body slumped in the ropes, shaking violently from the vibrating plug still in his ass, and tears falling down from his face. Distorted sobs were coming out of his mouth through the ring gag. And he could feel McCree immediately at his side, removing the rope between his hands and the bed so that he could lean forward again and pulling him into a hug.

“Shh, it’s alright Hanzo, it’s alright, I’m here for you.” Before Hanzo could even answer or try to, McCree grabbed his dick and stroked it hard and fast which tipped Hanzo over the edge immediately. His muscles twitched and he shook for minutes, feeling like this orgasm would never end with the vibrating plug still inside of him. Hanzo’s scream subsided into a groan, then into a moan and finally in loud huffs. As it was over, McCree removed the ring gag and turned off the plug to ease it out of him. The movement caused Hanzo to shudder a bit, the skin hyper sensible now. McCree also removed the ropes from his ankles and then from his hands, massaging the places where it had been sitting on his skin, before finally pulling him into a hug, to lay down on the bed. Hanzo was still crying, loud and hard but McCree was there, held him against his warm body, arms around him, mumbling sweet words into his ears, which he still didn’t really register. Hanzo felt free, light as a feather, loved. And only then he noticed that McCree got him into that state without hurting him.

He could breathe normally again and looked up in McCree’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you like this…I..“

„It’s okay darlin’. You are doing so well but sometimes some things get you down. I can understand that. But I need you to understand that I will not punish you for the guilt you are feeling or anything else. I will not hurt you for that stuff, because you want it that way, reduce yourself to something that ‘deserves’ to be beaten. I will hurt you, because you enjoy it, because you really want it. But not for anything else. Okay?”

Hanzo nodded. He understood it perfectly well. “Yes.”

“So, can you tell me what was bugging you earlier now?”

Hanzo breathed in, closed his eyes. He promised. “I had contact with Sombra just a few days before I joined Overwatch. I know her for several years and stayed in contact after I left the clan, because she always had useful information. She let me go last night and just warned me, because she liked me enough to give me a chance. She also warned me about Moira. Said that I shouldn’t let myself be caught by her… She was helpful in surviving the last ten years. She could tell me who was sent after me to put me down so that I could get rid of them first. I didn’t really know that she worked with Talon, I assumed it but never really knew. I am not bonding with Talon, and I know that I have to keep my distance with Sombra. But you can be assured, if I needed to kill her to save an Overwatch member, I wouldn’t hesitate. I have no emotional connection to that woman, it was purely work related.” He finished and waited for McCree’s response. This was the first part, the second was the hard one.

“Wow, okay. Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. I can understand that. But I still find that woman unbelievable creepy. Same with Moira…Why was it so hard for you to tell me this?”

“Because…this isn’t everything. Shortly before I met my brother again, she had some news related to Overwatch. She would sometimes send me ‘newsletters’ with important stuff going on in the world of the illegal, in exchange I would tell her more about the Shimada. Who worked there, who had which position. I didn’t care for the clan anymore, so those were information I could give her. And so she send me a few photos, articles from local newspapers, even sound files from phone calls…”

“Hanzo. Stop talking around the bush. What did she tell you?”

“Ana Amari and Jack Morrison are alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Top Hanzo will return. :D


	22. Chapter 22

Silence. A cold unnatural silence in which Hanzo didn’t even dare to breathe. He could feel McCree tense up next to him. “What?”

“They are in Egypt. Amari is some kind of avenger, protecting the people, and Morrison was sighted there too recently, a soldier without a name and a mask on his face. Reaper was there too, probably why Amari and Morrison met up again.”

“You knew that? That they are alive? Not dead as everyone here thought?“ Stated calmly. But the next sentence came out as a shout, loud and angry. “You FUCKING knew that and haven’t told any of us?!”

Hanzo flinched. He knew that he should have maybe said something. But seeing McCree after the reveal of Reaper he didn’t want to hurt the man any further.

“Not even her daughter knows…god…” McCree stood up and walked through the room. “I need to tell the others.”

“Wait.”

“What? Is there even more you didn’t tell me?!”

“No. Just…they probably know that Overwatch was recalled. Stuff like that doesn’t stay secret for a long time. Especially if you were part of it once. They decided not to go back. They probably have a reason why they let you think they are dead. If they wanted to come back…they would.” Hanzo stated. It was also a reason why he hadn’t told anybody yet.

McCree looked at him, his face an angry mask. But as the words got through to him it made space for a sad expression, his tense shoulders dropped. “They don’t want to come back…”

“They will have their reasons. Maybe they want to protect you. Or themselves.”

“We were like a fucking family! And then all three of them decide to just fake their death and not tell anybody?! What the fuck! I stood at their grave! I mourned them! I need to tell the others Hanzo. Reinhardt was so sad…“

“Then do it.”

McCree turned around quickly put on some clothes and left the room. So now Hanzo sat on the bed, feeling a bit empty. And alone. His dragons materialized in his lap.

“You are not alone Master. We are here with you. And McCree will come back, don’t worry.”

It was nearly midnight now. So Hanzo laid back down in the bed and cuddled with his dragons. He couldn’t sleep, he just stared at the room. Waiting for something to happen. Maybe for Athena to kick him out, after he held back on those information. For any other agent to stand before this door, waiting for him to explain himself. But nothing happened. No meeting, no noise, but also no McCree coming back to his room. Eventually, sleep won and Hanzo drifted in a dreamless slumber, guarded by his dragons.

As Hanzo woke up in the morning, the other side of the bed was still empty. It hurt. But as he sat up he could see McCree sitting against the door, his serape on his shoulders, wrapped around him like a blanket, hat deep in his face, a whiskey bottle in his hand, snoring.

Hanzo stood up and his dragons skittered over the floor to get to McCree, they crawled up his body under his hat but McCree didn’t move.

“McCree.” He softly shook him at his shoulder. „Jesse. Wake up.“

With a groan and a disorientated look McCree lifted his head and looked Hanzo in his eyes. The cowboy smelled like whiskey and given that the bottle was nearly empty, he must feel like shit.

“Hanzo, darlin’. Didn’t wanna wake you up last night…y’slept so clamly…” The words were mumbled, still sluggish through the alcohol and sleepiness.

“What happened?” Hanzo wanted to know what would happen to him now.

“Nothin’. Just took some time for myself on the roof. Drank some whiskey. Thought about the old times. Cried my heart out. An‘ then I came back.“

„You haven’t told anybody about it?“

„Nah. You’re right. They would come back if they wanted. I don’t want to hurt the others if there’s no need for it.”

Hanzo breathed out. And reached for Jesse to hug him. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Why do they do this, Hanzo? I loved them. All of them. They were my friends, my family. And they just left me behind, and everyone else. “ McCree’s tone was nearly cathartic, monotone, exhausted.

Hanzo pulled him even closer and his dragons dropped out of his hat to lick McCree’s face, which was now wet with tears.

Eventually they went to bed again, cuddling and giving McCree the time he needed. McCree didn’t leave the room all day and Hanzo left it only to get more drinks and food for them.

“I shouldn’t’ve been angry with you, I’m sorry.” McCree said in the evening.

“No. It is alright. I should have told you earlier. I maybe should tell Genji and the others. But…if they decide to never come back, I think it’s just easier for them to just mourn them once.”

“Yes, I believe so too. Are you alright, Hanzo? Last night I kinda just…left you. And after we did...things. I should have been there for you.”

“I’m alright Jesse. You showed me something important. And now you are back, everything is fine.” As confirmation, his dragons started to groom McCree’s beard, they licked through it and clawed at it with their tiny hands and feet.

The weeks went by, with no missions for the recalled Overwatch team. Winston had talked with Hanzo about Sombra again, if he knew how she worked and if he had any additional information. But he didn’t so they argued about when the next mission would be and more importantly what they would do. It wasn’t like there was no other evil than Talon in this world. But they had limited resources and needed to manage them. Concentrate them on the most important things. So for now everyone was on break until this decision would be made. It was team training day once again and Hanzo shot his arrows at the dummies as Genji approached him.

“Hey brother, up for a rematch?”

“Rematch?” He hadn’t fought against Genji yet.

“Yeah, you know, after the day I approached you for Overwatch.” Oh. He meant the fight, which Genji won. In which he could have killed Hanzo if he had liked.

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. But this was a great chance to get better. He was feeling comfortable enough to fight against his brother again without worrying about not hurting him. “Very well.”

“I will leave my armor off, for fairness reasons.” Genji winked, so his visor stayed off and under his sweatshirt, only the right arm was cybernetic. Hanzo remembered Genji’s high jumps and the push against the balustrade.

They positioned opposite from each other, each in their fighting stance. For a moment Hanzo had flashbacks from his memories. He had fought often against Genji, or at least in the beginning. Later Genji would never show up for his training but Hanzo had always suspected that he had trained somewhere else. At first Hanzo was always the winner, but later Genji got better and sometimes beat him.  Before Genji didn’t train with him anymore their fights always ended with one of them unconscious. They would see what happens now. He also noticed the other agents to gather around the mats to watch them. They had never seen the two brothers fight against each other. McCree was leaning against the wall and winked at Hanzo as he quickly glanced over. He looked back at Genji who had a smirk on his face motioning for Hanzo to start. He focused on his task ahead and punched forward, trying to hit him in the chest and then grapple him. But Genji was fast. Before Hanzo knew it, Genji stood behind him and he felt a punch in his lower back. He rolled forward on the ground to escape further hits and upon standing up, let his foot strike at Genji’s feet behind him. Genji jumped over him, but in the split second his brother was stuck in his downward motion, Hanzo grabbed his pullover at the sleeve and pulled him towards the floor, resulting in Genji losing his balance. On his way down, he managed to punch Hanzo in the face, which resulted in a split lip. But Hanzo just licked the blood off and tried to pin Genji down. But his brother was already back on his feet, trying to kick him. He caught the leg and twisted it, so that it would either brake if he didn’t give in to the motion or would result in Genji having to turn around and towards the ground. Genji followed the movement and let himself fall on the ground, catching himself with his hands and pushed back against Hanzo with both of his feet. Hanzo brought his forearms in front of his chest to catch the kick and flew back for a few meters. He smiled. He could feel the adrenalin rush his body as he stood in front of a worthy opponent. Hanzo faked going for the right side and in the last second ducked and punched him up under the armpit on the left. His hand hit metal and he heard a crack and felt it in his own hand. He wanted to punch at a pressure point but forgot that his brother didn’t really have so many of them anymore. He suppressed a pained noise and shook his hand. It wasn’t broken, yet, but at least sprained. It damped both of their momentum. Hanzo could see guilt flicker on in Genji’s eyes, Genji would see the same in Hanzo’s eyes, but then they continued on, stepping back for a moment. Hanzo had only Genji’s face and one arm if he wanted to do damage which would slow him down. Genji jumped towards him, trying to grab one of his arms but Hanzo predicted the side and snatched his hand out of the air, twisting it and hearing a crack but now on Genji’s side. He could see two fingers dangling on his hand, useless now. Hanzo didn’t even register ‘Ohhs’ and ‘Ahhhs’ from their audience, and Genji ignored them too. They were extremely focused on their fight as every distraction would give the other one an advantage. Hanzo let a punch follow his grapple, aiming for his face. Genji pulled both hands up, to protect himself and in this moment, Hanzo brought his knee up, to kick it in his stomach. He hit a metal plate and it hurt, but it let Genji fall over forward too. He used his elbow to punch him on the back of his head and pulled him down on the floor holding him in a choke. But Genji was way more flexible than Hanzo had thought even with his new body. So Genji could twist out of his grip, moving away with a backflip. Hanzo pressured him and followed immediately, trying to land a kick but Genji caught his leg in return now. Carrying out the same move but Hanzo landed on his back. Genji jumped on top of him and Hanzo tried to roll away but was too slow, he had put too much weight on his injured hand. Genji landed a knee in his stomach which nearly made Hanzo vomit but he could control it at the last second. But the cry of pain slipped out of his mouth anyway. He quickly breathed in to push the pain aside and put his hands around Genji’s throat to reduce the blood flow so that he would let loose. Genji himself punched him in the face again and again only after the tenth punch Hanzo noticed that Genji was getting slower, his eyes started to roll back but the last punch had broken his nose and the blood was flowing down the side of his face and some got in his eye making it hard to see. His head hurt and he lost his grip a bit on Genji’s throat. Both of them coughed and pulled away. Hanzo wiped the blood off from his face with his sleeve. His nose was bleeding heavily now, but it was nothing he hadn’t ever had endured sometime in the past. As Genji was leaning forward to take a deep breath Hanzo struck at his other armpit, hitting the nerve with two fingers. Genji let out a cry of pain, holding the place where Hanzo had hit him. His arm was dangling at his side now, rendered useless for the next few minutes until the stun would wear off. His brother looked over angrily and Hanzo looked back the same way. This wasn’t for fun anymore. They both wanted to win, see who had gotten better over the years. They knew Mercy would patch them up afterwards so they took greater risks. With a battle cry, Genji jumped forward, still really fast so that Hanzo had trouble predicting what he was going to do. So he let himself fall to the ground and roll to the side and tried to sweep Genji off from his feet but as he looked to the place, Genji wasn’t standing there anymore. He felt an arm around his throat, he didn’t even realize that Genji had moved this way and not the other. He would have been impressed if there wasn’t the reduced blood flow to his brain which made everything slower and harder. He tried to pull off Genji’s arm but his brother was too strong and he could only really pull with one hand. He couldn’t hit any pressure points because it was his cybernetic arm. So instead he faked his unconsciousness and let himself drop in Genji’s grip. His brother laughed. “Oh no, Hanzo. I’m not falling for your trick.” With that he continued to press down on Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo cursed in his head. He grabbed Genji’s arm again and let his whole weight be carried by it. He lifted his feet up and tried to get them over himself as if he would do a backflip. It pushed Genji out of his balance enough so that he loosened his grip and Hanzo could slip out. Hanzo threw a kick at his brother which catapulted Genji against the nearest wall. Air was pressured out of Genji’s lungs and he slumped to the ground. Hanzo wanted to finish the fight but in the last second his brother moved out of the way of the incoming punch. Hanzo could stop himself from punching the wall in the last second. His brother jumped out of reach, breathing heavily now, his left arm still hanging useless on his side and with the other he held his ribs. Hanzo wiped away the new blood that came out of his nose.

“Okay, stop you two, that’s enough, Jesus Christ, you are killing each other if you continue!” McCree intervened. It resulted in both Hanzo and Genji angrily staring over to him. “We will see who wins this fight. Don’t stop us.” Genji said. “Stay out of this, McCree.” Hanzo said.

“Fucking fuck, those stubborn idiots…Lucio go get Angela, take the first aid kit with ya, I have a feeling she will need it.” But both Genji and Hanzo didn’t listen to McCree anymore. The mats were a bit slippery from Hanzo’s blood and they were both barefoot. Or Hanzo was and Genji had his cybernetic feet. But they didn’t help him to not slip on the mats. They continued to throw punches at each other, they were both sweating and breathing heavily now but neither of them gave in. Their movements became slower and slower and the force wasn’t as strong behind each kick and punch anymore but they continued. After a mean kick from Genji in Hanzo’s side, they both landed on the floor. Hanzo was pretty sure that his hand was broken by now. Hanzo tried to put his forearm against Genji’s throat but his brother held him away from his throat. They were struggling a moment to see if they could overwhelm the other and their eyes met. It was as if the time stood still for a moment. They could see each other’s dragons in their eyes. And they all realized that this was a draw. They could continue but it would just end with both of them unconscious in the end. All the tension released between the two and Hanzo dropped to the floor next to Genji, staring at the ceiling. Hanzo felt like something healed inside him, besides his body obviously being pretty injured. To do this with his brother just strengthened the bond between them. They both smiled. Until Hanzo had to cough up the blood that was flowing from his nose down his throat. McCree was at his side immediately. Next to him Angela. “What the fuck you two, are you crazy?”

Angela looked both of them over, frowning, seeing all the damage. She connected her healing stream to Genji as she turned to Hanzo to pull out the bottle with the concentrated healing drops. “This will hurt.” She just said and grabbed his nose and with a jerk, she pulled his nasal bone back to its original position and immediately pouring a few drops on it and inside his nose. Hanzo couldn’t suppress the shout and the tears leaving his eyes. The treated area felt hot and prickled but the blood flow stopped and the pain subsided after that. He touched his nose, not even a swelling. Whatever she invented there, it was immediately powerful. She took Genji’s numb arm in her hands. “How long will this last?”

Hanzo looked at her. “Just a few minutes. It will stop soon.” She felt over Genji’s ribs to see if they were broken, they weren’t and then looked at his cybernetic arm. Two fingers had to be repaired but other than that, Genji looked fine. She looked at Hanzo again and noticed his now broken hand. She put it in the correct position, which hurt like hell but this time Hanzo could suppress any sound. She connected her staff directly to his hand and he could feel the bones reconnect and soon after he could move his hand nearly without pain. She told both of them to just lay there and wait a few minutes in which she switched the healing between the two. Soba, Suki and Udon were crawling around on the mats, throwing little punched at each other, reenacting the fight of their masters but without hurting each other. They were just playing. Hanzo could see the other agents stare at them. But Reinhardt let out a loud belly laugh. “Hahaaa, what a fight! You two are fast, meine Güte!”

Hana stood there too, a skeptical look on her face. “Mhh. Maybe you two are not as old as I thought.” Genji stuck his tongue out towards her and she smiled.

Hanzo turned his face towards McCree. “I’m fine. This was a good fight.”

McCree looked at him as if he was insane. “Good fight. Okay. Well I’m glad you are alright now. “ With that he leaned forward to give Hanzo a long and intimate kiss on the mouth, as he leaned back again, Hanzo’s face was red and he could hear giggles coming from some of the girls. “Awww so cute!” Genji chimed in. If Hanzo wouldn’t be so exhausted right now he would have punched Genji for that.

They cleaned the mats off of Hanzo’s blood and they all decided to cook together for dinner. They decided on Ramen. Angela even placed three little bowls of hot water on the table in which the dragons were now bathing. Chirping happily and being fed a few noodles here and there by Hana and Brigitte. It was a nice evening. Hanzo had fun, felt at home, McCree at one side, Genji at the other. He could still see the eventual sadness bubbling up in McCree’s eyes but McCree pressed it down when others were around. Back in their room Hanzo and the dragons would comfort him whenever he needed it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful when doing breathplay people! This is just a fanfiction and descriptions might not be safe to do at home. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Hanzo woke up from Jesse who had draped himself over Hanzo in his sleep. He could see the first sunrays poking through the window and the clock above the door showed 8:45 am. Later than his usual wake up time. But lying in this comfy warm bed with McCree next to him, it was easy to oversleep. He listened to the snoring of his lover for a while. Deciding that it would be time to wake up now, he softly pet McCree’s hair and ear, let his fingers run over his eyebrows and nose, trying to wake him up as softly as he could. But McCree just tried to swat away his hand, still asleep. “McCreeee…” Quietly spoken. Still nothing. “Jesse. Wake up.“ More firm this time. But the cowboy just frowned a bit in his sleep. This man had a really deep sleep, that’s for sure. Hanzo pinched him in his ear. McCree frowned. “Stooooop…” Quietly, mumbled, still asleep. So Hanzo pinched his nose shut next. McCree did a little snort until his eyes shot open because he couldn’t breathe anymore. “What? Why are you doin’ this...I’m so tired, just let me sleep. You’re so mean…” McCree was essentially a big baby, when he woke up, whining, tired and in a bad mood. Hanzo grinned. He was mean? Well he could show the cowboy what mean really meant. He pinched McCree’s nose shut again and as he opened his eyes again, he pressed his other hand on top of his mouth, making it impossible for Jesse to breathe. He rolled on top of him and pinned him down on the bed. McCree took one breath in, or tried to and noticed that he couldn’t breathe, Hanzo could see the sleepiness leave his eyes really quickly. His hands shot up to get Hanzo’s hands away from his face. “Hands down.” One command, spoken with firmness and a stern look and McCree’s hand fell down on the bed and grabbed at the sheet instead. Hanzo could feel the breathing impulse in McCree’s chest, saw the upcoming panic in the other man’s eyes as he needed the air now. Hanzo smiled down on McCree. He shortly lifted the hand from his mouth, McCree breathed in immediately, before Hanzo pressed it down again. McCree was calmer now, ready for the play. He tried to stay calm but soon he would wiggle under Hanzo, hands clenched in the sheet to not move them to his face. As the impulse took finally over, McCree was already too weak to get Hanzo’s hands off. Hanzo could hear his muffled moans and as he noticed that McCree slipped away in unconsciousness, he took his hands away. The breathing reflex kicked in immediately and McCree took a few deep and loud breaths. Hanzo took McCree’s hands in his and put them over his head and pushed them into the mattress. He kissed McCree’s throat, licked at the skin, nibbled at it and enjoyed the little sounds McCree made. There was a blanket between them but Hanzo could still feel Jesse’s erection pressing against his stomach. He rubbed himself against him and bit down on the skin to leave a mark. McCree arched his back and moaned. “This is a good way…to wake up.”

“Is it? I thought I was so mean.” A pinch in McCree’s nipple. “And you didn’t want to wake up.” A bite down on his neck. “And that I should stop.” A thrust against his erection.

“No...no. Please don’t stop, didn’t mean it.” McCree kissed Hanzo and they let their tongues play for a while. But then Hanzo moved down on McCree’s body, leaving a trail of soft kisses until he reached McCree’s dick. He took it in his mouth immediately without teasing him and could taste the first few drops of precum. He didn’t start slow and immediately got McCree in a moaning, blabbering state where he would thrust his hips up. Hanzo took it all but as he felt McCree’s orgasm coming he stopped completely and looked up. “You are not allowed to come.” He waited a few seconds until he took McCree in his mouth again.

“Alright…” The word pressed out between his teeth. Hanzo bit down softly on McCree’s cock, just a warning. “Yes, Sir!” Came out immediately.

Hanzo continued his stop and go for a little while until McCree would downright fuck his throat in the minutes Hanzo had him in his mouth. He was frantic now, sweating and breathing heavily. Praising Hanzo for his skill but Hanzo now stopped completely and sat up.

“On all fours. Ass up. You know, I am interested in how much pain you can take, especially being hyped up like this.”

McCree followed immediately and Hanzo got his belt which he had used once before. They had nothing else to use, yet. So Hanzo positioned himself behind Jesse and didn’t waste any time till he landed the first strike right across Jesse’s ass. The cowboy just moaned and pressed back in the direction of the strike to get more. Hanzo didn’t put too much pressure in the first strikes as he wanted to warm up the skin first. McCree enjoyed these, let himself get lost in the pain, his skin was a nice pink now and Hanzo increased the strength of his strikes. Those left the first light welts on McCree’s ass and Hanzo could see him making fists at some of them, clenching his teeth but still moaning. He moved over to the more delicate skin right under his ass and landed three swats in a row which made McCree shout and shake from the pain, Hanzo caressed his skin with his hand, and then licked at McCree’s entrance to get him in a relaxed state again. It worked and Jesse’s upper body landed on the bed, Ass still in the air but arms too weak to hold him up anymore, too distracted by the pleasure Hanzo was giving him. Every once in a while Hanzo stroked McCree’s cock but stopped before he would come. He could feel the precum dripping out of it and used it to push one finger in McCree’s butthole. It went in easy and he found his prostate with on short motion. Hanzo could feel his own dick twitch from the sounds McCree now made but like before, just before he would come, Hanzo stepped back again and continued with the belt. He increased the intensity once again and now there were a few deep purple lines on his ass. Those would stay there for a while. But McCree was still moaning in pleasure, showing no sign that it would be too much. Hanzo decided on five last strikes in which he put his full force. He did two shortly after another, which got a scream out of McCree and then after a short pause the last three from which McCree let out a sob. Hanzo was right there for him, caressed his skin, kissed his neck, let his hands run over his body and with a mean thought, clawed his fingers in McCree’s ass and pulled them over the welts with pressure. This resulted in McCree falling on the mattress completely and curling away from the pain Hanzo gave him. He grabbed the tube of lube from the night stand and spread some on McCree’s entrance and on his own erection. He pulled McCree’s hips up again and slowly pushed forward. He went in easy and began to move, trying to find the right spot for McCree. He knew he found it as he felt McCree tense up around him. “You may come whenever you like.” Hanzo increased the pace once again and pushed McCree’s body down in the mattress. His breathing was picking up too and he could feel his orgasm slowly rise. It didn’t take McCree long and he came with a shout and shook through the spasms of his orgasm, collapsing under Hanzo as it was over, while Hanzo was still pushing inside him. “Thank you Sir.” McCree laid there, exhausted, happy, satisfied as Hanzo thrusted in for the last time before his own orgasm overwhelmed him.

They laid there for a few minutes, both catching their breaths before Hanzo slapped McCree on his ass, which earned him a wince from McCree and stood up. “How are you feeling?”

“Mhh…fine. Thanks to you.” McCree mumbled, nearly asleep again. Hanzo smiled at the sight. McCree’s ass was a bright red with deep purple welts here and there and it would hurt for the next days whenever he would sit down.

_‘Agents Shimada, please come to conference room 29.’_

Hanzo looked up with a frown. Why Genji and him? McCree opened his eyes again, looking at Hanzo. “Huh, that’s strange. Should I come with ya?”

“No, it’s alright, I will come back to you afterwards.” Hanzo quickly showered and put clothes on and then hurried to the conference room. In it were Winston and Genji, waiting for him. His brother grinned at him and gave him a wink.

“Ah Hanzo you are here. Well, you might already ask yourselves why I ordered you two here. Athena keeps an eye out for the agents personal related stuff and seeing that you two come from a yakuza clan, she looked in the recent activities of the rest of the Shimada clan and it seems like a new child was born into the clan, being praised as the future leader with a bright future, you might want to look at the photos she found.”

Winston presented them a few photos, the article was from a local newspaper. The Shimada clan basically ruled Hanamura and so of course a newborn future leader would be presented as soon as possible. Hanzo was surprised about this. There had to be a hideout where a descendant had hid. Because Genji and him had went out on their way to kill every last one of them. Looking at the picture now they saw a baby, wrapped up in an expensive looking silk cloth, it had a lot of hair already and a little pink bow in it. A girl. Izanami Shimada. Hanzo and Genji both had a newspaper article like this for themselves. You could see her little arms out of her blanket and on one of them….was a small dragon tattoo. Genji and Hanzo froze, then looked at each other. She was gifted a dragon. The clan was getting stronger again.

“You see the tattoo, Athena showed it to me as an important information which we wanted to show you. I would like to know what you think about it. I will give you a bit of time and in about 5 hours, we can speak about it again.” Winston left the room and with that two puzzled Shimada brothers.

“We can’t let them have the dragon.” Genji stated. Clear, and cold. Hanzo knew Genji was right. The clan would just get stronger from now on and they could shape her like they shaped the two of them. Into a deadly weapon.

“But what do we do about it? We can’t just kill a child.”

“No. We can’t kill her. This would also kill the spirit dragon. We have to take her away.”

“Kidnap her? And then what?”

„Keep her. Show her a better world than she would ever get inside the clan. Have her dragon on our side.“

“Keep her?! We can’t just…kidnap a child Genji. This is no life for a child!”

“Well, do you want to kill her? Because we CAN’T let the clan have her.”

Hanzo knew that they couldn’t let the clan have her. But the consequence of that was something he couldn’t wrap his head around. They would absolutely not kill her. But just…kidnapping a child out of her home. He hadn’t had a happy childhood. The girl probably wouldn’t have one either, but still…it felt wrong. They decided to think about it before meeting up again and then with Winston.

Hanzo walked back to McCree, the cowboy was still lying in bed, half asleep. He quickly sat up as he saw Hanzo’s expression. “What happened?”

“The Shimada clan has a new dragon.”

“O..kay? Could you explain to me, why this is bad?”

“They will use her as they used Genji and me. We tried to kill every one of them, but a descendant must have survived, and now there is a little girl with a spirit dragon again. The clan will only get stronger. We can’t let the clan have her. And we don’t want to kill a child either.”

“Kill a child?! Holy fuck, okay that’s a level of urgency I didn’t expect from this news. But what do you want to do about it then?”

“Kidnap her.”

“What? And then what?“

„Have the dragon on our side, give her a childhood she deserves. Don’t let her grow up as a murder machine.”

“You…Hanzo, you can’t just steal a child! This is no place for a child either.”

“I KNOW! Okay, I know. Genji knows too. But we don’t have another choice. We have to get the dragon away from the clan or they will soon be at their old strength.”

McCree looked at him, Hanzo could see the pity in his eyes. “Okay. Okay. If this is a thing that has to be done. Then so be it. I will stand by your side and we will give that girl the best childhood she could get from her situation.” McCree stood up and pulled Hanzo into a hug.

“You…would help me?”

“Of course I would Hanzo! I will always be there for you. And Angela and Genji will be there too. Don’t worry, everything will be alright.”

McCree continued to encourage Hanzo with his decision and when he met up with Genji again, they both were sure, that this had to be done.

“Angela hates the plan. But I have told her about my childhood and how it was and she agrees that this would be no environment for a child. She will support us. But she’s not happy with it.”

“McCree stands behind us too.”

They walked back into the conference room to tell Winston about their plan. He was obviously surprised by the willingness the two men showed, to get that child away from the clan. He himself hadn’t thought that it would be that bad. So they worked out a plan how they would get the child out of there. It would be heavily guarded and decided that a stealth mission would be the best course for this. So it had to be a small team no more than four persons. Genji and Hanzo would go there themselves and they discussed who would accompany them. And finally decided on McCree and Angela. McCree with his knowledge about stealth missions and Angela as a healer. It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission, with McCree and Angela waiting outside as Hanzo and Genji would be faster alone as they knew where to go. They got the two in the meeting and even when Angela clearly didn’t like the mission she finally said yes as she couldn’t come up with a better plan. So they decided to depart soon tomorrow, the article was fifteen days old. Hopefully enough time so that they wouldn’t expect an attack immediately anymore. They packed everything up and decided to not tell the other agents as well as to not do anything for that mission over the communicators or computers so that Sombra wouldn’t get to know any of this.

They left on a supply ship in the next morning, to disguise themselves a bit. Hanzo hadn’t slept well and McCree had tried to calm him down half of the time before the man had finally fallen asleep. It would be a 5 hour flight over to Hanamura. The dragons were restless, they couldn’t feel the new dragon but stated that this might be the case, if they were not directly related to it. They were talking through the plan a few times to make sure every step was planned. They had communicators but would only use them in an emergency and not for normal communications.

As they landed, they took their positions near the Shimada castle gate. They would go in in the evening so that there would be less light and fewer people for them to be seen.

They were all nervous. If something went wrong there was the life of a child in danger not just their own. So as it was time, Hanzo, Genji and McCree would go for the gate, Angela would stay further back. McCree would wait near the entrance to help if it was needed. Angela would only come in if someone was about to die. They sneaked to the gate, where no guards were stationed outside. That wasn’t unusual, the guards would only be on the inside, but heavily armed then.

So McCree positioned somewhere to the side, ready to jump into action if needed. Genji and Hanzo looked at each other and began to climb over the gate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The torture and kidnapping tags will apply for this and probably the next one or two chapters now.  
> (Don't worry, there will be a happy end.)

Right as Hanzo and Genji were about to climb over the gate they heard a female voice.

“Hello there.”

They froze in place and looked back. Behind them near a corner Sombra was standing. And she had Angela in front of her, weapon against her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see her…” Angela said in a quiet defeated voice, tears in her eyes. Genji clenched his fists and his hands actually crushed the wood of the gate a bit.

“I’m really sorry, but you won’t find a child in there. You see, we needed a reason for both of the dragon wielders to come here. I had warned you. But your AI is so easy to deceive, haha.” Hanzo frowned. This was a trap. And they had walked right into it. He just hoped McCree would be around a corner somewhere, not yet spotted. “You see…I still like you Hanzo. But Overwatch is standing in my way at the moment, so I can’t look out for you anymore.” He saw Genji look over to him, surprised. He would have to tell him later. If there was a later.

“And also, your Cowboy over there better not throw that Flashbang or Widowmaker will shoot a new hole in his head.” Hanzo looked over to the right and there stood McCree, eyes wide and a small red dot exactly on his forehead. He estimated her position and saw her peeking out of a window on the far left. They were cornered, in a trap. They were done.

“So now. You two“, She pointed at Hanzo and Genji. “will come with us. And those two “, pointing at Angela and McCree “can go home unscathed. How does this sound, amigos?” Genji and Hanzo dropped from the gate standing in front of it, slowly lowering their weapons to the ground. They didn’t have a choice. There was no child to save, no new dragon, Sombra had just arranged it all, so that the two actual dragon wielders would go out of their way for it. Sombra pushed Angela over to McCree, where the red dot switched over to her head instead. McCree stood still. “If you excuse me now. I have somewhere to be, the others will take you with them.“ With that Sombra blew them a kiss and translocated away. And Doomfist stepped out of a dark alleyway. “Follow me.” Genji and Hanzo turned to Doomfist and walked the first step towards him fists clenched, helpless, as they heard McCree shout and saw him throwing his flashbang at Doomfist. He had pushed Angela out of Widowmaker’s sight and ducked down himself, but as he jumped away, he still got shot in the leg. Genji and Hanzo used the opportunity to dive back to their weapons and Hanzo fired a sonic arrow in Widowmaker’s direction. He turned around to shoot at Doomfist who was now jumping up in the air towards his brother. He took his shot but Doomfist’s jumping path was too unpredictable for Hanzo and so he missed. His brother got some Shurikens in his target but it was far too less damage to stop Doomfist. He heard the ping of his sonic arrow and looked around to see what it showed him. Widowmaker was still at the window. He shot at her, so that he would hit her head if she peeked. But she didn’t and the arrow landed somewhere in that building. He heard a loud crash and saw Genji being punched against a wall by Doomfist. Hanzo froze in place as he saw the wall shatter beneath Genji’s limp body, his dragons screamed immediately, not feeling their brother anymore and Genji fell to the ground, unconscious…or worse. His body was shattered, destroyed and a few sparks were coming out of the now raw cables here and there, somewhere he could hear Angela scream and McCree too, but he had to duck away from a shot from Widowmaker. He turned around to get to his brother but in the corner of his eye he saw a movement. A person was flanking to get to McCree, he wanted to warn him but the shadow was quick and got there before Hanzo could even form a word. Reaper was here. And McCree froze. From shock, from old memories, from standing in front of the man he had once seen as his father. “Hello, ingrate. Long time no see.“ And with that Reaper pulled his shotguns up and aimed for McCree’s head, the man ducked out of the way in the last second but still got hit on his right arm. Hanzo shouted, an angry desperate sound. He could take out Widowmaker quickly if he aimed right, so he concentrated on his shot and let go of the arrow, he saw it fly through the air and right as it passed the window, Widowmaker peeked out and the arrow landed right in the middle of her forehead. “Widowmaker’s down, I got you Jesse!” He jumped over to Reaper and tried to hit him, but the arrow just flew through him as he took on his wraith form. McCree was still standing there, holding his arm, looking wide eyes at Reaper, Genji was still lying on the ground not moving and Angela was hopefully still hidden and would not come out until it was save.

“Get at least one of them now! Widow is down!“ Reaper shouted towards Doomfist. The man was already on his way over to Genji as McCree threw his last Flashbang in the direction, hitting Doomfist, which stunned him and Hanzo took a shot, as did McCree. McCree missed, his arm was also bleeding pretty heavily now and Hanzo was surprised by Reaper who teleported behind him and was grappled by the man. Right as he wanted to get rid of him, Reaper disappeared again out of Hanzo’s view but Doomfist was now in front of him. He could only see it the last second before his fist connected with his body, before everything went black.

*

McCree couldn’t believe how they walked right into this trap. And now Reaper stood before him and he couldn’t move. Genji was down, Angela hopefully was hidden somewhere and Hanzo was still up. Did he just say, he shot Widowmaker? His arm hurt immensely and he noticed the heavy blood flow coming out of the wound. An artery was hit. Not good, he had to think fast. But with the rapid blood loss, he just couldn’t. He threw his last Flashbang out of desperation and actually hit Doomfist but missed his shot. He couldn’t even lift his hand all the way up anymore. He turned around to see Hanzo grappled but as he wanted to hurry over there to help him, he stumbled and fell, his vision was blurry now. He could see Hanzo getting punched into a wall too before his vision went black.

 

McCree woke up with a shout and sat right up, his body hurt but his heart hurt more. Hanzo! Genji! He was in a ship, laying on the floor, connected to Angela’s healing staff but she was on the other end, leaning over a body, crying loudly. No…no, no, no. He stood up, even as everything got blurry for a second but he stumbled over to her. Genji was laying on the table and she had taken all his armor off and McCree could just see all the damage. It was bad, really bad. She was dropping some of her high concentrated healing serum on the worst wounds and McCree could see Genji’s chest still moving. He was still here. But Angela was just crying and crying, he wondered how she could even see what she was doing anymore. “Angela! What happened, where is Hanzo?” His mouth felt dry and Angela jumped a little, she hadn’t notice McCree getting up.

“McCree! You shouldn’t get up, you nearly bled out there!” She wiped away here tears but new ones where coming right away. “I…I need to save Genji…he stopped breathing three times now… I …they took Hanzo, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop them or they would have injured me, and you two needed my help, I couldn’t….” No. “No!” McCree sank to his feet. Hanzo was gone, taken by Talon and even though Sombra had warned them, Moira now had him. A cold shiver ran down his back. Moira had him. Oh god no, she finally had the dragons she always had an eye out for. They had to save him! But before any further thoughts could come up, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness again.

The next time he woke up he was lying in a bed on the station on base. As he looked around the room he saw Genji laying in the bed next to him. Sleeping, or unconscious, he couldn’t tell. Angela was sitting on a chair at the end of his bed, a clipboard in her hand and asleep. Lucio and Brigitte were in the room too and Brigitte just switched out his IV. “What happened…what…Hanzo!”

“Shhh...it’s alright McCree, please lay down again. You need to rest.” Brigitte was softly pushing him on the bed again.

“No! I need to get to Hanzo, I need to save him!”

“McCree. You can’t save him right now. You need to heal and sadly there is nothing you can do now. Genji over there barely lived and you looked bad there too for a moment. Please lay back down or Angela will die from a heart attack.” Lucio was standing at his side now and McCree could feel the defeat. His eyes started to fill with tears which quickly flowed down his cheeks. He couldn’t save his love. He failed in protecting the most important thing of his life. He fell back down on his pillow. Crying. He didn’t register anything the two said to him anymore and just stared at the ceiling. How could they just walk right into that trap? If he got near Sombra ever again, he would rip her throat out with his bare hands. That woman deserved to die and McCree fueled the anger inside him further, the only thing keeping him sane right now.

He laid there for two hours until Angela woke up with a jump, she immediately checked for Genji and then looked over to him. “McCree! You are awake!“ She walked over to him. McCree could see her red eyes, she had cried so much but she had managed to save them both. Even though he should be thankful for that, he was angry at her for not saving Hanzo too. It was an irrational anger that McCree tried to push away. It wasn’t her fault and she was beating herself up enough over that already.

“I will find him. And I will kill every Talon soldier who stands in my way. And if I ever get to see Sombra again I will make sure to send her your regards, before I end her life.” He said, with a cold voice. Angela looked at him with a fierce expression. “I will kill that woman myself, if I ever see her again.” Hearing this from Angela made McCree realize how bad the situation actually was, when even the healer spoke about death threats.

“What about Genji? Will he be alright when he wakes up?” He looked over to his best friend.

“Yes. I exchanged some of his cybernetic parts already and the tissue damage could be healed by my healing serum. He should wake up soon. But…he will want to hear what Hanzo had to do with Sombra. Do you know?”

“Yes…I know about it. He didn’t tell you all because he feared he wouldn’t be trusted anymore. They worked together as Hanzo was still the clan leader as you know, but they also worked together after that, even till a few days before Genji got him into Overwatch. She held him up to date in the world of the illegal, helping him whenever an assassin was send after him. And he gave her information about the clan. Which is probably why…she knew how she could get Genji and Hanzo to Hanamura… She warned him that Moira was interested in the dragons. I noticed that back in the Blackwatch days, she always took an interest in Genji and it was creepy, and now she finally has the dragons…”

“I see.” She took McCree’s hand. „We will save him. We will get him back, don’t worry. You are meant to be happy in the end Jesse. “

He smiled at her but didn’t really believe her words. He would like to, but seeing the situation, Hanzo felt lost forever right now.

They heard a groan from the bed next to them, Genji woke up. Angela turned around immediately and just caught Soba who appeared out of thin air and threw himself over the edge of the bed. He cried, curled around on himself and was a tiny heap of sadness in Angela’s hands. She started to cry again too and pet the little dragon and gave him a kiss on his tiny head. She placed him on Genji’s chest and leaned over to her husband.

“Genji. Can you hear me? Are you in pain, how do you feel?“

“Ugh…I’m fine…I think. What happened, we are back at the base?” Genji slowly sat up and looked around, he saw McCree lying in the bed next to him and frowned. “Why are you here too? Why isn’t Hanzo here?”

Angela sniffed and took Genji’s hand. “Doomfist nearly killed you and McCree was shot by Widowmaker and Reaper, you both nearly died. I could hide but…they took Hanzo with them. He is gone.”

Genji looked at her, McCree could see the moment the words sank in. “No. No! I need to get my brother back, they can’t do that!” He sat up but Angela pushed him back on the bed.

“You can’t. You need to heal. And then, we can plan.”

“I can’t feel him…I can’t feel him! Soba can’t feel his dragons, what if he’s dead?!” Genji was about to go into a panic attack but Angela pressed a small button at his IV stand and Genji calmed down immediately.

“Doomfist hit him, but he was still breathing as they got away. McCree said Moira…had an interest in him, I don’t think she wants him dead.” McCree saw her glance. She thought he would be better off dead than in the hands of Moira. And he agreed. But if he lived until the end, McCree would take him into his arms and never let him go again, give him time to heal, put him back together.

Genji frowned at the mention of Moira. Yeah, he remembered her interest too. And now she had his brother. He picked Soba up who had calmed down too a bit, but those small tears were still falling out of the dragons eyes. Soba was the only connection they still had to Hanzo.  And it would stress them to no end, McCree knew that.

*

Pain. Just pain. Hanzo wondered why he even gained consciousness again with just how much pain he was feeling. He tried to open his eyes but it didn’t work. He also couldn’t move but he could hear. He heard ship turbines and for a moment he thought he was on the ship back to the base again, Jesse next to him. But then he heard the voices. He recognized Doomfist’s, he was discussing something with a woman and sounded angry. “I calculated it! He’s still alive is he not?”

“You calculated nothing and hadn’t I been here this fast you would have killed him!” There was a bit of shuffling around him. “Widowmaker is stable again. We couldn’t get Genji, but he doesn’t matter anymore now that we have Hanzo.” The woman sounded pleases. And what did she say about Widowmaker? He had shot her in her head, had he not? Was his memory wrong? He couldn’t concentrate, before he slipped into darkness again.

Hanzo woke up and opened his eyes. He was awake immediately, fully alarmed and felt….good? The pain he remembered from earlier was gone. Completely, he looked down on his body and noticed that he was strapped onto an operation table. He wore just his shorts now, the rest of his clothes were gone, but he couldn’t see any blood or new scars. He felt like always. The light above him was on and really bright so he noticed the figure next to him only as she leaned forward into the light. “Ah Mister Shimada. Finally awake I see. How are you feeling?“

Hanzo looked over, it was Moira. The woman Sombra warned him about. He should be in a panic right now but strangely he nearly felt…nothing. He was calm and content. But he still knew that he hated that woman. So he didn’t answer her.

“Not up for much words, are we? Mhhh.” She turned around to pick something up and as Hanzo could see what she had in her hand he flinched. A syringe full of some red liquid. “Your aim is remarkable. Widowmaker didn’t stood a chance against you. She can learn something from you. If you decide to cooperate.”

“How…is she alive?” He had to know this. He shot her in the head, she couldn’t be alive. His mouth felt dry and he had a bad taste in it. How long had he been out?

“I modified her body enough that it could conserve itself for long enough until I arrived to repair it. Her metabolism is so slow that your arrow didn’t cause too much damage. Most parts of her brain are shut down anyway. She will be up in no time again.” She smiled at him. It was a pleased and disgusting smile and Hanzo could feel his panic slowly rise up.

“Now. Let me have a look at your dragons. They interested me for such a long time, I am pleased to finally have them before me. It would make everything faster if you would just cooperate.” She looked at him as if she would expect him to happily say yes to whatever she was about to do. So he spit in her face instead.

“I will not. You will have to work for it.”

She smiled again, wiping away his spit and Hanzo could see a spark of excitement in her eyes which made him nauseous. “My pleasure, Mister Shimada.” She punctured his skin with the needle and as she pressed the liquid into his blood vessel pain took over his world, hot and burning, eating everything away, which made him the person he was. He tried not to scream but the attempt was thrown overboard quickly, as he couldn’t even remember his own name through the pain that took over.


	25. Chapter 25

Hanzo was exhausted, he had lain on that table for hours and hours, screaming his lungs out as the pain from that tiny syringe just wouldn’t subside. His body was completely wet from his sweat and his muscles tense and cramped from all the shaking. Now was the first time, he could finally take a breath without it hurting anymore. It was as if a button was pressed and the pain was just gone. Moira stepped up to him again. “This was just a little… taste of what will await you in the future for any back talk. It is a nice feeling isn’t it? The pain so hot and burning. I developed it recently just for you.” She let her hand run over his chest and Hanzo had to press his mouth shut not to vomit then and there. “There can be so much progress if one doesn’t stick too close to moral guidelines.” She laughed. Hanzo’s left arm was strapped separately from the rest of his body and Moira picked up a scalpel. She set it on to the skin right over the head of the dragon tattoo and he could feel his dragons hush away in the last corner of his consciousness. They were scared. She cut along his arm on the inside, it bled a lot but she didn’t seem to worry too much about it. Hanzo barely noticed the pain as it was nothing in comparison what he had to go through for the last hours. “You won’t find them there.” Spoken through clenched teeth.

“I will see that myself.” She clamped his skin open to look at his bones, tendons and nerves. She took a small tissue sample out of his muscle and the pain of her poking inside his arm slowly ate through him. He could feel the vomit rise up his throat but he wouldn’t show her this weakness, so he swallowed it down again and tried to think of something else. He thought of Jesse and just hoped he had gotten out there safely, as he hoped for Genji and Angela. He thought about the trap from Sombra. He hadn’t even considered that to be something Talon could or would do, Sombra would do. Genji and he just thought about that child, that didn’t even exist now. And made it unbelievably easy for Talon to catch them. Or at least Hanzo. Moira closed his arm again and sprayed something on there, it burned like hell and as he looked over he could see his skin close without even the faintest scar. His eyes widened, that was something not even Mercy could do. “Impressive, right?” She smirked.

Hanzo closed his eyes and leaned his head back. She would leave him alone now hopefully.

But she didn’t, instead she proceeded to swap some body fluids, she tried his saliva first but he tried to bite her, so she used some sort of metal clasp to force his mouth open. It was degrading and infuriating. As his mouth was open anyway now, she took a closer look, as if he was some kind of animal she wanted to study. Which… he probably was for her.

She went over to his tattoo, took photos, looked at every line, pinched and poked him here and there. It wasn’t painful but rather intimate and Hanzo hated it, the skin was always pretty sensitive on his left arm and he could feel his dragons crawl back in his mind even further, he had never seen them scared and it frightened him. Finally she took some blood from him. And as though she wasn’t doing this because she wanted to hurt him, but because she wanted to get results she still didn’t care about his sanity or him as a person. He was just a body that held something much more powerful and she wanted to understand it.

He closed his eyes and tried to blend everything out, to keep his sanity, it was his most important asset right now. He had to survive. She took much blood and Hanzo could feel a little dizziness setting in. He wondered how long he was away from Jesse now. He couldn’t say. Moira put an IV in his arm and Hanzo tensed up in fear of the pain that would surely come but it didn’t. He looked at the bag und could read it a bit. A nutrient solution. He cursed at himself. She didn’t do much yet and still he was already conditioned to await pain from her every move. He was trained to withstand certain torture methods. The elders made sure that he would know how they felt. But nobody prepared him for this. Moira left with the samples and Hanzo could relax a bit. He needed to get out. He would never cooperate with Talon and he didn’t want to die in here either.

She came back far too soon. “Your samples don’t show any abnormalities. So tell me, Mr. Shimada. Where are your dragons connected to your body?” He didn’t know himself. It was a mystery the clan hadn’t figured out yet, they were just gifted with the dragons. So he closed his eyes and said nothing.

“Tell me! Your body MUST show some signs that you are connected to those dragons!” She was getting angry and Hanzo opened his eyes just to smile at her.

She straightened her posture again and grabbed a scalpel from her table. Now she smiled at Hanzo. “Very well then.” Hanzo tried to brace himself for whatever she would do now but he didn’t expect her to just cut straight down his stomach to open him up. The shock took over quickly as he saw the blood seep out of his body but not quick enough to hold the vomit back and so he tried to throw up over the side of the table without getting anything in his now open stomach. Moira just made a disapproving sound but continued to cut him open. The pain was unbelievable and the feeling of his organs being touched made him nauseous to no end, he couldn’t hold back on the scream anymore, it was too much, too much pain, too much nausea, too much panic and shock. He was still there for a few seconds but then he finally fell unconscious.

Upon opening his eyes he immediately looked down at his body. But there was nothing. Not even a scar. He started to think if he maybe imagined things, because he felt great apart from being strapped on the table. No exhaustion, no pain, not even tense muscles. But Moira walked up to his table and held a syringe in her hand. “I haven’t found them yet and I looked everywhere. Except for that brain of yours. But I can’t have you awake for that, you would just disturb my concentration with your constant screaming while I work on it.” Hanzo tried to pull away from her reach but he was still strapped to that table, he started to panic, but she got the fluid into him anyway. He went down pretty fast, he could feel the fear of his dragons for a little bit longer, but soon everything went black, once again.

*

The next days were rough. McCree’s arm had healed fully now and the wound on his leg had been so small, that it hadn’t really mattered in the first place. Genji had to stay at the medical bay for a little while longer and McCree was at his side most of the time. They had told the others what had happened and the mood on the base was bad.

Genji, or rather Soba, had felt the consciousness from Hanzo’s dragon soon after Genji himself had woken up only to lose it almost immediately again. After two hours, Hanzo had woken up again and apparently stayed awake. Soba couldn’t feel any other feelings aside from ‘conscious’ and ‘unconscious’ so they didn’t knew how he was doing. But as he fell unconscious again after a few hours it didn’t seem too good. The mood from Genji and McCree was going up and down with Hanzo’s phases of consciousness and unconsciousness. Just as he had predicted, it was stressful to no end, to wait for Soba to finally feel his siblings again.

They planned to get Hanzo, they wrote everything on paper, used no technical devices. They all planned on going. Even Winston and Mei would come to rescue Hanzo. They needed to stomp Talon down if they wanted to get them. But first they had to locate the place. And currently they had no idea where that would be. Hana and Lucio tried to hack themselves into the Talon database or satellites to find anything. But they hadn’t found anything yet.

Also instead of getting better Genji’s state got worse. He couldn’t sleep at all, he stayed awake all the time whenever Hanzo was unconscious and even when Soba could feel him, he didn’t close his eyes, in case something happened. It was heartbreaking to watch the otherwise cheerful ninja flinching every few hours and hearing that Soba had once again lost the connection. Angela had put Genji down with force a few times now, so that his body could rest. But she couldn’t always just medicate him to sleep. Poor Soba also had dark circles under his eyes and wasn’t glowing as bright as he used to. McCree worried for the two almost as much as he worried for Hanzo. They needed to act fast.

*

Hanzo woke up from a dream he already couldn’t remember. His head felt colder than usual. But other than that he didn’t notice any difference. The light above him was on as before but Moira wasn’t there. He tried to touch his head, but couldn’t as he was still strapped to the table. He turned his head a little and noticed that not as much hair was falling into his face. Did she shave his head? Did she cut his brain open? Hanzo felt the fear rise up into his throat. It was a strange and overwhelming feeling to know that someone so evil had looked at his brain, probably touched it and did whatever things to it. His dragons were still there, undisturbed in his mind, still frightened though.

He tried to concentrate on his dragons, tried to calm down. They could feel Soba. Which was good, Genji was alive and awake. It gave him hope that they would soon come for him. He was doing alright still, but seeing that Moira got impatient, that might change soon.

He meditated, or tried, for a few hours until he heard the door to the room. Moira was back. She looked at him with a disapproving look. “Your brain answered none of my questions. So I think it is time to have a look at your dragons themselves. Let them out.”

“No.” He spit in her face again. He would never show her the dragons and if he died because of that, so be it.

She wiped away his spit and got a syringe, again with that red fluid, but more this time. “Very well. Seeing that they came out in battle to protect you, maybe I just have to get you near enough to death for them to show.” She pressed the needle into his arm and the burning started immediately. Hanzo screamed and screamed, until his voice broke and he only barely got enough air in his lungs, he felt like his heart had stopped a few times here and there and he lost all connections to the real world, swimming on the waves of pain, deeper into his unconsciousness where the pain still reached him. As he opened his eyes he wasn’t on the table anymore. He was in a big white room, laying on the floor. He felt a collar around his throat and noticed the chain going to the wall where it was secured on. Opposite from him was a giant glass wall, next to it a door. Behind the wall he could see two figures talking until one of them stepped towards the door, opening it. It was Doomfist. Hanzo tried to stand up, but he couldn’t because his muscles were all tense and shaky from the spasms he had gone through. Doomfist picked him up by his collar and grinned. Hanzo just hanged there, arms down beside his body, waiting for whatever he would do now. And Doomfist didn’t wait long, he threw Hanzo against the wall which pressed all the air out of his lungs. He wanted to stand up, fight against him, but he couldn’t, he was weak and in pain, broken. Doomfist stepped up again and rammed his fist into Hanzo’s stomach which resulted in him immediately vomiting and coughing up blood. But Doomfist didn’t stop. He continued again and again, more punches until Hanzo could only hear the ringing in his ears and his dragons screaming in his mind to him, that he should let them out, let them devour his enemy. But he wouldn’t. Moira wanted to see exactly that and he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He would die here and then it was over. As a last move, Hanzo was thrown in a corner of the room, many bones broken, nose bleeding, eyes swollen shut. Everything got dark once again.

He woke up in the same room, but healed. Completely healed. It made Moira much creepier to know that she had those kinds of healing methods that could do that. This was so advanced, it could do so much good in Mercy’s hands, but instead it was Moira that developed it. Whatever it was. As soon as he woke up, Doomfist stepped into the room, repeating the procedure from before. He couldn’t do anything against it. He could just hope that Doomfist punched too hard one time and would break his neck by accident or Moira healing him too late. But they didn’t make mistakes. He woke up again and again, always fully healed just to get his body destroyed over and over again. It was hard for him to keep his dragons inside, they were furious and even though scared of Moira, they wanted to get out and kill Doomfist. His mind slowly broke apart. All the pain that was eating at it, the screams of his dragons, his helplessness. Moira had gone over to inject him a tiny amount of that red liquid before Doomfist would start. He didn’t think that it was possible to get even worse, but it did. He was barely awake nowadays. Just a shadow. Lying on the floor and as soon as he got conscious again, it would start all over again. Pain. Darkness. Pain. Darkness. Pain. Darkness.

Until one day. It was too much. He could feel his heart stop, too stressed from all the pain. But his dragons were screaming, furious in his head, like the beasts they were, mind filling, omnipresent. They didn't break free. Instead something else happened but Hanzo couldn’t say what. He just felt a cool and calm darkness suddenly around him. Soothing his pained mind. It was silent here. Oh so silent. He smiled. Wherever he was he didn’t want to ever leave this place. The pain couldn’t touch him here. He was safe.

*

Hanzo was gone for a bit over four weeks now. For the last 2 weeks it had started. Soba would lose the connection every three hours now. Only for it to come back after two and then go away after three. Over and over again. Only at night it would slow down a bit, but then picked up again in the morning. Even if it was deeply concerning, and forced Angela to put Genji into a coma after a few days, it showed them a day and night cycle, that was about the same as the location of the base had. So Hanzo wasn’t on the other side of the world. McCree barely slept either. His whiskey had become his best friend and he would often pass out on the roof of the observation deck, staring into the night sky, crying over his lost love, who he may never see again. Angela was also starting to fall into a depression. She had to put her husband into a coma or he would have gone insane from all the stress and she couldn’t do anything against it. Talon took Hanzo but with him, they also took Genji, even if they didn’t know that. She worked day and night, trying to think of a plan together with McCree. The other agents would join but no one besides Angela and McCree would work through the whole night. After a week she would get Genji out of the coma but a few hours of him awake showed that Hanzo was still falling unconscious after a few hours. It made them all furious. Not knowing what was going on and being so helpless. McCree couldn’t even imagine what Hanzo must go through. So Angela put Genji down again, against his will. She did it while crying and McCree tried to comfort her. He knew she was doing it so that Genji’s body wouldn’t give out from the stress, emotional as well as physical, but it was hard nonetheless.

They waited another week and as Genji woke up, Soba could feel Hanzo’s dragons. But something was different. It was like they had gotten stronger. The presence more…present. Soba hadn’t ever felt that before and Genji was surprised too. But he wouldn’t fall unconscious every few hours now at least so that was surely a good sign. With this constant stress removed from Genji, he could finally fully recover from his injuries and start to train again.

McCree was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep as he heard Athena’s voice.

_‘All agents, please immediately gather in conference room 29.’_

He jumped out of his bed immediately and got himself dressed and on the way, this sounded like there were news. He arrived at the room and the other agents were almost all there already, sitting in their chairs, looking at Winston who seemed to have some news. As the last person entered, Winston turned the beamer on. “We got a message from Sombra. It arrived just 30 minutes ago. I’m not sure what to think of it, but looking at the current situation I think it is all we have.” He opened an E-Mail. It was empty but had an attachment, Winston clicked on it and a pink skull appeared, it kinda looked sad, if McCree had to choose an emotion the skull was portraying. The skull disappeared and in its place were appearing numbers. Coordinates as McCree understood now. Sombra was sending them coordinates! But for what? Another trap?

“These coordinates go to an empty space in Norway. At least the satellite pictures won’t show anything living there but there could be an underground bunker or something. But seeing that Sombra was the one creating the trap in the first place, I’m not sure what she wants us to do here and why.” Winston said. The agents looked at each other and McCree just threw his thoughts in the room.

“It’s the only thing we got. We have to take this. We have to see what awaits us there! Hanzo needs us and we can’t just sit here and wait for a better chance.”

Angela and Genji nodded. “McCree is right, we need to act soon. And this is our only hint. We will be prepared for everything.”

They were talking back and forth about what Sombra could mean and what kind of trap could await them there but in the end, everyone was okay with the decision to follow the coordinates. They began to plan and packed the ship.

*

Somewhere under the Norwegian night sky with beautiful auroras dancing in it, Sombra was sitting with her communication device, staring at it. She was feeling guilty. Last night she had seen Hanzo in his prison. And it showed her just how fucked up Moira really was. Sure, she wanted Overwatch out of the way for her own plans, and she did follow them. But seeing this man so broken, because of her…made her wish to be able to go back in time. She didn’t expect it to end like that. She had always liked him and she had been feeling guilty about the trap, but now it was even worse, to see what had resulted out of her actions. So she sent the coordinates of the Talon bunker to Overwatch. She didn’t need Talon anymore anyway. Maybe they could still save Hanzo. She doubted it after looking at him, but she gave them the chance at least. She turned her communicator off, after she send the E-Mail. A weak apology for her actions but better than none. She made her way to the south, away from Talon, away from Overwatch, pursuing her own plans now.


	26. Chapter 26

*

Hanzo was swimming in his cool and soothing darkness. Without worries, without pain, content. Until he heard…something. It was like drop of water falling onto a still surface, rippling through his thoughts. But he couldn’t follow it. The darkness was too thick. But his attention faded away soon again. Swimming content in that darkness.

*

There was a Talon bunker. Sombra really gave them the coordinates for a Talon bunker. McCree couldn’t really believe this. Did she feel guilty about the trap? Surely not. She was an evil woman that worked with Talon, what would have changed her mind?

They had split up in two teams and had taken out the few guards at the entrance with ease, apparently they weren’t waiting for them, which was a good sign. The smaller and faster agents were going to search for Hanzo to get him out quickly, while the tanks and healers would distract the Talon soldiers. Even though McCree wasn’t particularly fast, he persisted on going with the search team. He had to look for Hanzo. So now he was teamed up with Genji, while Tracer and Lucio would search in a different area. McCree felt like he was in Blackwatch all over again, being on a team with Genji. But now there was a lot more at stake than in the past. Every Overwatch agent could die today… he tried to stay positive. At the moment, they were still grouped up with the one big team, but soon, when the fight had started, they would split and go on their search. Torbjörn placed his turret in front of the door at the end of the empty hallway. They were going to tear it open any second now and storm the base. Reinhardt stood in front of it, counting with his fingers to show the others when he would go for it.

With a loud crash the door burst out of its frame. Behind the door they could see a bigger room with a few tables and benches and a few soldiers sitting there. Without their weapons. Good. Torbjörn’s turret got most of them and they stormed in to clean up the rest. They were fast enough so that no alarm was blaring, but this would change soon. On the wall was a sign, which pointed to the training facilities, the medical bay and the dormitories. Genji and McCree went for the medical bay. They were on their way as the lights went out and red blinking sirens would appear, blaring a loud alarm tone. They had to hurry. They arrived in front of the door and a few guards were placed there, weapons at the ready, aiming at McCree and Genji. They quickly jumped aside, and Genji double jumped along the wall to get behind them and shot some shurikens at them. McCree threw a flashbang and soon the guards were lying dead on the floor. They ran through the door to see…Moira. She was packing up her stuff with a calm demeanor and didn’t care to even look up as the two of them entered. McCree quickly looked around and he saw a big puddle of a dark liquid under the operation table, under the red light he couldn’t really tell but it looked like blood. There were also claw marks on it, something had cut deep into that metal table. Moira herself looked unharmed, but on her clothes he could see a few dark staines, maybe from an older injury? From the blood puddle there was a streak going towards another door which was closed at the moment. McCree really hoped that this wasn’t Hanzo’s blood but this didn’t look good.

“Where is Hanzo? What did you do to him?” McCree addressed Moira who finally decided to look up.

She just laughed and it made McCree so, so angry. He aimed Peacekeeper at her head and Genji took out more shurikens.

“He’s gone. Far away from your reach. But sadly even too far for mine.“  She raised her hand and McCree could suddenly feel, how his strength was sucked out of him, it was a cold and unnatural feeling, inducing a panicked mindset. Genji threw his shurikens but in the moment they would have hit her, Moira was just…gone. And appeared again directly next to Genji. He couldn’t deflect her attack it was just draining his life source. McCree was getting so angry at that woman, he threw his flashbang and thank god he hit her, Genji quickly jumped on top of her, pushing her to the ground, pulling his blade to place it at her neck. “Where is my brother?!” McCree could see a green glow in Genji’s eyes as well as on the blade. With it, Moira’s eyes lit up with excitement. And she smiled. “He’s next door.” And with that she was gone again. McCree felt like she had gone through him, a cold feeling remained, and the door fell shut. He let out an angry shout as he tried to open the door, but it was locked.   
“What did she mean, he is gone, when he is next door? Can you still feel him Genji?!”

“Yes, I feel him. Let’s go.“

They opened the door, ready to expect anything but they just saw a small chamber, with a glass window in it and a table full of paper. McCree looked at it briefly and saw dates and times marked on it, reactions noted.

_Unconscious after 3h12m, no signs._

…

_Unconscious after 2H48m, slight glow._

…

_Unconscious after 1h37m, bright glowing eyes, tattoo glowing._

He had to swallow down his nausea, this were protocols for whatever she did to Hanzo, he looked up and into the room that was connected to the small chamber and saw a figure standing against a wall, no not standing, hanging there with cuffs around his arms and neck. It was Hanzo! Genji saw him too and both of them immediately rushed in towards him. Other than Hanzo, the room was empty. McCree nearly stumbled over his feet as he ran to his love. “Hanzo! Hanzo, we’re here! We got you!“ But he didn’t react. He was just hanging there, no tension in his body. McCree couldn’t tell if he was injured as the red light of the alarm didn’t really show if he had blood on his nearly naked body. But there were no open wounds at least. McCree stepped up to touch Hanzo’s face, as he felt Genji’s hand snap around his wrist and yank it back. “Stop!”

McCree was surprised and angry but in the split second Genji pulled his hand back, Hanzo had opened his eyes and tried to bite McCree. Bite him. With…very long and sharp teeth in his mouth. Genji pulled him back a few steps.

“He doesn’t recognize you. Those are the dragons, not him. They protect him. Moira must have done unspeakable things if he is in that state.” Genji choked on his words, pain in his eyes.

“What?! But Udon and Suki KNOW me!“

“Those aren’t Udon and Suki, those are just the instincts of them, their senses, their power but not their mind! Look at him.”

And McCree looked at Hanzo who now had his eyes open, which were glowing in a bright blue, with long fangs in his mouth and on his fingers there were long claws. With blood on them? He could see a few blue scales on his hand as well as on his neck and cheeks. And Hanzo looked absolutely deadly. McCree swallowed. If they would free him, he was sure that Hanzo would just kill both of them.

“Angela gave me something for a situation…like this. She said we should be prepared for everything…” McCree looked at Genji’s hand and he could see a small dart with a yellow liquid in it. One of Ana’s sleep darts. Genji threw it at Hanzo’s chest, where it punctured the skin and released its liquid. Hanzo didn’t even react to that little sting and just stared at them with bared teeth and a snarl. Until he suddenly fell completely slack.

“Hurry, we must get him out of here, before the effect goes away!” Genji pushed forward and opened the handcuffs with his blade, he pried them open. McCree was just stunned. Why did Angela think that this would be necessary? Why did Genji know, what was going on with Hanzo? He felt like there were some missing information nobody had told him about. He pushed those thoughts away for now and helped Genji. He quickly turned on his comm device in his ear. “We got him! He is sedated right now, we need to get out of here immediately!”

“Got you. We are finishing up this fight here, they are fleeing already!” Hanzo could hear a few shots in the background at Angela’s place. “Is he injured? Does he need my help?”

“Not immediately...but later.” McCree just said. Genji carried Hanzo in a firemen’s carry and they hurried back and into the small room. “Take those papers with you!” Genji told McCree and he pulled everything together what he could grab in the few seconds. They kicked down the door together, it took some tries but they eventually got it open again. They hurried out of the bunker, a few minutes after they got out, the other teams were joining them. Nobody looked too hurt at the moment which was good and so they all ran back to the ship until a scream made them all turn around. Tracer was shot on the ground, she held her stomach which bled pretty heavily. Widowmaker was standing at the entrance of the bunker.

“What?! Hanzo shot her, how is she alive?!“ Angela shouted. Reinhardt pushed back immediately to place his shield between Widowmaker and the agents. Angela ran over to Tracer and connected her healing staff. She carried her and together they slowly backed up. The ship was near, they just had to walk a few minutes. Hana was keeping an eye out for any other Talon agents but a few shots from McCree in the direction of Widowmaker had shooed her away.

They made it to the ship, where Angela patched Tracer up immediately. And then she turned to Hanzo, seeing his claws and scales, she had a pained look on her face, as if she remembered something. “I will get more sedatives.” With that she took off to the back of the ship to get an IV stand and the liquid. The other agents gathered around them and McCree pulled Hanzo in his lap, brushing his hair out of his face. Moira had shaved it, but McCree couldn’t see why. There was no scar or anything, but on the side of the head his hair was only a few millimeters long.

“Why does he need to be sedated? What is going on with his hands? Are those scales?” They were pushing up, all extremely glad that they made it and apparently extremely curious.

“Back off! Angela needs to work, he needs her attention and we can talk about this back at the base!” Genji stepped up, pushing the others away from Hanzo’s limp body. Genji gave him a look that promised him an explanation and McCree just nodded. He could wait, as long as someone was helping Hanzo. The rest of the flight was silent and everybody let Angela do her work. She checked for injuries and such, but if McCree could interpret her notes and gestures and her mimic, than Hanzo was apparently fine, physically at least.

At the base, McCree was ready to carry Hanzo to the med bay but Angela directed him another way. Genji walked with them and the other agents stayed back, looking as confused as McCree did. They were walking towards the few prison cells the base had.

Angela opened the biggest one and prepared the bed, she motioned to McCree to lay Hanzo on the bed but he pulled him more against his body. “Why does he have to go here? What’s wrong with him, why isn’t he going to the med bay? What are you keeping from me?” McCree was getting angry now, he definitely wouldn’t leave Hanzo in a fucking prison cell after they just got him out of one.

Genji sighed and turned around to Jesse. “Jesse. He will attack everyone, once he wakes up again, he doesn’t recognizes anyone anymore. He needs to get out of that state first. Otherwise he will just harm people.”

“Why do you know about this? And why does Angela know?” He squinted her eyes at her and Angela also let out a sigh. “On the day I found Genji…he was also in that state. He had attacked me but I could knock him out because he was so weak already. Because the operations took such a long time, and the physical damage was repaired after Genji had woken up, he calmed out of it. I hope the same will happen with Hanzo but seeing that he has no physical wounds…I’m not sure. We have to keep him separate from anyone, until he is coming out of it. You need to understand that Jesse.”

McCree looked at both of them. Unpleasant memories were rising up and he tried to push them away. “If you say so.” He finally said and placed Hanzo on the bed, careful not to pull at his IV. He placed the blanket on top of him and brushed a few hair strands out of his face.

“You can stay here, of course. He will wake up soon, maybe your voice will help him.” Angela took the IV out and walked out of the cell and Genji and McCree followed her to the room next door. There was a window into Hanzo’s cell which couldn’t be seen from inside the cell. There were a few chairs and a table.

“What do you have there?” Angela asked McCree. He was confused at first but then he remembered all the papers he had pushed inside his pockets and under his chest armor, he pulled them all out, they were wrinkled and a bit damp from the sweat but still readable. Angela quickly looked through them and her eyes got wider and wider.

“What? How bad is it? What’s the matter?“ McCree asked, uneasy, with a slow rising panic in his voice.

“I…she wanted to search for the dragons. But as she couldn’t find a connection in his body, she tried to get them out with violence. This must be one of the newer papers, it says she noted the 23rd time, his heart completely stopped before it kicked back in. More glowing of his tattoo and eyes as she injected him with some kind of fluid. And this one must be the newest. She notes the fangs and claws and aggression level.” She pressed her mouth shut as she read over the next few sentences.

“What else?” McCree pressed.

“She…she wanted to rip out his claws and fangs to see if they would regrow, but those seem to be just future ideas, scribbled next to the times and dates. She experimented with different kind of damages, how he would react to it, good god, that woman is crazy…” She just continued to stare at the paper. McCree could feel the nausea rise. He just wanted his Hanzo back, hold him in his arms, tell him how much he loved him, hear his voice, kiss him. He hoped Hanzo would snap out of this state quickly. He missed him so much.

They could hear a bloodcurdling scream coming out of the cell, Angela let the papers fall to the ground as she jumped and they all turned towards the window. Hanzo was awake, snarling in a deep and raspy voice. He was crouching in the corner furthest away from the window and door, ready to jump any moment. It hurt Jesse’s heart to see him like that, ready to fight for his life. They all held their breath waiting for something to happen. For him to calm down or anything really. But he just stayed there, ready to attack, tense, snarling. After five minutes they dared to move again. “That doesn’t look good, Jesse maybe if you would talk to him?”

McCree swallowed down his anxiety and stepped towards the microphone, he turned it on and leaned forward.

“Hey sweetheart. You are back at the base, you are safe now. You can calm down. We are all safe and I would love to kiss you, darlin’.” McCree tried to sound calm and soothing but looking at Hanzo it didn’t seem to work, the man was just staring at the speaker where his voice had come out, no recognition at all. It hurt. But McCree kept on talking. „We were so worried about you, poor Soba too. But now you are back here. We got you out of there. Your brother is here too. And Angela. Please come back to me Hanzo.“ The last words were more of a whine than anything else, McCree could feel tears in his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder.

“He will come back. Don’t worry. It may take a while, but he will come back.“ Genji tried to smile at him but he failed miserably, McCree could see the worry in Genji’s eyes.

 

McCree waited a week. A full week of tears and worry, sitting in the room next to Hanzo’s cell pleading for him to finally come back but he never did, sitting in his corner, snarling at his voice. Angela still said he wasn’t allowed to get in and Genji agreed, but seeing Hanzo like this was making him crazy, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He would go in there. But he needed to get rid of Angela and Genji first, so that they couldn’t stop him. He pretended to sleep in his tiny bed in the room around noon. This wasn’t strange, he basically had no sleep rhythm anymore. So when Angela had a last look at him, they walked out to eat something. He waited 15 more minutes until he stood up, and spoke into the microphone.

“Hey darlin‘. I’m going into your room now, okay? Please don’t kill me.“ He was nervous. Extremely nervous. If it was true what Genji and Angela had told him, then he would probably be dead in a few minutes. But he just thought about this whole situation. He had been imprisoned by a crazy geneticist and they just put him into another cell, without anyone to touch or see or speak to, how would he get better like this? He needed someone. And McCree was going to be that someone. So he stepped towards the door, unlocked it and pushed down the handle.

He entered quickly and shut it behind him, hearing the lock snap back into place. He stayed there and tried to stay calm as Hanzo jumped up immediately, snarling and ready to jump.

“Hey there. Okay. I’m going to step forward okay?“ McCree slowly lifted his hands and took the first steps, he could see Hanzo squinting his eyes. And damn, those teeth were really long… As he took the second step Hanzo jumped towards him, he was so fast, McCree couldn’t even lift his hands in a protective way anymore as he was tackled to the ground, he could feel the claws puncture his skin on his arms and a sharp stinging pain in his shoulder muscle. Hanzo had bit him and his teeth had sunken in all the way nearly to the bone. McCree suppressed any sound that wanted to come out of his mouth, Hanzo just had to rip his head to the side, and he would bleed out in seconds. His heart was pumping so fast, he feared it would just stop for a moment. So as he laid there, not moving, barely breathing, Hanzo did nothing. It was like he froze in his position. Which was a good sign? Jesse decided to take it as a good sign that he wasn’t already dead. Ever so slowly he moved his hands up, despite the stinging pain in his upper arms from the claws and put them on Hanzo’s back. First light as a feather but he let them sink onto his back more and more until he would slowly rub his back. He felt a shake and then another one, followed quickly by more. He worried for a second about what was happening but then he heard the sobs coming out of Hanzo’s mouth and the quiet mumbled word. “Jesse…” Hanzo pulled back his claws and teeth out of his skin, he could feel the blood seep down his neck, but he just hoped it wasn’t too deep and severe. He didn’t want to pass out from blood loss now.

“You are here...I’m sorry, I hurt you….I’m sorry…” Hanzo was breaking down on top of Jesse, McCree just held him, pressed him tight against his body, let his hands massage his back, mumbling sweet things in his ears. He knew that Hanzo probably didn’t even hear them, but they helped him at least. He could feel his own tears running down his cheeks, Hanzo was back. In his arms, he could feel the warmth of the other man, smell him, touch him, he was back.

So there they both laid on the ground, crying in each other’s arms. Holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to end the chapter right after McCree went into Hanzo's cell, but decided that it would be too mean for a cliffhanger. :D especially as I don't have as much time now for the next chapter. ^^   
> Enjoy. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the next chapter, sorry that it took me so long.   
> Also happy easter!

Angela and Genji just returned from lunch as she noted that the room was empty. At first she didn’t think much, maybe McCree was in the bathroom or something but as she looked into the cell her heart nearly stopped. Her hand clawed into Genji’s sleeve and a shocked sound left her mouth. She saw McCree laying on the ground, Hanzo on top, apparently biting into his neck and she could already see the blood seeping out of that wound. No, no, no! She went for the door immediately but Genji pulled her back.

“Look! I think it’s…okay.”

She stopped to look at the scene. McCree was petting Hanzo’s back and Hanzo started to cry, pulling his teeth out of the wound. It didn’t seem too deep but she had to look at it later.

“He’s back, Angie.” Genji said, with a faltering voice. She turned around to pull her husband into a hug. “I’m so glad…” But now the real work would start, they had to see how much damage Moira caused. That wouldn’t be easy for sure, but she hoped Hanzo would get enough support from his friends to make it as easy as possible for him to recover.

*

Hanzo was almost catapulted out of his darkness, a scent reminded him of something important and it had shocked him out of his secure place. He remembered that scent and it was the sweetest, most delightful scent he knew. McCree. He was here, with Hanzo. He then noticed a metallic taste in his mouth and upon opening his eyes he realized he was biting into something, he pulled back to see that it was McCree he was attacking. The guilt started to rise, he was still confused what was happening but then every memory came crashing in, every little thing Moira had done to him, what she had said, what she wanted to do with him. His tears broke free and it felt like he was falling apart. Every cell in his body was hurting from the emotional pain he was in right now and he just wanted to crawl into McCree’s warmth and never leave it again, never think or do anything and just lay here.

After what felt like an eternity of crying and screaming out his pain he noticed his dragons. They were hurt. But also scared, scared because of him. “Suki, Udon? What is going on?” He asked into his mind.

„Master, please don’t be angry with us, we tried to save you, but you attacked McCree because of us. We’re sorry, we didn’t want you to do that…” They circled around him in his dragon space, keeping their distance to him. But he needed them, he needed to touch them, feel them, feel that they were still with him.

“I’m not angry. You saved my life. You saved us.“

They looked him into the eyes, evaluating his words before they slowly came closer to nuzzle their snouts into his neck. “Master you are save now. They saved us from that evil woman.” He could feel their tears on his skin. Moira hadn’t only hurt him, but also his dragons.

Hanzo noticed that McCree was crying too and they laid there for at least an hour, before McCree finally moved. He pushed Hanzo a bit away to sit up, and Hanzo immediately pulled him into a hug again, he needed the contact, every second he wasn’t touching McCree felt like an eternity.

“Darlin’. Look at me. How do you feel?“ McCree let his hand rest against Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo looked up and thought for a moment. How DID he feel? He felt ill in his own skin. The things Moira did to him...he couldn’t even see any traces of it, but he could still feel it, as if his skin was contaminated with her evil essence. As he looked down at his hands, he could see the scales and feel the teeth in his mouth. The elders had told them once…how the dragons would always protect their host. And how they could alter the appearance of them.

“It will go away soon master, but it will take us a while to revert it, we are sorry.” Udon answered his thoughts.

He didn’t really care for those things. He only cared for McCree right now. Hanzo leaned into him and inhaled his smell.

“Darlin’? Please talk to me.“ He could feel McCree’s hand rise up to massage his head, but as he touched the shaven parts Hanzo had a small flashback of how helpless he felt as Moira announced the brain surgery. He didn’t remember any of it or knew what exactly she did, but the memory alone was enough to let the panic rise again. His body shook and he started to sweat. Hanzo tried to breath but it was too hard, all the muscles in his body were so tense. He clenched to Jesse, tried to push those thoughts away, but his body wouldn’t stop its reaction.

“Woah, hey, hey, Hanzo. It’s okay. Come on, breathe in please. You are safe, darlin’.” McCree quickly said, as he noticed the state Hanzo was in. But he felt the nausea rise up and had the sudden urge to vomit. He jumped up, to get away from McCree and nearly fell down again, when was the last time he had eaten something?! In the corner of the room he saw a toilet and stumbled over there. He leaned over the bowl but other than choking nothing happened. There was nothing in his stomach to get out.   
“You didn’t need to eat or drink, because we lend you our power. A spirit dragon doesn’t have to eat. So you didn’t need to either.” This time Suki answered his thoughts.

He could feel a hand on his back rubbing over it in a soothing motion.

“Shhh… it will be alright. I’m here for you…” McCree spoke quietly and after nothing was coming out of his mouth, he leaned back against McCree.

“I…I’m a mess, I am broken.” He finally answered McCree’s question.

McCree pulled him tighter and kissed his neck, Hanzo could feel something run down his skin, he turned around to see the wound on McCree’s neck, it was still bleeding from where he had bit him. He could feel his tears immediately again and put his hand on the wound. “You are still bleeding…because of me.”

McCree touched his hand and just smiled. “Don’t worry darlin’. I’m alright. In fact I think your teeth are kinda cute, to be honest.“ There was a slight blush creeping up in McCree’s face and Hanzo was momentarily pulled out of his thoughts. He touched his teeth with his tongue. “You…like them?”

“Well…yes. I actually do.” McCree had a shy smile on his face and it distracted Hanzo a bit from the situation he was in right now. He even managed to smile back a bit.

“Hanzo?” Hanzo turned around at the sound of his name, his brother was standing in the door, next to him Angela. They both looked cautiously over to him, not sure if they should approach or not.

Genji walked over to him and Angela stayed a bit in the back. He crouched down in front of his brother. “Hanzo I’m so glad that you are back and safe now.” On his shoulder Soba appeared who looked curiously over to Hanzo, reaching out and sniffed at Hanzo’s nose. His own dragons came out and they curled up on the ground, crying from happiness to see their brother again. Soba immediately dropped down and joined them, they cuddled up in a little heap, nuzzling at each other. His dragons needed the love too. Hanzo could feel his own tears rise up again and his brother had teary eyes too. Genji pulled him into a hug and Hanzo sobbed once, before he could hold it back. Angela stood behind Genji.

“Hanzo. If you need help, just let us know. We are here for you. Are you in physical pain?”

He shook his head. No, there was no physical pain. Moira’s healing just had been too good for pain to remain.

“I would like to talk about what happened to you, whenever you are ready for it.”

Talk about it…this would probably be good, but just thinking about it made him nauseous. So he just nodded.

“Do you want to take a shower and eat something? I could also clean up your hair if you want me to. Cut my hair myself in the past few years.” McCree mentioned.

Hanzo touched his hair, he didn’t even know how it looked, he hadn’t had a mirror or anything.

“Oh, it’s not so bad, but I could make it even on both sides, if you like?”

“Shower.” He just said. He would see himself, how bad he looked right now.

McCree accompanied him to his room and to the bathroom door. He gave him a bit of space and time for himself, which he needed right now. He needed to breathe for a moment. He closed the bathroom door behind him and braced himself for the look in the mirror. Okay, that wasn’t too bad. He could see what McCree meant now. His top hair was still the old length, but one side was shaven, and had only a few short millimeters of hair there. He pulled the hair on the other side away to see how it would look with both sides shaven. Not too bad and certainly better than just with the one, he decided. HE slowly opened his mouth and was taken back by the sharp long fangs that greeted him. He touched them with his fingers. It looked strange. Unfamiliar. And he still had the small blue scales on his hands and cheeks. He sighed and stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes but he just saw Moira’s face in front of him so he opened them again. The water felt good, and it helped a little to wash away the ill feeling. He stood under the shower forever until he sank down on the wall and just sat there. Thinking. He had to fight back new tears, he didn’t want to break down again. He wanted to kill that woman, let her feel what he had felt. The anger burned deep within him but also still the nausea. He was sure that he wouldn’t find any sleep tonight. It knocked on the door. “Sweety? I’m comin‘ in now.“ And with that McCree opened the door and saw him sitting there. He could see a relieved look in his eyes and McCree walked over.

“Hey. We made you something to eat, do you want to come out?” He held a towel in his hand and reached his hand out for Hanzo. Hanzo just nodded and turned the shower off and stepped out into the towel McCree held open for him.

He put on some clothes and walked over to the kitchen with McCree.

“So uhm, I’m here for you Hanzo. I’m just a little unsure because you aren’t talkin’ much. If something’s wrong you would tell me yeah?”

Hanzo looked at McCree. It was just so exhausting to talk right now, so he hoped his eyes would show the love for this man and nodded. McCree pressed his hand and smiled at him.

Angela and Genji were already waiting in the kitchen, he was glad that there was nobody else in there, he didn’t know if he could handle that right now. Genji had made Ramen and Hanzo breathed in the smell. It felt a little like his old home, before they were introduced into the cruel world. It was comforting. They ate in silence but he could feel their worried eyes on them. It made him nervous and jumpy. His dragons were sitting on the table, entangled with their brother, still cuddling. They were calmer now for which Hanzo was glad.

“Hanzo. I know it’s early. But would you allow me to check you for any injuries? I would like to run some tests, if that’s okay for you, to see if they implanted anything to track you for example.”

The thought that something was implanted into his body made him nearly puke up his food immediately. He stared at Angela with wide eyes, that was something he hadn’t thought of yet. He touched his head and flinched as he touched the shaven part. He could feel McCree’s hand on his back. “Breathe Hanzo. We can help you.“ His voice was calm, and Hanzo tried to breath against the resistance in his chest. He looked at Angela and nodded. He needed to know himself, if there was something in there.

So after they had finished their meal, Angela stood up and he followed her but he noticed that McCree was still sitting at the table so he grabbed his sleeve and pulled him with him. He needed him at his side. He couldn’t bear his thoughts otherwise. McCree stumbled behind him until he caught up.

Again, they didn’t meet anybody on their way over to the medbay, he wondered if they told the other agents to stay away for the moment.

They started with a cat scan and Hanzo anxiously waited for Angela to evaluate the pictures, he nearly crushed McCree’s hand which he held with his own.

“I can’t see any implants in your head. But I also can’t see any scars or what she has done with your head. Do you know what she was looking for?” Angela turned around to him.

Hanzo felt a thousand times lighter, knowing, that there was no foreign object implanted in his head.

“She was looking for my dragons. And her healing is very advanced. She cut me open multiple times, and it never left a scar.”

Angela looked at him with disbelieve. “No scars at all?”

Hanzo shook his head and held his arm out for her. “She wanted to look at my dragons so she took blood and tissue samples and cut me open in multiple spots, most often my arm, you can look at it.” He could feel McCree’s grip tighten around his hand. They still didn’t know what she had done to him besides from the information from the protocolls and given that Hanzo hadn’t any obvious injuries or scars they probably believed that he didn’t suffer any severe physical injuries.

Angela stepped closer with a little magnifying device. She cautiously took his arm in her hands and only touched him where it was necessary. She went over with it quickly and Hanzo was glad for that.

“That is unbelievable. Your skin looks like it was never injured. That is impossible.“

„She told me, that you could achieve this kind of healing too if you would just look past moral guidelines…“

Hanzo could see a strange expression in Angela’s eyes. She looked into the distance probably remembering something from her past. Until she snapped out of it and pulled out her stethoscope. “Could you take off your shirt please?”  
Hanzo took it off and immediately grabbed McCree’s hand again. The stethoscope was cold and he had to force himself to breathe and not to think of the things that happened with Moira. Mercy took a bit of blood from him, it was nearly painless and she checked some of his vitals. “Your body is in great physical condition. How do you feel mentally? Do you want to talk?”

Hanzo thought for a moment. Yes, he wanted to talk. But he wasn’t sure if he could. Especially not in this environment. It remembered him too much about Moira’s lab.

He nodded. “Yes…I want to talk. But it may be...difficult. Could we go somewhere else for that?”

Angela nodded. “Of course! I’m sorry that I didn’t think of that myself. Do you want to go somewhere specific?”

Actually he just wanted to curl up in McCree’s bed and have the cowboy pet him while he talked about what happened. He could feel his cheeks turn red a bit and was angry about that immediately. “I…McCree’s room. Please.”

“Okay. Let us go then.” Angela stood up and opened the door. Hanzo followed her and pulled McCree with him.

“Oh, uh darlin’ do you want me to be there? Or do you want to talk alone with Angie?” McCree scratched his head, he looked a bit lost and unsure.

“Of course I want you there!” Hanzo said, a bit too loud. McCree’s eyes widened for a second before he smiled. “Okay, darlin’. Just wanted to make sure, you really want to have me there.”

“Oh I forgot my notebook, I will get it quickly. You can go ahead.” Angela noted before turning around and back to her office.

They arrived at McCree’s room and Hanzo went for the bed immediately, slipping under the blanket and waiting for McCree to join him. But the cowboy was standing in the room, just looking at him.

“Hanzo…I…I don’t know how to handle this situation. I don’t really know what to say or do, to help you, I don’t want to trigger anything with a stupid thing I do or say.”

“Come here please. I just need your closeness.” Hanzo could feel the exhaustion once again. Talking would be difficult. So McCree put his shoes away and slipped under the blanket with Hanzo. He leaned against the wall, Hanzo in front of him. McCree started to massage his head, Hanzo noticed how he only touched the parts where Moira didn’t shave his hair off. So they waited in silence and Hanzo sank into the warmth, breathed slowly and enjoyed the smell of his beloved cowboy. He was home. He just slowly realized this fact. He survived. So that he could take revenge. Sometime in the future. There was short knock on the door before Angela stepped into the room. As she saw the two on the bed a small smile appeared on her face. She took the chair and positioned it sideways to the bed so that she wasn’t directly looking at Hanzo. She propped up her notebook and clicked the pen. “I will just take a few notes for myself, so that I can evaluate it later. If that’s okay for you.”

Hanzo nodded. He leaned back and looked at the wall. With him tensing up he could feel the cowboy tense up too. McCree was probably nearly bursting open with curiosity and anxiety from what Hanzo would tell them now.

“Just start wherever you like and tell me whatever you want to tell me, it doesn’t have to follow any specific timeline. You have all the time you need.” Angela leaned back into her chair and gave off a very calm and comforting aura.


End file.
